Xiaolin Showdown: The Jack Pack Season 1
by Stryker Young
Summary: I decided that Jack Spicer should have buddies because let's face it, while he's adorably dorky he's not good on his own. Plus Wuya's annoying and Chase is a jerk and the monks need to have a moment to be put in their place. So I made some new Jack troopers. Hope you like and sorry some of the chapters aren't very long! Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay so when I said I _had_ them...I didn't know I would _lose_ them..."

"But of _course_," Chase Young growled, resting his head on the back of his hand and leaning back in his throne. "You are becoming more trouble than you're worth, Jack Spicer."

Jack laughed nervously as Chase's lions circled around him hungrily. He'd been sent to steal Shen Gon Wu from the Xiaolin monks, and had almost succeeded. But, unfortunately, his robots spontaneously exploded, so he was caught and beaten within an inch of his life...again. His long black trench coat was torn and ragged, his black pants were filled with slashes, and his black boots were covered in soot. His red hair was falling across his pale face and his goggles were hanging haphazardly around his scrawny neck. Chase's green snake eyes narrowed disdainfully as he shook his head.

"You were given yet _another_ simple task," he said as he stood and defended down the stairs. "And you failed again. _And_ you had the guts to come back."

He grabbed Jack up by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Jack gagged and bit his lip, praying this wouldn't end like the last time.

"Give me _one_ good reason I shouldn't turn you into cat food," Chase growled.

His lions growled hungrily. Jack swallowed hard.

"Um, I..." he stammered. "I...bugged their rooms..."

He grimaced when Chase's glare deepened, then yelped when Chase dropped him and one of the cats grabbed the seat of his pants, dangling him inches from the floor. He groaned to himself. Chase wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with, especially when you botched a job. He was getting tired of being shoved around by a pompous, rich, kitty-lover, no matter if he was the "Baddest Villain of Them All". Jack thought he was just a jerk.

"You know," he started, crossing his arms and looking at the ground. "The monks do everything together."

"So?" Chase asked coldly.

Usually that cold tone would make Jack clamp up, but this time he just swallowed hard and continued.

"_So_ I'm at a disadvantage every time you send me on these little milk runs by myself."

"Really?" Chase scoffed. "Then next time I'll send Wuya with you."

"She's useless and untrustworthy."

"Oh?" Then take the bulbous ninja."

"Tubbymora? Pass. He's slimy."

"Cyclops then—"

"I need a _team_, Chase! People who I know have my back when I'm going into this kinda stuff."

"Jack, please, I've had ENOUGH teenage angst for the day," Chase declared, rolling his eyes. "I don't have time to search for ways to deal with your trust issues."

Jack opened his mouth to argue, then frowned. Chase furrowed his brow and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed tight. He tilted his head.

"_You_ have a _kid_?" he asked.

"What?" Chase questioned, staring at him. "I..._no_, I have no children."

"Then what _other_ teenager has been in here?" Jack asekd. "'Cause last time I checked I'm the _only_ teen groupie you've got."

"He━"

"Uncle?"

Chase visibly twitched. Jack's eyebrows raised high as a boy about his age appeared on one of the balconies above Chase's throne. He had black hair, shaved at both sides, with green streaks splicing through it. The top looked much like a fallen mohawk, combed to hang in front of his eyes. His eyes were like Chase's, only brighter and with thicker pupils. He was pale and stick thin, as tall as Jack, and was wearing a black ripped t-shirt and black jeans that were tight enough for him to put the legs into his combat boots.

"What's going on?" the teen asked. "Who's this?"

"Stryker, I _asked_ you to stay in your room." Chase called, an exasperated look on his face.

Jack thought he also heard a hint of a whine in Chase's voice.

"It's boring in there,"Stryker complained, kicking up and sitting on the balcony rail. "You didn't give me anything to do."

He squinted down at Jack, a puzzled look on his face.

"So who _is_ this?" he asked again. "And why is your cat eating him."

"He's…" Chase started, looking back at Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow and drooped his eyelids. "He's one of my employees."

He turned back to Stryker and gave a forced smile.

"Please go back to your room."

"What's his name?" Stryker asked.

"Uh━"

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius," Jack interrupted. "Newfound cat hater."

Chase growled at him as Stryker gave a short laugh.

"'Evil boy genius', huh?" he asked Jack. "Then what're you doing with my _uncle_?"

"Stryker, go _back_ to your _room_!" Chase commanded, his voice echoing off the walls.

The two exchanged glares, the tension thick between them. Finally, Stryker flipped back onto the balcony and headed to his room. Chase gave a quiet sigh of relief, a rare look of sadness passing his face. He composed himself as he turned back to Jack, who suddenly wished he was a turtle.

"Now then," Chase started, his lizard eyes glowing fiercely. "I have another job for you. It's _simple_. Simple _enough_ for even _you_ to accomplish."

"...Riiiiight…" Jack said. "Because we _both_ haven't heard _that_ before."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dojo, are you _sure_ it's this way?"

"I _was_!" the green giant dragon cried over the rush of the wind. "My senses are never wrong━"

"I would like to disagree, amigo!" Raimundo Pedrosa interrupted. "I can think of many many _many_ when you're senses have been wrong!"

"Like when you took us to Madagascar when you had fleas," Kimiko Tohomiko agreed.

"Or the time you took us to the land of Texas so you could have bacon!" Omi added.

"Oh, actually…" Clay Bailey started sheepishly. "That was 'causa me."

"Well, I'm sure _this_ time!" Dojo assured them. "Besides, _I'm_ not the one who left the Shadow of Fear in the washing machine!"

Everyone glared at Raimundo.

"...It was really early in the morning, okay?" Rai said, defensively crossing his arms. "How was I supposed to be awake enough to know it would explode and land in Hong Kong?"

"What were you _doing_ with it in the first place?" Omi asked as Dojo flew over the giant city.

"I had a nightmare and I wanted to see if I could capture it and, you know, make it disappear," Rai explained. "Found out it didn't work when I started running from _squirrels_."

"We're here," Dojo said as Omi shivered. "You all can apologize to me when the fighting is done."

He landed behind some crates on a dock and the monks got off. Almost immediately they heard buzzing and had to hide behind the giant boxes. Dojo reverted back to his small size and joined them.

"We would've been here _earlier_ if you hadn't fallen asleep along the way!" they heard Wuya complain.

"I couldn't help it!" Jack Spicer whined. "I didn't get enough sleep last night! Besides, _you_ would fall asleep too if you had to listen to a smelly ghost _nag_ you for fourteen hours!"

The monks snickered to each other as Jack flew right over them, his back slumped as he passed. Wuya, in her purple ghost form, was flying alongside him, continuing her rants as Jack wearily covered his ears.

"This should be a piece of cake," Kimiko said as they emerged and started searching the dock. "Jack seems more pathetic than usual."

"Yeah, I don't even think he brought those Junk-bots along!" Rai agreed, moving boxes around.

"While I agree most definitely with the both of you," Omi started, looking in the direction Jack had gone. "I do not wish to take the chance that he could surprise us."

"Omi's gotta point there," Clay said, looking at Rai. "What do you think?"

"Guess there's no harm in seeing what the dork's up to," Rai said, starting towards the warehouse Jack had disappeared into. "C'mon."

They snuck in and hid behind the crates stacked up everywhere. Jack had landed and was rifling through a box, his head dipped down into it.

"Hurry up, Jack!" Wuya commanded. "The monks will be here any minute!"

"I'm _going_, I'm going," Jack muttered, as the monks got closer. "This would be easier if Chase had given me someone with _hands_."

"What's he looking for?" Kimiko asked quietly, craning her neck to see.

"Probably the Shadow of Fear," Rai whispered, moving so she could see. "Though it doesn't look like he wants to be."

"How strange…" Omi whispered.

Jack gave a short grunt, then emerged from the crate, holding their Shen Gon Wu. Clay moved for the attack, but Rai put up a hand to stop him, studying Jack's expression. Or lack there of. Usually he'd be gloating to no one, calling out that the day belonged to him and such, but he just gave the Wu a shrug and put it in his backpack. Wuya noticed this as well.

"What's the matter, Jack?" she asked, floating in front of him. "Realizing you're not as much of a genius as you thought?"

"Just not feeling it today, ghost-hag," Jack spat at her, his two helicopter poles popping out of his pack. "Let's go, alright?"

"Hold on Spicer."

Jack looked in the monks' direction as they jumped onto the crates and assumed fighting positions.

"Let's make this painless, okay?" Rai offered. "Hand over the Shadow of Fear."

"Oh _no_ it's the monks," Jack retorted lifelessly. "Guess they caught me I've no choice but to give up."

"You insolent boy!" Wuya screeched, getting in Jack's face. "To even _suggest_ the idea is a disgrace to the Heylin side!"

Jack rolled his red eyes and sighed, then assumed a half-hearted fighting position.

"Why don't you come _get_ it?" he lazily jeered, shrugging off his pack and dangling it in front of him.

The monks looked to Raimundo, who shrugged and gave a nod. They all jumped at Jack, who threw up his pack at the last second. Omi landed first, rolled, and leapt for the bag. He caught it just as his team landed around Jack, surrounding him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"You're a disgrace," Wuya grumbled as Omi opened the bag and frowned.

"It is _empty_!" he declared, showing it to Rai.

"_What_?" Rai asked, snatching it from him. "_How_?"

The monks gathered around him as Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and started to back away slowly.

"I saw him put it in!" Rai assured them, turning the bag upside down and shaking out gears, drawings and candy wrappers.

"How'd that no good snake get us this time?" Clay raged, turning towards where Jack had been. "Hey where'd he go?"

Jack picked up to a sprint when he hear them shout and come in his direction.

"How did you manage to hide the Shadow of Fear?" Wuya asked him.

"Easy," Jack said with a smirk, pulling at something over his shoulder. It slid off to reveal Jack's real backpack. "I switched bags when the goof-troop wasn't looking."

"The Shroud of Shadows! I must say, you've impressed me, Jack!"

Something caught his arm and dragged him behind one of the crates. He started to protest, but the hooded figure put a hand over his mouth and a finger to their lips. A second later the monks passed, calling for Jack to show himself. The figure removed his hand when they were far enough. Wuya joined them when he took off his hood.

'Stryker?" Jack whispered as the boy turned and smirked at him. "What're you doing here?"

"My uncle grounded me,' he explained. "So I snuck out and followed you. Figured it'd be entertaining."

He looked at the Shroud in Jack's hand.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, this?" Jack questioned. "The Shroud of Shadows. Turns whatever you want invisible."

"Nice. What'd you hide?"

Jack hesitated, then pulled the Shadow of Fear out of his backpack. Stryker tilted his head.

"A bird?" he asked.

"It's called the Shadow of Fear," Jack explained. "You can use it to view people's dreams and control their nightmares."

"Sadistic," Stryker commented, smirking as he took it. "How's it work?"

"You don't need to know."

Stryker looked up, then shoved Jack away as the monks landed between them. Raimundo grabbed the SOF and pulled, but Stryker refused to release it.

"Who're you?" Rai asked. "And why do you look familiar?"

"Name's Stryker," he said, giving the bird a hard pull in his direction. "Why do you like a narcissist."

Rai snarled as the SOF began to grow gold. Jack brushed off his clothes and stood alongside the monks, feeling uneasy.

"What's going on?" Stryker asked, staring at the Wu.

"It's called a Xiaolin Showdown," Rai explained, glaring at him, "It's a competition to decide who gets the Shen Gon Wu."

"Hey, he doesn't even know how to play!" Jack cried. "It's _my_ Wu, let _me _play!"

"Whoever's got it has to play." Rai said. "Don't matter if he knows how."

"You talk too much," Stryker said, pulling so Rai stumbled. "Name your game."

"Fine!" Rai growled. "The game is 'Leap Frog'. I wager my Mantis Flip Coin against your…"

He paused.

"Uh…"

Jack groaned.

"Here," he said, tossing the Shroud to Stryker. "Just don't lose it."

"You ready?" Rai asked.

"Guess so." Stryker said.

"Then let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

As soon as the words were out of Rai's mouth the stacks of crates extended and shifted together, then hollowed out to form tunnels. Rai and Stryker yelped as they were raised up to them, Rai facing one tunnel, Stryker the other. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Jack, Dojo and Wuya were lifted on a floating platform so they could see.

"Gong yi tan pai!" Rai shouted before he ran into the tunnel.

Stryker cocked and eyebrow at him in bewilderment. Jack slapped his forehead.

"That means _go_!" he shouted to him.

"Oh!" Stryker exclaimed as he darted into his own obstacle course.

The inside was rock and had little square columns that were shooting up, crashing into the ceiling, and coming back down to the floor, each repeating at different times.

"'Leap Frog'," Stryker said, nodding. "Got it."

He watched the columns for a moment, then lunged and did a front flip over it while it descended. Using his momentum, he springboarded over the second column just before it came up, then spun over the third and back flipped passed the fourth. The monks, Jack, Wuya and Dojo watched in awe.

"His techniques are superb!" Omi complimented. "He is giving Raimundo a dash for his change!"

"Uh, 'run for his money', Omi," Kimiko corrected. "But I gotta agree with you, he's pretty agile."

"Rai better be on his A game, then," Clay said. "Those roads are crossin' soon."

Sure enough, the two tunnels were combined where the Shadow of Fear rested. Raimundo emerged from the tunnel first and raced over to the podium. But Stryker bolted out and knocked his legs out from under him, then flipped so he was in front of the Wu. Rai stood up into a wide sideways stance.

"You've got more skill than I thought you did," Rai admitted, putting up his fists.

"And you _don't_," Stryker jeered.

Rai lunged at him, throwing a sidekick. Stryker blocked it and grabbed his ankle, spun him, and threw him across the room. Rai landed on his feet and flicked up the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" he shouted.

He flipped up to the ceiling, kicked off, and shot down to the ground. Stryker dodged at the last second and stared at the giant crater Rai made, a smirk coming to his face.

"Wicked," he said, pulling out the SOS. "Shroud of Shadows!"

He threw it over his shoulders, disappearing from view. Rai pulled his leg out of the floor and looked around, then made a dash to the SOF. Suddenly he was thrown back, skidding across the floor. He looked up as Stryker pulled off the SOS and flipped up the MFC.

"You're not very good at keeping track of your stuff," Stryker teased with a smirk.

Rai, fed up with Stryker's attitude, lunged and tackled him. While taken by surprise, Stryker still managed to reach up and grab hold of something to keep him balanced. The object he grabbed gave out and the two fell anyway.

Suddenly the tunnels and columns were gone and Stryker and Rai were on the ground surrounded once more by the crates. Rai sat up in confusion as his teammates ran up to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well…" Kimiko started, looking over at Stryker.

"He grunted as he got up, then pulled the SOF from behind his back. Jack gave a shout of triumph as he and Wuya ran up to him.

"Dude!" Jack cried. "You just won!"

"Don't sound too surprised," Stryker commented, giving him a weak grin. "So do we go now?"

The monks gave him dirty looks.

"Yeah, we should," Jack said. He leaned towards Stryker and whispered: "They're sore losers."

Stryker snickered, causing the monks' glares to deepen. He and Jack gave them sarcastic waves, then bolted before they got any angrier.

"Who was that guy?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know…" Dojo said slowly, squinting after them. "But he looked very familiar."

"What's going to look familiar is Master Fung's disappointed face," Rai sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. "I can't believe I lost the MFC, the SOS, and the SOF to some newbie!"

"Don't beat yourself up, partner," Clay said, helping him off the ground. "He may've been new to the Showdown, but he wasn't new to the fightin'."

"Yes, that's true," Omi assured him. "He was pushing up moves that took me years to master."

"Uh, busting out, Omi," Rai corrected. "But thanks guys, I guess you're right."

"Let's go home," Dojo said, changing into his larger form. "I have a feeling Master Fung will want to hear about this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Should I take you home then?"

"Nah," Stryker said, leaning back in the padded seat of Jack's jet. "Uncle Chase probably doesn't even know I'm gone."

"You realize you are defying the most _powerful_ man in this world," Wuya told him.

"Does she _ever_ stop talking?" Stryker asked Jack.

"Only when..._nope_, never!" Jack retorted with a sneer.

Wuya zipped through his head and growled in his face.

"Hey _hey_! _Don't_ distract the driver!" Jack shouted. "I may be Chase's nephew's accomplice but if _you_ get him killed your penalty will be a _heck_ of a lot worse than mine!"

"_Insect_…" Wuya snarled before she disappeared from view.

"Wow!" Stryker marveled as Jack sighed. "I think my respect for you just went up!" He sniffed the air. "And is it me, or does it smell _better_ now that she's gone?"

Jack laughed and nodded as he turned the jet towards his house. Stryker stretched and looked at the control panel, then the back of the jet.

"Did you build this?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jack answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"It's pretty good," Stryker said. "Although…"

"Although what?" Jack asked, preparing for the worst.

"Well, I'm _95%_ sure that gear isn't meant to be in a jet, and that shifter _isn't_ screwed in properly and if we crash there's no _way_ the seats will eject without─"

"What are you, a certified _mechanic_?" Jack interrupted with a shocked laugh. "I think that'd be the _only_ thing preventing me from slugging you for ripping on my _baby_!"

"Uh, certified, no," Stryker laughed. "But my foster dad taught me a lot about mechanics and engineering, so I may know what I'm talking about."

"Foster dad?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Stryker stammered, slumping in the seat. "My, uh...my real mom didn't want me, so…"

He fiddled awkwardly with the seat rest and bit his lip. Jack strongly regretted bringing the subject up, since his own dad hadn't exactly wanted him either. He looked out his window and saw his house come into view.

"So…" he started, tapping the wheel as he glanced at Stryker. "Ever play Goo Zombies 4?"

Stryker cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do dogs eat cats?"

Jack smirked.

"I have to warn you, if you take this challenge, I _will_ wipe the floor with you."

"_Ha_! Yeah, as soon as you can tell a _mop_ apart from a _wrench_!"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is very troubling indeed."

"Why?" Kimiko asked. "He's good, sure, but we can handle him."

"I have complete faith that you can," Master Fung said, turning from the temple window. "But it is not the boy I am most concerned about, it is his ancestry. And his living relatives."

"This is the part where you tell us why he was familiar, right?" Rai guessed.

"Yes, it is," M. Fung said, sitting on the floor and motioning for them to sit. They did so quickly. "This 'Stryker', as he is called, is part of a very powerful Heylin line that has brought destruction to this world for centuries."

"Beg pardon, Master Fung," Clay interrupted. "But do we need all the details? I mean, he's just _one_ guy, and we've probably faced stronger."

"I agree with Clay, Master," Omi said. "We have faced the infamous Hannibal Bean, the evil witch, Wuya, and even _Chase_ _Young_ himself! Surely _they_ will prove more of a challenge than this 'Stryker' person."

"That depends on which side he decides upon," M. Fung told them. "For you see, his uncle is none _other_ than Chase Young."

The young monks gasped in surprise.

"He's _what_?" Rai questioned.

"No way!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Yes way, I'm afraid," M. Fung said calmly.

"That explains why I felt so _queasy_!" Dojo declared, popping up on M. Fung's shoulder. "I thought it was indigestion."

"I guess...now that i think of it…" Clay started.

"They do...sorta look alike…" Kimiko added.

"I should have sensed such things," Omi said dejectedly. "I have _completely_ underestimated our opponent."

"I knew he looked familiar," Rai grumbled, crossing his arms. "Shoulda guessed it when I saw his eyes."

"The blood running through young Stryker and Chase Young is very hard to ignore," M. Fung agreed. "The more Heylin the person is, the more noticeable their appearance."

"Their large, flaming castles don't exactly scream 'subtle' either," Kimiko commented.

"Since Stryker is younger and has yet to make the ultimate choice, he doesn't have all the same attributes Chase does," M. Fung continued. "His reptilian form no doubt has yet to stabilize as well. But, because he has appeared, others of his line will follow."

"Really?" Rai asked. "Why? What's so special about the little newt?"

"The Youngs are very fond of their history. They believe every one of them should be as Heylin as possible."

"And since _nobody's_ put it together yet, I _will_!" Dojo butted in. "Why do you think _Hannibal_ _Bean_ turned Chase evil in the first place?"

He put his claws on his little dragon hips and waited, but the monks just stared at him.

"Huh?" he asked. "No one?"

"Umm…" Omi started. "Why?"

"Because the family _told_ him to!" Dojo shouted, startling the monks. "Jeez! Don't tell me you all _actually_ thought a _bean_ could take down a dragon and make him into _soup_!"

The monks mumbled to themselves in embarrassment.

"Dojo, don't be so hard on them," M. Fung scolded gently.

"I still blame the school system," Dojo continued. "I-"

He suddenly trembled vigorously and squeezed his eyes shut. They popped open a moment later.

"Shen Gon Wu people!" he shouted. "Let's get a move on!"

"Be cautious," M. Fung warned as his students rose.

"Yes, M. Fung," the monks said, bowing to him before dashing after Dojo.

"...Be _very_ cautious…"


	5. Chapter 5

"And you lose again!"

"_Darn_ it!" Jack stormed, throwing the controller of his game down. "This game is _rigged_, I _swear_!"

"It's _Goo_ _Zombies_, of _course_ it's rigged!" Stryker laughed. "It's called getting _powerups_ and _not_ running in a circle when you're surrounded."

Jack just scowled and sank lower on the couch. He and Stryker had been playing for at least two hours and so far Jack had only beaten Stryker once because the game glitched and switched them during a zombie hoard. He had to shake his head; while he wasn't the greatest at the game, he'd expected to win at least _once_ on his own.

"You _obviously_ have mastered the _Goo_ _Zombie_ arts," Jack retorted. "Anything _else_ interesting you feel like sharing? You know, before I find out later."

"Heh, well…" Stryker started, setting the controller on the table and scratching his head. "My uncle and I...are more _alike_ than you'd think…"

"You're both rich?" Jack asked.

"Er..._no_…"

"You both like to smash things?"

"_Yes_, but no…"

"You both snore when you sleep!"

"Okay, _don't_ want to know how _you_ know!" Stryker laughed. "How about you _ask_ a question and I'll just answer."

"Okay," Jack said.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully as Stryker crossed his legs and waited. After a moment Jack snapped his fingers and pointed at him.

"What's your _real_ name?" he asked. "'Cause while verbs as names is a common theme in your family, I doubt _yours_ is on a birth certificate.

"Oh boy," Stryker sighed. "Shoulda seen this coming. It's...urg, it's _Sebastian_."

Jack stared at him, waiting for the grimace to turn into the "Ha! I got you!" look. It didn't.

He snorted.

"S-Se*_snort_*," he stammered, trying to keep his composure. "Seba*_ahem_* Sebastia*_cough_*."

"You're hiding your amusement well," Stryker retorted as Jack's eyes started to water.

"Not amused!" Jack squeaked, covering his mouth. "What *_snicker_* wh-what's so amusing about Seba*_snort_!*-"

He lost it and fell off the couch, laughing so hard he had to grab his sides. Stryker shook his head in slight disbelief. He'd never met someone brave (or stupid) enough to laugh at him. It was amusing in its own way, and he found himself laughing as well as Jack rolled around on the floor.

"You really enjoy my name don't you?" he asked once Jack started calming down.

Jack nodded wearily, letting a few snickers out here and there.

"What's so entertaining about it?" Stryker asked, smirking mischieviously. "It's just _Sebastian_."

Jack bust out laughing and fell back down, just like Stryker had expected him to. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't see what's funny about _this_ situation."

"...Whoa…" Stryker marvelled uneasily as Jack wished once more that he was a turtle. "My uncle is on your tv screen…"

Jack whimpered as Chase Young glared at them from the monitor. Stryker grimaced and sank lower on the couch, knowing he was in big trouble now.

"Stryker," Chase growled. "When I said '_grounded_', that means you were to _stay_ _put._"

"Ye-ah," Stryker said, rolling his eyes. "And I've _always_ been known to do as I'm told."

"I don't need your sarcasm, _Sebastian_," Chase scolded (Jack quickly covered a snort at Stryker's real name). "Now come home...or I'll come _get_ you."

"How about we do _neither_ and call it a day?" Stryker icily suggested as he grabbed the tv remote. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I'm with a friend."

"Sebastian Chaos Young don't you _dare_-"

His connection was severed, leaving only static. Chase let out a frustrated roar and smacked the screen.

"Temper temper!" Wuya teased, in her human form as she sauntered up to him. "What did our computer do to you?"

"I've no patience for your tauntings, wench," Chase growled, storming away from the monitor.

"Maybe you should just let those two have their play date," Wuya suggested, grabbing hold of his arm. "From what you've told me, Stryker doesn't make friends easily and we all know how Jack is. Perhaps they'll be friends."

"Something tells me Jack isn't the best option for a friend," Chase said, rolling his eyes. "And besides, Stryker has more important things to do than have 'play dates'."

"But friends are important!"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, look at you! You have no friends and you haven't even come close to ruling the world."

Chase snarled at her.

"Now see?" Wuya asked. "With a temper like that no one will want to come near you."

"That's what is supposed to happen!" Chase shouted. "We're Heylin! We don't want friends, we want to rule the world!"

"Oh please!" Wuya cried, throwing up her hands. "The moment we think like that is the moment we become like _Jack_!"

Chase opened his mouth to disagree, then closed it thoughtfully.

"Next thing you know we'll be flying around with _junky_ robots declaring we're _evil_ _geniuses_!" she continued.

Chase sighed, seeing her point. Wuya chuckled and rested her head on his arm.

"Let the boy have some _friends_, Chase," she advised. "It might just keep him _sane_."

She sashayed off and Chase shook his head, wondering if he was really desperate enough to take the witch's advice.

_Sure I am_, he thought as he headed to his room. _I'd _have_ to be, if I'm really leaving my nephew with _Jack_!_


	6. Chapter 6

Jack continued to breath heavily, having just about died when Chase used Stryker's full name. Stryker was sitting on the couch, his head propped in his palm as he watched Jack with an amused grin.

"I think...I ruptured...my _spleen_..." Jack gasped.

"If I ask _why_ my name is so funny will you _die_?" Stryker asked, his grin widening.

Jack laughed wearily, then looked over at him.

"Maybe," he said. "If what I tell you is bad will you _kill_ me?"

"_Maybe_," Stryker joked.

Jack hesitated, then grinned.

"I kinda just pictured you as a _crab_," he said honestly.

Stryker's eyes shot open and he raised an eyebrow. Jack snorted and started laughing again.

"Y-Your _face_!" he squeaked. "It's _priceless_!"

"Wh-Why?" Stryker shouted, laughing a little in disbelief. "Why a..._you mean that __**crab**_ _off Little Mermaid_?"

Jack's laughter reached a new pitch as he nodded, holding his sides again and falling back to the floor. Stryker shook his head and reluctantly laughed along.

"So," Stryker started once Jack started calming down. "Any _other_ questions?"

Jack sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes; his grin slowly started to fade as he looked over at Stryker again.

"Do you…" he started nervously. Stryker tilted his head at his sudden hesitance. "Do you think I'm a _loser_?"

The question took Stryker by surprise.

"What?" he asked.

Jack bit his lip and sat up, resting one of his arms on his knees.

"Well, I...I don't have any...friends…" he started. "And the...monks say it all the time...so I was wondering if I'm a loser…"

"Those monks seem like _idiots_," Stryker told him, furrowing his brow. "And come on, you've got at least _one_ friend I'm sure…"

Jack didn't answer, but stared at the floor in front of him. It was quiet for a moment as Stryker dangled one of his legs off the couch.

"You know, I…" he started. Jack turned to him when he paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't-"

A piercing shriek interrupted him.

"What the _heck_!" Stryker asked as he looked behind the couch at Jack's workbench.

"Oh, that," Jack said sheepishly. "That's my Shen Gon Wu detector. Here I'll show you."

Stryker jumped over the couch and followed Jack to his table. He noticed all the scrap metal and crashed inventions filling it, completely integrated with the things that worked. His observation was proven when Jack shoved around some of the scraps while searching for the detector.

"Dude…" Stryker started. "Your bench makes a hoarder look like a germaphobe."

"Yeah, it's a little messy," Jack agreed. "To be honest I just cleaned it last week. Got rid of 80% of the clutter."

Styker raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at the end of the desk, seeing that most of the "clutter" was most definitely shoved in that corner.

"Ha!" Jack cried, pulling out what looked to be an oversized remote. "Found it!"

Stryker took it hesitantly, wondering if it would explode. It looked simple, just for arrows going up, down, left and right. The right arrow was blinking yellow.

"And it _works_?" he asked.

"Yeah, real well," Jack said, throwing on his helipack.

He whistled loudly and some of the junk moved. Stryker looked closely and saw that they were _robots_, big but obviously amateurly made. He hoped they weren't the redhead's calvary.

"These're my Jackbots!" Jack said proudly. He gave Stryker a giddy but nervous look, clasping his hands in front of him. "What do ya think?"

Stryker raised his eyebrows in surprise and scratched the back of his head.

"They're…" he stammered, looking around at the junk. "You sure got a _lot _of them."

Jack looked a little dejected.

"Uh...yeah, I do…"

Stryker grimaced, then looked down at the floor and saw the dozens of blueprints and sketches. He quickly picked one up and examined it.

"This is a good idea," he said, feeling relieved that it was.

Jack instantly brightened and moved to see.

"_That_?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "I came up with it a while ago, but I could never get them to do it."

"No?" Stryker asked, looking up at one of the Jackbots. "Should be pretty easy to program. You could probably get the wiring in with everything but duct tape."

"Oh, y-yeah," Jack asked, drop kicking the roll of skull patterned tape he'd been using to fix it.

Stryker smirked, having seen the roll earlier and glimpsing Jack kicking it across the room. He grabbed one of Jack's tool boxes off the table and squinted at the blueprint.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to a robot.

"Huh?" Jack asked, looking at the tool box. "Oh, sure…"

Stryker set the tool box on the floor as one of the bots floated up to him. Jack watched him peel back the chestplate and kneel down to get a closer look. Jack didn't know if he should be insulted or appreciative when Stryker grabbed and pulled out some plugs and gears.

"Can you hand me a wrench, bud?" Stryker asked, pushing the tool box over with his boot as his hands were still in the robot.

Jack nodded and knelt to search, then paused.

"What'd you call me?" he asked quietly.

Stryker stopped and looked at him, smirking at the disbelief in his eyes.

"Bud," he repeated. "You know, like buddy."

He took the screwdriver from him and started adjusting things in the robot.

"We _are_ buddies, aren't we?" he asked as he threw the tool back to Jack and switching the robot parts around.

"...Yeah…" Jack said quietly, a little smile coming to his face.

"Good," Stryker said, grinning as he turned to him. "Now if you _ever_ tell anyone my real name, I _will_ murder you."


	7. Episode 2: Chapter 1

(Author: I just wanna say how great it is that I've had this story up for only two or three days and more than 100 people have read it! Thank you SO much! I wanna hear what some of you think of the story so don't be afraid to comment [some help with original Kimi outfits would be highly appreciated as well ^-^]!)

"Ah how I missed Brazil!"

"Rai, that's the _third_ time in the last _minute_ you've said that!" Kimiko declared as Dojo flew them over the South American city. "I _think_ we get it!"

"I'm _sorry_, I can't help it!" Raimundo cried. "You'd say it a lot too if you lived in the greatest city on Earth!"

"I _do_ live in the greatest city on Earth," She said, smirking back at him. Her cornrow wig was flying in the breeze and she was trying to suppress shivers from the wind wipping around them.

"Yeah, Rai, your comment is debatable," Clay added, grinning at the boy.

"Okay so in _my_ opinion, Brazil is the greatest city on Earth," Rai adjusted, rolling his eyes. "Happy?"

"Yes, I am," Kimiko teased, leaning back and resting her head on his chest.

"Ugh!" Omi groaned as Rai's face turned red. "I believe this is the time when I say to 'get an enclosed space'!"

"Uh, it's 'get a room' little buddy," Clay corrected.

"I'm starting to question whether you _try_ to get slang right," Rai commented.

"Now stopping in the Brazilian forest!" Dojo called. "Hope one of you brought bug spray...'cause I forgot mine..."

They landed and got off, immediately starting to search for the Shen Gon Wu.

"What was the Wu called again?" Rai asked, looking in a bush.

"The Crossed Heart," Omi said before Kimiko could. "It forces the target to keep whatever secret you wish. Their lips will literally be sewn closed."

"_Sealed shut_!" Clay, Rai, and Kimiko corrected with exasperation.

"Yes, that too," Omi said dismissively, not noticing his friends rolling their eyes. "But in any case, whatever you tell someone will be kept between the two of you, no matter what."

"Doesn't sound like _we'd_ need it," Kimiko said.

"It'd be useful if Jack or Wuya found out a secret we had or somethin'," Clay pointed out. "You know, like the vault combo-"

"Or that Omi uses _glass cleaner _to keep his dome shiny!" Rai teased.

"I do _not_!" Omi cried. "That was _accidental_! I was cleaning the mirrors when it spilled!"

All over the top of your head?" Rai asked, snickering.

Omi growled as Kimiko tilted her head up to the trees.

"When we find the Crossed Heart, you will be the _first_ I use it on!" he promised Rai.

"Found it!" Kimiko shouted, pointing up to a tree branch.

"Found it!" someone else shouted at the same time.

The monks turned just as Jack Spicer and his new accomplice, Stryker Young, ran into the clearing. They screeched to a halt as the monks moved to their fighting stances.

"Stand aside, Xiaolin _losers_!" Jack ordered, striking a very, _very_ bad fighting stance.

Stryker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, when we get back, I'm teaching you something...better than _that_,"he told him, reaching up and putting a hand on his shoe and pushing his leg down.

"Prepare for your daily butt-kicking, Jack Spicer!" Omi cried.

"_Hallelujah_, he got one right!" Rai exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Jack agreed. "Baldy _always_ messes up slang," he told Stryker.

"Noted," Stryker said with an eye roll.

"Hey, losers!" Jack jeered as Stryker dug into his pack for something. "Wanna know something _shocking_?"

"You have no life?" Kimiko retorted.

"You dress worse than my Uncle Kent's pigs?" Clay joined.

"You've got a _serious_ inferiority complex?" Rai remarked dryly.

"Stop guessing you're all _wrong_!" Jack growled as Stryker pulled something out of his bag. "What's _shocking_ is-"

"Shard of Lightning!" Stryker cried, holding up the Shen Gon Wu.

The monks' jaws dropped as he disappeared from view. Jack I whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of them.

"How _easily _you're all distracted!" Jack finished with a maniacal laugh. "Dooping you monks gets more fun by the sec-"

"You talk too much!" Stryker interrupted as he reappeared and snatched his arm. "Let's just go now!"

He ignored Jack's protests as he dragged him towards he jet. The monks took notice of the things Stryker had done at hyper speed. Omi's ankles and wrists were chained together, Clay's hat had been smashed down to his elbows, pinning his arms to his sides, and Rai's sleeves were stapled to form a straight jacket. His face turned red when he found that Stryker had pantsed him. Kimiko covered her mouth to conceal her giggles, then looked down to find as paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Dojo asked, slithering onto her shoulders to look as the boys struggled to free themselves. "A code?"

"H-His phone number," Kimiko stammered, her face turning a few shades of pink as she stared at it.

Raimundo froze, then growled and tore the sleeves off his jacket.

"_Stryker_!" he roared as he zipped off and Omi and Clay hobbled after him.


	8. Episode 2: Chapter 2

Farther in the forest Jack and Stryker were cracking up as they ran.

"_You_, my friend, are evil genius material!" Jack declared as he examined the Crossed Heart. "And a prank _master_! I've never seen the straight jacket-pantsing combo before!"

"Ah it was nothing," Stryker said with a laugh. "The pun you used was pretty creative! And we're putting that picture on Facebook!"

They laughed as they reached the jet and started to get in.

"Eye of Dashi!"

A bolt of lightning shot at the jet, nearly hitting Jack in the head. He squealed and jumped into Stryker's arms without a second thought. Stryker steadied himself, then cleared his throat at him, and Jack finally processed that they must've looked very weird.

"Kindly remove yourself before I drop ya, bud," Stryker patiently commanded.

"You've gotta _lot_ nerve, Stryker!" Rai shouted as he, Clay and Omi came towards the jet and Jack jumped _out_ of Stryker's arms.

"Wait, don't tell me," Stryker started, seeing his torn sleeves. "You're about to flip out and tear me to shreds because I made you tear the sleeves off your favorite hoodie, right?"

"Nooo..." Rai snarled. "I'm going to tear you to shred for _hitting on my girlfriend_!"

"...Oh...well, props for not being materialistic!

Rai let out a battle cry as he did a flying kick at Stryker's head. Stryker dodged and hooked his ankle, throwing him over his shoulder. Rai did a backflip to land on his feet and sent a spin sidekick to Stryker's face. Stryker pushed it away and kicked Rai's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Your defense needs work," Stryker said with a sneer. "I could beat you from here to the Arctic Ocean if I wanted to."

Rai just growled and tried to punch him. Stryker dodged easily, his hands clasped behind his back. They locked eyes as Rai realized the insult. Jack scooted over to Clay and Omi, who were watching in shock as Rai threw punch after punch, kick after kick, only for Stryker to sidestep and dodge every move.

"Well, well, _well,_" Jack jeered. "It looks like _my_ new partner is ten times than _your_ 'great' leader! How 'bout _that_!"

Omi scowled as Jack let out his irritating laugh.

"I find I would like to prance on his casket," he told Clay.

"That's 'dance on his grave', lil buddy," Clay told him. "And trust me, ya ain't the only one."

Jack suddenly flew forward wih a squeal; he collided with Stryker as Kimiko flipped through the air and landed beside Raimundo, twirling the Crossed Heart on her index finger.

"You're so attractive!" Rai told her, that big goofy grin on his face.

"So are you, babe, so are you!" Kimi said, giving him a smile of her own.

"Get. A. _Room_!" Jack and Spicer shouted as they both lunged for the Wu.

The four shouted at each other and grabbed hold of the Crossed Heart, pulling in multiple directions. The Wu started glowing gold.

"This is the part where we challenge them to a Xiaolin Showdown thing, right?" Stryker asked Jack.

"Ha!" Jack shouted, pointing at Rai and Kimiko. "He said it first so _we_ get to pick!"

"We know," Rai and Kimi growled.

"Pick the challenge then," Rai commanded.

Jack thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Flashlight tag!" he decided.

"Say _what_?" Stryker asked, his nose wrinkling.

"Didn't we already _do_ that?" Rai asked.

"No, we used a _lighthouse_," Jack reminded him. "This time we'll use regular flashlights."

"Why're all these showdowns _kids_ games?" Stryker asked quietly.

"And we'll do a Sheng Yi Bu Dare and play in teams," Jack continued. "We'll wager the Shroud of Shadows and the Shadow of Fear against your Eye of Dashi and Changing Chopsticks."

"Hopefully this ends better than last time..." Omi said, knitting his brow in worry.

"Let's go:_ Xiaolin_ _Showdown_!"

A dome of stone shot up from the ground and closed around them, locking the others out. Inside was so dark the teams couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces.

"_Gon yi tan pai_!" they shouted.

Immediately they all received flashlights; Stryker whipped out the Shroud of Shadows and wrapped it around him, disappearing from view, then grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away from the monks just as hey turned on their lights.

"They could be anywhere in here," Rai said, flicking the light to and fro.

"Yes..._but_..." Kimiko started.

With a grin she pulled out her cellphone.


	9. Episode 2: Chapter 3

A ways away Stryker and Jack were hiding behind a shadowed pillar.

"Okay, so I could probably go surprise them," Stryker started, peeking around to where Rai was. "And then you-"

A shrill ringing nearly caused them to jump out of their skin. Stryker shakily fished his phone out of his pocket.

"_Really_?" Jack whispered as Stryker pressed the call button and held the cell up to his ear.

"Hello?" he greeted softly.

His eyes popped open as a bright light shone down on him from above. He looked up in dismay as Kimiko smirked down at him, her flashlight dangling tauntingly for her wrist and her phone to her ear.

"Thanks for your number," she jeered.

Stryker groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Uh...you know..." Jack started, trying to find something comforting to say. "It...could've happened to...anyone?"

"Just take the Shroud and hide," Stryker commanded, holding the Wu to him.

As soon as Jack took it Stryker disappeared from view. He shivered in fear as Kimiko and Raimundo grinned maliciously at him.

**********************************************************JP************************************************************************

"How long do you think they shall be in there?" Omi asked.

"That Stryker character is pretty slippery," Clay said, brushing at his hat and glumly staring at the hole. "They could be there a while."

"The Young family is known for their tricks and traps," Dojo said, crossing his arms and staring at the dome. "No doubt he's giving Kimiko and Raimundo a real fight in there."

Suddenly a gold colored tornado, about as tall as Clay, appeared near them. Omi and Clay prepared for a fight as Dojo took refuge in Clay's torn up hat. They relaxed in surprise when a ticked off Stryker emerged from the wind. Dojo popped out of the hat.

"Or...he's giving them the _Wu_," he said to no one in particular.

Clay growled and stormed over to Stryker, who was too busy brushing gold particles off his shirt to notice him coming. He shouted when Clay hoisted him up by collar and snarled at him.

"Ah'm gonna break yer teeth ya slimy good for nothin'-"

"Dude, whoa!" Stryker interrupted. "For one, your drawl is giving me a headache! And two...breath! Mint!"

"You'd do best to nibble on your tongue, villain!" Omi cried. "Your night has yet to set, and Clay shall certainly make you drink your sayings!"

Stryker merely glared at the monk. Clay opened his mouth to correct him, then closed it in defeat while Dojo just put a claw over his eyes.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you punt Pacman to Alaska," Stryker offered Clay.

"I almost wanna second that," Dojo mumbled.

The ground rumbled as the stone dome fell away. Clay dropped Stryker as Kimiko and Rai ran up to them, shouting in triumph as they cradled the Wu. Stryker stood and brushed himself off, walking past them towards Jack, who hadn't moved since the dome fell. He was paper than usual and shaking slightly, his eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched.

"You okay?" Stryker asked him, furrowed his brow in concern.

Jack shook his head swiftly and forced his eyes open, but even then he only half looked at Stryker.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly.

"What happened in there?" Stryker asked, trying to meet his eyes. "_Jack_?"

"I tried to use the Shadow of Fear on Kimiko," Jack started, a bitter edge in his voice. "But Raimundo knocked it out of my hands and it brought _my_ fear out instead..."

Stryker winced as Jack looked back at the ground and kicked a stone.

"What'd they do?" he asked carefully.

"What they always do," Jack grumbled, sending a glare at the monks. "They laughed."

Stryker felt his blood boil, as even now he heard the Xiaolin dragons giggling to themselves. They were boarding the large Dojo, their Wu safe in a bag.

"Hey, Stryker!" Rai called. "How do you feel 'bout your side choice now?"

Stryker stayed silent as the monks laughed, then grinned.

"Hey Raimundo!" he shouted reverting their attention back to him. "Wanna know what's more powerful than your pompous $#*?"

The monks' were too astounded to reply. Even Jack stared at Stryker, wondering if he was trying to get them killed.

"Stry-" he started to warn.

He stopped when Stryker put his fingers in his mouth and let forth a long whistle. The hatch of the jet flew open and let out a fleet of Jackbots, outfitted with laser cannons and saws. They surrounded Dojo and pointed their weapons at the monks.

"Oh _please_!" Kimiko shouted, striking her pose along with the boys. "We've beaten these pieces of junk in our _sleep_!"

Stryker's grin widened when the monks jumped into the air and started dismantling the bots with their power attacks. Soon nothing but bolts and gears were left.

"Ha!" Rai cried triumphantly as he and the other landed on Dojo's back again. "Any comments _now_, idiota?"

"A few," Stryker retorted, pointing at the pile of robot parts.

The monks felt their stomachs drop as the pile quickly floated and spun, the parts flying back together at lightning speed. In no time at all the monks were once again surrounded by Jackbots.

"Oh...he _recycles_..." Dojo remarked uneasily, watching one that was flying in front of his nose.

"Stryker, we _lost_," Jack reminded his partner as the dragons tried to tear the bots apart again. "There's no reason for us to try and get back at them now. Let's just go-"

"They were making fun of my _only_ _friend_, Jack," Stryker interjected firmly. "That's _reason_ enough for me to teach them a lesson."

He turned and smirked at Jack, ignoring the surprise on his face.

"Besides, whoever said we had to _wait_ to steal back Shen Gon Wu?"

It took a moment, but after taking in his words, Jack's wicked grin came back with a vengeance.

"Let's get 'em," he said, pulling his goggles over his eyes.

"They just keep coming!" Omi cried, using his water powers to rip a robot apart.

The pieces hung in the air for a moment before reassembling and shooting at him.

"_No_, _really_?!" Rai shouted, using his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula, to push a group away. "I thought they were LEAVING!"

"Don't you two start fightin' now!" Clay shouted, using the Big Bang Meteorang to slice three Jackbots in half.

"Yeah, 'cause if ya haven't noticed ..."

They turned to see Jack snatch up their bag of Wu and grin at them.

"Yer gettin' _robbed_!" he finished gleefully.

The monks shouted as they ran to catch him. Jack leapt off Dojo's back just as Stryker flew the jet underneath. He caught Jack in the passenger seat and looped around so they were to the monk's right.

"See you later-" Stryker started.

"_Xiaolin_ _losers_!" he and Jack shouted.

They flew away cackling like madmen, leaving the monks to stare after them with horrified and defeated expressions.

"So...uh..." Dojo started awkwardly. "That was uh...that was bad..."

He looked in and saw that they were still staring after the jet.

"...Okay...I'll just...I'll just take you home then." he decided, starting the flight back to the temple.


	10. Episode 2: Chapter 4

"It's been _long_ enough! I'm going to get him!"

"Oh hush!" Wuya cried. "It's only been a few hours and you've been watching him on your crystal ball thingy the whole time! You're worse than mothers that put tracking devices in their children!"

"He doesn't know what he's getting into!" Chase exclaimed. "Jack is an _imbecile_. He will lead him down a path of _failure_!"

"They just beat the monks and stole back their Wu. That doesn't seem like failure to _me_."

"It will come."

"And if it doesn't?"

_Leave_! _Now_!"

Wuya made a face and disappeared from view, leaving Chase to glare into the crystal ball. He watched Stryker say something to Jack, something they both laughed at. A pang rocked his chest and caused him to clench his fists tighter. He briskly waved a hand over the ball, turning it off. Then he turned and headed for the door of his castle, flanked by two of his lions.

*********************************************************JP************************************************************************

"Perhaps you would like to tell me where you two went _wrong_?"

Kimiko and Raimundo glanced at each other before shifting their eyes back to the ground. Clay and Omi were seated behind them, nervously shifting to and fro. Master Fung was rarely angry, but right now, he appeared _furious_.

"Raimundo?" he barked, his tone causing Rai to flinch. "I would like to hear _your_ reasoning."

"We...we got caught offguard, Master Fung," Rai explained, managing to keep his voice steady. "Stryker and Jack, they-"

"You believe I am upset because of the Shen Gon _Wu_?" M. Fung interrupted, his blue eyes blazing as his temper flared.

Rai's eyes snapped up to meet his, his mouth gaping as he tried to think of a response. M. Fung took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Kimiko, sit down," he said calmly.

"But, Master-" Kimiko started.

"_Sit_. Down."

She hesitated, but eventually did as she was told, nervously glancing at Raimundo, who'd gone stiff.

"You are very good at knowing what I am going to say before I say it, Raimundo," M. Fung said, his voice hard and cold. "So tell me, since your first guess was wrong, what am I going to say next?"

Raimundo stared at his master, confusion and a flicker of his own temper on his face. Both disappeared an instant later.

"This has _nothing_ to do with the Wu, does it?" he guessed timidly.

"No, it does not," M. Fung told him. "What do _you_ think it is about?"

"Stryker?"

"Close. How did you react to Jack's fear?"

Raimundo blinked.

"We-" he started.

"How did _you_ react to Jack's fear?" M. Fung interrupted.

"..._I_...laughed at it..."

M. Fung nodded, boaring into Rai's eyes as he tried to get him to understaind. He did.

"Master," Rai started, staring at M. Fung in disbelief. "It's...Jack's afraid of the _toilet_-"

"What is _your_ fear, Raimundo?" M. Fung interrupted once more.

"A jellyfish thing, but-"

"Do others who don't have this fear find yours rediculous?"

"_Maybe_, I don't know!"

"Do you mock your _teammates_ because of _their_ fears?"

"No! Never-"

"Then why do you ridicule _Jack_ because of _his_?"

"He's afraid of the _toilet_!"

"He is _not_!"

M. Fung and Raimundo were almost in each others faces now. Kimiko, Omi and Clay looked ready to jump in case they decided to settle this more violently. But Rai remembered his place and stepped back, quickly calming himself. M. Fung saw his respect and composed himself as well.

"Jack's brain cannot process a tramatic event he went through," he said. "Because of this the image is different, completely, from what actually happened."

"How do you know?" Rai asked, his voice ragged from shouting.

"Because he told me himself."

The monks gave M. Fung looks of disbelief as he cleared his throat.

"I don't know how _often_ we have to go through the lesson of humility," he started. "But for now, I will just say this: the next monk to mock another for their weaknesses will be demoted. I will not teach monks who behave as the Heylin they are fighting against."

The shocked gazes turned to horror. M. Fung dismissed them and turned back to Raimundo.

"I made you Shoku Warrior because you are clever, determined, and have grown the most out of your teammates," he said. "Do not let your lack of _empathy_ be the reason I find someone _else_ to lead."

With those heavy words in the air, M. Fung left. Rai stood where he was, mulling over the monk's words.

"...Raimundo?" Omi asked as he, Kimiko and Clay approached him.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Hey, look," Clay started. "We're _all_ to blame here-"

"No," Rai said, shaking them away and starting for the door. "I'm the leader. _I'm _supposed to be an example."

"Rai..." Kimi started, coming towards him.

He turned away and left. Clay put a hand on her shoulder as she watched him go.

"He just needs to think, lil miss," he said. "You know how he gets."

"...Yeah..."


	11. Episode 2: Chapter 5

"That. Was. _Awesome_!"

"How many times are you going to say that before the day is over?" Stryker asked as he and Jack exitted the jet's dock and came into Jack's lab.

"I don't know," Jack laughed. "How many times has it been so far?"

"Like _fifteen_!" Stryker declared with a smile, hopping over the couch back and laying down. "Was that _seriously_ the first time you've done something like that?"

"Uh, _duh_! Couldn't you tell by the looks on their faces?"

"_Is_ there a rule saying you have to wait to steal the Wu back?"

"I don't know," Jack said, going to one of the reassembling bots. "I think Dojo's the only one with a rule book."

"Really?" Stryker asked, getting a sort of glint in his eye. "Huh."

He looked over at Jack as he fiddled with one of the Jackbot's turning blades absently. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"You okay?" he asked the redhead.

"Huh?" Jack mumbled, suddenly seeming down. "Oh, yeah, I guess."

"You don't look it."

"Do I ever?"

"You do when those Xiaolin jerks aren't around," Stryker said, sitting up and leaning forward. "What's with those guys anyway?"

"Oh, well," Jack started, looking back at the bot. "They're the _good guys_, you know? Truth seeking monks who want nothing more than to keep the world out of ten thousand years of darkness."

"Sound a little self-rightous if you ask me."

"And arrogant, and hypocritical, the list goes on..." Jack said with a nod. "There was this one time I was stranded on my jet in the middle of a freezing ocean. The monks decided to come pick me up, throw a rope around me...and drag me by the tale of _their_ jet as they flew at full speed."

Stryker's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"You're not serious!" he cried.

"Oh, I am," Jack assured him tonelessly. "Got a real kick out of it, too."

"That's...that's disgusting!"

"That's what happens," Jack said easily, not really understanding Stryker's anger. "I mean, I'll be honest, I do some pretty bad things too. Made Omi believe I found his family, kidnapped Kimiko, stuff like that-"

"Yeah, but at least you aren't running around saying you're better than everyone while doing it! Aren't they supposed to have higher morals or something?"

"Wouldn't know. Never really had a chance to develop many myself. Most of the time I'm running errands for your uncle or sprinting a mad race against a bunch of people who are on the same page...by myself..."

Stryker furrowed his brow and watched a grayness wash over Jack's eyes, then flit away as he shook his head.

"Wanna play _Goo Zombies_?" he asked, giving him a weak smile.

"Jack-"

"Come on, I don't wanna think about this stuff anymore."

Stryker sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose we can play," he decided, returning Jack's weak smile. "Where'd you put the controllers?"

"Over by the computer. I'll hook up the game."

Stryker sighed as he started to the adjacent room. It was a little concerning how quickly Jack could switch off his emotion in a matter of seconds, and he didn't like how indifferent he was about the way people were treating him. He acted as if everyone was _supposed_ to bully him around.

He paused when he saw how huge the computer screen was, finally starting to understand how rich Jack just might be. He found the two controllers and started to turn away when the computer beeped loudly. His stomach lurched when he saw what showed up on the monitor. Jack spun around when he heard his controllers crash to the floor.

"Hey, hey-" he started, then stopping when he saw how frozen Stryker was. "What is it?"

Stryker only squeaked in response. Jack furrowed his brow and came over to where he was. His eyes widened at the sight of Chase's jet.

"I...am so..._dead_!" Stryker said, still staring at the screen.

"Well...m-maybe it drove itself..." Jack said.

Stryker blinked, then slowly turned and gave Jack a _"__Really_?" look.

"Jack?" someone called from the stairs of the basement. "There's a creepy man outside who says he knows you!"

"Don't let him in, Mom!" Jack shouted back as he and Stryker started rushing around.

"That's your _mom_?" Stryker asked as he grabbed their backpack full of Wu.

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked as he turned off the computer and hid his keyboard.

"...Because her voice sounds like a dying _goose..._"

"Jackie!" Jack's mom called as he glared at Stryker. "He's not leaving! Should I just let him in?"

"N-No, Mom!" Jack yelled as Stryker quickly took everything he could and staggered to the dock. "Tell him I'm not here!"

"_Jackson William Spi__cer _are you telling me to _lie_ for you?!"

Jack blushed brightly as he heard Stryker snicker behind him. He spun and pointed at the dock.

"Go start the jet, _Sebastian_!" he commanded.

Stryker nodded, but kept snickering.

"Jackie, baby, the man says you've kidnapped his nephew!" Mrs. Spicer called. "I'm letting him come down!"

"_Spicer_?!"

Chase's voice shook Jack to the core. He ran to the jet dock, shoved Stryker into the passenger seat, and zipped into the driver's seat.

"Your uncle's coming," he told Stryker, fumbling with the keys until he found the right one.

The door of the dock was blown off its hinges just as Jack stuck the key into the ignition. Chase appeared and glared at them, his eyes glowing angrily.

"..._Jaaaaaaack_!" Stryker said, his eyes wide as Chase stared towards them.

"G-Got it," Jack answered, keeping his eyes on Chase as he turned the key.

The engine roared to life. Jack shifted it into drive and stepped on the gas pedal. They just managed to fly away before Chase reached them.

"Uh...do you know a place to hide?" Jack asked, pressing buttons to stabilize the vehicle.

"Hell..." Stryker sighed, slumping in the seat.

Jack grimaced.

"I know a place that's _close_..."


	12. Episode 2: Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone that's reading this, I can't believe there's so _many_ of you! But I haven't gotten a _single_ review so I don't know what you guys think of it! Please review, I want to know if you guys enjoy it or if you don't! Thanks!

-Stryker Young =]

*******************************************************JP************************************************************************

In the monastery the monks were meditating quietly. Usually they would be talking, laughing, and goofing around. But after everything that happened that day, they were grateful for the silence.

"Uh, guys," Dojo said, coming into the vault room and gaining their attention. "I don't know if you knew this, but there's a large, black jet outside with Jack's signature eye thingy trying to park in the front yard."

The monks' eyes widened as they raced out to the gate. Sure enough, Jack's jet was flying overhead, moving back and forth in search of a place to land. Rai shoved Kimi and Omi out of the way as it suddenly plummeted to the ground with a loud _crack_, barely missing one of the statues. The top popped off as they stared at it warily.

"Nice _landing_, dude!" they heard someone groan from inside.

"Shut up," they heard next. "_You_ try landing this thing in a garden full of everything _except_ plants!"

Omi, Clay and Kimiko grimaced and turned to Raimundo, who had clenched his fists and was trying to keep his eye from twitching.

"_Stryker_!" he called, stepping up to the jet. "_Jack_!"

There was silence as they waited for a response.

"...Yeah?" Stryker called back.

His answer only made Rai grind his teeth in anger.

"Get _out_ here!" he ordered.

"...'Kay..."

They waited a second, then saw Jack fly up onto the hood of his jet and land with a _thunk_, followed by Stryker jumping out and sliding off the jet. He landed right in front of Rai.

"'Sup?" he asked, giving the Brazilian a lazy salute.

Rai answered by grabbing his coat collar and shoving his face into his, snarling.

"I'm going to gauge out your eyes and feed them to a _rat_ unless you give a _very_ good explanation of why you're here," Rai threatened.

Stryker blinked, taken aback by how serious he was.

"Uh...my...my uncle's going to kill us..." he stammered.

Rai stared at him a moment longer.

"...Crap..." he sighed, shoving Stryker back. "Okay, come inside."

Stryker fixed his shirt and helped Jack up, returning more than a few of the monks' glares.

"Yeah, I'd say about as close to Hell as you can get," he said.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea anymore," Jack mumbled dejectedly.

"Just stay close and we'll be fine."

"Y'all comin' or what?" Clay called, unable to keep the snide tone from his voice.

"Yeah, we're comin'," Stryker called back, then mumbled to Jack: "Overgrown, loudmouthed _hick_."

Jack tried to smile but couldn't keep it long as they followed the monks into the temple. Master Fung was already waiting for them in the main chamber, meditating in front of a lantern. He leaned forward and blew out the flame before standing up to address them.

"Is something..." he paused upon seeing Stryker and Jack. "Nevermind. And what brings you two to our temple?"

"Kinda ticked off my uncle," Stryker answered, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving the elder a wary look. "So we needed a place to go and this was the closest."

Master Fung's gaze made Jack nervous, and without thinking he slid behind Stryker and dipped his head. Stryker glanced back at him and stood taller, shooting a glare around at the monks, as if daring them to comment.

"I see, M. Fung said, turning to the monks. "There are extra blankets and pillows in the storage room. Please bring them."

"But, Master-" Omi started to protest.

"Right away, Master Fung," Rai interrupted, leading his team away.

He and Stryker exchanged one last glare before they left.

"Got those reigns pulled pretty tight, don't ya?" he remarked.

"Your spiked comments are not needed now, Stryker Young," M. Fung said. "And you don't have to hide, Jack."

Jack flinched in surprise and stepped away from Stryker, keeping his head low as M. Fung came closer.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you are peaceful," he said. My students know this, so if there are any problems I would like to be notified."

He turned and motioned for the boys to follow him. They hesitated, then Stryker shrugged and they obliged.

"So, why aren't you reacting like they are?" Stryker asked as they went down the hall. "Aren't we like the 'evil delinquents bent on taking over the world'?"

"Perhaps," M. Fung answered patiently. "But there's more to a puzzle than the finished piece. The only way to know someone is to take them apart, know _why_ each bit fits where."

Stryker and Jack exchanged confused glances.

"Ye-ah...Okay..." Stryker said as Jack trained his eyes back to the ground.

"For instance, _you_ are the nephew of Chase Young, yet you do not wish to follow in his footsteps, if I am correct. Whether this is because you don't believe in his ways or because you do not enjoy his company depends on what is _inside_ you."

"Right...and for _that_ reason, you're not giving us the cold shoulder."

"Precisely," M. Fung said, pausing near a row of curtains. "Now, there are two extra rooms, one at this end, one at the other-"

Stryker instantly felt Jack's anxiety skyrocket at the mention of different rooms.

"One is smaller than the other, so one of you-"

"We'll just settle in the bigger room," Stryker interrupted, much to Jack's relief. "Any rules besides peace-keeping?"

"Bed is at nine, and dinner is at seven," M. Fung said without missing a beat. "The other children will be in the main room training if you wish to join them."

"Yeah, _sure_."

"Let me know if you need anything else, then."

The boys nodded and started towards the rooms.

"Jack," M. Fung said suddenly; Jack froze and grew rigid. "May we speak?"

Jack bit his lip and shot a quick glance at Stryker. The other boy examined M. Fung intently, then met Jack's eyes and slowly nodded. Spicer bit his lip and reluctantly followed the elder back the way they came. Stryker sighed quietly, watching after them.

"Hey."

He turned and furrowed his brow at Kimiko, who was standing a little ways away holding blankets and pillows in her arms.

"I was expecting one of the guys," Stryker said, accepting the materials.

"They were playing rock, paper, scissors when I left," she said quietly. "Do you guys need anything else?"

No, we're okay. We're only staying until my uncle calms down, we're not joining your cult or anything. Which room's farthest from your boyfriend?"

"The one at the end, and we're not a cult," Kimiko answered. "We're certainly a better choice of a team than _Jack_."

"Yeah, which I'm sure anyone would say if they met someone who was on what they call 'opposing sides'. You'd better go before your boyfriend thinks I'm hitting on you."

"His name is _Raimundo._ And he knows better than to think _that_."

Stryker snorted, glaring down the hall.

"Does he? That's not what his _scowl_ tells me."

Kimiko looked past him and saw that, in fact, Rai was leaning against the doorway at the end of the corridor, exchanging snarls with the mohawked boy. She quickly went to him, speaking quietly; he responded by putting an arm around her shoulders protectively and leading her away. Stryker rolled his eyes and pushed the curtain of the empty room aside with his boot, starting to lay out two pallets for him and Jack.


	13. Episode 2: Chapter 7

"Is there anything you would like to say, Jack?"

He stared at his balled up fists in silence, feeling the pit of his stomach clench. M. Fung patiently sat back in the chair across from him, knowing it could be a long time before the boy answered.

"I don't see why you keep talking to me," Jack mumbled, shifting his gaze to his boots. "I'm not all that interesting and I'm not even part of your team."

"But you are a child, and the last we spoke you sounded as if you were going through very much."

"Well, _yeah_, I'm sixteen, basically neglected, and haven't had a real conversation with someone since first grade. If I wasn't a little messed up it'd be a miracle."

"You are not 'messed up', as you say. These problems are quite common among people in your circumstances."

"You say it like I _starve_ or something. Look, it's hard sometimes but I'm better off than some kids are. Mom's still rich, I've got a lair that any boy genius would die for-"

"Yet you have troubles just the same," M. Fung insisted. "We discussed them the last time you-"

"This is about that _stupid_ nightmare those losers picked up on, isn't it?" Jack snapped, suddenly looking directly at his elder. "I _told_ you, it donesn't have anything to do with that night."

"That is not what we both agreed upon when you came here-"

"Well it's what I'm saying _now_."

"_Please_, Jack," M. Fung gently said, as Jack looked ready to either fight him or flee. "There is no need to be high strung. We are simply having a conversation, a _friendly_ one."

Jack took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"I have seen the effects trauma can cause in young ones such as yourself," M. Fung continued. "Witnessing what you did that night-"

"_Stop_!" Jack commanded, squeezing his eyes closed. "Don't even say it!"

"Can _cause _you to have later problems, now we _need_ to go over it-"

"I don't _ne-ed_ to go over _anything_!" Jack cried, jumping up from the chair. "Now stop _talking _about it!"

"I'm trying to help, Jack, if you don't allow yourself-"

"**_Stop _****_it!_**"

M. Fung stared at the boy; Jack had thrown his hands over his ears and was hyperventilating, his face contorted in what was plainly fear. This was just the reaction he'd been afraid of.

"Yes, yes, alright," he said, standing and removing Jack's hands from his ears. "I apologize for frightening you so."

Jack allowed himself to relax a little.

"...It's...it's fine," he said quietly. "I just...I'm just not ready..."

M. Fung nodded and motioned for him to sit again. He did so slowly, feeling a little nauseous.

"Well then," the monk started. "Let us talk of other things. How do you feel about Stryker Young?"

The question took Jack by surprise.

"Um...he's cool," Jack answered. "We only met today, but he's pretty cool."

"Do you feel you can trust him?"

"...I _could_..."

"Then we are stepping in the right direction," M. Fung said. "Now, I think I have kept you long enough, Jack. Why don't you see if Stryker needs help with anything."

"Yeah, okay..." Jack muttered, standing up with the monk. "Uh...thanks, I guess."

"Do not think of it. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here, Jack. Good night."

"Good night."

He tried to meet the smile the monk gave him; Jack waited until M. Fung had his back turned, then bolted out the door. It wasn't that he didn't like the monk, he just made him nervous. Then again, _every_ adult made him nervous as of late. It was probably because they were either sadistic, crazy, or just plain idiotic.

"Hey."

Jack jumped a little and looked over to see Stryker in one of the curtained rooms. He hadn't even realized he'd been walking this way.

"H-Hi," he greeted, trying to sound cheerful. "Uh, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Stryker said slowly, tilting his head. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"'Cause you just about sprinted past me. Something happen in there?"

"Nope, nothing."

Stryker crossed his arms and examined his friend. He could see straight through the fake smile plastered heavily on his face; his eyes were what gave it away, dark and jittery as they flitted about, trying to lie to him.

"'Kay, if you say so," he decided to say. _No use making him worse by asking, I suppose_. "Wanna help me with the blankets?"

"Sure," Jack sighed, glad to dodge the subject.

He felt a pang of guilt though a moment later. No one had ever really _asked_ if he was okay; M. Fung had just known when he'd asked about the nightmares he was having, and he knew none of the monks _or_ the Heylin cared. He was looking at the only person who seemed to, and he'd just brushed him off.

"Uh, we uh..." Jack stammered, trying to clear the lump from his throat.

Stryker looked up from adjusting the blanket and saw that same distress in his eyes. He stood.

"We t-talked about this dream I have every night," Jack started quickly. "It's really weird, but I don't really know what it means. The monks came across it once and I, I guess they found it pretty funny or something 'cause they've mentioned it a lot lately..."

Stryker shook his head in disbelief, not liking these _monks_ at all. Jack swallowed again and kept going, looking at the wall next to Stryker.

"I-I start off and I'm about twelve, and I don't know where I am. And then for some reason I'm in the toilet bowl or something getting...flushed...and...and..."

He cut himself off, knowing at any point Stryker would laugh just like everyone else did. He felt stupid just talking about it.

"_And_?"

Jack's eyes shot to Stryker's, and found not even an ounce of humor in them. They held nothing but concern.

"_And_?" he asked again. "What happens next?"

Jack stood agape for a moment longer, then slowly came back.

"And um," he started slowly. "And I'm sixteen again. And I'm...standing over someone..."

His eyes fell to the floor, clouding over as his head filled with the image. Stryker took a tentative step towards him.

"And I...I..."

They locked eyes again as he whispered:

"Stryker...I think they're dead..."

"...Oh..." Stryker said; he shook his head at how lame that response was. "You know, uh, death in dreams rarely means...death..."

"But I'm pretty sure in this situation it means that," Jack said, still sounding far away.

They were silent for a moment, then Stryker's face twisted in anger.

"The monks made _fun_ of you for that?" he growled.

Jack nodded slowly.

"They only saw the first part of it, though, they don't know the rest of it."

He thought for a second, then added:

"_No_ one does, really...I've only told you."

Stryker looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I'll keep it secret," he said. "But, can you do me a favor, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time I ask if you're okay, could you be honest with me?"

Jack met his eyes with a little shock.

"I mean, if you don't let someone know when you're feeling like..._this,_ you're going to drive yourself crazy."

"Aren't I already there?" Jack joked.

"Not as much as you think," Stryker assured him, ruffling his hair. "Hey, we'd better go meet those _flunks_ for dinner before we get scolded."

Jack grimaced as they headed that way.

"Couldn't we just eat in our room?" he groaned. "I'd rather _not_ go through the whole 'awkward silence' scene tonight."

"Oh come on," Stryker said as they neared the dining room. "They won't act like that with Master Fung..."

The four young monks looked up from their food and shot them glares. M. Fung was nowhere to be seen.

"Let the awkward moments begin," Jack sighed.


	14. Episode 2: Chapter 8

"Pass the pepper, Omi."

"Um, but..." Omi stammered, looking at the shaker next to Stryker, who was eating with his eyes closed. "Raimundo-"

"Just _pass_ it."

Stryker, without missing a beat, pushed the pepper across the table to Raimundo.

"Thank you, Omi," Rai said.

"But, I did not-"

"Just go with it, Omi," Kimiko said quietly.

Jack breathed heavily out his nose, picking at the eight ounce steak in front of him. He was sitting at the end, facing Raimundo, with Stryker on his left and Clay on his right; Kimiko was next to Clay and Omi was between Stryker and Rai. It could've been worse, since Rai was mostly sending glares at Stryker (who was doing a very good job of ignoring them), Clay was too busy scarfing down food to do anything else, and Kimiko and Omi were trying to keep to themselves. Even so he could tell he wasn't wanted; he might have been wanted less than _Stryker _was, and the monks were proving not to like him very much either. His stomach lurched again and he stood.

"I'll be right back," he told Stryker, heading for the bathroom.

The monks exchanged quick glances with each other before leaning closer to Stryker, who sighed and put down his fork.

"Was wondering when you guys would pounce," he mumbled.

"_Please_ listen to us, Stryker," Omi pleaded. "Jack Spicer can _not_ be trusted. He has proven this to us many times-"

"And you all have proven to _him_ that he can't trust _you_."

"Look, he's probably told you a bunch of stuff that isn't true, right?" Kimiko started. "But you have to believe us when we say-"

"Did you four _drag_ Jack by the back of your jet when he was stranded in the Arctic?"

There was silence at this mention, and when he looked around none of them met his eyes.

"Yeah, thought so," he growled. "But let me take another guess and say you did it because he kidnapped Kimiko, because he made Omi believe he'd found his family, because he worked for people like my uncle?"

More silence followed, and now instead of tension, Stryker felt the monks' guilt surfacing. Raimundo scoffed.

"You expecting us to feel bad, _amigo_?" he snarled. "Jack's an idiot. You wanna stay on his side, fine. Not like you'd be helpful anyway."

"Your tough guy schtick doesn't work well if I can sense how you _actually_ feel."

Rai's eyes flashed as he and Stryker locked glares.

"You all feel _guilt_," he said, lacing his fingers together, resting his elbows on the table and his head on the top of his hands, and looking at the wall behind Clay and Kimiko. "And now fear, because I can see right through each one of you. I suppose that comes from being part of the Young family; I gained the ability to detect _exactly_ how people feel about _every_ situation."

A smirk came to his lips as he said:

"Maybe one day I'll even learn to _manipulate_ them."

An involuntary shiver raced across the monks' backs; it was unspeakable how much Stryker looked like Chase at the moment. _He_ probably didn't even know.

The smirk slipped from Stryker's face and after a moment the part of him that was Chase had disappeared again as he turned and glared at the monks individually.

"If _you're_ what this world calls 'good guys', then we're closer to ten thousand years of darkness than you all think. And even _I_ don't want that."

"Look, partner," Clay started, setting down his fork, as his appetite was gone. "We've done some bad things to Spicer, I'll admit ta that. But we _tried_ to give him a chance. He _still_ betrayed us."

"What'd you have him do while he was here?" Stryker asked icily.

"_Lots_ of things!" Omi assured him. "He did laundry, he cleaned toilets, he washed dishes..."

He stopped as Stryker turned and squinted down at him.

"Ever _talk_ to him? Ever invite him to _train_?"

"...No..." the littlest monk said, bowing his head in shame. "_That_ we did not do."

"Gee, wonder _why_ he betrayed you," Stryker retorted, grabbing his and Jack's plates and standing to leave.

Raimundo scowled and bolted out of his chair, slamming his hands on the table. Stryker stopped at the doorway but didn't turn to him.

"You wanna judge us, _whatever_?" Rai shouted. "But don't think that makes us trust that _loser_ at all! He's pathetic, useless, and about as trustworthy as a _snake_!"

Stryker jolted and slowly turned his head towards him, his eyes blazing fiercely.

"You know what they say where I come from?" Rai continued. "'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on...'"

Stryker had stepped aside to reveal that Jack was standing in the hallway; by the look on his face they knew he had heard everything Rai had said. The animosity in his eyes was vibrant and menacing as he glared at Raimundo, who stood with a frozen expression of embarrassment. Without a word Jack spun on his heel and stormed back the way he came. Stryker gave the monks his own nasty look.

"You know, I read something that this really great guy said about, oh, two thousand years ago," he started. "_He_ said you should forgive your brother _seven_ times _seventy_ times. Sounds like that's something you guys need to work on."

With that he followed Jack, his words finally sinking into Rai's mind. He sat slowly and stared at his plate, his green eyes wide.

"...Well, _I've _been slapped hard with the truth," Kimiko said tonelessly. "What about you guys."

"I'd say the truth done cattle-whipped me pretty hard," Clay agreed.

"I agree," Omi said sullenly. "I am, as you say, placed in my vicinity."

No one bothered to correct him. Rai grimaced and sighed.

"I _really_ messed up, didn't I?" he said quietly.

They all looked at him and Kimiko put a hand on his.

"We all did, Rai," she said.

He nodded slowly, then Kimiko stood and pulled him up, smiling at his confusion.

"There's always tomorrow." she said.


	15. Episode 2: Chapter 9

[Author's Note: Thanks to xx-Gothic-Manga-Girl-xx for my first _ever _review! I totally agree while Jack and Stryker _aren't_ swinging that way they would be cute together XD. Thanks to my favorites and followers and all those reading this it makes me feel so special XD.]

*******JP******

Next Day...

**********JP**********

Stryker gazed up at the ceiling wearily, lost in his thoughts as he watched the first fingers of dawn dance along the tiles. He'd been staring at the same crack for hours, praying that the sleep which had fled him would return. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Didn't sleep well either, huh?"

He looked over at Jack, who'd rested the back of his head in his hands and was staring up at the ceiling as well. There were dark bags under his eyes and his mouth was pulled down in a tired frown.

"No, not really," Stryker said, turning towards him and propping himself up on his elbow. "You had that nightmare again, didn't you?"

Jack's eyes barely flickered to meet his.

"No," he lied.

"Don't lie. You heard me say I can read emotions; I can feel all that anxiety your hiding."

"Not really good at the poker face thing anyhow," Jack said, his frown deepening. "What's with that anyway? How can you just _sense_ that?"

He waited for an answer, but when he looked over Stryker's eyes were clouded and pointed at the floor between them.

"_Stryker_?"

"Huh?" Stryker mumbled, startled from his thoughts. "Oh, uh...well, remember when I told you that...Uncle Chase and I share more than you'd think?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, uh...I'm part..._snake_..."

Jack's expression didn't really change as he sat up on his forearms.

"'Splains a lot," he said. "You know, your eyes and the mood readings."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Compared to the talking dragon with an itching problem, the ghost of a two thousand year old _nag_, and the cyclops that can't brush his teeth to save his life? Nah, not at all. Pretty cool, actually."

Stryker stared at him in amazement, at which Jack just gave him a smile and ran a hand through his matted down hair.

"You're _something_, Jack Spicer," Stryker marvelled as Jack fished around for his goggles.

"Goes with being a genius," Jack joked, pulling his goggles around his neck and tapping his temple, giving Stryker a wink. "26% creativity, 15% smarts, and 59% insanity."

Stryker laughed and sat up, watching Jack stand and pull on his trench coat.

"Hey, genius?" he asked, making Jack pause. "You _know_ it's going to be about _ninety_ degrees outside, right?"

Jack started to answer, then stopped and looked down at his black coat, his biker gloved hands, and his thick ripped pants.

"But I..._always_ wear this..." he said, although now he was second guessing it.

Stryker chuckled as he stretched his arms over his head and laid back down, his eyes reattaching to the ceiling.

"Well, _you've_ got on skinny jeans and combat boots," Jack pointed out snarkily. "You don't see _me_ telling _you_ it's ninety degrees outside."

"Because you didn't think of it," Stryker said with a grin.

Jack pursed his lips and tugged at his coat, then pulled it off and threw it in the corner of the room.

"I've got cooler clothes in my bag," Stryker told him. "We _both_ probably need to change."

"Why though?" Jack asked. "My house is air-conditioned."

Stryker grunted in response. Jack looked down at him.

"We _are_ going back to my house, aren't we?"

"I don't know, bud," Stryker sighed. "My uncle might still be looking there."

"Yeah, but..."

Stryker glanced over and saw the fear creeping back into his face.

"We'll figure something out," he said, then had an afterthought and sat up. "Or...maybe _you_ could just go home and..."

Jack furrowed his brow at him.

"And what? Leave you _here_? With the _monks_?"

"Maybe," Stryker said softly. "Or, maybe I'll go back home too..."

"But you don't want to, right? Don't think for a _second_ I believe that you and your uncle get along."

"We butt heads, that's all."

Jack frowned and went over to him, squatting so they were eye to eye.

"Just 'cause you can tell how people feel _doesn't _mean you can hide _your_ emotions, Stryke," he informed him. "I can _totally_ tell when you're lying now."

Stryker blinked in surprise, then smirked and gave Jack a light shove that put the redhead on his butt.

"Just 'cause _you_ figured that out doesn't mean you have to say it aloud," he shot back, finally standing. "Now come on, we should get ready if we're heading out."

Jack stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed his jacket. Stryker shook his Mohawk away from his eyes and pulled back the curtain to go out, then stopped at the sight of Raimundo. He looked like he also hadn't slept well.

"Uh," Rai started lamely. "H-Hi."

Jack stepped up behind Stryker, suspicion in his eyes. Stryker merely waited for Rai to continue.

"Look, this...may not come out right," Rai stammered. "But...I was wrong. I shouldn't have said all that stuff about Jack, and...I'm sorry."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. He'd never seen the boy look so, dare he say it, _humbled_ before. Stryker glanced back at Jack, then turned and stuck his hand out to Rai.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Rai's eyes widened in surprise, but he gratefully took his hand and shook it. Stryker gave him a smirk.

"But don't think for a second this makes us friends or anything," he said. "We just aren't mortal enemies."

Rai blinked, then gave him a sarcastic grin as they let go.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

Jack's eyes shot to something in the room as Rai looked at him. Stryker stepped aside a little as the Brazilian came closer and held his hand out to Jack. The other boy glanced at it, then finally looked at Raimundo. After a long moment he straightened and grasped his hand, gave it a firm shake, then stuck his hands in his pockets and walked past him towards the jet.

"Well, see ya later," Stryker said after an awkward moment of silence.

"You guys are leaving?" Rai asked, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I think his house will be safe now, so we're going,"

"Oh..."

They tried to think of something else they needed to say, then Stryker gave Raimundo a lazy salute and started after Jack. Rai stayed and watched him go, then sighed contentedly and made his way to the dining room.

********JP********

Chase stood on the roof of the mansion, his arms crossed as he surveyed the grounds once more. He'd been doing the same thing since Stryker flew off with Jack, knowing that if his nephew would return anywhere it'd be here. He let a hiss of breath out his nose. Perhaps if he had taken Stryker in when his mother first abandoned him, things would've been very different.

"_I can't _do_ it, Chase! You _know_ what will happen if I do_!

"_You can't expect me to clean up after _all_ your messes, Samira_!" Chase had snapped, barely looking at the small child before him. Even at five, Stryker looked much like his uncle. His hair was curling around his ears and his eyes, big and already filled with misery, were staring at him pleadingly.

_"He's part of _your_ family too!"_ Samira was insisting. _"You know how I feel about children! I will not care for something someone _else_ can take!"_

While he tried to ignore it, Chase could feel that Stryker's eyes were filling with tears; something inside the young man told him that if he left his nephew with his sister she would do something terrible to him, but he did what he always did with feelings he felt were unnecessary.

He dismissed them.

_"And you thought _I_ would be a good option?" _Chase had scoffed, waving an impatient hand at her. _"Take him to Senka or Lucan and leave me in peace."__  
_

He turned with a flourish he had been so proud of, leaving his sister and nephew to stare after him. His pride had swollen immensely since he had taken the Lao Mang Long Soup, and he thought it felt wonderful.

Until that tug on his sleeve stopped him in his tracks.

He'd turned and gazed down at his nephew with more surprise than distaste. No one had dared lay hands on him since his first awakening to the Heylin ways.

"_Uncle Chase_?"

Chase shook himself free of the memory. That small, helpless voice had haunted him for ages, with just reason. After that day Stryker had spent many years jumping from horrible family to horrible family, each time ending up at Chase's door.

_"I don't know why they keep bringing me back here_," he'd said once when he was twelve. He hadn't bothered looking up at him as he kicked a stone across the floor. _"You don't want me anyway_."

The truth had stung greatly. Since then Stryker had ran away more often than he was placed in a home, and did everything he could to avoid his uncle. He never responded when Chase tried to speak, to explain himself, and more often than not he simply sat in the room Chase had given him and refused to come out. When he was moved to another house he kept his blazing eyes to the ground and gave no acknowledgement of Chase's existence. It wasn't until Stryker's social worker had come and told him that there were no more relatives, no more foster homes, not even an orphanage, that would take the boy, that Stryker grudgingly let his uncle take him in permanently. Yet Chase knew that now his nephew would never trust him, for when he told him that he should have done so a long time ago, Stryker met his eyes and scowled.

"_I'm not your son__," _he'd snarled. _"And you don't fool me with that _'_shoulda done it sooner_' _crap. This is just till I'm eighteen and then I don't _ever_ have to see you again.__"_

Chase almost gasped at the sight of Jack's jet flying towards the mansion. Without a second thought he leapt from the roof and disappeared into the woods around the home, too afraid that his nephew would run again to care if others saw him.


	16. Episode 2: Chapter 10

Jack slowly pushed the door of his workshop open with his boot, raising the baseball bat threateningly. He peered into the darkness in search of any unwanted guests, creeping into the room. He went past his desk and saw that some things had been shifted around. He turned back to Stryker, who was leaning against the doorway with an amused smirk on his face. Jack made a bunch of military style hand motions at him, many of which Stryker was _sure_ were wrong. He nodded slowly, then reached over and flicked on the light. Jack tensed and pointed the bat all around the room.

"Oh, look," Stryker said loudly, causing Jack to flinch again and glare at him. "You can see the _whole _workshop if you turn the light on."

Jack blinked, then relaxed and looked around the room, seeing that, in fact, everything was visible. Stryker chuckled and walked into the room, giving Jack a pat on the back before flopping on the couch.

"Thanks for scoping the place out, _Bond_," he joked.

"At least _I_ was careful," Jack said, fighting the grin that was coming to his face. "If there had actually been someone in here, _you'd_ be dead."

"_This_ is coming from the boy who grabbed a _wooden bat_ instead of one of the magical artifacts in his trunk."

Jack mimicked his words crudely as he walked by, all in good fun. Stryker chucked one of the couch pillows at his back in response.

"So, Genius-in-Training," Jack started, throwing the pillow back at him. "What now?"

"I don't know," Stryker said, putting the pillow back under his head. "What do you usually do?"

"Well...sometimes I watch for Shen Gon Wu alerts."

"We could do that. How long does it take for one of them to show up?"

"Uh...they pop up at random. I don't think any of us have gotten it down to a science yet. The monks have a scroll that tells them what they do, though."

"Do you have anything like that?"

"No, all I've got is the tracker thing."

"That's an unfair advantage," Stryker said.

He paused, then gave Jack a grin.

"Remember when you did that...uh, _fighting_ _stance_ yesterday?"

Jack thought back.

"Yeah, I think so," he said.

"Good. Go put some workout clothes on. I'm teaching you martial arts."

Jack's eyes widened, slight fear in them.

"Uh...wh-what?" he stammered.

"Go _change_," Stryker repeated, his grin widening. "I'm teaching you martial arts."

He stood and started towards the dock, then turned and saw that Jack hadn't moved.

"Uh, I..." he started. "I don't _have _workout clothes."

"Oh," Stryker said. "Well, put on some pajamas."

Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"They're basically the same thing."

Jack thought about that, then shrugged and started upstairs. Stryker opened the door to the dock and crossed to the jet, wondering how well this would _actually _go.

"Hello...Sebastian."

His spine froze and he barely managed to turn to the voice. Chase stepped out of a shadowed corner, his hands behind his back as his eyes, almost nervously, examined his nephew. Stryker swallowed against the tight angry knot in his throat.

"What do _you_ want?" he snarled.

"I want you to come home," Chase said, coming towards him. "I know we don't get along and I've made some mistakes-"

"Don't get _along_?" Stryker repeated venomously. "If _that's_ how you want to describe it, then leave me alone!"

"Sebastian, _please_-"

"My name is _not_ Sebastian!" Stryker interrupted. "And that _dungeon_ you call a house is _not_ my home! Now _get out_!"

"And what makes you think _this_ place is a home?" Chase finally snapped. "Jack is a _fool_, you should know this now!"

"He's not a _fool, _he's a _kid_! Like me!"

"He is _nothing_ like you! You have power, _Heylin_ power that gives you prowess over people such as Jack Spicer!"

"If _that's_ all it is, then I don't want it!"

"You don't mean that."

"_Try_ me."

"Can you not _listen_ to what I say without _arguing_ with me?"

"_No_!"

Chase clenched his fists in frustration as Stryker gave him a scalding glare, his rigid posture showing that he didn't plan on backing down.

"You're right, you are a child," Chase said. "I...I don't wish to fight you. I just want you to understand how...I know what I did was wrong-"

"You've said this before," Stryker said through clenched teeth. "It doesn't change what you did, and it doesn't change that you only care now because you haven't drank that Lao Mang whats-it in a while. If it wasn't for that I'd just be in another foster home waiting for some drunk to pick me up so he can waste the money the government gives him on booze."_  
_

Chase grimaced and massaged the bridge of his nose. Once again he wished the social worker would have explained the situation to Stryker.

"It is _not_ like that, Stryker, surely you understand this."

"_I_ don't understand _anything_," Stryker sneered. "I'm _just_ a _child_."

"This is simply because of that..._that_ in there, isn't it!" Chase exploded again, pointing into Jack's lab. "If he's _so _influential to you, maybe I should just get _rid _of him!"

Stryker's eyes flashed dangerously. Before Chase could even react his nephew grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, so they were almost nose to nose.

"I'll end you," he hissed, the pupils of his eyes becoming long slits. "Don't think I won't just because you're my uncle."

Chase growled, tired now of Stryker's audacity. His hand wrapped around Stryker's throat and lifted him up, his anger growing too much to care when he gagged.

"Don't forget your place, _Sebastian_," he snarled. "_I_ am in charge of you, and what I order, you will _do_."_  
_

He lowered him a little, keeping him far enough to avoid his kicking legs. Stryker's eyes burned with hatred.

"Unless you wish for your _friend's_ death to be on your conscience, you will _come home_!"

Stryker shouted as Chase launched him across the room; he landed with a _smack_ on his side and rolled on his stomach, baring the snakelike fangs that were protruding from his gums. But he did not move to stand, and Chase smirked down at him before disappearing into the shadows. The second he knew he was gone, Stryker let out a silent scream of anguish and pounded his fists onto the concrete.


	17. Episode 2: Chapter 11

"I accept your apology, Raimundo, but as you know I cannot tell you something so confidential."

"But, Master Fung, you told me a little bit _before_," Raimundo reasoned, moving to look his elder in the face.

They were outside near the training grounds, far enough from the other monks to allow privacy.

"I understand that I _corrected _your view on Jack's nightmares, but I am certain that he would not appreciate me revealing their true nature," M. Fung told him. "They are very...personal..."

"I _know_ that, trust me I do! I just...it's..."

The old monk cocked a patient eyebrow at him.

"They're changing him, I think," Rai started, rubbing the back of his neck and watching Clay and Omi spar. "His whole demeanor now is really..._dark._"

"I see. And you don't believe this could be caused by something _other_ than this nightmare?"

"Not if _you_ don't."

"Hmmm," M. Fung murmured in understanding, a slight smile forming under his mustache. "I believe you have rediscovered the intellect that earned you Shoku Warrior, Raimundo."

His smile drooped.

"Yes, you are right to think that Jack's dreams are plaguing him, more so that's he would like to admit. And I fear that soon he will be devoured by them."

Raimundo studied the worry on his master's face and felt his stomach knot up.

"You should join your team, Raimundo," M. Fung said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I believe we've done enough anxious thinking for today."

With a reluctant bow, Raimundo raced over to his friends, sending a playful kick at Omi to start their sparring match. M. Fung shook his head at how easily the leader could hide his emotions, then turned and walked into the temple.

"M. Fung?" Dojo asked as the monk passed his tree. "What are you doing?"

He followed when he received no answer. M. Fung stopped at one of the muralled walls and touched the lightning blue dragon in the center. The painting glowed yellow in response, and Dojo's eyes widened when the wall disappeared to reveal a hidden room lit only by small candles that sat in a circle.

"You're not going to..." Dojo started, staring up at M. Fung in astonishment. "You don't actually _think_..."

"A situation so similar to this one happened in his time," M. Fung answered grimly. "It only makes sense that I entertain the idea."

Dojo shivered and followed M. Fung into the room, stopping beside him when he knelt at the center of the candles.

"Couldn't you have just asked _me_?" he asked quietly, darting worried eyes around the room. "I was around during his time too."

"You would not have seen this, Dojo," came the answer. "At least, I would _hope_ you would not have."

The candles' flames grew brighter as M. Fung started chanting a strange language, his eyes closed tightly. Dojo drew near as a mystical breeze stirred about the corridor, swirling into a small tornado in front of the monk. The tornado spun round and around before settling into the ethereal form of a bald man, floating in a sitting cross-legged form. He and M. Fung opened their eyes and he smiled at him.

"Master Fung," he greeted. "It's been a long time. The years have been kind."

"Not always," M. Fung said, trying to smile at the old friend, but finding himself unable to. "Especially as of late. We have much to discuss, Grand Master Dashi."

"Really?" the happiness washed from the man's eyes. "I was afraid of that. What's happening?"

"What _is_ happening, M. Fung?" Dojo questioned.

"I believe the prophecy you told of has begun to show itself." he said, ignoring Dojo.

"Which one?" Dashi sighed. "Unfortunately, I told of many."

"The one you told only me...the one involving Chase Young's descendents."

Dashi's eyes became dark.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I wish I wasn't, but yes."

"I see...you remember then what I told you would happen? I assume you have convinced the one suspected to join you then? You were always very good at that."

M. Fung's shoulders drooped and he knit his brow. The ghost of Dashi rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"Oh boy oh boy," he groaned. "I will say, you monks always know how to make things interesting...interesting and _complicated_."

M. Fung nodded sadly. The men were silent for a long moment.

"Well then," Dashi started quietly, his form flickering slightly. "I can only give you two bits of advice: Keep trying...and _pray_."

**********JP**********

"Stryker, _c'mon_!"

"I'm serious, Jack, I...I _want_ to go home."

"That's _bull_! You know it's _bull_, I can see it all over your face!"

Stryker turned away and bit his lip. He was trying _so_ hard to keep everything that had happened inside him, but the minute Jack saw the markings on his neck and arms he'd known it was Chase's doing. Now Jack was looking at him with a mixture of concern and disbelief at the fact that Stryker wasn't telling the truth.

"I-It's not bull, Jack..." he stammered, turning back to his friend. "I...I just need to go home, okay? Maybe Uncle Chase will let me come back-"

"What do you take me for, Stryker, an _idiot_?" Jack roared, feeling his concern being overridden by anguish. "Is _that_ it? Are you starting to think everyone else is right?"

"No! Of course not! It's just...you don't need to get in the middle of this, Jack, it's dangerous-"

"Oh so now it's _dangerous_! Who woulda _thunk_ that harboring _Chase Young's_ nephew would be _dangerous_! You think I didn't know that when you showed up in the warehouse?"

"Jack, _please, _I'm _not_ saying your dumb!"

"Well you're not saying much of anything _else_!"

Stryker stammered in a fight to explain himself, but ended up only sighing helplessly and turning his eyes to the floor. Jack took a deep breath in, waited to see if he would say more, then let it out in a loud huff.

"_Fine," _he decided, his tone causing Stryker to look at him again. "Then I'll just _see_ for myself."

He crossed the room to his workbench, and Stryker just watched in confusion as he dug into the Wu bag and pulled out a strange pair of glasses and a large shell.

"What do those do?" he asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"This is the Mind Reader Conch and the Crystal Glasses," Jack said, putting the odd glasses on his face. If they were in a different situation Stryker would have laughed at how silly he looked. "They've never been paired before, but I'm going to give it a try."

"...Why?"

"Because the Conch allows me to hear thoughts, and the Crystal Glasses lets me see into the future."

Stryker kept staring at him, then his eyes widened as he realized what Jack was trying to do.

"J-Jack, wait a second, _please_-" he started, coming towards him.

"Crystal Glasses!" Jack started, keeping Stryker away as he lunged to take the Wu from him. "Mind Reader Conch!"

Styker managed to rip the Conch away from him, but it was already glowing gold along with the glasses. Jack's eyes went wide as he watched the fight between Chase and Stryker, as if he was actually there.

_"Unless you wish for your _friend's_ death to be__ on your conscience_," he heard Chase roar. _"You will _come home_!"_

Jack watched in shock as Chase threw Stryker across the room, then slowly removed the glasses from his face and stared at his friend. Stryker's eyes darted across his face, deducing that he'd seen what had happened after all.

"See why I gotta go home now?" he asked, looking down at the Conch. "If I'm not there by sundown...I don't know _what _he'll-"

"That is the cheesiest, _stupidest _reason in the _world_ to go home!"

Stryker furrowed his brow at the frustration in Jack's eyes.

"_What_?" he asked.

"You can't _seriously _be telling me that just because Chase threatened to kill me, you're going home!" Jack shouted. "Gee, Stryke, _thanks_ for believing I'm stronger than I _look_!"

"It...it..._dude_!" Stryker shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It's got _nothing_ to do with your _strength_!"

"Yes, it does! If you thought I could take Chase on, you would've just told him to shove off!"

"No I _wouldn't_! It's a _rule_ friends _have_! When a jerk says he's going to slay your friends, you do what he wants!"

"Well it's a _stupid_ _rule_!"

Stryker shook his head at Jack in disbelief.

"Why do you wanna fight me on this?" he asked. "I'm looking _out _for you. That's what friends _do_!"

"I don't _need_ you to look out for me," Jack insisted, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him a sharp glare. "I've taken your uncle on before and _won_. And I'll tell you, there were _multiple _times when he tried to kill me."

"But-"

"No! No buts! If you go home because you think you're protecting me, then you _never_ had _any_ faith that everyone was wrong about me being weak."

He could do nothing but stare at his friend. How was it that what Jack was saying made _sense_! He _should_ have been walking out the door. Instead, Stryker came over and set the Conch on the workbench next to the Glasses, and gave the tenacious redhead a smirk.

"You're _something_, Jack Spicer," he said for the second time that day.

Jack grinned.

"26% creativity, 15% smarts, and 59% insanity," he repeated, his grin turning mischievous. "Wanna taste of the insanity part?"

Stryker's eyes widened as he pulled out a tape recorder, then he too grinned with his friend.

"_Hell_ yeah!"

*******JP*******

Chase watched the sun set with a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew he shouldn't have let his temper flare so destructively, now there was a chance that Stryker would _never_ come home.

"Staring out a window never did anyone any good."

"Bother someone else, witch," Chase said tonelessly as Wuya walked up behind him.

"I don't care about anyone else enough to bother them," Wuya said quietly.

He didn't respond at all. She sighed and came closer.

"I won't tell you what you already know," she said. "But can you blame the boy for wanting to forge his own path?"

"When did you start caring about anything besides ruling the world?" Chase asked her, referring to her previous statement along with her new one.

"When _you_ did."

"No, this is about _Jack_ isn't it? You found what you were looking for in that temple."

"I didn't need to go very far. It's surprising how much that old monk will tell you if you ask _nicely_."

Chase let a small smirk touch his lips, if only for a second.

"I thought you didn't like the boy," he reminded her.

"I don't," Wuya assured him all too quickly, turning away and starting for her room. "He's an idiot."

Chase grunted in response, still looking out at the world. Not even a sparrow flew by, it was as if the world had isolated him. He shook the thought away and decided to go to his room as well.

A resounding _boom_ sounded at the door.

He turned towards it quizzically. Some of his jungle cats stepped up beside him and followed him to the entrance, licking their lips hungrily. He opened the portal and stepped out, finding not a soul there.

"_Hello_?" Chase called out, stepping futher away from the corridor.

His foot hit something on the ground. He looked down to find a small tape recorder with a note reading "To My _Dear_ Uncle" attached to it. He swooped it up and hit the PLAY button.

"_You may be my uncle_," Stryker's voice told him. "_But don't think for a _second _you_ _own me_."

Chase stared at the recorder for a long moment, then scowled and crushed the device in his hand. He turned and saw Wuya standing nearby, confused when she turned hazy and undefined. She gave him a sad look and touched his shoulder before saying:

"I'll make you some more soup."

It was then that Chase felt the tears roll down his face.


	18. Episode 3: Chapter 1

**If you are not these people you don't have to read. If you are these people, _please_ read.**

**To timaeusTestified**: I've never heard of a Mary Sue Litmus Test, but I got you! It's true, Stryker seems like a 'too good to be true' character! I _am_ Stryker so I can admit this XD. Recall that it is only the first two episodes, though; I'm just getting started! He's breaking barriers with the monks and the evils right now. There _are_ snipits in there of him having flaws, like having a _really _bad time listening to authority (Chase y Stryker &amp; M. Fung y Stryker), and he has a bit of a problem putting too much pressure on himself (fight in last episode with Jack). He's going to have more flaws, _major_ ones. And if he doesn't, or you feel the ones he has don't work, call me out on it again and give me some new ideas, 'cause by your comment I can _tell _you've got some great ones.

**To xxGothicMangaGirlxx: **thankful that you've been commenting on the story and I hope you like it thus far!

**To Wormmon456:** Yay! Fluffy came clean! I was worried there for a second! XD

**To akitawolf: **Totally got it! 'What is this with Chase Young crying! He doesn't cry!'. Don't panic! I'm fixing it with the fact that Wuya gave him more of the Lao Mang Long Soup, so he won't be as humanish as he has been. With Wuya acting like a wife, I _am_ going to go farther with it, just for the sake of the plot, but I get where you're coming from. But you also must remember that _she's_ feeling a little bit strange too, what with having found something out from M. Fung about Jack. Yes, for the second episode, Chase and Wuya, iffy! But hopefully I can take that in a direction you'll find interesting. And I'm _sooooo_ glad you liked the fight with Jack and Stryker 'cause I _really_ wanted to demolish the whole 'if someone threatens someone I love I _have_ to do what they want thing'!

**Keep posting all of you 'cause you've helped me out a** _**ton**_**! XD**

********JP********

"You've done well...Ms. Young."

"Thank you," came a small, girlish response.

The man's old eyes squinted into the darkness at the girl in the long cloak, not even able to see her face because of the baggy hood pulled around her head. He didn't understand the necessity for the dozens of tiny candles, the smoke, or their cloaks, but he wasn't about to argue with a member of the most powerful Heylin line. A rather..._unbalanced_ member of the most powerful Heylin line, at that. Even now, in the dim light of the little wax sticks, he could see the wide, sharklike grin on her pale face.

"My council believes you are ready..." he started begrudgingly. "To join society once more. They will be here to take you to a safe location-"

"Where's my cousin, Mr. Councilman?" the girl interrupted, her voice innocent and..._sickly_ sweet.

The man sighed, afraid that this would be asked. He could clearly see that this girl was a danger to _anyone_, and that putting her back in the real world was a _terrible_ idea. But he was in no position to argue with his superiors' orders.

"Your cousin is with your Uncle Chase, dear," he said with mock gentleness. "I am sure that, once you've done what's asked of you, they will be allowed to visit you-"

"What if I don't _want _to do what you ask me?"

"_Listen_ now please. We only need you to pose as a student of Master Fung's for a short time. After that you are free to live with your Uncle-"

"But I don't _want_ to be a monk, I want to see my cousin-"

"You will _do_ as you're _told_!" he shouted impatiently; the girl's smile slipped. "The council is being _very_ gracious in allowing your freedom, so do _not_ take advantage of their kindness!"

The door to the cell swung open behind him, allowing in the artificial light from the hallway. The council member spun and saw a tall and lean man in a long white lab coat and goggles that covered his eyes. His thin, crocodile lips curled into a sneer as he regarded the man with distaste.

"Entropy darling," he cooed, keeping his eyes on him. "Is this man _bothering_ you?"

A shiver ran down the council member's spine.

"He says I'm taking advantage of the council's _kindness_," Entropy whimpered, her lips dropping to a pout. "What does he mean by that, Eldritch?"

"I don't _know_," Eldritch said, coming closer and leaning into the man's face. "Why would he say something so _cold_?"

"I-I-I..." the man stammered.

Eldritch grabbed the man up by his collar and hoisted him into the air; the man's feet were at least six inches off the ground.

"I believe you and I are going to have to talk," Eldritch said, his creepy grin widening. "Saying such things to a _lady_! Tut tut, Mr. Council Man."

"_W-Wait_, _please_-"

"Have a good day, Entropy darling!"

"Bye bye!" Entropy called as they left, waving childishly.

The second the door started to close Entropy snatched up a candle, chucked it across the room, and watched it skid to a stop between the frame and the portal. The wax stick prevented the door from closing all the way. Entropy giggled to herself and snuck to the opening, waiting until Eldritch and the Council Man went into the Surgery Room before pushing the door open. She licked her lips and tasted freedom.

"Bye _byeeeee_," she whispered gleefully.


	19. Episode 3: Chapter 2

**I hope those who read this find it enjoyable 'cause...well, I did XD**

*******JP********

"Argh! There's no _way_ I can hold this!"

"C'mon, you're almost there!"

"No! It's too long!"

"You're thinking about it too hard, Jack!"

"Ow! My rib just popped out of place!"

"...You don't _really_ expect me to buy that..."

With a final groan of exhaustion, Jack Spicer let his body drop to the floor, rubbing his elbows as he rolled onto his back. He had been trying to do planks for thirty minutes now, and after the _hour_ of jumping jacks, crunches, lunges, and sparring matches, he felt like his body was going to _break_.

"I...can't...feel my arms," Jack gasped.

"Mmm-hmm," Stryker Young (Jack's new friend, new roommate, and now new martial arts instructor) murmured, looking down at the stopwatch they'd been using.

"I think my abs are on _fire_!" Jack continued, gripping his sides. "Did I improve any?"

"Yep,' Stryker said. "Held it three seconds longer than you did last time."

"What's that put me at?"

Stryker smirked.

"Five seconds."

"Woo!" Jack cheered wearily, lifting an arm up in victory before letting it fall back near his head. "New record!"

Stryker just laughed and helped the dorky redhead up. It'd been a week since the two had become partners, and because there hadn't been any new Shen Gong Wu alerts, they'd been passing the time working out and going over karate exercises.

"Alright, one more time," Stryker said, still in trainer mode. "Show me a T-stance."

Jack shifted so his feet were shoulder length apart, perpendicular to each other, and his knees were bent.

"Good. Now a horse-riding stance."

He moved so his feet were both facing the same way, two shoulderwidths apart, and on the same line. His knees were bent farther.

"Okay. Front stance."

Jack placed one foot farther behind him, straightening it, and widened his stance a little more. He grinned.

"I feel like a ninja," he said.

"Look like one too," Stryker said, smirking. "You got the basics down pretty quick."

He suddenly punched out at Jack, aiming for his face. Jack used his forearm to push his fist away and stepped closer, throwing his elbow at the side of Stryker's head. He stopped an inch short.

"Nice!" the Mohawked boy praised as Jack backed away. "I didn't even teach you that one yet."

"I saw one of the monks practice it once," Jack said easily, stretching his arms over his head. "_Man_ am I sore! Your training is _killing_ me, Stryke!"

"Hey, no pain, no gain, right?" Stryker quoted with a grin. "But I think that's good for the day-"

"_Hallelujah_!" Jack cried, running past him and jumping onto his couch.

Stryker chuckled and went to the workbench, looking over the new plans they'd drawn up. He picked up one of the rolled papers.

"Check this out," he said, tossing the parchment to Jack. "Any thoughts?"

Jack unrolled and studied the drawing carefully, fingering some of the details.

"Know how to sew?" he asked.

"No, but, maybe your mom-"

"Mom can't sew to save her life," Jack laughed. "Guess if we get instructions we could just learn."

"Yeah, maybe. So, what do you think?"

"I like it," Jack said, rolling the paper back up. "But you don't have to piggyback off my stuff if you don't want to."

"Hey, _your _design, _your_ team, only makes sense if _I_ follow _your_ plan."

Jack stared down at the writing on the paper. It'd been so long since he last looked at it that he hadn't even recognized it as his. He unrolled it again and stared at the sort of childish drawing of four faceless people wearing a lot of the same stuff he was. He'd made it when he met Wuya and Katnappe and all them. His stomach flipped at the memory of how they'd laughed at it and brushed it off as him just being stupid.

"You don't think that..." he started nervously. "Some of my ideas are...stupid?"

Stryker turned and raised an eyebrow at him, leaning against the workbench.

"You're not being self-conscious about your eye slash thing again, are you?"

Jack touched just underneath where his signature eye make up was. It was one of the many things the others had picked on.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I...I was actually thinking of...you know, not doing it anymore-"

"Don't you dare," Stryker ordered, narrowing his eyes at him. "It's original, it's cool, it's _you_. If you stop wearing it just because of what those _idiots_ out there think of you, then _you're_ no better than _me_!"

His comment made Jack grin. About a week ago he'd said something similar to Stryker regarding his uncle, who knew his words could mean something for him too?

"Okay, I guess," Jack decided, his grin shifting to a smirk as he stood. "But are _you _going to wear it too?"

"Uh..." Stryker started, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I uh...don't think I'll pull it off."

"Uh-huh," Jack retorted, tossing the paper back to him. "You're probably right. I set high standards."

Stryker rolled his eyes and went back to the plans as Jack picked up his tool box. He shouted when the latch broke and the lid popped open, spilling the contents all over the floor with loud crashing. Stryker's Mohawk suddenly sprang up straight as he stiffened, his eyes wide; Jack watched as he disappeared from view, as if vaporized. He snorted.

"S-Sorry, Stryke..." he said, trying to hold back his laughter.

He waited for a response, then saw a tiny, black and green garter snake with a fallen Mohawk slink around the workbench and lift its head, his beady green eyes glaring up at him as Jack keeled over with suppressed hysteria.

"It's _not_ funny!" the snake's tiny voice cried up at him.

Jack fell onto the floor as he giggled uncontrollably. About two days ago, Jack had tried to wake Stryker up so they could work on the jet. After trying for twenty minutes to get him up, Jack resorted to using a blow horn...and he discovered how little control Styker _really_ had over his reptilian form.

"Y-You're..._you're_," Jack choked out, not even able to _look_ at Stryker. "You're so _adorable_!"

"Shut up! I am not!" Stryker's tiny voice shouted as he angrily flicked his tail. "You keep saying that and I'll bite you!"

The threat only made Jack laugh harder. Stryker sighed. Jack was getting a real kick out of this, and-he had to admit-with good reason. But if he couldn't gain control over his shapeshifting it could prove to be a problem in showdowns.

"Ya done laughing yet?" he asked Jack, cringing at how chipmunk he sounded. "'Cause you said the next time this happened you'd try to help me figure it out."

Jack struggled to sit up and nodded, still gasping for air.

"Okay...yeah...I'm sorry," he said, trying to stop laughing. "Not really cool for me to laugh at your problems when you don't laugh at mine."

"Well, yours aren't as humorous as mine," Stryker said dejectedly, curling into what appeared to be a sitting position. "Any ideas?"

Jack thought for a second, then turned to all the tools on the floor.

"We could try scaring you _again_," he suggested, picking up a wrench. "Maybe then it'll turn you back."

"I don't know...'cause if I know it's coming I won't be as scared and-"

Without warning Jack hit the floor with the wrench; Stryker jolted again, jumping into a ball form. Jack waited but nothing appeared to happen.

"Well, that didn't work..."

He stopped when Stryker uncurled himself. He'd grown about a foot and acquired a hood of skin around his head.

"Uh...well," Jack started, searching for a helpful comment. "Now you're...a _king_ snake."

Stryker glared at him.

"Sssssssssshhhhhhhhut up!"


	20. Episode 3: Chapter 3

**About an hour later...**

Stryker sat at the kitchen table with an icepack pressed against his head. For some reason changing back to normal always gave him a huge headache.

"Want anything?" Jack asked from the fridge.

"Yeah, rich boy," he teased. "How 'bout a lobster, two trays of shrimp, and some of that sparkling grape juice that costs more than a house."

"...Ha ha..." Jack laughed weakly, shoving _everything_ he'd just named into the back of the refrigerator. "Very funny. What do you actually want?"

"Just some water, bud," Stryker answered, setting the ice pack aside and resting his head on the table, staring out the large window that looked out to the garden.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he grabbed a glass. "Sorry about...you know."

"It's not your fault I can't control it."

"Uh...can I ask..."

Stryker turned and accepted the water as Jack scratched the back of his head.

"...Does Chase know?" he asked as Stryker took a sip.

Stryker's throat caught and he gagged on the liquid, putting a hand over his mouth as he coughed. Jack's eyes widened in fear but Stryker put his other hand up to say he was okay.

"Uh..." he started, suppressing another cough. "No, no I don't think so. Pretty sure you're the only one besides..."

He paused, then hurriedly took another drink. Jack sat down beside him and furrowed his brow.

"_Besides_..." Jack repeated.

"Forget it," Stryker said, staring down at the water. "Uh..._please_, just forget it..."

"...Okay," Jack said, gazing down at the table.

They were silent for a moment, then Stryker took a deep breath and looked over at Jack.

"Where's your mom?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "I've been here a week already and I've never seen her."

"Working," Jack said. "She has weird hours and stuff so she's rarely home."

"Oh. That stinks."

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed, shrugging. "I'm used to it. Even when Dad was alive she worked you know?"

"...Yeah..."

_Nice subject change_, Stryker chastised as he went back to staring at his water. _You don't want to talk about your own problems so you drudge up his? Great friend you are._

"Hey, they put out a new thing for _Goo Zombies _at the mall," Jack remembered. "Wanna go check it out?"

"What if a Wu reveals itself?" Stryker asked, even as they stood to leave.

"My tracker's in my bag, I'll just take it with us."

"'Kay, I'll start the jet."

"Uh, Stryker?"

He turned as Jack tossed a set of keys at him, a smirk on his face.

"I'm a _rich boy_," he said to Stryker's confusion. "If I own a _jet_, I have a _car_."

******JP******

"C'mon, guys, pick it up!"

"Raimundo, _please_!" Kimiko Tohomiko begged, leaning against one of the wooden beams. "We've been at it _all_ morning! Can't we take a break?"

"Yeah, Rai, y'all are actin' like a drill sergeant!" Clay Bailey complained, taking off his hat and fanning himself.

"While I do believe that extra training has never hurt anyone," Omi started, gasping a little. "I feel that, after this session, I could be persuaded otherwise!"

Raimundo Pedrosa sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay, we can rest," he said, much to the relief of his teammates. "I just don't want to be caught off guard again, you know?"

"We know, Rai, and that's good," Kimiko said, giving him a weary smile. "But if we work like dogs, we'll be too tired to be _on_ guard."

He nodded. It'd been a week since they'd gotten a Shen Gong Wu report, and with a new cat in town that was proving to be trouble, Rai didn't really know what to expect anymore.

"Didn't you and Stryker come to some sorta agreement when he was here last?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, don't that mean we can relax a little? If we ain't fightin' 'cause we're enemies-"

"I'd like to believe we aren't," Rai interrupted, furrowing his brow. "But he's a _Young_. I'm not gonna trust him right away, you know?"

"Most admirable, Raimundo," Omi said. "I believe, if _I_ were Shoku Warrior, I would think the same way."

"Thanks, little dude," Rai said with a smirk.

"Okay, that's enough of the warrior talk for the day," Kimiko decided, pulling out her PDA and pressing some buttons. "There's a new _Goo Zombies _map coming out at the mall and if we get there fast there'll still be cards for it."

"But-"

"We _need_ some time away, Rai!"

"What if a Wu were to reveal itself?" Omi asked.

"We'll take Dojo," Kimiko reasoned, clasping her hands together. "C'mon, _please_?"

The boys exchanged glances.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Rai said. The other boys nodded.

"Sweet!" Kimiko said, giving Rai a hug that made him blush. "I'll go get ready!"

She ran towards the temple as Clay and Omi grinned at Rai.

"Hooo-wee!" Clay cried, slapping Rai on the back. "You sure no how to woo 'em, Rai."

"Yes, I believe Kimiko is _very_ offbalance with happiness!" Omi joined in.

"_Dizzy_ with happiness, Crome Dome," Rai corrected, giving him a tap on his large yellow head. "And you're both just jealous."

"Yeah," Clay and Omi said, then laughed.

******JP******

"Dojo?" Kimiko called as she entered the temple.

No one answered. She checked the tiny dragon's tree and found it was empty, then started for M. Fung's sitting room.

"M. Fung, I can't find..."

She was surprised to see that her Master wasn't in _his _normal place either.

"Hello?" she called, roaming to one of the hallways of the temple.

Kimiko passed by the mural with a lightning blue dragon on it, pausing only to look at it for a second, then turned towards their rooms. The wall disappeared and M. Fung, with Dojo on his shoulder, stepped out into the hallway.

"Kimiko?" he asked, startling her. The mural reappeared behind him when she turned. "You were calling for us?"

"Y-Yes," Kimiko stammered, trying to get her heartrate back to normal. "I was wondering if Dojo could fly us to the mall?"

"The mall?" Dojo asked, putting his claws on his hips. "_This_ is what I get asked for when they become teenagers."

"Are you all done training?" M. Fung asked as Kimiko came closer.

"Yes, Master."

"Then I don't see why not. Dojo, if you feel you can-"

"I guess I could take them for a couple hours. Needed to check out the cooking magazine anyway."

Dojo hopped onto Kimiko's shoulder as she bowed to M. Fung and headed out to get the others. The old monk let the smile on his face fall as he went to the seperate meditation room. His fellow monks were waiting inside, knelt in silence as M. Fung came and knelt with them.

"What did Grand Master Dashi tell you," one of the monks said.

M. Fung sighed.

"He said to keep trying to convince the boy," he told them. "And to pray."

The monks looked taken aback.

"Then, we are on our own," one stated.

"We must have hope," another said, hitting his knee with his fist. "Perhaps more of us should speak to the boy."

"He will not listen very easily to those he does not know," M. Fung told them. "He barely listens to me."

"Then what can we do?"

They were silent for a long moment.

"Do the children know of this, M. Fung?"

"No...no not yet."

"They must know soon. This involves them just as much as anyone else."

"_No," _M. Fung said. "That is where you are wrong, old friends."

He stood and started for the door, paused, and said:

"It involves them _more_."


	21. Episode 3: Chapter 4

"Do you know how long it's been since I've gone to the mall?"

Jack looked back and grinned at how awkward Stryker looked. His shoulders were tensed and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets; his eyes were darting around suspiciously at the people around them. He could admit that it was a little crowded, but Stryker looked as if thousands were around him.

"I'll guess that it's been quite a while," Jack said. "You don't do to good in crowds do you?"

"Not really," Stryker admitted, giving his friend a weak smile. "Never went in any crowded places, you know?"

"Well, your in one now. And this is one of the _slower_ days."

His smile faltered at the thought. Jack motioned for him to follow into the game store to their right, and relief flooded him. Hopefully they could find some refuge in there.

He was scanning the crowd behind them once more when he suddenly bumped into Jack, who'd frozen just outside the store.

"What's up?" Stryker asked, rubbing his nose and looking past him.

His breath caught in his throat when he made eye contact with Raimundo. He was across the store beside Kimiko, who was giving Jack a wary look of her own. a _Goo Zombies_ game in her hand. Jack swallowed hard and started to turn away, as if to leave. Stryker grabbed his arm.

"What's up?" he asked Rai.

The Brazilian cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Nothing much," he answered, his words sounding stiff. "...You?"

"Same," Stryker said, his voice just as rigid. Jack relaxed and turned back towards them, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Little busy out there, ain't it."

"Yeah, a little bit."

They held their gazes for a couple of seconds longer, then Stryker looked away and went towards one of the shelves of games, as if nothing had happened. Rai turned and said something quietly to Kimiko, and then they went back to looking at the games in the display case.

"This is trippy," Jack said quietly, shooting looks at the monks. "Guess we really _are_ okay now."

"Let's just get the game and go, okay?"

Jack furrowed his brow at him as Stryker studied the back of a case.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, they just don't trust us," Stryker stated.

"What, and _we_ trust _them_?"

Stryker gave him a look that clearly spelled "no". Raimundo gave the cashier money for their game and he and Kimiko walked out.

"That was awkward," Kimiko said as they walked through the crowd.

"Yeah, a little," Rai agreed, grabbing her hand as they squeezed past a group of people.

Kimiko's face grew pleasantly pink and she started to walk closer to him.

"Hey, uh," Raimundo suddenly started, slowing down significantly. "Do you think Stryker has a _sister_?"

Kimiko's eyes flickered and she snapped her head towards him.

"_What_?' she snarled.

"Well, I'm just wondering," he said, pointing at something. "Because...that girl looks a _lot_ like him."

Her temper froze and she followed where he was indicating. Standing near the food court was a girl with short, white blonde hair and light purple eyes, the pupils sharp and reptilian. There were those green streaks splicing through her hair, even through the bangs that went across her pale forehead. She wore a simple black cloak that reached the floor and was pulling it closer to her as she looked around at those around her with intense suspicion.

"...Oh boy..." Kimiko squeaked.

"Maybe," Rai said with a shrug. "But maybe she's not that bad."

Kimiko cringed as they started towards the girl, wondering where Omi was with his "love meeting new people" attitude when they needed it.

"Hi," Rai called, causing the girl to turn towards them. "You look kinda lost, girl. Are you looking for someone?"

She only looked Rai up and down and pulled her cloak closer to herself. Kimiko cleared her throat.

"You...wouldn't happen to be looking for a boy with a Mohawk and green eyes that look like yours, would you?"

The girl straightened and stared at Kimiko in amazement. She released her cloak and they could see her black t-shirt and black jeans. On the shirt was a picture of a bunny holding dynamite in it's cute little paws. Rai and Kimiko exchanged glances.

"How did you _know_ that?" she asked, her eyes wide as she stepped towards Kimiko.

"We just saw him in the game store over there," Kimiko explained. "I'm Kimiko Toho..._hey_!"

They watched the girl dash towards the game store, her cloak flying wildly. Without much thought Kimiko started after her, tugging Rai with her.

"_Stryker_?!"

Stryker's spine froze and he straightened from the display case he and Jack had been looking in. There was no way...no _way_ he'd just head that voice. It was impossible!

"_Stryker?!"_

Jack turned and furrowed his brow at someone at the entrance, but Stryker stayed where he was, his eyes closed tightly as he silently hoped he hadn't heard right.

"..._Stryker_?"

He cringed, then slowly, grudgingly turned towards the small voice that had sounded behind him. The one person he'd hoped he wouldn't see beamed up at him so innocently he wondered if he was seeing the wrong person.

"...Entropy?" he questioned, that little hope that he was incorrect still flickering.

She lept up and wrapped her arms around Stryker's neck, squeezing him with all her might.

"...Entropy..." Stryker choked, his hope forever crushed.


	22. Episode 3: Chapter 5

Jack, Kimiko, and Raimundo stared at the young girl clinging to Stryker in bewilderment. She had been hugging him for a full _minute_, and had yet to do anything else...like _explain_ herself.

"Enny..." Stryker gasped, trying once again to shove the girl away. "You're...I can't _breath_!"

"Okay!" Entropy said, finally releasing him.

Stryker rubbed his neck and gently pushed Entropy away a little.

"_So_," Jack started slowly, looking the girl over warily. "Who's this?"

Stryker sighed as Kimiko and Raimundo inched closer.

"Jack, this is my cousin Entropy," he said. "Entropy, this is my friend, Jack Spicer."

The girl's wide, unsettling eyes trained themselves on Jack, who was finding her-among attractive-very strange.

"He's cute," she told Stryker, giving Jack a dazzling smile.

His face became as red as his hair.

"Yeah, sure," Stryker said impatiently, giving Rai and Kimiko a sharp glance. "How about we go home and-"

A familiar shrieking came from Jack's backpack.

"No, not _now_!" Stryker begged as Jack pulled out their Wu tracker.

"Sorry," Jack said, examining it. "It's really close..."

He froze, then looked behind at where Rai and Kimiko _had_ been.

"They're going after it!" he cried, throwing his pack back over his shoulder and starting to sprint out the door. "C'mon Stryker!"

"Going after what?" Entropy asked as Stryker groaned and started after him. "Wait for me!"

"No, Enny! Stay here!" Stryker commanded as they raced out of the store.

"But I want to help!"

"It's in the mall somewhere!" Jack said, stopping near one of the railings and studying the tracker.

"You can tell _that_ by four arrows?" Stryker asked as he and Entropy stopped next to him and he began to look around where they were.

"Yeah it's a new feature I put in."

"You can track their heat sigs right?"

The boys stopped and stared at Entropy, who in turn was staring at the tracker.

"...Yeah...something like that," Jack said. "How'd you know?"

Entropy giggled.

"I was in a psych ward, sure, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"She _needed_ to be there though," Stryker assured Jack. "How did you get out, anyway?"

"I waited till the guard made a mistake," she said with a shrug. "Wasn't very hard. Guy's about as smart as Jell-O."

Jack saw something red out of the corner of his eye; looking down he saw Omi and Clay meeting up with Raimundo and Kimiko, Dojo not too far behind them. They looked around where they were and then split up, obviously looking for the Wu.

"Well do me a favor and drop the innocent act when you're around other people," Stryker was ordering Entropy. "It's more embarrassing than deceiving-"

"We need to hurry up and find the thing!" Jack interjected, pointing down to the monks. "The hounds are already on the scent, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, where's it pointing?" Stryker asked.

"That-a-way," Jack said, gesturing down.

His two helicopters shot out of the top of his backpack and he jumped over the railing, flitting in the direction he'd pointed.

"Wait, Stryker!" Entropy shouted as Stryker started over the railing himself. "I wanna help, _really_!"

"Enny, the last time I let you help, you _blew up_ what you were helping with!" Stryker reminded her. "So do me a favor and _stay here_!"

He jumped down and latched onto one of the hanging signs, sliding down it until he was able to land on the ground safely. Entropy watched him go for a moment, then raced off to follow after.

******JP******

Wuya came down the stairs of the castle to find that Chase was still standing in front of his crystal ball, watching something intensely.

"Anything new show up today?" Wuya asked him.

"My witless niece," he growled. "And a Shen Gong Wu."

Wuya tilted her head and crossed to where he stood, gazing at the projection of a young girl, about fifteen, who shared many of Chase's features.

"She's got your eyes," she jested.

"Silence, _wench_," Chase ordered, not even glancing at her as a smirk came to his face. "I think I can use this situation to my advantage now. Perhaps even get them _both _to join me."

"Stryker already told you he doesn't want-"

"Stryker will see reason soon enough. He may be a mere _child_-"

He paused to wave a hand over the orb. The picture shifted to show Stryker searching one of the mall stores.

"But that boy has far too much power inside him. He will need someone _skilled_ to teach him to control it. And the only one who can do that is _me_."

With that Chase turned and started towards his throne. Wuya looked after him with a twinge that made her scowl. Perhaps she should have just _let_ the man regain his soul. It would have saved her the trouble of convincing him to give her powers back. Still...there was a small part of her that knew she hadn't given it to him so he could remain evil.

She sighed and ran a hand through her bright red hair, then she turned to the crystal orb. Chase had left it running, still trained on Stryker. A thought popped in her head, and after checking to be sure that Chase was truly gone, she reached out and put a hand on the surface. The picture shifted so quickly she recoiled, and then stared at the projection of Jack. He was looking from his remote tracker to a certain area, and then called something out to someone off screen. She watched him run into the store he'd pointed to, flanked by Stryker, and then a moment later Chase's niece.

"Feeling a little..._reminiscent_?"

She spun and looked around the room, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Down _here_, woman!"

"Oh, Hannibal Bean," Wuya said scornfully as she looked down at the tiny, gross-looking bean. "How on _earth_ did you get in here?"

"I slipped through the front door of course, darling," Hannibal told her, jumping up onto the glass orb. "You got your eyes trained pretty hard on that Spica kid. Find somethin' out about him?"

"Nothing new," Wuya told him with a dismissive wave of her hand. She turned away from the bean. "You should leave before Chase-"

"But don't you _want_ me around, Wuya?"

Wuya froze and turned, coming face to face with _Jack_.

"What...how..." the witch stammered. Her face contorted in rage as she realized the trick. "Don't _toy_ with me, _Bean_. You'll come to regret it."

Jack's face twisted into a disgustin grin and his eyes turned yellow, much like Hannibal's were.

"What suddenly makes this boy so important to ya, witch?" Hannibal's voice questioned. "Isn't he an idiot?"

"Yes."

"You don't look too _sure _anymore, Wuya," he said, coming closer to her. Wuya actually took a step back. "Tell me what's changed. We used to have such _nice_ conversation."

"You're a plant, a _disgusting_ one at that. Now get out."

Hannibal chuckled knowingly, refusing to change out of Jack's form. Wuya growled and spun around, storming out of the room.

"Bye, _Aunty Wuya_!"

Her stomach lurched and she felt her knees give out. Hannibal's malicious laugh rang around her.

"Moby Morpher!" he shouted, using the two plates around his arms to shift back to his bean form. "Boy oh boy, Wuya darling! You're becoming too easy to read!"

He bounced out the window and onto his bird Ying-Ying, who flew the laughing bean away. Wuya stayed where she was, unable to do anything but stare at the stone wall in front of her.


	23. Episode 3: Chapter 6

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin-"

"Why can't _I_ do it?"

Everyone sighed and looked back at Stryker, who was grinding his teeth in anger at his cousin. They'd traced the signature of the Shen Gong Wu-a small blade apparently called the Komori Sword-down to the large basement of the mall, away from prying eyes. Unfortunately, Entropy had followed them. This was the _third_ time they'd had to restart their words, mostly because she kept interrupting, also because Omi kept forgetting where he stopped!

"_Please _scary-looking Young girl," Omi started; even _he_ was losing patience. "Jack Spicer and I are the only ones who can Showdown, because _we_ are the only ones who grabbed the Komori Sword. If _you_ had grabbed it, _then_ you would have been able to fight for it. Now, Jack Spicer, I challenge you-"

"But why can't I just grab it _now_ and play for it?" Entropy questioned, a hand on her hip. "This game is stupid."

"It's not a _game_, Enny, it's a _fight_!" Stryker informed her stiffly. "Now seriously, _shut it_!"

"Well, you gotta admit Stryke, it's a stupid rule-"

"Hey, I got an idea, Baldy," Jack suddenly said. "How about, since you and I fight a _lot_, we drop the Wu and let someone else fight for it?"

"Jack _don't_!" Stryker ordered as Entropy brightened.

Jack looked between the two, then turned to Omi. The little monk was exchanging shrugs with Raimundo, then looked back to his opponent.

"I suppose, if the rules allow..." he started.

Everyone turned to Dojo, who was flipping through his large rule book in search of such a thing.

"Ah, here it is!" the little dragon said, adjusting his reading glasses. "It says that as long as the two competitors agree-"

"We do," Jack and Omi said.

"Then all you have to do is drop the Shen Gong Wu and allow two others to take your place. But you have to be sure because you can't grab it again until someone else fights for it."

The two boys glanced at each other again, then turned to their teammates. Entropy bounced up and down as Stryker slowly shook his head. Kimiko nodded at Omi and stood ready to take his place.

"On three," Omi said. "One...two..."

"Three!" Jack yelled.

Before Omi could stop him Jack pulled him and the Wu back towards Entropy. They both let go and the Wu went flying into Entropy's arms.

"Run Enny," Jack shouted as the monks started after her.

Enny squeaked and dashed away. Stryker tackled Raimundo down and Jack flew up and stole Clay's hat, distracting the cowboy enough for him to chase after the boy. Kimiko and Omi pursued Entropy and, because of her lack of stamina, cornered her rather quickly.

"Return the Sword, please," Omi requested.

"Or we'll just have to _take_ it from you," Kimiko threatened.

Entropy stared at her, then adopted a shark like grin and reached for something in her cloak.

"_Try_," she hissed.

Kimiko growled, then leapt towards her, pulling on her Wudai Weapon.

"Arrow Sparrow!" she shouted, throwing her burning spear heads at the girl.

Entropy managed to fully dodge one but got in the crossfire of the others. She rolled out of the smoke, the sword still in hand.

"Two can play this game!" she cried, chucking something at Kimiko.

She was surprised to see a _bomb_ coming at her, a large bunny face marked on it. She jumped up and avoided the explosion, landing not far from Entropy, who was trying to keep away from Omi. The little monk jumped out and grabbed the sword, only to receive a shock from the Shen Gong Wu that sent him flying.

"You can't touch the-" Dojo started to say.

"I know, I know!" Omi called back irritably.

Entropy cried out as Kimiko lunged forward and snatched the hilt of the sword. The girls squabbled over the object as the boys stopped their fighting to watch.

"We're done," Stryker sighed.

"You don't know that," Jack told him.

The look on Stryker's face didn't build up confidence.

"Now let's try this _again_," Kimiko growled, fighting to keep a strong grip on the Wu. "Entropy, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Yeah, whatever _that_ is," Entropy grumbled, tugging back on the object.

"I wager the Star Hanabi against your Fancy Feet."

Entropy raised an eyebrow at her as Jack grimaced and pulled out said Wu.

"The game is mine defense. First to blow their opponent off the platform wins."

"Oh we're _done_," Stryker mumbled.

"Let's go: _Xiaolin_ _Showdown_!"

The boys shouted as majority of the floor fell out, leaving only a chunk for them to stand on. The girls shifted about as their platforms formed and Entropy actually fell. She looked down and saw that lava was beneath them. Jack picked up the Fancy Feet and tossed them down to her.

"Put 'em on!" he called to her.

Entropy scrambled over and examined the strange shoes, then pulled them over her own, standing up.

"_Gon_ _yi_ _tan_ _pai_!" Kimiko shouted.

"Say _what_?" Entropy questioned.

"Just go!" Stryker shouted.

"Star Hanabi!"

Entropy yelped as a fireball was thrown at her. She jumped back away from it, then slipped and fell again.

"How do you _work_ these things?!" she cried.

"Call their name!" Jack said as Stryker shook his head and put it in his hands.

"This is making _Jack_ look good," Raimundo muttered to Clay.

"Fancy Feet!" Entropy cried as she jumped up.

Kimiko shot another fireball at her, but this time Entropy zipped out of the way.

"Cool!" Enny said, that crazy grin on her face.

She dodged another Hanabi fireball, then another, and another.

"You suck at shooting!" she taunted Kimiko.

The other girl just smirked. Stryker pulled his head out of his hands and saw that Kimiko wasn't even _trying_ to hit Enny.

She was demolishing the _platform._

_"_Watch out!" he cried as Enny zipped dangerously near to the corner of a crater.

Entropy looked up at him and Kimiko took the opening to fire right in front of her. She leaned away from the explosion, but stepped back and slipped down the edge of a crater. She clung to the platform and tried to claw her way up, then looked over at Kimiko.

"See ya!"

Enny's stomach dropped as the Wudai Warrior's Arrow Sparrows flew at the remaining part of her rock. Jack held Stryker back as she plummeted to the lava below.

The scene flickered, and before they knew it the floor was whole again. Enny sat up and rubbed her head dizzily. She looked down and saw that the Fancy Feet were gone.

"Nice try."

She turned to Kimiko, who was holding the Wu in her arms, a bit of a smile on his face. Stryker sighed as he went over and helped his cousin up.

"Guess you shouldn't be so cocky, huh?" he told her.

"Shut it, Snakey," Enny grumbled, punching him on the arm.

"Well, that was fun," Raimundo said, smirking at Stryker. "We should let her play more often."

Stryker just scowled at him.

"Let's just go," Jack muttered.

"Yeah," Stryker said, glaring down at Entropy. "We've got a _lot_ of stuff to talk about."

Enny just grinned at him.


	24. Episode 3: Chapter 7

"You've been rather quiet, witch."

"Yes, I've noticed," Wuya sighed.

Chase sighed and set his fork on the stone table they were sitting at. He didn't much care what was wrong with the wench, but her dismal mood was ruining his dinner.

"Why don't you go zap Cyclops in the garden?" he suggested stalely. "That always brings you malicious joy."

"It won't help this time," she said, resting her chin in her palm.

"What _will_ help? While I don't care what's bothering you I also don't plan on associating with what is called a 'downer'."

Wuya turned and looked at Chase. His green eyes were filled with nothing but welcomed blackness that no longer enticed her. She looked away and stood from the table.

"I'm going to bed," she decided.

"_What's_ wrong?" Chase growled, barely glancing at her as she went to the door.

"Nothing...just a bad day."

He rolled his eyes as she left the room. Something was obviously very off with her.

_You'd be surprised how much the old monk will tell you if you ask _nicely_._

So it had something to do with Jack, he should have known. Out of every person in the _world_, it was concerning that the little _insect_ was gaining popularity. First his nephew, now Wuya, and it looked as if his nutty niece would be drawn in too. Something needed to be done about Jack Spicer.

Chase felt something inside him twinge. He scowled and stood from the table.

"It's no use hiding you _weed_," he snarled. "You know I can sense your presence."

A moment later Hannibal Bean bounced into view, that wicked grin on his shriveled face.

"I didn't know you cared," the plant jeered.

"What do you want, _bean_?" Chase asked.

"I want to shed some light on what's going on with your...what'd you call her..._housekeeper. _I thinkyou'll interim interesting that she done gone and talked to M. Fung."

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm also aware it concerned Spicer. Do you have any _useful _information?"

"I know it has somethin' to do with that prophecy Dashi fished up."

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"_Which_ prophecy?"

"The one involvin' yer _line_, a course."

"Really? Why should I believe _you_?"

"Would I _ever_ lie to you?"

Chase's lip curled up in a scowl.

"Fair enough," Hannibal said, amused by his distrust. "If you don't believe me, you should ask the witch. I'm sure she's just _dying_ to discuss anything involving that Momma's Boy."

"Then you know your way out. Unless you wish for my, as you call them, _kittens_ to escort you to the door."

Hannibal Bean's grin widened, and he turned and started to the door. Chase snapped his fingers; one of his smaller jungle cats rushed to his side.

"Follow him," Chase ordered.

The cat growled and scampered after the bean as Chase made his way to the bedrooms.

******JP******

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it."

"Enny, you broke out of a _psych ward_ you _belonged_ in!" Stryker growled, his eyes blazing. "If I _wasn't_ making a 'big deal' about it there'd be something wrong with _me_!"

Jack winced and tried to focus on steering the jet home. Entropy crossed her arms from the seat behind him and pursed her lips.

"I did _not_ belong there!" she told Stryker. "I don't even think it was a real ward."

"Well, the moment we can, we're taking you back."

Entropy's eyes widened in panic

"No you can't!" she yelled, grabbing Jack's seat and giving her cousin a pleading look. "What if they do something _terrible_ to me?"

"They won't, Enny," Stryker assured her. "You know that."

"But the food there sucks a-and nobody can hold decent conversation and..a-and this one guy says this council's gonna take me and make me spy on those monks we fought!"

Stryker and Jack whipped around and stared at her.

"That's not funny, Entropy," Stryker told her.

"I know it's not," Entropy said, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. "Which is why I can't go back there. I don't wanna be a spy, Stryke."

The boys continued to stare at her, then Stryker sighed and turned back around, rubbing his forehead.

"What do _you_ wanna do, Jack?" he asked.

"_M-Me_?" Jack asked as he turned back to the wheel. "She's your cousin, Stryker, that's your call."

"Yeah, but it's your team and your house so you should have a say in it."

Jack glanced over at him, then looked in the rearview mirror. Entropy met his gaze and turned her puppy eyes on him, at which he blushed bright red.

"I-I don't mind," he squeaked, much to Entropy's delight.

Stryker furrowed his brow and put his hand down, turning to stare at Jack's red face in confusion. One look between him and Enny gave him an answer.

_Oh dear lord,_ he thought_, ...no..._

******JP******

**I'm sorry it took so long! So many writer's block moments!**


	25. Episode 3: Chapter 8

"Wow, _this_ is cool!"

Jack smiled sheepishly as he watched Entropy gaze at his gadgets, caress his plans, and poke at his Jack-Bots with an interest he'd never witnessed before. Stryker just squinted at her warily from the doorway of the workplace.

"Did you _build_ all this?" Entropy asked Jack excitedly as she picked up one of the Jack-Bot guns.

"Yeah, most of it," Jack said. "Although, a lot of them don't work well. Stryker's been helping me out."

"You've been building again?" Entropy asked her silent cousin. "I thought you said you were done."

Stryker didn't answer her, but she and Jack didn't notice.

"How do you come up with all this stuff?" Entropy asked.

"I don't really get out much," Jack said, coming up beside her as she looked at his plans. "Most of the time I'm down here drawing or-"

"Hey, what's this?"

She pulled out the drawing of outfits Stryker had pulled out earlier.

"Oh, uh, that," he stammered. "That's just an idea I had a while ago..."

"I _love _it!" Entropy said, holding it out in front of her. "The hat on this one's _wicked_!"

Jack beamed proudly as Stryker shook his head. Seemed Enny was really starting to get to the kid. He didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"Hey, are those _bombs_?"

_Definitely bad! _Stryker thought as Entropy spotted Jack's explosive section.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, watching her practically skip to the detonators. "I don't use them a lot 'cause their not very stealthy you know-"

"Put it _down_, Enny," Stryker commanded when she grabbed one of the objects.

"Aw, Strykey!" Entropy whined.

"Your fifteen years old, stop acting like your six. And put...it..._down_."

"What's the big deal, Stryker, none of them are lit or anything," Jack whispered as Entropy scowled and dropped the mine.

"She's a _pyro, _Jack," Stryker hissed as he watched Enny head towards the couch. "And she loves blowing things up. You let her mess with those she'll blow us sky high!"

"You don't know that for sure."

Stryker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just like I _totally_ don't know that you've been google-eyeing her since we came home?"

Jack's face reddened.

"Uh-huh. You keep blushing like that and I won't be able to tell the difference between your face and your hair."

"I-I-I am not g-google-eyeing your cousin," Jack said unconvincingly.

"Oh _no_, not _you_, Jack Spicer," Stryker jeered; he was smirking now. "Face it, you're crushing on my screw-loose cousin."

"_No_, I...I..."

Stryker had to grin at how crimson his friend's face was now. Jack shot a glance back at Entropy, who was messing around with his controller. He turned back to her cousin, who had crossed his arms and was giving him a "told you so" look.

"...Okay...maybe...a little..." Jack squeaked.

"Uh-huh," Stryker said again, shaking his head. "I hope you know she's unstable."

"...Yeah..." Jack said, his smile growing a little.

"She may not even be interested, Jack, she-"

He paused for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, here's what you need to know," he started, counting it off on his hand. "Her favorite color's green, she doesn't like long, deep conversations and if you get her anything with a bunny on it you're _golden_."

"Thanks, Stryke!" Jack declared. "You're the best!"

He went and joined Entropy on the couch, saying something about playing _Goo_ _Zombies _while handing her a lime green controller. Stryker raised his eyebrows when she squealed and enveloped Jack in a hug, amazed at how quickly that had worked._  
_

_I should feel guilty about this_, Stryker thought.

He considered that, then shrugged and went over to the workbench. _Maybe later._

******JP******

"You are certain?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," Rai said with a shrug. "She didn't seem all that strong. Kimiko beat her, no problem."

"I see," M. Fung said. "I am glad you were able to overcome. Perhaps she will not be too troublesome. Did anyone else appear?"

"No, and that's a little weird to me. I mean, Chase has never had an interest in Wu and Hannibal only shows once in a while, but it's been too long you know?"

"Yes, I see what you mean. In light of new discoveries, I fear we will figure out their intentions soon."

"What new discoveries?" Rai asked as M. Fung turned away.

"I need to show you something," he said. "But you cannot tell the others, not yet. The less that are aware of this the better."

"Oh-Kay," Raimundo said, following M. Fung down the hall.

He followed M. Fung down the hall to a wall with a blue dragon on it. His eyebrows raised when his master placed a hand on the painting and the wall dissolved, revealing a small room swamped with candles.

"Uh...cool?" Rai said, not sure how to respond.

"Come in, quickly," M. Fung ordered, ushering the boy in as the wall started to return. "We have much to show you."

"_We_? Uh, M. Fung, did you crack and not tell anyone?"

"Hello, Raimundo."

The young boy froze in awe at the floating, ethereal Grand Master Dashi.

"M-Master Dashi!" he cried, bowing deeply. "I-It's an honor!"

"Now, now, no need for formalities!" Dashi said with a grin. "I'm great and all, but that shouldn't intimidate you."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Rai asked as he straightened. "Well uh, what brings your _ghost_ here?"

"A simple matter," Dashi sighed. "Although it's one that is becoming more complicated."

"Oh..."

Raimundo turned to M. Fung.

"You know Omi's going to kill me if he finds out I'm talking to _the_ Grand Master Dashi, right?" he said.

"He will not find out until it is time," M. Fung assured him, turning him back to face the Grand Master. "Dashi, I believe you have something to tell Raimundo."

"Yes. Sit down please, Raimundo. Some of this could be quite unnerving."

******JP******

Chase stared at Wuya with a twinged expression on his face.

"That's _really_ what he told you?" he asked again.

"_Yes_, Chase," the witch assured him, clenching her clawed hands. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you've lied before. And it seems all too...inadequate."

"I gain nothing from lying now."

She turned away from him and put her hands on the sill of her window, staring out with a knit brow.

"Staring out a window never did anyone any good"

Wuya's breath momentarily caught in her throat, then she shook her head and put it in her hands.

"Please just leave me, Chase," she whispered.

He cocked an eyebrow at her request. He had expected her to brush it off and return to schmoozing to get her powers back; seeing the Heylin witch in such a state was quite bewildering.

"Very well," he said, going to the door.

He paused, an idea forming in his head.

"Perhaps you should tell the boy," he said. "It might turn out better than you think."

Wuya slowly lifted her head as soon as Chase was gone, her eyes wide. An idea of her own was forming, and she planned to act on it soon.


	26. Episode 3: Chapter 9

"Aw! You beat me _again_!"

Jack grinned as his character in the game raised a triumphant fist in the air and the screen went back to the start menu.

"You haven't played in a while, have you?" he asked Entropy as she slumped on the couch.

"Try _never_," she said.

"You've _never_ played _Goo Zombies_ before?"

"I was instituted when the first game came out."

"Wow...that explains why you're so..."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"..._So_ unfamiliar with how the game works!" Jack quickly said, going to the help menu. "_This_ should make things easier."

"Oh, thanks!" Entropy said, studying the command buttons.

They were silent for moment, then Entropy turned and searched the back of the room.

"Where's Stryker?" she asked Jack.

"Uh," he started, looking with her. "I don't know. Maybe he went upstairs."

Entropy sighed and stared at her controller. Jack put his on the coffee table.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Looks like Stryker _still_ doesn't like me very much."

"I-I'm sure you just caught him off guard. He gets a little...jumpy...you know?"

"No, I know it's me."

She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them thoughtfully.

"Back before I was instituted, Stryker stayed at my dad's house. I guess there weren't any foster families who wanted a twelve year old, you know?"

Jack nodded somberly.

"Well, I tried everything I could to make him feel at home, but it seemed like everything I did...backfired. So we were never really close or anything."

She looked over and met Jack's eyes. It took a _lot_ for him to keep from blushing.

"He _is_ right," she told him. "I _am_ crazy. If it wasn't for the fact that I had wanted to see him, I'd probably have stayed in the psych ward."

"You don't seem _that_ bad," Jack told her.

She smiled a little sadly.

"The day he turned thirteen I burned 'Happy Birthday' into his carpet. On his fourteenth I threw a rattlesnake around his neck and set the tail on fire. To help with his science fair I put gasoline in his volcano and lit a match."

Entropy leaned closer to Jack, whose gaze was becoming more uneasy.

"If I'm not crazy, there's no air."

Jack swallowed a little hard. Entropy just giggled and went back to staring at the tv.

"Do you know what my name means?" she suddenly asked.

Jack thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"It has something to do with physics, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. In physics it's 'a thermodynamic quantity representing the unavailability of a system's thermal energy for conversion into mechanical work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system'."

Jack blinked a couple times, then seemed to get it.

"So, it's something chaotic?"

"Yeah, pretty much. The everyday definition is just 'a lack of order or predictability'. Or a 'decline into disorder'. Basically my own name says I'm crazy."

She sat back again with a sigh. Jack knit his brow, wishing he could say something to make her feel better.

"...I'm named after some poet," he finally said.

Entropy looked up at him again, her eyes filled with interest.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jack, scratching the back of his head. "I guess he like, didn't sign a loyalty contract to America, then he became an alcoholic and lost all his friends and died alone."

"...Well that sucks..."

"Yeah, I guess that explains why I don't have any friends, you know? Name's a curse or something."

Entropy sat up and put her cheek on her knee.

"You've got Stryke," she told him. "And me."

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Jack's face turned several shades of red in response.

"You're pretty cool, Jack." Entropy said. "I think we're gonna be _great_ friends."

Jack's smile faltered a little.

..._Dang it_... he thought. ..._Friend zone..._

"...Yeah..." he said, fixing his smile. "Great..._great_ friends..."

Entropy giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, are you guys _deaf_ or..."

They turned and saw Stryker standing in the doorway of the stairs, staring at their hands with a cocked eyebrow. Jack quickly let go of Entropy and scratched his neck while Entropy just smiled at her cousin.

"Hey," she greeted.

"...Hi..." Stryker greeted, giving Jack an almost admiring look. "Uh, so your tracker thing's going off, bud."

"Oh, _sweet_!" Jack declared, jumping up from the couch. "I'll get my stuff!"

"Can I come?" Entropy asked excitedly.

"No, you can stay here and play _Goo Zombies _until we get back."

"But that's not fair!" Entropy squealed, standing and stomping her foot. "You can't go off and do a bunch of cool stuff without me!"

"Ye-ah, I _think_ we can. C'mon Jack, let's go."

"No, wait!" she begged, grabbing Jack's arm as he passed. "I _have_ to come! Tell him I have to come!"

"Uh, uh, I'm not in this," Jack stammered as she let go of him.

"That's right, he's _not_," Stryker said, jumping over the railing and grabbing his backpack. "Now, seriously, stay here and play the game."

"But I want to help! C'mon, Stryker have a little faith!"

"No, I'd rather not, Enny."

"_Please_!"

"Stryker, maybe she can just...watch?" Jack suggested weakly.

"Don't start, _Billy_," Stryker growled.

Jack's jaw dropped after he realized Stryker'd used his middle name.

"_Yeah, _can't I watch?" Entropy asked, bouncing up and down. "I won't try to grab the Shen Gong doohicky and I'll stay out of the way and-"

"I don't believe that for a second, Enny."

"Come _on_!"

Stryker started to argue again, but saw the desperation in his cousin's eyes for the first time. He could tell that she wanted so badly to go, he could feel it even from where he was standing. He sighed quietly and shot a glance at Jack, who shrugged in response.

"I just...I don't..." he stammered. "Oh...fine! _Fine_! If you stay out of the way you can come with."

"Yay!" Entropy cheered, running up and hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"No problem," Stryker sighed.

Jack gave him a small shrug and a laugh.

"I'll go change and meet you guys in the jet!" Entropy said, zipping over to the stairs.

"Wait, what?"

"I'll go _change_, and meet you in the _jet_! Now _go_!"

She raced upstairs, leaving the boys to stare after her in slight bewilderment.

"Well, that was interesting," Jack said.

"Yep," Stryker said shortly, adjusting his backpack and starting towards the jet dock.

Jack furrowed his brow and went after him.

"Why are you so against her coming?" he asked. "I know cousins aren't really enjoyable, believe me, but you...well..."

"Seem like I _really_ don't like her?"

"...Yeah..."

Stryker popped open the door, threw his backpack in and sighed.

"Remember when I kinda...trailed off about someone knowing about my transformation?"

Jack nodded.

"Well...she's the other one who knows that I transform besides you."

"...Oh..." Jack said, understanding now. "Right. Which is why you've been so cold."

"Yeah. See...she exposed me in front of my uncle and...well he kicked me out 'cause he didn't know how to handle it."

"...That seems...maybe she didn't know he'd react that way?"

"Yes, I actually felt that you would say something like that," Stryker retorted, turning and smirking at Jack. "Since you and Enny seem to be a _thing_ now."

Jack slumped with a grimace.

"No," he said. "Pretty sure your cousin 'friend zoned' me pretty quick."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

Jack rolled his eyes and clasped his hands together.

"We're going to be _great_ friends!" he squeaked, batting his eyelashes at the ceiling before looking depressed again. "Just my luck, right?"

Stryker snickered and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, bud," he said. "You'll get one eventually."

"Yeah, _sure_," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "As soon as I _also_ become the most popular boy in the _world_!"

******JP******

"...You're _kidding_..."

"No, I'm afraid not," Grand Master Dashi assured the young Shoku Warrior. "That's what my vision showed me."

Raimundo sat in complete shock at what he'd just been told. Out of everything possible, he had never thought that something so..._unbelievable_, could be foretold.

"How many others play a part in this?" he asked numbly.

"The current monks-meaning you and your teammates-many in the Heylin line, those mentioned, and any that the person recruits."

"But what if _we_ recruit him. We've tried before-"

"From what your master tells me, it will not be that easy."

Rai looked back at M. Fung, who was standing with his hands behind his back and a slightly dazed look on his face as well. At least he wasn't the only one.

"So...there's not much else to tell?" Rai asked Dashi.

"Not at the moment, no," the monk said.

"Okay...well if that's all, I think I'll go see how everyone else is doing."

"Raimundo," M. Fung started, stopping the young monk. "If you have other things to ask-"

"I don't, at least not right now," Rai told him. "I just need to...clear my head a little bit, you know? This is a lot to take in."

"I agree, young one," Dashi said. "It is a tremendous amount to absorb. Take your time. You know where I am now."

Raimundo bowed deeply to both Dashi and M. Fung, then stepped through the fake wall. He sighed at how intense everything had just become; nothing seemed the same anymore, as if he was surrounded by the Fountain of Hui and didn't have the Eagle Scope to sort the knowledge out.

"Raimundo?"

Rai jolted and spun around to see Omi standing behind him.

"Man, dude, don't _do_ that!" he gasped, trying to breathe normally. "'Bout gave me a heart attack!"

"I am most sorry, Raimundo," Omi apologized, his eyes wide. "But I believe you _also_ almost gave me this 'heart attack' when you passed through the wall right before my eyes."

Rai's throat dried in terror. Found out _already_?

"Uh, well, you see..." he started.

Omi looked at him expectantly, and when Raimundo met his eyes again he sighed.

"Look, Omi," he said, kneeling down to the little monk's level. "I probably really freaked you out, and you deserve an explanation...but the truth is I really can't give it to you right now. And...and you can't tell the others what you saw."

"But..._why_?"

"If I could tell you I would Omi. But I can't. It's too dangerous."

Omi's eyes flashed at this.

"I have faced many dangers _blindfolded_, Raimundo," he said. "And so have Kimiko and Clay. I am very certain they would not appreciate your lack of faith."

"Trust me, there's no faith lacking here," Rai said, smiling at his friend's bravery. "I'm just following orders now."

"Who is ordering you?"

"Someone who knows his way around these types of things. I'm trusting you to keep this secret, okay? Just until I'm allowed to tell you."

Omi thought about it, then nodded, forcing a frail smile on his face.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself," he told Rai. "We had better find the others else they become suspicious."

"Right," Rai said as they started down the hall. "And...Omi?"

"Yes Raimundo?"

"...Thanks."


	27. Episode 3: Chapter 10

Wuya stood silently at the door, her clawed hand still raised to knock. After so many years, she'd never thought she would be here. At least not doing what she was about to! But she shook it off; she was a Heylin _witch_, the most dangerous of her kind if she had all her powers! Meeting up with someone she hasn't seen in ages was _minuscule_!

She raised her hand again, took a deep breath...then spun around and started down the steps.

_She probably isn't home anyway_, she rationalized as she walked away from the house. _And even if she _was_ she wouldn't want to see_-

She yelped as she ran smack into a hard surface that also cried out in surprise. Wuya clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut as dull shocks of pain raced through her skull.

_What the..._? she thought as she cautiously opened her eyes.

She froze at the sight of an almost mirror like image standing before her. The woman had also clutched her head in pain, but was now staring at Wuya in shock and awe. Her eyes were a calming blue, untouched by Heylin magic, but her hair was still flaming red and her skin still pale. Her black brows lacked the painted jaggedness Wuya's had, but they still slanted much the same way. The only makeup she had on was a light flush of pink on her upper lids.

"...Lula?" Wuya whispered, too afraid to speak any louder.

The woman's face softened, as if she would sob.

"Wuya?" she gasped.

No hesitation reached the two women as they cried out and embraced each other tightly. The deadness that had occurred after they'd been torn apart fled as they laughed and cheered and let tears of joy fall down their cheeks.

"How did you _find_ me again, Sister?" Lula asked as they finally released. "Better yet, how did you escape Dashi's prison?"

"Oh, it's a _long_ story," Wuya answered, giving a crisp chirp of laughter. She'd missed her sister's soft voice, and she didn't want to ruin the moment by admitting that she had escaped a long while ago. "I'm not all that sure of everything myself."

Lula beamed and hugged her again.

"I've missed you so much," she said, near tears. "You don't know how hard it was to readjust."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Wuya said, gently pulling her sister away. "And I've missed you too. So much that it ached."

Lula's smile fell at the concern in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

Wuya knit her brow as she locked eyes with Lula.

"You...you had a son?"

The question took her by surprise, but then Lula dipped her head.

"How..did you know that?"

"Then it's true?"

"Wuya how did you know that?"

"A monk told me. Lula, you _know_ what that _means_-"

"Yes, I do," Lula said, her voice firm as she met Wuya's eyes again. "But it was _my_ choice. You were gone...I needed someone with me and he was."

"Of course, your _husband_," Wuya groaned. "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry that your son witnessed that Lula, I really am."

"Yes, so am I."

Wuya watched her eyes cloud over and put a hand on her arm.

"Jackson?" she whispered. "That's his name?"

Lula nodded.

"Has he shown any signs yet?"

"No. But...I haven't been the best mother...so I don't know for sure."

"I can't blame you. After everything you've been through-"

"I don't even know how to _tell_ him," Lula said. "How do you tell a _child_ something like this?"

Wuya bit her lip.

"I'm not sure. I'm really not sure."

They stood silently, staring down at the grass.

"Would it be unfair for me to ask you to stay?" Lula asked softly.

Wuya grimaced. There were obvious risks in staying and helping her sister speak to Jack, especially when her sister discovered that she had been free for quite some time. But she knew that higher suspicion would rise if she left; besides, her sister was never very skilled at being blunt.

"No, it wouldn't be," Wuya said. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

Lula gave her a small smile and wrapped her arms around her, then led her inside the house. Neither of them picked up the groceries on the ground.

******JP******

"What's up with you guys?"

Neither Omi or Raimundo answered as Dojo flew the monks to the location of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Come on, we're in America and I haven't heard either of you ask for Chinese food," Dojo tried.

"Are you guys mad or something?" Kimiko asked, trying to look at Raimundo's face.

"I just wish to acquire the Shen Gong Wu and daddle-ski if no one minds," Omi said sullenly.

"That's skidaddle, Omi," Clay corrected. "And why? Did you two get in a fight?"

"Oh no, we are as close as bandits. I just do not feel up to conversing as of late."

Kimiko leaned forward to look at Raimundo again; he responded by kissing her cheek and resting his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.

"We're fine," he assured her.

The expression on her face said she didn't believe him.

"Okay, well, here we are," Dojo said, just as confused by the boys' actions. "And it seems we're alone."

The monks leaned over and were surprised to see the Wu sitting on a flat rock out in the open. M. Fung had described it as the Ninja _Obi_ (belt), a Wu that could enhance your agility, stamina, and kinetic senses. It also allowed its user to blend into the shadows.

" This seems like too much of a cake walk to me," Clay said as Dojo landed.

"Perhaps the opposition is still medicating their wounds," Omi suggested as they climbed off Dojo and he reverted to normal.

"_Nursing_ their wounds, Omi," Raimundo corrected, creeping towards the Wu. "But either way, if no one's here yet, I say we grab the thing and-"

He yelped as the ground under him caved in and he fell down a hole.

"_Raimundo_!" the others yelled as they raced to him.

They looked down to see their leader forcing himself up, cringing at the pain in his back.

"I'm okay," he groaned. "But I guess I'm wrong about no one being here."

"Ain't _that_ the truth!"

The monks looked away from the hole and saw Jack land on the ground, his helipack folding back into its original form. He smirked at them as they got into their stances.

"Kinda sad that your 'oh so great leader fell for that, isn't it Stryker?" he sneered, getting into a (much improved) defense position.

The monks twisted around to see Stryker pop up from out of nowhere, an identical smug look on his face. Only Kimiko tilted her head at the leaf in his hair.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he hissed.

The monks looked from one boy to the other. Stryker was holding the Shard of Lightning while Jack twirled the Monkey Staff around in his hand. They were reaching for their own Wu when something flew low overhead, throwing them down to the ground. Jack's jet swiveled around to face them and hovered for a moment, then landed expertly in front of them. The top popped off and the monks watched someone jump out and slide down the vehicle; Entropy landed easily in front of them, a maniacal grin on her face.

She had used deep black eyeliner to put two slashes under her eyes, one under each that stretched down to her jaw. She'd ditched her long cloak and had ripped up her black pants; two ammo belts were strapped in an X around her torso, filled only with her bunny bombs. Around her wrists were two glovelets with what looked to be two tiny cannons strapped to them, the openings shaped like rabbit heads.

"Hiya!" she greeted, pointing her cannons at the shocked monks. "I upgraded."

"And you're staying _out of the way_!" Stryker reminded her.

Entropy made a face at him as Kimiko stealthily pulled out the Komori Sword. Omi and Clay stepped towards the boys.

"Fine, if the lady ain't fightin'..." Clay started, cracking his knuckles as he started towards Jack.

"Then we will not have to hold back," Omi finished, flipping and landing in front of Stryker.

"Bring it, _tennisball_!" Stryker jeered.

They started fighting as Kimiko held out a hand to help Raimundo, who was doing his best to scale the wall of the hole.

"No offense, Kimi," Raimundo groaned. "But if your eighty pounds tries pulling me out we're _both_ stuck in here."

"Throw a vine up then and I'll pull you out that way," Kimiko instructed with an eye roll.

Entropy bit her thumbnail and watched the couple struggle to pull Rai out. If Stryker and Jack didn't get with it quick the monk's leader was going to get loose.

_C'mon, let me do_ something! she thought, glaring at her cousin as he battled Omi across the grass.

The quick and firm shake of his head told her he wasn't letting up. Jack was too busy dodging Clay's Meteorang to make eye contact.

_Perfect... _Entropy thought with a scowl.

She watched Kimiko manage to tug Rai halfway out of the pit, then pointed one of her bunny-cannons at her and fired. Kimiko saw the rabbit shaped missile shoot towards them, shoved Raimundo down and did a backflip to avoid the projectile. It flew through the air and exploded near Stryker._  
_

"Enny!" he shouted, then blocked the spin-kick Omi sent at him.

"Well, _you're_ not stopping them!" Entropy replied.

"_Judelette Flip, Fire_!" Kimiko shouted, flipping through the air and becoming engulfed in flames.

Entropy did a tuck-and-roll to avoid her attack.

"Nice _light show_!" she jeered, pointing her wrist cannons at her.

Kimiko flipped, somersaulted, and otherwise avoided each missile thrown at her.

"Enny, _knock it off_!" Stryker roared as he, Jack, and the other boys fled from her attacks.

"I will, soon as _Jumpy_ stops _moving_!"

Kimiko saw an opening and lunged forward, rolled so she was directly under Enny's guns, and kicked her in the gut. The impact sent her flying straight at the Ninja Obi. The boys froze when they saw this.

"_Enny grab it_!" Jack shouted as she gingerly pulled herself up.

"_Kimiko hurry_!" Omi boomed.

Enny quickly scrambled for the Wu as Kimiko sprinted for it herself. Raimundo managed to pull himself up and out of the hole, then saw Stryker running past him.

"No you don't!" he declared as he wrapped his arms around the boy's legs.

Stryker fell flat on his face, unable to do anything but witness his cousin struggle once more to rip the Obi away from Kimiko.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Entropy cried.

"Why me?" Stryker groaned.


	28. Episode 3: Chapter 11

"What do you have to gain from the witch learning about Jack?"

"Nothing I plan on telling you, Hannibal," Chase said as he turned his crystal ball off. "Now, I believe I told you to _leave_."

"And I did," the bean sneered, hopping down the stairs. "You never said not to come _back_."

Chase rolled his eyes and started for his throne.

"What do _you_ gain from being _here_," he asked._  
_

"Well for starters, I get the joy of seeing my _old friend_, Chase Young," Hannibal jeered, following him. "And I also get to see how he plans on handling his _wife_."

"Who, Wuya?" Chase laughed. "I wouldn't marry her if she were the last woman on _Earth_."

"Well that's very rude of you!"

Chase swiveled around at the sound of Wuya's voice. She scowled at him indignantly.

"After all I've done for you, _that's_ how you speak of me?" she asked.

Chase blinked at her, then growled.

"Your tricks won't fool me, Bean," he said.

"Doesn't matter much, you've already done failed my test, pretty boy," Hannibal said.

He'd yet to change from Wuya's form.

"And what test is that?"

"Doesn't matter much, you've already done failed it," Bean said.

"Really? How so?"

Now if I told you that it'd ruin all the fun, old friend. You'll have to wait just like all the rest."

With that Hannibal took his leave. Chase watched him go with a glare, regretting tossing him into the Ying-Yang world instead of destroying him. He turned back to his crystal ball and switched it on; Wuya and her sister were talking solemnly to each other at a kitchen table, each holding a cup in hand. The almost maternal look Wuya gave the other woman told him that her sibling was younger than she. How he had not known of her sister escaped him. Surely Wuya would have let the information slip at _some_ point.

He stared at the younger woman for a long while; something inside him was screaming that he knew her, but that was _improbable_.

_Wait_... he suddenly thought, squinting at the projection. _Perhaps_...No...

His eyes widened at the sudden thought.

..._Lula? But...it _can't_ be..._

Wuya spoke something softly to her, and for a moment the woman smiled. Chase gasped.

_But_...how...?

*****JP******

"The game is Sabotage. First one to the Wu wins."

"This just went from _really_ bad to we'll-never-live-this-down bad," Stryker groaned as Kimiko and Entropy went over the formalities of the Showdown.

"Maybe she'll do better this time," Jack said, feeling pretty good about their chances.

"I wager my Third Arm Sash against your Tangled Web Comb," Entropy was saying.

"That's a pretty good wager," Clay muttered to Rai, who nodded with slight concern.

No one noticed him shoot a glance at one of the other boys.

"Let's go: _Xiaolin Showdown_!"

Some of the ground instantly cracked and plummeted into what looked to be an underground waterway. The boys jolted as the rock they stood on shot up into the air and the girls were put into separate ramps below them. Stryker groaned and leaned over, trying to keep his stomach from lurching.

"Yeah...you don't get used to that," Jack told him.

"Figures..." Stryker complained.

"On the bright side, the Showdowns always seem to have a pattern," Jack continued. "Seems every time the monks win one, we win one, and vice versa."

"That won't happen _this_ time though, Spicer," Rai snarled.

"Yeah? Name _one_ time that'll prove me wrong."

Raimundo thought hard; the others waited for his response.

Kimiko!" he shouted down to his girlfriend. "Whatever you do, _win_!"

"_That'll_ solve it," Stryker retorted.

"_Gong yi tan pai!" _the girls shouted at each other.

Kimiko dashed away as quick as she could. Entropy raised her arm and shot some of her cannon balls at her before following after.

"Hey! She can't do that!" Raimundo cried for the monks.

"_She can't do tha_t!" Stryker and Jack mocked, making faces at them.

Kimiko flipped away from the bombs.

"Tangled Web Comb!" she shouted.

The teeth of the little Wu stretched to hairy tendrils that zipped over and latched onto Entropy's cannons, tying her hands together. She struggled for a moment, then growled at the other girl.

"Third Arm Sash!" she cried.

The belt around her waist flew out and the claw shredded the vines.

"Pick up the pace, Enny!" Stryker commanded.

"No duh, _Snakey_!" Entropy roared as she dashed after Kimiko.

"Snakey?" Omi questioned as the other monks gave Stryker an odd look.

Stryker clenched his fists and grit his teeth as Jack laughed nervously. The girls kept going at it, Kimiko shooting the Tangled Web Comb to slow Entropy down and Entropy using the Third Arm Sash to keep the Wu at bay. The way things were going, both girls had stopped very near the Ninja Obi.

"Tangled Web Comb-"

"Third Arm Sash!"

Kimiko gasped as the two Wu went past each other and wrapped around the opposite girl. Entropy took the opening and wrenched backwards as hard as she could, forcing Kimiko to stumble to the edge of her ramp. Kimiko did everything she could to wrench back, but Enny's desperation allowed her to keep the other girl where she was. Kimiko's heart sank when the other girl pointed her cannon at her.

"Bye byyyyyeeee!"

Kimiko feebly struggled against the Sash as she fired; the bomb struck the platform and collapsed from under her. She screamed as she plummeted to the waves below. Entropy skipped over to the Wu as Rai, Clay, and Omi went to the edge and tried to see Kimiko. She had managed to grab a ledge and was attempting to pull herself up.

"Hey, Kimi!"

Kimiko dejectedly looked up at Entropy as she stood in front of the Ninja Obi and grinned at her.

"Nice try!"

Entropy wrapped her arms around the Wu and raised it up above her head in victory. Stryker and Jack cheered for her as the other boys groaned in defeat.

The scene flickered and then everything returned to normal. Entropy dashed over and jumped into Stryker and Jack's arms, over the moon by her win. The boy monks went over to Kimiko, who was sitting on her knees with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Sorry, guys," she said as Raimundo helped her up.

"Hey, we lose all the time," Rai told her. "We'll get 'me next time."

She did her best to smile at him as Omi and Clay patted her shoulders. Raimundo waited until they started talking to each other, then looked over at their cheering rivals. Dojo saw him give one of them a strange look and climbed to his shoulder.

"I take it you know then?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Dashi told me," Rai answered. "It's a little weird, isn't it?"

"The strangest things always seem to be the most powerful."

Before the otheas became suspicious Dojo changed into his large form and let the monks climb onto his back. Jack, Stryker, and Entropy stopped their celebration to watch them go.

"Well that's weird," Stryker said. "Usually they stay to throw insults."

"I feel _offended_!" Jack declared. "They didn't even stay long enough for me to tell Raimundo that only snails have that much _ooze_ in their hair!"

Stryker and Entropy cracked up as they followed him to the jet.

"I can't believe i _won_!" Entropy said. "I thought it'd take _forever_ for me to win a Showdown thingy!"

"Yeah, you did _great_!"

"Uh, Enny?" Stryker started, grabbing his cousin's arm before she went into the jet.

Jack slid into the driver's seat and shut the door, figuring this was a family moment now.

"What's up?" Enny asked.

Stryker bit his lip, then sighed and gave her a smile.

"Great job out there," he said. "You really proved me wrong. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't trust you earlier."

Her eyes widened in shock. Stryker would never have apologized to her five years ago.

"Jackie's really turning you _soft_, Snakey!" she laughed, giving him a playful punch on the arm. "Apologizing to a _pyromaniac_!He's flipped you upside _down_!"

Stryker chuckled lightly.

"Guess that's what happens when you get friends."


	29. Episode 3: Chapter 12

Jack grit his teeth and shook his head, refusing to step a foot farther into the room. Stryker and Entropy stood in the doorway of the kitchen, feeling that if they even blinked something would explode. Wuya was avoiding Lula's tear brimmed eyes.

"You...have been free for a _year_?" she asked. "And you didn't _tell_ me?"

"I couldn't risk it, Lula you know that," Wuya said quietly. "Besides, to be completely honest I didn't know if you were...even still alive."

"_Bull_," Jack hissed.

Wuya gave him a pleading look.

"Jack please-"

"It's _bull_! I don't believe a word of this and neither should you, Mom!"

"Jackie-," Lula started, starting to lose control of her composure.

"Mom she's a _liar_! All she ever _does_ is lie, you should hear half the stuff she's told me before-"

"_Darn_ it, Jackson don't you think I would know my own _sister_?!"

Jack's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Stryker and Entropy sheepishly averted their eyes as Lula took a shaky breath to calm herself.

"Jack," she started again. "Wuya _is_ my sister...and _your_ aunt. There's no debate about this."

Jack furrowed his brow in silent confusion. Lula finally seemed to take notice of the two other teens standing near.

"You two are Chase Young's relatives, right?" she asked.

Stryker and Entropy nodded.

"I would like you two to wait downstairs please."

"But Mom-" Jack started.

"_Please_ wait downstairs."

They hesitated, then slowly headed to the basement. Jack tensed as Lula patted the seat next to her, but stiffly complied, shooting glare after glare at Wuya. She ignored the looks and sat across from him.

"There's no way you're my aunt," Jack said quietly. "You're way too _old_. Mom's five hundred years too _young_."

"No I'm not," Lula told him. "Wuya and I are only three years apart."

Jack stared at her.

"Do you want to explain it, or would you like me to?" Wuya asked Lula.

Lula just shook her head. Jack's lip curled up in suspicion.

"Your mother is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, Jack," Wuya revealed.

"_Ex _Dragon of the Wind," Lula corrected lifelessly.

Jack's mouth fell open.

"That's..._that's_ impossible," he said. "You can't be-"

He waited for his mother to laugh, to tell him that this all was a terrible joke. He even waited to wake up in his bed, relieved to find this all a dream. He even pinched his arm under the table to wake up.

"I...I _know_ that's not true!" he declared, bolting up from the chair. "I spied on the monks and I heard Raimindo and Omi fighting because Raimundo kept rubbing in the fact that Dashi was the Dragon of the Wind-"

"In our time there were two of every Dragon, Jack," Lula explained.

She put a hand on his shoulder and gently led him to sit down again.

"Before Chase was turned to evil there were two branches of the Xiaolin Order," she continued. "There were the ones that were powerful enough to go after such beings as Hannibal and..."

"And me," Wuya finished.

Lula gave her a glance of apology.

"And the ones that were only able to create Dashi's artifacts to fight the Heylin side."

Jack slowly straightened at her words. She merely stared down at the table.

"..._You_ made the Shen Gong Wu?" he asked.

His mother's head snapped up to look at him.

"How do you know about..." Lula started. She paused, then turned to Wuya, her eyes blazing. "_How_ does he know about them?"

Wuya took a deep breath in. This had been exactly what she had feared.

"_Wuya_-"

"Jack has been helping me recover as much of the Shen Gong Wu as we can," Wuya said, only glancing at the distain on Jack's face. "He's been doing this for a year now."

Lula's face crumpled.

"You...you _what_?" she hissed.

"Lula please-"

"No. I lost my _sister_ to those _cursed_ objects. I lost my husband, and you've been letting my _son_ search them out?"

"Lula this isn't the time-"

"To _heck_ it's not!"

"If I had known he was your son I'd never let him _near_ them!" Wuya shouted.

Her comment brought silence to the room. Lula buried her head in her hands as Jack awkwardly scratched at the table. Now he _knew_ they were serious.

"Our conversation can happen later Lula," Wuya said. "For now, we need to tell Jack what's going on."

"While Chase Young and his _hatchlings_ listen in?" Lula sneered. "Unless you have a spell to keep them all at bay I don't want to breathe another word."

"Stryker and Enny don't even live with Chase anymore, Mom," Jack mumbled. "Stryker's basically homeless and Enny just got out of a psych ward."

Lula turned and stared at him. He paused and cringed at how _worse_ his description had sounded compared to hers.

"Should have never stopped paying the staff to hang out with you," Lula muttered to herself.

"Whatever Chase hears will not be new to him," Wuya said. "And the Young cousins will not be able to hear what you say, they are-"

"Listening from the basement doorway, thinking I won't sense them."

Jack cocked an eyebrow and looked back to watch his friends sheepishly creep back to the doorway, guilty expressions on both their faces. Lula wiped her forehead before giving them a weak smile.

"Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind," she reminded them. "Meaning that I can sense wind changes and sound changes and other peoples' auras. I knew you'd never left the stairs."

Jack shook his head and let a big puff of air out. This was too much to take in already, and they hadn't even gotten to the _meat_ of the conversation.

"Well, if neither of you plan on sharing the information with any others, I suppose you can be in here." Lula said.

The two teens hesitated but eventually stepped to the table and sat down on either side of Jack.

"Okay then," Wuya sighed, trying to appear at ease. "I think it's time we tell you kids about one of Dashi's..._many_ prophecies..."

The teens grimaced as they sensed the history lesson about to ensue.


	30. Episode 4: Chapter 1

_There will come a time when only four Dragons are needed, those of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. The Shen Gong Wu will be scattered across the globe, and those of both Heylin and Xiaolin lines will wage war to gain control over the planet. _

_But this will not always be so simple. A fifth Dragon, one who shuns the others, will reveal themselves. They will have both abilities inside them, the ability to use their element, and the ability to imbed them into artifacts and create Shen Gong Wu. They will ultimately follow their own path; it is unclear whether this will cause chaos or peace. They will create their own line of followers and become one of the strongest of their time._

_The first sign is the blue dragon._


	31. Episode 4: Chapter 2

"Again."

She straightened from her keeled over position and spun, throwing a kick at the side of the hanging punching bag.

"Again."

She staggered, then performed the same move.

"Again."

"Katie..._please_..." she gasped. "I've...done this move...a thousand times today..."

"And it _still_ stinks worse than a _hog," _her step-sister growled. "So you'll do it again as many times as I tell you."

"But-"

"_Again_."

She held four a moment longer, then snarled and threw another spin kick at the bag.

"That was terrible, Cinder. Did you want me to get _Agatha_ to help you?"

She shivered; her arms still hurt from the last time her other step sister had "helped" her practice her fighting.

"You're pathetic, _Cinderelly_," Katie snarled, using the nickname Cinder hated most. "Watching you fight is like watching a dog try to fly. Sad."

Cinder scowled and put her hands on her knees. After three hours of what Katie called _training _she didn't care what the jerk said.

"Take your break you whimp," she said with a yawn. "I'm going to see if anyone worthwhile is home."

Cinder waited until she was gone, then balled up a fist and blasted the bag. It caved and then broke from the chain, flying across the dark room to smack against the far wall. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, then ran a hand through her layers of chocolate colored hair. It had grown out nicely, against all odds, reaching the middle of her back. She only wished she had tanned better so it didn't make her look so pale. She liked how it made her deep blue eyes glisten; it distracted people enough for them to ignore how sickly thin she looked. The fact that all she owned were athletic tank tops and tight work out pants didn't disguise all the weight she'd been forced to lose.

Cinder left the chalk drawn ring in the middle of the room and picked up her water bottle and towel, flinging the cloth around her neck and heading out to the lobby. Sometimes customers left fliers or posters on the bulletin board, and a lot of times she found peace when she read them and daydreamed about something better.

"Hi Shay," she greeted the accountant as she walked to the board.

"Hey there, Cinder," Shay replied without looking up from her computer. "What's on the old advertisement today?"

Cinder took a sip from her bottle and pointed a pink paper.

"Some chick lost her cat again," she told her. "So many pets get lost you wonder if they just don't like their owners."

"Seems probable," Shay agreed.

"Then there's this guy who wants volunteers to raid a government building. If only I gave a crap that he's doing it; I'd save the police a lot of trouble."

"If only."

Cinder paused, rereading one she almost passed. The picture above was badly drawn, but the description held her gaze.

"Theres, uh," she started, taking a quick swig to wet her throat. "There's this kid...about my age, who's looking for people to join his team."

"Another basketball team? As if New York doesn't have enough of them."

"He doesn't say what it's for. Just that...it says: 'You don't have to be anyone too special...although that helps anyone in the long run...just come willing to be a team player. 'Cause we're all outcasts here'..."

Shay took off her thin glasses and stared at Cinder. She'd never, _ever_ seen any light touch the young girl's face before, it had always been very dull and uncaring. Now though, Shay dare thought she saw _hope_ creep into her eyes._  
_

"Where does it say you have to go?" she asked softly.

"Some place in China," Cinder answered; she must have just seen it, for her eyes lost the little light she'd gained. "...Stupid, huh?"

Shay sighed, then straightened as an idea formed in her head.

"You know, your step-father's going to China this afternoon," she started, gaining Cinder's eyes. "Something about a business deal for a gym."

"So?"

"Well...what if I..._accidentally_ booked _two_ tickets, and reserved one specifically for you?"

Cinder's eyes widened at her words.

"But...Shay...you could get fired..."

"Better than sitting here listening to your step-siblings rough you up everyday, Cindy."

Cinder's face softened. Shay had called her that since she was four, and it always brought warmth to her.

"The plane leaves at eight A.M. sharp, little miss," Shay said, clicking buttons before giving Cinder a big smile. "Best not be late."

Cinder could do nothing but hug her. Before she left to go pack she saw the tags at the bottom of the poster that had a phone number written on them. All ten were still there; without a twinge of hesitation she took the first tag and pulled it her way, ripping the other nine off with it.

No sense letting anyone else snag her chance at freedom.


	32. Episode 4: Chapter 3

"C'mon, Snakey, pick up the pace!"

"Forgive me for needing to _breathe_!" Stryker snapped back as he dodged a large burst of water and leaning against one of the huge of the stalagmites.

He was in the middle of a Xiaolin Showdown with Omi, and unfortunately the little monk had beat him to picking the game. Now he was dodging thousands of geysers as they shot boiling hot water out at him while he searched for a Wu called the Neptune Helmet, which allowed the user to become a walking hurricane. Even though the geysers hadn't hit him yet, _Omi_ had dowsed him multiple times with the Orb of Tornami along the run. He was soaked, agitated, and was being forced to listen to Entropy backseat-_Showdown_.

"Well breathe _quicker_!" Entropy cried from the platform she and Jack were elevated on, her purple reptilian eyes flaring. "If you don't that yellow Gremlin's going to nab the Helmet!"

Jack was just sitting on the platform with his head in his hands as he watched Stryker run. He had full faith that the Young boy would do his best, but he also knew that Omi had the advantage with the huge amount of water surrounding them.

"If I wanted your help I'd ask for it!" Stryker roared, glaring at her with similar eyes that were green before picking up the pace. "Jack, do you see-"

"Orb of Tornami!"

A shadow fell over him and he gagged as Omi fell in front of him and drenched Stryker with ice cold water.

"I suggest that you toss out the rag, my friend," Omi offered as Stryker shook out his black and green Mohawk and spit water onto the ground; the little monk had to admit, picking the game "Uncle" had been an ingenious decision on his part, but Stryker was proving to be a stubborn opponent.

"It's _throw in the towel, _Omi!" Rai cried from the platform he and the other monks were suspended from.

"Don't boss me _around_," Stryker started, sweeping his leg out at him on the last word; Omi easily jumped up to avoid it. "Until you can _talk_ properly!"

"I think my nagging is working, what do you think?" Entropy whispered to Jack as Stryker kept swinging and missing and Omi kept dodging.

"I think your nagging is just ticking him off, Enny," Jack answered honestly. He could _tell_ Stryker was boiling, he'd never miss that much if he were calm. "Just let him do this. He doesn't need help."

"But I'm _trying_ to tick him off!"

Jack turned and stared at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause if you mess with the _bull_, you get the _horns_," Entropy said, pressing buttons on her wrist cannon. "And let's just say that Strykey becomes a _very_ powerful bull when you tick him off."

Jack yelped and pulled her wrist down before she could aim properly.

"What're you _doing_?" he squeaked. Stryker was too busy fighting Omi to notice what was going on. "You aimed at Stryker!"

"That's the _point_, Jackie!" Enny told him. "Stryker needs to get _stock-raving_ mad if we want him to change!"

"Then keep shouting at him, don't _kill_ him!"

"It won't kill him, he'll change before it even hits him!"

"That's a chance we can't _take_!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's our _friend_! We can't shoot our _friend_ that's the _enemy's_ job!"

"Well he's my _cousin _so I get to do what I _want_ to him!"

They struggled against each other as the monks watched in bewilderment.

"I can't tell if they're fighting or if Jack's dodging a hug," Rai remarked.

"Well, they're two peas in a whacked out pod," Clay said, shaking his head at them. "So it's probably both."

In the midst of this Omi had lost sight of Stryker after performing his famed Tsunami Strike. It was as if the boy had simply disintegrated.

"Hello?" Omi called out. "Young Stryker? Have you decided to call the relative yet?"

He looked up at Jack and Entropy when he heard them shouting at each other, tilting his head when it appeared they were fighting. Stryker leaned out from the pillar he had hid behind, shaking more water from his hair. He _still_ didn't know how the monks kept missing him change into his snake forms; but then again, they weren't as smart as they _thought_ they were.

"Enny, I _mean_ it!" Jack was shouting; he was tugging on her gauntlet, and if she kept pulling back it would surely pop off. "Even if Stryker _does _survive your bomb, he's going to be mad at _us_!"

"You know, I didn't want to have to do this, Jackie," Entropy growled; she kicked him in the gut and pulled her hand out of his grasp as he sank to the floor in pain. "But you're more persistent than you look."

Stryker was almost right behind Omi now, the Eye of Dashi in his hand; whatever Jack and his cousin were arguing about _really_ caught the monk's attention. He'd have to thank them when this was done.

"_Stryker_!"

He scowled and glanced over at the monks behind him, then straightened when he saw they were making frantic signs at him. They were all shouting at once, so he didn't know what they were saying. He heard Omi yelp, then turned and came face to face with a bunny shaped projectile whizzing straight for him.

The water jumped up in surprise when the bomb finally landed. Smoke flew up from among the waves, covering where Stryker had stood. Omi stood in shock as the waves fell back down and the smoke remained. He'd just barely missed being hit himself, but he didn't know if he could say the same for the Young boy. Entropy was still holding her arm out, pointed at her cousin, and was waiting to see him emerge in a more powerful state. Jack just sat with a hand over his mouth, too stunned that she'd actually _shot_ his friend. If Stryker survived Jack might _let_ him kill her. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay were statues.

"Um...he _changed_...right?" Entropy asked sheepishly as she lowered her arm.

Omi crept towards the smoke that was still raised, waving some of it away.

"Y-Young Stryker?" he called. "Please tell me you are not taking a rest in the sand."

"It's called a _dirt nap_, Pacman."

Omi whipped around to see Stryker behind him, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared up at his cousin. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but Entropy frowned.

"You didn't change," she said.

Stryker felt his left eye twitch in anger.

"Uncle," he snarled through grit teeth.

The scene flickered and then returned to it's original state. Omi blinked and tried to look over the Neptune Helmet, the Eye of Dashi, and the Orb of Tornami at Stryker, who was still glaring at his cousin.

"Um...I do not understand..." the little monk stammered.

"Just take your Wu, and _go_," Stryker ordered, storming over to his team.

Entropy averted her eyes and started kicking a stone on the ground. Jack was rubbing his stomach and glaring at her, although not as sharply as Stryker was.

"I just thought you'd change," Entropy whimpered when Stryker reached them.

"I _did_," Stryker growled. "If I hadn't, I'd have _died, _Enny!"

"I thought you'd change into the _other_ one."

"What other..." Stryker paused when he realized what she was talking about, then felt his temper flare more. "I was _frustrated_, Enny! I've got to much control to be _that_ angry, you _know_ that!"

"You're angry _now_," Entropy muttered as she pursed her lips. "I was just trying to help."

Stryker started to say something, then bit it back and sighed. Jack gave a weak shrug when he turned to him. He didn't really know what to think of this.

"Just...next time...just _think_ before you do something like that, Entropy," Stryker said as he started for the jet. "And apologize to Jack. You did more damage to him than you did me."

"Sorry Jackie," Entropy apologized quietly.

"Uh, don't worry about it, I guess," Jack answered a bit lamely. "Been through worse, you know?"

Entropy nodded, then they both got into the jet. Jack sent a worried glance Stryker's way when he saw how ragged he looked.

"You sure you're okay?" Jack asked quietly.

Stryker shivered a little, then tried to smile as he nodded. Jack hesitantly started the engine, then processed something and looked back at his friend. Stryker was staring down at the rug in front of his seat, the upper lids of his eyes drooping.

...Were his eyes _yellow_?


	33. Episode 4: Chapter 4

_It seems Entropy is causing more of a ruckus than I predicted_, Chase thought as he stared into his crystal ball. _Perhaps I should focus less on Stryker and more on her._

The thought wasn't entirely pleasing. If Entropy's father discovered that Chase was going to take advantage of her surely he would try to stop him. They still hadn't mended the wounds from their last encounter.

He watched her, Jack and Stryker climb into the jet, then his eyes latched onto Stryker. He'd seen a flash of something odd, and when he turned back around, Chase felt a grin spread across his face. Things were getting _very_ interesting.

******JP******

Wuya watched her sister stare into the mirror on her dresser with hollow eyes. They'd been in the same room for an hour, and Lula hadn't even turned to look at her.

"Saying that I'm sorry doesn't seem like enough," Wuya said quietly. "So can you just _look_ at me so I can give you a reason."

Lula remained rigid. Wuya had expected as much. When her little sister had left the Heylin side to join Dashi they had had much of the same conversation, just flip-flopped.

"I'm not angry because you didn't tell me you were free," Lula finally said, her voice as empty as her eyes. "In fact, I completely understand why you didn't. "I'm upset because you dragged my son into this mess of Shen Gong Wu and Showdowns and chaos."

"I hadn't known Jack was yours, Lula." Wuya assured her again.

Lula shivered, then slowly turned to look at Wuya.

"Then he doesn't look anything like me?" she asked. "Is that what you're saying?"

Wuya started to answer, the. Paused and compared her sister and her nephew. Jack's red hair, pale face, his grin and his frown. How had she not seen any of this.

"...His eyes are red..." Wuya stated. "Is that...?"

"They're the only thing he got of his father," Lula said. "I wish he would have gotten something else, like his nose or his...height or something."

"He got his personality. Vincent was always quite energetic."

"...Yes, he was..."

They were silent, and Lula slowly came over and sat beside her sister.

"Do you think...he understood?" she asked. "I mean, I barely understood everything myself, you know?"

"I think he got a handle on it," Wuya assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "At least, as best as the rest of us did."

"The problem is that I don't know which one he _is. _It would be much easier to explain if we knew that."

"Yes, it would. But I suppose that's what happens when two Xiaolin monks have children."

The sound of a door closing caught the women's attention.

"They're home," Wuya said.

She waited for a response, then turned to look at her sister. Lula had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Lula? They're home."

Lula nodded, but didn't get up. Wuya squeezed her shoulder, then stood and went out of the room. Jack and the Youngs were coming in the back door to the kitchen when she arrived; Jack's eyes instantly went cold at the sight of her.

"I told you to get out," he snarled.

"I know," Wuya said. "But your mother told me to _stay_."

Entropy tried to pull Stryker downstairs so the two could be alone, but Stryker shrugged her off and stood his ground.

"Mom doesn't know you like I do," Jack said.

"And you don't know me like _she_ does. Come now, Jack, I'm not lying this time."

"That doesn't mean you don't have some other motive."

"Does coming to your home, finding my sister, and telling you a prophecy that makes little to no sense to anyone _seem_ like something that would bring forth some sort of reward?"

Jack started to say something, then paused and thought about that. Wuya straightened herself.

"Stryker?" The boy cocked an eyebrow at her challengingly. "Can you and Entropy give us a minute?"

Stryker narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's okay guys," Jack told him. "I'll be down in a sec."

Both hesitated, then went down the stairs. Wuya let a small smile on her face.

"Go _into_ the basement, this time," she said.

There was a pause, then the basement door opened and closed. Wuya went to the table and sat down.

"Take a seat, Jack," she offered.

"Think I'll stand, _nag_," Jack snipped.

"Jack _please_-"

"No, _Wuya_, I think I'll stand."

The witch sighed.

"It's because we look alike to you now, isn't it?" she asked.

Jack's face flickered at her correct assumption. It was driving him absolutely crazy how much Wuya looked like his mother; the extremely maddening thing was that he hadn't seen it _before_. Shouldn't that have been something he would have picked up on?

"Look, Jack," Wuya gently started. "I know you're confused. Believe me, you're not the only one. But I'm _not_ your enemy anymore. To be honest I don't know if I was-"

"You've ditched me for Chase four out of five times in a matter of a _year_," Jack growled, his fists tightening. "You periodically called me a moron and said I was a disgrace to your _precious_ Heylin line."

His gaze pierced hers, and she felt shock at how mature it was. She'd never seen the boy act like this.

"You're telling me that in a matter of twenty-four hours I'm supposed to just let that all go?" he questioned. "C'mon Wuya. I may be forgiving, but I'm _not_ an idiot."

Wuya had no answer for him. He was right on all counts, she shouldn't have expected him to so quickly forget their rocky relationship before all this. Jack sniffed and turned.

"Let's _not_ do this again," he remarked.

She watched him descend the stairs to his workshop and sagged.

_He will shun both sides, and create his own line._

_Damn_, Wuya thought with a shake of her head. _He's going to _do_ it, too._

Someone sniffled behind her, and she turned to see Lula standing in the doorway, fighting tears.

"What is it, Sister?" she asked as she stood and went to her.

"I...I can't..." Lula stammered, putting a hand over her mouth. "I can't even say hello...to my own _son_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was at the d-doorway...the whole, the whole _time_. And I couldn't, I couldn't even come in, and say he-hello!"

She caved and wept into Wuya's arms. Her sister stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's okay, Lula, it's okay," she told her. "I'm sure Jack understands-"

"He _shouldn't_," Lula said. "It's horrible that I can't speak to my own child! He should _hate_ me!"

Wuya was unable to give her an answer, and instead just allowed her to cry for as long as she needed.


	34. Episode 4: Chapter 5

"I can't _believe_ Shay messed up so badly!"

Cinder just quietly grabbed her backpack off the airport conveyor belt. Shay's plan was the only thing her step-dad would talk about on the way to China; he didn't know how much a room would cost now, he didn't know _how _his boss was going to take her appearance, and he didn't know how he was going to keep track of her _and _do the deal with the Chinese investors. It was becoming the final push for her to leave and find that gang.

"Sorry Sean," Cinder said for the millionth time that day.

Sean turned to say something to her, then saw the hollow but hurt look in her eyes.

"...It's okay, Cin," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, I-"

His cell phone rang, and it was as if she had never said anything. Cinder shouldered her pack and followed her blabbering step-father through the airport and outside to a cab, already putting her headphones in to block the noise of crowded streets.

******JP******

"Yes, I _know_ she can't come into the conference room, Mr. Sherman," Sean was saying into his phone an hour later. "But I can't just _leave_ her by herself for...uh-huh...ye-yes sir..."

Cinder shook her head from the bed closest to the wall. Their hotel room had cost them less than Sean had first thought and they had almost gotten all settled in, but now Sean had to go to an unschedualed meeting with his boss.

"Yes, sir, I understand," Sean sighed. "I'll be there in half an hour."

He hung up and sat on the bed beside her, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay, Sean," Cinder said. "I can look after myself."

"I know, Cin," Sean said. "But I don't know how long the meeting's going to take, and-"

"I'll order some food and watch tv. It'll be fine, you can go."

The hesitation in Sean's eyes was thick, but he finally sighed.

"Okay, just...just lock the door and don't answer it unless it's me or someone bringing you food," he said, standing from the bed and grabbing his coat. "And check it first and make sure it doesn't look strange. And don't watch anything you're not supposed to."

"I got it, Sean, don't worry," Cinder assured him.

Her step-dad paused, his hand still on the collar of his jacket. He came over and kissed the top of Cinder's head.

"Stay safe, 'kay kiddo?" he said, ruffling her locks.

Cinder watched him leave with wide eyes. _No one_ from Sean's family had shown her affection before. She had always just thought they hadn't liked her. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the strip of phone numbers from the flyer, then flipped it over for the address. Should she go? From what had just happened it might _ruin_ Sean if she wasn't in the hotel when he returned. And her mother...she hadn't even thought of that.

She shook the thoughts away. Her mother wouldn't care that she was gone, and besides, this was to get away from her step-sisters. All the days where they did nothing but pound on her and make her feel worthless. She was getting away from _them_. Sean would just have to understand that. She went over to the dresser and pulled out her notebook; she hesitated, then flipped to an empty page and wrote a note to Sean. She signed it and tore it out, put it on the nightstand, then threw her notebook in her pack. She went to the door and paused, looking around the room one last time, then opened the door and left the hotel.

******JP******

She tucked her hair inside her hoodie and pulled up the hood, sinking into the seat of the taxi. The driver looked back at her suspiciously; he was a heavy set Chinese man with receeding black hair and remnants of his turkey (at least what she _hoped_ was turkey) on his thick cheeks. His silk blue shirt and black pants were tight against his body.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his accent thick but his English perfect.

Cinder looked up at him in surprise, then pulled out the slip of paper with the address on it and gave it to him. He took one look at it and his suspicion grew.

"You aren't planning on robbing the place are you?" he asked, giving her the fish eye.

Cinder quickly shook her head.

"It's...it's my cousin's house," she whispered.

She realized how stupid that must have sounded when the driver HMPHed in disbelief. To her relief he still pulled out and seemed to head in that direction.

******JP******

"It was about that prophecy thing, wasn't it?"

Jack nodded and sank deeper into the couch, even though it wasn't about that. Stryker shook his head from the workbench as Entropy sat down beside Jack.

"I don't think you should worry about it," Stryker said, motioning for one of the Jack-bots to come over as he grabbed a wrench. "It's not like we know what the prophecy has to do with you anyway."

"I think that blue dragon is you." Jack said.

Stryker paused and stared at him.

"What makes you say that?" Entropy asked.

"'Cause he turns into snakes, you know?" Jack said with a shrug. "Maybe one of his forms is a dragon."

"I, uh, I don't think it's got anything to do with me, Jack," Stryker said. "I'm pretty sure snakes are my limits."

"Well, there is that one form-" Entropy started.

"But it's still a _snake_," Stryker said with a glower. "Last I checked I don't grow wings"

"I said I was _sorry_, Stryke. I won't try to bring it out again, just let it go."

Stryker started to say something, then stopped when he saw Jack slump farther into the couch, sensing another argument about to ensue. Stryker cleared his throat and started tinkering with the Jack-bot

"...You and Wuya weren't talking about the prophecy, though, were you?" he asked instead.

Jack shot up and turned to stare at him.

"How did you-" he started.

"Oh, come on. You didn't actually think we went downstairs, did you?"

"...But didn't you close the door?"

Entropy giggled.

"Yeah, we closed the door, but we didn't go into the _basement_," she said. "I'm surprised you guys didn't pick up on that."

"Oh...right I guess Mom wasn't in the room so she didn't sense you."

A smile slipped onto Jack's face.

"I'm going to have to put _bells_ on you guys if you're going to keep sneaking around."

"The moment you do _that_ is the moment _I_ start waking _you_ up with a blow horn," Stryker said with a smirk.

Jack grinned at the memory. Entropy snickered again as Stryker put the panel of the Jack-bot back on.

"I made it so this one will be able to take any of your ideas and transfer them into the other robots using their microchips," he said. "It'll save us a lot of time."

"Cool," Jack said, coming over to the bot. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Hey, I'm going to go grab those spray cans in the jet, okay? Be back in a sec."

Jack started pressing buttons on the updated bot as Entropy caught sight of something in the corner; she went over, pulled a sheet back, and gaped at the objects on the floor.

"..._Jackie_?" she asked.

"Uh-huh?" Jack answered.

He yelped when something slammed into the back of his head. He wipped around and looked down to find one of his cheerleader-bots' heads (Jenny, if he remembered correctly) staring up at him with blank red eyes. He picked it up, winced, and gave Entropy a sheepish smile. She merely put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It...uh...It was a very..._very_...bad idea?" he tried.

"Mmm-_hmmm_," Entropy mumbled with a teasing smirk. "Good answer."

Her eyes latched onto something behind him. Jack furrowed his brow, then turned and felt his eyes grow wide. Stryker was standing in the doorway holding the spray cans. Beside him was a girl who reached the edge of his chin; she was pale, stick thin, and looked a little ragged in her worn purple hoodie and tight black leggings, her black sneakers appearing to slip from her long baggy socks. She pulled her almost waist length out of her sweater and pushed it away from her deep blue eyes, which were wide as she stared at the female head in Jack's hand.

"Uh...h-hi..." the girl said. "I...uh...I hope I got the wrong house...'cause if that's what happens to people who don't make it...I'll leave..."


	35. Episode 4: Chapter 6

Jack, Entropy and Stryker furrowed their brows at the girl's comment, then Jack remembered the robot head in his hand.

"Oh, no, this was..." he started. "I mean..."

Stryker cocked an eyebrow at the cheerleader android head, this being the first time he had seen it. Jack threw it in one of his junk piles.

"It was nothing," he said quickly. "So, uh, who are you? How'd you find us?"

"I...took a cab..." the girl said, taking a quick look around the messy area. "My name is Cinder. Cinder Argent. I uh...I found this..."

She pulled out a strip of paper and held it out to Jack. Stryker and Entropy came closer and squinted down at the list of repeating phone numbers.

"..._Jack_..." Stryker started, giving the other boy a suspicious look. "Isn't that _your _phone number?"

Jack laughed nervously.

"_Well_..." he started. "I..._may_ have slipped a..._flyer_ into one of the stores in the mall while we were searching for that Komori Sword."

"What's that?" Cinder asked quietly.

"It's a Shen Gong Wu," Entropy explained, giving the girl her own suspicious look. "So what makes _you_ so special?"

"Me? Uh, nothing really, I guess. I have some martial arts skills and I can...I don't know...organize well."

Entropy scoffed a little. Stryker and Jack gave her a weird look, since she suddenly seemed very offensive. She crossed her arms and gave a little hip sway as she came closer to Cinder, inspecting her up and down.

"So your a maid with some defensive whats-it?" Entropy snipped. "Not impressed."

"Well...I didn't think you _needed_ to be," Cinder answered; this girl was starting to sound like her step-sisters.

"I'm the niece of a powerful man who's almost dominated the world twice. My cousin over there is also pretty cool and my father runs most of every software object known to man."

She stopped in front of Cinder and leaned forward so she was smirking in the timid girl's face. Cinder's brow narrowed threateningly.

"I'm a _Young_," Entropy gloated. "You _need_ to impress me."

Cinder's lip curled as Stryker and Jack exchanged glances with each other. Wasn't this _their_ job to be interrogating? And Enny's way wasn't exactly very friendly. Cinder startled them all by taking a step forward and getting into Entropy's space.

"_My_ father was a firefighter, my mother was a police officer, my stepfather's a business man that could probably ruin _your_ family in a second, and I have two step-sisters who could kick your hide from here to whatever run-down thrift store you came from." Cinder said.

Entropy shrunk a little at Cinder's glare.

"I'm an _Argent_, _you_ probably need to impress _me_."

Jack, Stryker, and Entropy stared at her in surprise. Cinder realized the audacity of what she had said and took a step back, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"...So, uh, I'm sold," Jack said awkwardly. "What, uh, does everyone else think?"

Entropy coughed into her fist, then gave Cinder a final inspection; she smirked.

"I'm game," she said, much to Cinder's surprise. "Anyone with _that_ much attitude can't be too bad."

"I still need a little convincing," Stryker said, crossing his arms. "After all, we are asking her to fight battles with us, and we've no idea who she is."

Cinder blinked in confusion.

"F-Fight..._what_?" she asked.

They stared at each other.

"...Jack?" Stryker asked. "Did you _tell_ Ms. Argent here what she'd be _doing_ if she joined up with us?"

"Eh...heh heh..." Jack laughed nervously. "I uh...may've forgotten about that..."

He gave Stryker a wide nervous grin as he glared at him in disbelief.

"This...is a gang, isn't it?" Cinder asked anxiously.

"Yep," Entropy said with a giggle. "Gang of three."

"_Two_," Stryker snipped. "_Possibly_ three if Cinder works out."

"Hey, I'm just as much a part of this as you are!"

"Yeah, sure, even though I've been here a week and you've barely been here twenty-four hours."

Jack went over to Cinder as the two cousins began their arguing.

"My name's Jack Spicer," he said, pulling up his jacket collar dramatically. "Evil Boy Genius. I guess I'm the leader of this..._gang_."

"You guess?" Cinder asked quietly.

"Yeah, Stryker kinda appointed me. He has a habit of thinking I'm a good leader."

Cinder cracked a smile and Jack only slightly felt his face heat up.

"Are you?" she asked, almost coyly.

"I don't know," Jack said, scratching the back of his neck. "No one's died yet so I can't be _too_ bad."

Cinder giggled quietly, relieved by his kindness. Stryker and Entropy stopped their bickering and watched them communicate quietly.

_He moves fast_, they both thought.

"So flirties," Entropy said blatantly, causing the other two to look at them. "Is the new girl going to show off or are you two going to continue to schmooze it up?"

Jack and Cinder flushed as Stryker smirked; sometimes his cousin could say the darnedest, funniest things.

"We'll use Enny as a punching bag," he said, starting towards the empty space he and Jack sparred in. "Show us what you got, Cinder."

Entropy stuck her tongue out at him as she and Cinder went to the opening.

"I don't know, is that fair?" Jack asked. "Enny doesn't have any self-defense training-"

"Yes, I do," Entropy said, stepping into a fighting position. "I took karate from the time I was six to when I got instituted. I'm just out of practice."

_Instituted_? Cinder thought as she stood in front of the girl. _Instituted to _what?

"Out of _shape_, too," Stryker commented. "The only thing you still work out is your _mouth_. Now when Cinder gives the okay, punch at her."

Entropy nodded, giving Cinder a smirk. Cinder returned it, then gave her a sharp nod. Entropy punched at her, but Cinder dodged it and zipped behind her; Enny squeaked as the other girl wrapped a hand around her waist, knelt down, and threw Entropy backward. Entropy landed with a _thwack_ on her back and stared up at Cinder's fist as it came inches from her nose.

"...Whoa..." Entropy gasped, as the air had been knocked out of her. "Think I need to learn how to _fall_ again."

Cinder chuckled and helped her up.

"Not bad," Stryker said. "I could see you making it in this team."

"Yeah...about that..." Cinder started. The things Jack had said was starting to click in her mind. "Uh, I wanted to ask...are you guys..._bad_?"

The question obviously took the others by surprise, and they looked at each other to see if they would answer. Jack cleared his throat when Stryker and Entropy stayed quiet.

"Uh, well...yeah, a little," he said. "I...didn't put that on the flyer either...did I?"

"What _did_ you put on that thing?" Stryker asked sarcastically.

"I thought you were all just...outcasts like me..." Cinder said. "That's what the flyer said."

"Oh..." Entropy said. "Well...yeah, that's pretty much true..."

"But we're also kinda what you'd consider bad," Stryker added, crossing his arms. "Although, mentionably, not as bad as we _could_ be."

"Yeah, compared to the Heylins, we're saints," Jack said.

Cinder's eyebrows shot up.

"Heylins?" she asked. "What's a Heylin?"

"_They're_ the bad guys," Entropy said. "Actually, our uncle is one of them. Like a _big_ one, too."

Cinder's eyes widened at this news. Suddenly she wasn't very sure that coming here was a good idea.

"Yeah, I guess my..._aunt_ is one of them, too," Jack said, the word "aunt" coming out very bitterly. "She's pretty big in there too."

"...Right..." Cinder said slowly, taking a step back. "Uh...yeah, so...I'm going to...go..."

"What?" Stryker asked. "Why?"

"Uh...just..._because_," she said, taking another step away. "My dad, _step_dad will be worried about me if I don't show up at the hotel, so I should..._probably_ get going..."

"_Oh_!" Entropy declared, seeming to understand now. "She's scared 'cause she thinks we're _baddies_!"

"_Ooo-ooh_!" Stryker and Jack said together.

"What?" Cinder asked, giving an unconvincing laugh. "_No_! I-I just...just..."

The others cocked an eyebrow at her.

"...Okay, _yes_! I'm concerned that you're the bad guys! But it's...I mean wouldn't _you_ be if you were me?"

Stryker, Entropy, and Jack thought about that for a moment.

"No," they all said together.

Cinder shook her head in disbelief. These kids really _were_ outcasts, but in different ways than _she_ was; they seemed a bit more morbid than she.

"Well, excuse me if I'm just a little wary," Cinder said.

"You're excused," Entropy said with a smirk.

"We're not _really_ the bad guys," Jack reassured her. "We're just..._kinda_ bad. Like delinquents."

"...Still..."

"Come on," Stryker interjected, a knowing grin on his face. "You can't _exactly_ tell us that you've _never_ done anything to make someone think _you're_ a delinquent."

Cinder's face turned pink as she stammered to say she hadn't. But now Jack and Entropy were also giving her knowing looks, and eventually she just sighed.

"Okay, so I _may_ have," she admitted. "But...I mean...you can't..."

"Hey, hey, no pressure!" Jack said. "We're just assuming that since you came all the way here you're _really_ outcasted."

"Like us, you know?" Entropy said.

"Like...you?"

"Yep, we're all pretty sad," Stryker sighed. "Now, are you joining or not?"

The question was so forward Cinder's eyebrow's raised again. She _had_ planned to join whatever it was that they were, but after what she'd learned, she wasn't so sure if she should. Then again, she couldn't really go back home after all the trouble Shay went through to get her there.

"I don't really have anywhere _else_ to go," she said quietly. "So...yeah, I guess I'm joining you guys."

"Don't sound so depressed about it," Stryker laughed. "We're not _that_ bad."

"Uh, _I'm_ not that bad," Entropy scoffed. "You and Jack are total..._boys_!"

Stryker and Jack gave her a confused look as Cinder giggled with her. A shrieking sounded on the couch that startled everyone.

"Alright, just in time!" Stryker said as he went to Jack's backpack and fished out the Wu tracker. "Looks like Cinder gets an early taste of what she's getting into."

Cinder blinked as Entropy jumped up and down, then grabbed her arm.

"I'll help you change into your new uniform!" Enny cried, dragging the other girl upstairs. "You're gonna _love_ this!"


	36. Episode 4: Chapter 7

"Hope you all brought sunblock!" Dojo joked as he spiraled down to an oasis in the middle of a desert. "It's hotter than the sun in these parts!"

"How can a place be hotter than the _sun_?" Omi questioned innocently.

"It's an exaggeration, Omi," Kimiko explained as Dojo landed and let them off. "He's just saying it's really hot."

"Then why didn't he just _say_ that? The modern language is _very_ confusing."

"So is your archaic lingo, Chrome Dome," Rai teased. "Now where's the Wu and what does it do?"

"They're the Danger Shoes," Kimiko said, pulling their scroll open. "Very obviously they warn the user of any danger."

"Like a sixth sense," Clay guessed.

"Yep. As for where they are, I don't know. It looks like they're jumpy and move around a lot."

"Is that another one of the exaggerations?" Omi asked.

"No, they're _literally_ jumpy. They work whether someone wears them or not, so we basically have to chase them down."

"Perfect," Rai sighed. "We'll let's split up and search. No doubt we're going to run into the _Goof Troop_ along the line."

"There is another team we are facing?" Omi asked as Kimiko and Rai started towards a farther part of the oasis. "Why was I not aware?"

"Uh, Omi," Clay started, leading the little monk to another part. "Rai's bein' sarcastic. I'll explain along the way."

******JP******

Rai and Kimiko pushed through the shrubs surrounding them and found a small lake with small animals drinking confidently.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah, like something out if a magazine," Rai agreed. He grabbed her hand and they drew closer to each other.

"Oh, _barf_!"

The couple spun around to see Stryker and Jack come out of the trees and sneer at them.

"You two are worse than a bad soap opera!" Jack declared, gripping his stomach to emphasis.

"Now all we need is for one of you to die," Stryker said, pulling out the Eye of Dashi. "Hope neither of you have a twin."

The monks glared at the boys and pulled out their own Wu, commencing the fight. Behind them a pair of red converse (empty) were sitting in the shade, once in a while shifting anxiously. They flew into the air when Jack was thrown at a nearby tree; he yelped as the shoes landed in his lap.

"Hey!" he shouted, grasping them before they could move. "I got the-"

Rai was on him in a second, attempting to wrench the shoes from him. They were glowing gold before they could blink.

"Raimundo," Jack started, struggling to keep hold of the Wu. "I challenge you to a-"

Suddenly one of the shoes slipped out of their hands and kicked both of the boys in the face. They lost control of the other one and flopped on their butts, leaving Kimiko and Stryker to try and grab them. They too were unsuccessful, and in the end they only ended up knocking heads as the Danger Shoes jumped over them and sped off deeper into the forest.

"...Ow..." Jack murmured.

"Okay," Stryker grumbled, turning to the monks and rubbing his head. "We'll tell everyone that they shoot lightning if _you_ _two _tell everyone they shoot lightning."

"...Deal," Kimiko and Raimundo agreed.

******JP******

"So, what do these Shen Gong Wu things _do_ anyway?" Cinder asked as she and Entropy searched the foliage around the path they were following.

She tugged at the brown bullet belt Entropy had thrown over a red, high collared Japanese tank top; the black pants the other girl had shoved at her were much tighter than she was used to, and she'd spent all of ten minutes trying to push the legs into the shin length, military styled boots. Entropy even tied a long, yellow ribbon around her forehead and wrapped her hair up into two large buns. Her eyes were deeply lined, lacking the streaks Entropy had, but that was fixed by the guns strapped to her hips; they had the same spiral design as Jack's goggles (she doubted she would use them though). As uncomfortable as she was, it felt good to fit into a group for once.

"They're effects differ," Entropy told her, looking up and examining a tree. "I don't know what this one does, but basically you have to look for something strange."

"Oh...so...like sneakers without feet?"

Entropy whipped around and joined Cinder in watching two red converse skipping from one side of the jungle to the other, only five feet in front of them.

"...Yeah, those qualify," Entropy said, inching towards the Wu.

It appeared as if the Wu "spotted" the girls as they neared it, and they quickly jumped up and sped away from them. The girls sprinted after as fast as they could; Entropy was arm's length away when she was suddenly dowsed with freezing water that sent her flying away from them. Cinder skidded to a stop as Clay, Omi and Dojo came onto the path she was on.

"H-Hubba..." Dojo spat out.

"Who in tarnation?" Clay exclaimed at the new face. "Don't tell us Spica got to you too!"

"It appears as if Spicer's seduction powers are more effective than we first thought," Omi said. Cinder cocked an eyebrow at his archaic sounding speech. "New friend, we implore you to join our side instead. Jack Spicer will lead you down a path of evil, deception-"

"And failure," Clay put in.

"Can't forget failure," Dojo agreed.

Before Cinder could respond, Omi was whisked out of sight, only able to let out a short squeak. She and Clay searched the area around them; Clay shouted as something struck him in the back, throwing Dojo onto the ground. He swiveled around to find Entropy crouched at his feet, holding her shin and cringing.

"Dude! You're like a _wall_!" she complained.

"Yeah, you remember that!" Dojo growled, shaking his fist at her.

"Don't wanna fight ya, young lady," Clay said as Entropy stumbled into her fighting position. "In fact, I'll feel a lot betta if y'all stepped outta the way real nice like."

"Ugh," Entropy complained, drawing the Komori Sword. "You're drawl is giving me a _headache_! _Komori Sword_!"

She disappeared from sight, then reappeared and landed a punch on Clay's face. He stumbled back and took a stance, but was plowed back again. He only caught glimpses of Entropy's smirk each time she hit him. Cinder was only able to watch in awe as Entropy moved at inhuman speeds and fought with inhuman strength. She even thought she saw her appearing upside down. Clay thought the same thing, and quickly reached his solution. He stepped back and, just as he thought, Entropy froze only inches from him.

"What the-!" she cried.

"The Komori Sword only works in the shadows, little lady," Clay reminded her. "So you're a little trapped right now."

Entropy's eyes widened as she saw that Clay had stepped into the only spot of sunlight around them. She tried to move again, and again, but to no avail.

Dojo stuck his tongue out at her and stuck his thumbs in his ears, wiggling his fingers tauntingly.

"Crap..." she grumbled.

"Nice seein' ya again, Miss," Clay said, politely tipping his hat. "Hope we meet again on friendlier terms."

"Cinder!" Entropy called as she helplessly watched Clay walk away, Dojo back on his shoulder. "Cinder c'mon, do something!"

"W-What do you want me to do?" Cinder squeaked, her eyes still wide. "I-I can't fight if he's going to use some sort of magic!"

"He won't even _touch_ you! Didn't you hear him, he doesn't fight _girls_!"

Cinder's eyebrows raised, then her face darkened.

"Sexist _pig_," she growled, starting after him.

Entropy zipped back to the trunk of the tree and watched her leave.

"That girl's bipolar..." she mumbled.

******JP******

"Hey, Cowboy!"_  
_

Clay turned to see the brunette from earlier standing nearby.

"Can we _help_ you?" Dojo asked.

"I wanna fight," Cinder said, a dark glint in her eye.

"Oh, uh," Clay stammered. "I don't take to fightin' girls, Miss. It's the-"

"Why? 'Fraid you'll lose?"

Clay furrowed his brow at how audacious this girl was proving to be, much different from the timid girl he _thought_ she was.

"I ain't _afraid_ ah anythin', Miss. It just ain't right fightin' a girl."

A smirk formed on Cinder's face, and then to Clay's surprise she twisted her body away from him, stretched her right leg forward, and leaned back on her left leg, her knee bent. Her right fist pointed towards Clay and her left hand was open, her fingers pressed together. Dojo's jaw dropped.

"You...know Tai Chi?" Clay asked, stunned.

"My mother taught it to me before she died," Cinder said, loosening her fist so her fingers draped back towards her wrist. "What's the matter? Surprised?"

"Quite a bit. It seems I misjudged you."

Clay shifted into his own Tai Chi stance, a hand at his belt while the other was straight out in front of him; he leaned forward on one leg and straightened his other.

"I still ain't wantin' to fight ya, Miss," he said. "But I figure it'd be a great dishonor if I didn't now."

"Now you're talking."

She zipped forward and snapped her leg up, slapping Clay's hand away; he blocked with the other hand when she brought her kick straight down. She sent similar strikes at him, which he all blocked. Somewhere in the middle of their fighting Dojo was thrown off Clay's shoulder; he got a clear sight of the Danger Shoes.

"Clay!" he shouted. "I hate to break up your date, but-"

"My _what_?" Clay asked.

Cinder shouted as she landed a kick square in Clay's throat. He gagged as she raced over towards the Wu. They jolted, and then jumped out of her reach.

"Hurry, Clay," she heard Dojo say. "Before the Danger Shoes get away!"

_Danger Shoes_, she thought as she stared at the shaking sneakers. _Guess that makes sense._..no..._it doesn't make sense that shoes sense danger, but maybe..._

She took a tentative step towards them, and they immediately took two steps back.

"...I, uh, I'm not much of a threat..." she stammered, feeling quite stupid. "You don't have to be afraid of me..."

The Wu stopped shaking, and then a bit of the red faded from them. Cinder waited, and then walked up and plucked them from the grass.

"Huh," she marveled.

She tensed as Clay grabbed hold of the sneakers as well, causing them to glow.

"Guess you an' I are gonna fight for these," he told her.

"Uh, say what?"

"Cinder, I challenge ya to a Xiaolin Showdown."


	37. Episode 4: Chapter 8

**For those who already read Episode 4: Chapter 8: I redid the chapter to include the description for Cinder's outfit. Thank you to the guest who pointed out that I didn't put it in. **

**-Stryker**

"Uh..." Cinder stammered, furrowing her brow. "I...wasn't briefed on those..."

"Oh, uh," Clay started, losing his strengthened pose. "It's a battle for the Wu. We wager the Shen Gong Wu we have, against the Shen Gong Wu we want. You're new friends didn't tell you that?"

"No...they said something about battling, but they didn't really explain how."

She looked down at her guns.

"And I'm guessing I don't have these Shen Gong Wu things."

"No, you don't," Clay sighed. "How're we gonna do this now?"

The two stood in silence, looking down at the Danger Shoes.

"I'm goin' out on a limb and sayin' that Jack or Stryker have your Wu," Clay said. He gave her a meaningful look through his blonde bangs. "If I let go are you gonna run off with these?"

Cinder thought carefully about that, then slowly shook her head.

"Alright, I'm gonna let go, an' we're gonna find your teammates so you can choose what Wu to fight with."

She tilted her head at this, then her eyes widened as he actually did let go.

"...Okay, so," she started, staring down at the Wu, then searching the trees. "Where do you think they are?"

"No idea," Clay answered honestly.

"Maybe if we follow the sound of bickering, we'll find them," Dojo suggested, hopping onto Clay's shoulder and giving him a quizzical look. "Can't be too hard."

"After you, Miss," Clay said, gesturing for Cinder to go ahead.

******JP******

"So _I_ hate the forest," Jack said, swinging his arms around to ward off the giant mosquitoes.

"Yeah, I hear you," Stryker said, smacking the side of his face, ultimately missing the bug that had stung him. "At least we lost those monks though."

"Sure but we also lost the Wu-"

"Hellloooo?"

Both the boys jumped, then scanned the area for the voice. Stryker caught sight of Omi, hanging upside down in a tangle of vines; he nudged Jack and pointed to the monk, a smirk on his face.

"Hey there, pipsqueak," he said as he and Jack came underneath Omi's head. "You look like someone hung you out to dry."

"How can I?" Omi asked innocently. "I have yet to become wet."

The boys' smirks faded and they sighed.

"You know," Stryker said. "He just-"

"Takes all the fun and smashes it against a wall?"

"Excuse me," Omi interrupted. "I know that we are enemies, but I was hoping that your good natures would shine through and you would help me down."

He flashed a big smile at them, to which Jack and Stryker cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, _no_," Stryker said instantly.

"Maybe some _other_ good-natured soul will come help you," Jack told him as they started walking away. "Like, maybe, a _squirrel_."

Omi's eyes bulged out of his skull as the boys high fived each other and snickered to themselves.

"_Snakey_!"

Stryker yelped as something zipped over and wrapped their arms around him, spinning him around with the impact.

"Enny," he squeaked, pushing his cousin off him. "Stop hugging me."

"It's not my fault," Entropy whined. "I can't get the Komori Sword to stop working! I've been stuck in the shadows waiting for Cinder to come back from her battle with Clay."

"Say _what_?"

"Okay, with the Wu," Jack started, taking the Sword from her. "If you drop it, it stops working, and you have to call its name to activate it again."

"Oh...right, that makes sense."

She skipped over to the light she hadn't been able to touch and waved her arm in it, finding that the Wu's effect had been released.

"Cool," she said. "Now, let's go find Cinder. She might be having a pretty hard time dealing with the big hick."

"Oh, I can only imagine."

The three hurried down the path. Omi shifted again in an attempt to free himself, but only managed to trap himself more.

"Hey, Chrome Dome!"

The young monk looked down and saw Kimiko and Raimundo jogging up to him.

"You one with the bats or something?" Rai joked.

"I have met no bats today," Omi answered. "Although I believe I am, as one says, 'dangling on the edge of my chain'."

Kimiko and Raimundo rolled their eyes and sighed.

"You know, he-" Kimiko started.

"Takes all the fun and smashes it against a wall?" Raimundo finished.

"Strange," Omi said as they tried to help him out of the vines. "That is _exactly _what Jack Spicer said before he, Entropy and Stryker started after Clay and the girl with the pretty brown hair."

"The girl with the _what_?" Rai asked as they paused their assistance.

"I believe her name is Cinder. She is the new member of Jack Spicer's team."

Rai and Kimiko exchanged a glance, then quickly yanked Omi out of the trees and raced down the path.

******JP******

"So you're a real Southern kid then."

"Yessir," Clay said with a smile. "Born n' raised. Till I joined M. Fung and the others I'd never been outside Texas."

"Yeah, I've never been outside of New York," Cinder said as he held a branch out of her way and she stepped over a fallen limb. "At least, not until today."

Dojo sat quietly and studied the two. Even though Cinder was on Jack's side, he felt as if she wasn't threatening. Not as threatening as Stryker or Entropy were.

"If ya don't mind me askin'," Clay continued. "What brought ya'll ta Jack's side anyway?"

"I found his flyer hanging up in my step-sister's gym. Honestly it wasn't what I thought it was going to be."

"What did it _say_ it was?"

"Just that they are a group of outcasts."

Clay chuckled a little as they stepped back onto the path they had originally been on.

"Yep, they're outcasts alright," he said. "But they're like that for good reasons. Jack is thinkin' about dominatin' the world more often than not, Stryker's about as trustworthy as a saber-toothed jackrabbit, and that Entropy girl's as loony as a loon."

"Oh, really?" Cinder asked, furrowing her brow. "They don't seem like that to me."

"Ya haven't hung out with them for long. Look, I ain't gonna try changin' your mind, but I'll suggest you make sure ya'll know who yer hangin' out with."

"...Yeah...I'll make sure of that..."

The two of them heard someone shriek ahead of them. They looked up to see Entropy, Stryker and Jack farther up the path, running towards them.

"_Cinder_!" Entropy shouted, coming up and wrapping her arms around her. "You're okay!"

She shot a quick glare at Clay as the boys finally caught up and furrowed their brows.

"What're you doing here, cowpoke?" Jack asked.

"The lady needs some Wu," Clay told them, surprising them. "Ya'll didn't think of that before you let her wander on her own?"

The others thought of that as Cinder sheepishly looked down at the Danger Shoes.

"So, what, you're just here to make sure she got here safely?" Stryker asked suspiciously. "Forgive me for not buying that."

"No, I'm here to make sure she gets some Shen Gong Wu so we can battle. We both grabbed them Danger Shoes there, but she don't have nothin' to wager."

"Oh...okay," Jack said, taking off his backpack and rummaging through their Wu.

They waited quietly for him to find something; while Jack, the Youngs, and Cinder felt awkward, Clay seemed absolutely patient, as if he did this all the time.

"Okay, so you can use the Fist of Tebigong," Jack said, handing the Wu to Cinder. "It gives someone powerful punches and stuff."

"You activate it by saying it's name," Stryker informed her.

"Okay," Cinder said, giving the object a once over and then turning to Clay. She held out the Danger Shoes. "So walk me through this again?"

Clay nodded and put his hand on the Wu, bringing its glow out again.

"Wait..."

They stopped and looked over at the others, who were giving Cinder a disbelieving gaze.

"Your..._really_ going to let him challenge you?" Entropy asked. "...You're not going to...you know-"

"Cheat?" Stryker finished bluntly.

"No..." Cinder answered. "Why would I?"

"Because that's how they play," Clay explained before they could. "It's their number one strategy."

"It is not!" Jack growled. "It's plan _B_!"

"I thought _running_ was plan B..." Stryker mumbled.

"Well, it's not really how I do things, guys..." Cinder said.

"Today's a good day to _start_," Entropy said. "If Mister Meathead wasn't on the Monk Side he'd be cheating too."

The glare Clay sent her clearly said she was wrong.

"Do whatever you want, Cinder," Jack said with a shrug. He gave her a nervous grin. "Just make sure to win, alright?"

Cinder blinked, then smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Alright then," Clay said, going into Showdown mode. "The game is Earthquake. The first to the Shoes wins. I'll be wagerin' my Thorn of Thunderbolt against your Fist of Tebigong."

"Um...alright..."

"Then let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

******JP******

Rai, Kimiko and Omi staggered as the earth beneath them shook.

"Oh _man_," Rai mumbled as they raced towards the trembles.

They came to a drop off instead of a clearing, and caught sight of Jack, Entropy, and Stryker on the other side. Kimiko pointed down and they saw Clay facing a girl with long chestnut hair and the Fist of Tebigong strapped to her thin wrist.

"Who the...?" Kimiko started.

"Her name is Cinder."

The monks turned to see Dojo slinking up to them.

"We know," Raimundo said, letting the little dragon climb onto his shoulder. "Just a little surprised. She looks so normal."

"And _very_ feminine," Omi added, scratching his head. "I am surprised she can even _lift _the Fist of Tebigong."

Kimiko's eye twitched at this comment.

Down in the chasm Clay and Cinder were examining the stone paths that each were supposed to follow; around the paths were bottomless pits that were spitting up giant boulders every second.

"Just try yer best, alright?" Clay called to Cinder. "Even if ya get hit, it won't hurt. This whole thing is like a hologram."

"Y-Yeah...sure..." Cinder stammered as one of the boulders shot up next to her.

"_Gong yi tanpai_!" Clay shouted.

He raced off down the path as Cinder stared at him in surprise.

"It means-" Jack started.

"_Go_, I know!" Cinder finished to everyone's surprised. "I just didn't think he knew Chinese!"

Everyone's jaws dropped a little at her knowledge as she too ran for the Wu. The boulders that were shooting out of the pits were starting to rain down on the path, drilling craters into the stone and breaking down into projectiles. Clay swiftly dodged the rocks, using the Thorn of Thunderbolt to zap the ones he couldn't avoid. Cinder, however, was using only her own abilities to keep herself safe from the stone bombs; if anything, the Fist of Tebigong was proving to be a hindrance.

"_Cindy_!" Entropy shouted. The sound of Shay's nickname caught Cinder by surprise and caused her to stop and turn around; the Fist of Tebigong instantly dragged her arm to the ground with its weight. "Use the Wu to smash the rocks!"

"Wha? How?"

Their instructions from earlier flashed back to her as one of the raining stones fell towards her.

"F-Fist of Tebigong!" she cried, forcing the Wu in the rock's path.

The stone collided with the Fist and crumbled, the pieces missing her by inches. She sighed as the Fist fell again, then regained herself and started her race again. She could make out the Danger Shoes ahead, but it looked like Clay was closer to them than her. In a last ditch effort she swung the Fist at every rock that came at her; Clay heard all the smashing and saw that Cinder was gaining on him.

"This would be a good time to forget _chivalry_, Clay!" Raimundo called.

Clay shook his head at this comment. Cinder was close enough to take advantage of the slight distraction; she jumped over one of the raining stones, flipped in the air, and slammed the Fist into the earth, creating a crevasse that zipped to Clay and exploded near his feet; Clay leapt out of the way, ultimately ending up farther from the Danger Shoes than he wanted. He saw Cinder race past him and cringed.

"Seismic Kick: Earth!" he shouted.

He slammed his foot into the ground, sending a wall of stone at Cinder. She heard the smash and shrieked when she saw it. Instinctively she held the Fist out to block it; the wall collided with the Wu and shoved her backwards, even as she attempted to stop it. To everyone's surprise the wall started to glow gold as it slowed to a stop. Cinder gasped and stepped away from it as the others stared at her in shock.

"What in tarnation...?" Clay marveled.

"How?" Rai croaked. "How in the...?"

"Holy crap holy crap holy crap..." Jack repeated as Stryker shook his head silently.

Entropy was the first to snap out of it and notice how close Cinder was to the Shoes.

"_Cinder_!" she cried, catching the other girl's attention. "Grab the shoes!"

Cinder whipped around and saw the Shoes. Clay had only just woken up when she reached out and grabbed them, returning the terrain to normal.


	38. Episode 4: Chapter 9

"Nice try, Clay," Raimundo sighed as they watched the other team jump up and down in victory once more.

"Yeah, she was a lot stronger than she looked," Kimiko said.

"I believe we have underestimated our opponent once more," Omi moaned.

Clay's eyes were glued to Cinder; something inside him warmed when she smiled.

"I don't know about y'all," he said, touching his hat self-consciously. "But I don't think I underestimated her. I think rather met my expectations."

His friends gave him a strange look as he climbed onto Dojo's back, fixing his hat again.

_Only time he fidgets with that this much is when he's nervous..._ Rai thought, turning and looking back at Cinder. _Or sheepish..._

He shook the possibility away, but only a little. Clay didn't usually fall for girls, but that didn't mean he _hadn't_. Cinder saw that they were leaving and separated from the group, running towards Dojo as he ascended.

"Wait, Clay?" she shouted up to him. He looked down, a little shocked that she was near them. "I thought about what you said, about knowing who you're hanging out with."

Jack, Stryker and Entropy felt their stomachs tighten. After all their convincing, would she join the monks instead? She and Clay had been alone for a while; no doubt the cowpoke had taken the time to trash talk them.

"I think you're right. Jack and Stryker and Enny, they are a little crazy."

They all cringed as the monks brightened. Cinder looked back and saw the defeated look on Jack's face, then turned back to Clay.

"But craziness adds character, you know?" she continued, much to the monks' chagrin. "So, I think I'm good on this side. Thanks for the offer."

"Yeah, sure..." Clay mumbled. "Any time..."

She gave him a small smile and stepped back; Dojo shook his head and flew off towards the temple. Entropy ran up and bear-hugged Cinder from behind.

"I knew it, I knew it, I _knew_ it!" she cried as the boys joined them. "I knew you wouldn't leave us."

"I thought you would," Stryker admitted; Entropy smacked his arm in response. "Glad you didn't though."

"Did you really mean that though?" Jack asked hesitantly. "I mean, about craziness adding character?"

"Sure," Cinder said with a shrug. "I'm not exactly sane myself, you know? If it doesn't add character, than I'm lost."

"Yay! We're all characters!" Entropy cried. She looked up at the hot sun. "Let's go be characters at Jack's house. It's too hot here."

"Yeah, we probably should go," Stryker agreed, pushing his Mohawk off his forehead and heading to the jet. "I'm driving."

"Oh come on!" Entropy complained, chasing after him. "You _always _sit in front, it's _my_ turn!"

Jack and Cinder smiled at the cousin's arguing, then followed, side by side.

"You did really good out there," Jack told her, finding himself unable to make eye contact.

"Thanks," Cinder said, smiling at him. "I probably wouldn't have won without that Fist thing."

"Oh, yeah? Glad I could help, you know?"

Stryker saw that they were lagging and put his hand on the horn, then stopped. He recognized that goofy grin on Jack's face, and immediately smirked and sat back in the seat.

"Tell 'em to hurry up," Entropy ordered, trying to see around him.

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna go ho...are they flirting _again_?"

Stryker shushed her as Jack finally opened the door and let Cinder in first. Stryker nonchalantly tapped on the wheel as the two settled into the back seats. Entropy pretended to fix her makeup in the mirror, although it was noticeably pointed at her teammates. Cinder saw this and furrowed her brow.

"...What?" she asked.

"Nothing," the cousins answered together.

Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure," he said. "'Cause you guys agree..._never_."

"I'm just waiting for you two to put your seat belts on," Stryker rationalized.

The two looked down at the straps that went from shoulder to hip.

"...We _do_ have our seat belts on..." Cinder told him.

"Then we can _go_, can't we," Stryker said, sending a smirk back at Jack as he turned the keys and lifted the jet off.

Jack understood the look and instantly resembled a tomato. He slumped in his seat and hoped that Cinder didn't think he was flirting...even though he probably _was_...but not _consciously_. The burning feeling that Entropy was shooting him amused glances as she chatted with Cinder were starting to make him fidgety, and Stryker's smirk wasn't making it any better.

"Don't you think Jack?"

He snapped out of his awkwardness and turned to Cinder, who was gazing at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you think _Goo Zombies 3_ has a better story mode than _Goo Zombies__ 4_? I always thought the idea of escaping from a prison was much cooler than trying to destroy a computerized zombie virus."

Jack blinked, then tilted his head.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I'm a big computer nerd, and if you think about it in a political sense it means that people should do more things than just sit on the computer and play video games."

Cinder laughed a little.

"Isn't that ironic?" she asked. "Since you have to play the game in order to see that?"

Jack smiled too, finding that, now that he had made eye contact, he couldn't look away at all; Cinder didn't seem to notice as she kept talking to both him and the Youngs. Stryker knew off the bat that he and Entropy were just an afterthought now, and the way Entropy met his gaze and grinned told him that she was aware as well.

_This is gonna be fun_, they thought.


	39. Episode 4: Chapter 10

Lula reached up and stroked the glass of the only family photo she possessed. It wasn't pretty, not very posh, but it was them; it was her family. They were arguing a bit in it; she had her hand on Jack's shoulder while his father tousled his spiked hair. Jack, only fourteen then, was reaching up to shove his hand away, his mouth open to shout that he had spent half an hour fixing his "look", as he had come to call it. His goggles were sliding down his forehead and covering his left eye. The sight had amused her late husband so much that he had laughed uproariously; she missed his laugh the most.

"What do you want, Chase?" Lula asked, not bothering to look up from the photo.

Chase smirked as he stood in the middle of her living room, his eyes inspecting ever inch with amusement.

"I never took you for the prim and proper, Lula," he said. "No wonder your son is so soft."

"Have you come only to spit insults at me? If so, leave."

"No, I came to give my condolences. I'm a little offended that I wasn't invited to Victor's funeral. We were _very_ close after all-"

"Get out," Lula snapped as she put the photo on the end table and glared at him. "Get out now."

Chase's smirk twitched, then he chuckled and took a step towards her. Lula answered by stepping back.

"You know, your son looks just like you. If you shared personalities I would have put the pieces together long ago."

"Get _out_, Chase."

"But it appears he gained Victor's bumbling antics instead," Chase pressed, stepping towards her again. "Perhaps he'll fall off a bridge, too."

"_**Get out**_!"

The objects in the living room surged forward and flew at Chase as Lula's anger brought forth a twister. The arrogant war lord never batted an eye as lamps smashed against his armor, furniture sailed past his head, the rug wrapped around his feet. He only moved to pluck the photo from the air and examine it. Lula gasped and the tornado ceased.

"Give that back!" she ordered, her voice unable to mask her desperation.

"Why? It's quite hideous," Chase continued, that smirk still on his face. "Perhaps I should just..."

Lula shrieked and lunged forward as Chase let the picture slip from his hands. Luckily she reached it in time, but Chase reached down and wrapped a hand around her jaw, pulling her up to him.

"And here I thought you were _done_ being a nuisance," he snarled. "But I guess the saying is true. Once a monk, _always_ a monk."

He tightened his grip, satisfied when Lula's eyes teared and she whimpered in pain.

"I would keep that oafish son of yours close, Lula. Otherwise I won't apologize when he meets the same fate as your husband."

"Mom?"

Lula gasped as she sank to the floor; Jack came into the doorway and froze, taking in the disaster that was their living room.

"What happened?" he asked, coming over to her. "Are you okay?"

Lula swallowed hard, then nodded, trying to smile as he helped her up.

"I...I was just cleaning up..." she said, looking around the room herself. "I didn't do a very good job, I suppose."

Jack furrowed his brow; clearly she was lying, but by the shaken look on her face he didn't know if he should ask her about it. He cleared his throat and looked down at the photo in her hands.

"I don't know why we kept that," he said quietly, gently taking it from her. "It's a real mess."

"We're not exactly the neatest family anyway," Lula rationalized, heading for the couch. "I think it captured us perfectly."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack said, watching her worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay? Something happened."

"Nothing happened, I'm fine."

"Mom-"

"I said I'm _fine_, Jackson!"

Jack's eyebrows snapped up. Lula cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair.

"I-I'm fine," she said quietly. "Yes, something happened, but I'm fine."

He nodded, figuring that was the best answer he was going to get.

"Okay, well, I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said, setting the picture on the end table and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Have fun," Lula said, watching him start to the basement before looking down at her hands.

Jack paused in the doorway; there were so many things that he wanted to ask her, especially now that things were quieting down. He looked back at his mom, sighed, and went over to the couch. Lula looked up in surprise as he took a deep breath and turned to her.

"I wanna know about...about you," Jack started. "And Dad. I wanna know how you two ended up as Xiaolin los-monks, I wanna know why you left. I wanna know everything, Mom."

"Jack..." Lula sighed.

"I barely _know_ you. I barely knew _Dad_. Even before you sprung this on me, it was like I was raised by _strangers_."

The comment slammed down on Lula, and she visibly sagged under that weight. Jack saw this and stammered to say something better, but he couldn't think of a thing.

"...You're right..." Lula answered, to his surprise. "You were raised by...strangers."

"Mom, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's true. I'm so sorry that it's true."

Jack took her hand in his, a silent apology. Lula blinked back tears and forced herself to look at him.

"When Wuya and I first discovered our powers we were fifteen," she started. "There were some obvious differences between how we wanted to use them, and Wuya was more than slightly offended when Dashi requested that I join him in his fight against people like her."

"So, Grand Master Dashi _didn't_ make the Shen Gong Wu?" Jack asked.

"He was given credit for them. And they were all of his design. But people like your father and I were the ones who made them the way they were, the way they are."

Lula chuckled sourly.

"I hear that the legend has been twisted ever so slightly," she said. "So that now people believe he made them for the soul purpose of defeating my sister. But this is not so. He had the thoughts in his head to create them even before Wuya's powers awoke. They were to maintain what he considered 'balance'. Imagine his surprise when he realized Wuya was immune to his precious trophies."

Jack nodded slowly, understanding a little better.

"So, what were the Shen Gong Wu for?" he asked.

"They fought monsters, sea creatures, ghouls of the like Afterwards they were meant to fight Hannibal Bean. Wuya was not a thought until it was too late and her powers had grown far too large for us."

"And by then you and Dad-"

"We had been monks for four years," Lula said, a sentimental smile passing her lips. "I was the Dragon of Air, your father the Dragon of Fire. We were in charge of making combat Shen Gong Wu like the Star Hanabi and the Sword of Storms. Although, you probably wouldn't..."

She paused and looked at Jack, who bent his head and winced.

"...Right...well," Lula started, trying to adjust to the fact that her son had every idea of what she was talking about. "When Dashi revealed that we were to create a Shen Gong Wu that could defeat Wuya permanently, I refused. Imagine my surprise when your father refused as well. We had already left when we heard that Dashi, Master Monk Guan...and Chase had trapped her in the very puzzle box I had created."

"_You_ created it?" Jack asked.

"Yes, as a prototype. I had forged it in practice to prepare for a test. Apparently Dashi believed it was useful enough to utilize."

She tilted her head, reached up and stroked Jack's hair.

"It was a few years after that that your father and I married. We used what little Xiaolin magic we had left to slow our aging. We started to use it to search for the puzzle box...set Wuya free..."

She said this as if she were ashamed, but Jack was too focused on the fact that-a year ago-he had received the very puzzle box his parents had been searching for...from his _father_.

"And then we had you."

Jack's eyes snapped up as her brow knit together.

"We were so afraid," she said with a nervous laugh. "We had never heard of monks having children, especially not those of different elements."

"It...shouldn't have effected me..." Jack stammered. "...Right...?"

"...We were never sure...I still am not sure."

Jack appeared to wilt at this news. His mother stroked his cheek soothingly.

"...W-What could happen?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Lula shook her head quietly, then pulled him closer and placed her forehead on his. Jack touched his goggles around his neck nervously and squeezed his eyes shut. Things were making sense, but he didn't want them to now. He would rather have been left in the dark.

Dark...

"Well, your friends are waiting," Lula said as she pulled away.

"No, they're downstairs," Jack said. "Listen Mom, I-"

"No, they're behind the doorway. They've been there the entire time."

Jack straightened, then turned and watched Stryker, Entropy, and Cinder (once again) sheepishly enter the room.

"...Your mom's freaky," Stryker said. "_Cool_...but freaky..."

Lula gave him a small smile, then stood, gave Jack a kiss on his head, and exited the room. Jack heaved a sigh and stood too.

"You okay?" Entropy asked. "That was a lit to take in."

"'Specially if you have no idea what's going on," Cinder muttered, scratching her arm.

"Oh, right," Jack said. "Uh, I'll fill you in later, okay?"

Stryker patted his shoulder, then asked the question they all wanted to know.

"So...does this mean you have _powers_?"


	40. Episode 4: Chapter 11

Raimundo stood in the empty hall and stared at the mural that hid Dashi's secret room. The dragon was bothering him, he'd seen it before somewhere. And the things surrounding it, the people in red robes, the people in black ones, they were looking familiar as well. He was trying to decide if it was because everything _was _crazy or if it was him.

_You may enter, Raimundo_.

He flinched at the voice of Dashi, then hesitantly placed his hand on the dragon and watched the wall disperse again. He knelt in the middle of the candles and looked up at the Grand Master, puzzled at how he could smile.

"You have questions?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rai answered. "I wanna know why that dragon looks familiar. And I wanna know why it's important, and where we come in, and-"

"Slow down, Shoku Warrior. One question at a time. I can't be sure of _everything_, you know?"

Actually, he didn't know. Rai thought the whole point of being a Grand Master was to know everything and anything about...well _everything_.

"Okay," he started. "Then tell me why that dragon's bugging me. I've seen it before, I _know_ I have."

"Hmmm," Dashi said. "That's an interesting thought. Well, you're right, you have seen it before. More often than your friends, actually."

"Great. Then tell me what it _is_."

"The answer is in meditation, young one."

Raimundo furrowed his brow.

"_What_?"

"I can not simply _tell_ you who the dragon is," Dashi said with a shake of his head. "You must figure it out on your own. But I will tell you that much. Go to the vault room. Meditate on your questions. The answers will come to you sooner than you think."

He disappeared before Rai could say anymore. He scowled and stood, clenching his fists as he trekked down the hall.

_Why can't a _soul_ in this shrine just say things in _English_?! _he thought angrily. _I'd even settle for _Portuguese_ at this point!_

He stopped when he saw that he had come to the vault room by accident; he _really_ needed to work on his attention skills when he was angry. Unable to think of much else, he sighed and knelt in his meditation form, fidgeting before settling and closing his eyes. He focused on the prophecy Dashi had spoke of. The first part was clear, as was the outcome, but he couldn't get a handle on the minor details. Usually that wouldn't bother Rai, but this time they seemed more important than the larger ones. The dragon for instance; it was the first sign, so maybe if he could prevent it the prophecy wouldn't come true. He had a feeling the mural was more of a hint than everyone thought. The big lizard up _there_ was bugging him as well, it's eyes glowing gold and its skin as blue as sapphires.

..._Sapphire_... Raimundo repeated to himself, staring at the cauldron that marked the hidden vault. _A_..._Sapphire_...dragon...

Rai bolted to the bells and chimed in the combination, slipping down the staircase in search of a drawer they kept tightly sealed. He was shocked to find that the Sapphire Dragon was gone, along with the Denshi Bunny and the Sphere of Yun.

"...Oh no," Rai gasped, sagging against the wall.

Something else had been nagging at him, and this was verification. A small speck had been painted behind the blue dragon; a speck with vine like arms and a wicked, disgusting grin.


	41. Episode 5: Chapter 1

The ocean breeze blew through his sandy blonde and caramel streaked dreadlocked hair. He breathed in the water, the salt, the nautical air, and shifted on the metal railing on the roof. A smile formed on his lips as a bit of the breeze gently swirled back and caressed his tanned neck. He outstretched his fingers and slowly brought his hand up to where the wind was; it circled back and formed a small tornado in the center of his palm. He watched it for a long, blissful moment, then slowly released it to join its friends. He took in another deep breath, letting the oxygen trace his vitals, twist around in his lungs, and then gradually let it out. Today was the day. He was going to say what he should have said that day when this gift had been bestowed on him.

"Hey, bro?"

"Yeah?"

"...Don't show off too much..."

He grimaced at the pang of fear that rocked his chest. How would he tell his brother something like this? He'd never been very close with him before, and he didn't really know if this would bring them together or tear them apart.

He shook the thoughts away, taking a moment to enjoy the sunrise. No matter what, this was it. What was the worst that could happen anyway?


	42. Episode 5: Chapter 2

Water filled his lungs and nose as he swirled around, unable to reach the surface. This was the worst part, the thought that he would drown in the plumbing, helpless and afraid. The only comfort was that he knew he was dreaming, and that this part ended soon.

As if on cue he was suddenly standing on a pier, clutching something cloth close to him as he stared out at the night sky. This part always confused him. What was he doing here? It was too cold for him to have swam. That was a bridge over there in the distance; had he fallen off?

And then he looked down at the water, catching his reflection. His skin crawled when he saw another face nearby. A face that was blue, the eyes bulged, the mouth hanging open as the body floated to the surface.

Usually he wasn't able to hear what he started screaming, it was always muffled, or he woke up. But now it was clear as day, petrified and ghastly.

"_Dad!_"

Jack sprang straight up and gasped, sweat covering him like a thick blanket. He had stopped crying out months ago, it had only frightened him more and made his throat hurt. Now he just hyperventilated until his head spun and the dream seemed lightyears away.

"Jack?"

He jolted and looked over at the other bed, surprised when he saw Stryker sleepily staring at him. Then it came back to him. He and Stryker had moved into one of the guest rooms to give Cinder and Entropy his, since it was bigger and they took up more space than the boys did.

"You okay?" Stryker asked, his voice giving away his grogginess.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine..." Jack squeaked, suppressing a shiver.

Stryker rubbed his eyes and turned on the lamp between the beds. He shook his head when he saw the blatant terror on Jack's face.

"I thought I told you to be _honest_ when I ask if you're okay," he reminded him. "You know I can sense peoples' feelings. You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Jack bit his lip, then nodded slowly.

"Tell me about it."

"I already have."

"Well, tell me _again_."

Jack ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Stryker. He was sitting up now, staring ahead of him as he squeezed his eyes open and shut, awake whether he wanted to be or not. Jack sighed.

"Okay," he started as Stryker looked at him. "Well it started out the same as always. I'm...in a toilet for some reason, and someone flushes it and..."

He paused and furrowed his brow.

"Except I was sixteen," he says, causing Stryker to straighten. "I wasn't twelve this time. And I was wearing my trench coat and goggles."

"Okay," Stryker said, swinging his legs off the bed. "Then what?"

"I was drowning, and then I was standing on a pier or something, and it was dark and cold and I could just barely see a bridge in front of me. And then I looked down and saw..."

He shivered again and Stryker leaned forward, sensing Jack's fear as if it were his own.

"A body was...in the water..." Jack forced himself to say. "It was...blue and awful looking..."

Stryker's eyes widened when Jack teared up and squeezed his eyes shut. He mumbled something and covered his mouth.

"What?" Stryker asked, then stood and sat on Jack's bed. "Jack-"

"It was my _dad_!" Jack sobbed. "He was _dead_ and I couldn't do anything and..."

He said more but Stryker couldn't understand him. Without much thought Stryker wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him close; Jack curled himself up and sobbed uncontrollably, stopping only to gasp for air and start again. Stryker's jaw was clamped so tight his teeth hurt, and before he knew it he too was shaking. He'd known this kind of thing would be difficult for Jack to talk about, but he'd never expected this strong of a reaction. And he had absolutely _no _idea what to do.

"St-Stryker...?"

He looked down at Jack as the other boy lifted his head.

"You're...kinda choking me..."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Stryker stammered as he let go and scooted over. "You just, uh...scared me..."

Jack smirked shakily at him.

"So you tried to choke me out?" he asked.

To both their surprise Stryker actually turned _red_. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened to reveal Cinder and Entropy in the hallway. Jack became aware of the tears still on his cheeks and buried his head in the blanket.

"What's going on?" Entropy asked with a yawn. "Sounded like someone was crying."

"Are you guys okay?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Stryker said with a smile. It was easy to fake one for them as Cinder's hair was so tangled it was forming a nest, and Entropy had forgotten to take off her makeup, so her eyeliner was smeared all over her face. "You two certainly are the poster kids for beauty."

"It's not even light out yet, who can think of beauty?" Entropy groaned as she plopped down on the other side of Jack. "You two having a slumber party moment or something?"

Cinder glimpsed Jack shiver through her hair and tilted her head.

"Jack?" she asked, stepping closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She felt him shake again, and then gasped when he lifted his head, wiping the rest of the tears from his cheeks.

"T-Tired," he croaked, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Entropy straightened when she heard him speak.

"It was _you_ crying wasn't it?" she asked pointedly. "It better have been a really bad nightmare."

"_Enny_!" Stryker scolded.

"What, I'm just _saying_..."

"What was it about, Jack?" Cinder questioned.

He cringed; could he get through explaining it again? He wasn't very sure. Before he could get done deciding, Cinder leaned over and kissed his cheek, then grabbed his hand. His face turned bright red as Entropy rested her head on his arm, then looked over at Stryker.

"You need a hug too, Snakey?" she asked.

"As much as I need a bullet in the brain," Stryker growled.

He yelped as Cinder wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him to them, putting her other arm around Jack. He took one look at Stryker's face and started laughing hard, half at the boy's awkwardness and half at his own. His friends sighed collectively and smiled, glad that he was appearing better.

A few hours later Wuya opened the door and suppressed a squeak when she saw them all sprawled around the room, too tired to have gone back to their beds.


	43. Episode 5: Chapter 3

**Today's my besties B-day so I wanna shout out and say HAPPY B-DAY cause she reads these! XD Thanks to all my viewers, favorites, stalkers (oops _followers _XD) and reviewers ('specially the one that reviewed like twenty-one times ;)).  
**

******JP******

"_Sim, a mãe_, I'll be careful..._Mãe_, I've been much farther..."

"What is a _mãe_?" Omi whispered to Kimiko. They were out in the courtyard of the shrine, waiting for Raimundo to get done talking in the phone. They were spending a week in Brazil so Raimundo could see his family.

"It means 'mother'," Kimiko told Omi as she watched her boyfriend (gosh it felt good to call him that) run a hand through his brown mane and gibber on in Portuguese. "Rai's mom is probably telling him where to meet when we get to Brazil."

"Can we not just fly to his home on Dojo?" Omi questioned. "It would be much simpler."

"Dojo's sick, remember? We're taking a plane this time."

"_Sim_, we'll see you soon, _Mãe_," Rai was saying as he walked up to them. "_Também te amo._"

He hung up with a sigh and handed Kimiko her phone back.

"Ay yai yai! And I thought _Omi_ could over think things!" he exclaimed.

"Mothers worry, Rai, it's their job." Kimiko said with a smile. "Are we all set then?"

"I think so, but, where's Clay?"

"Over here."

They turned to see Clay holding a rather large suitcase in his hand, much larger than Kimiko's even.

"What do you have in _that_, Clay?" Omi asked as the cowboy came up to them.

"Yeah, we're only gonna be a week," Raimundo reminded him.

"I know," Clay said with a grin. "It's some cookin' stuff. Can't go to Brazil and leave all my steak behind."

"_I_ can," Rai teased. "You know us Brazilians _have_ steak right?"

"Then they're just for snacks."

"Alright, young monk," M. Fung started as they laughed. "Be safe, and on your guard. I will take care of Dojo and keep an eye out for any Shen Gong Wu alerts."

"I can do it myself, you know," Dojo sniffled, slinking to the door with a handkerchief to his nose. "Just 'cause I can't breathe threw my nose doesn't mean I can't...can't..."

He sneezed into the Kleenex, reducing the cloth to ashes.

"Like I said, _I'll_ keep an eye out for disturbances," M. Fung repeated. He smiled at Raimundo as the others grabbed their things and started towards the gate. "Give your mother my greetings, and send her my thanks."

"I will, M. Fung," Rai said with a bow.

He glanced back at the others to see that they were out of earshot.

"Let me know if you find the Sapphire Dragon and the other Wu," Rai said quietly. "I'll look around on my end too."

"I believe your earlier inference is correct," M. Fung said. "If so, we must be very careful. Spend time with your family. We will handle it here."

They bowed to each other, then Rai ran off to join the others. M. Fung stayed out until their cab came, then turned and went into the shrine, allowing Dojo to slither onto his sleeve.

"What're we going to do about Hannibal?" Dojo asked, sniffling. "It's not like we can walk up and ask for the Wu back...can we?"

"No, certainly not," M. Fung said. "Although, from personal experience, I fear Hannibal Bean is aware that we are on to him. The prophecy will be fulfilled soon."

"If it happens, can we use it to our advantage?"

"Perhaps, but with everything that's happened so far, it would appear as if this will only benefit the one whom the prophecy speaks of, and all who align themselves with him."

"Right...man...Chase is not gonna be happy about _this_..."

"What makes you think that, _worm_?"_  
_

Dojo shrieked and hid behind M. Fung's back as the monk turned to Chase Young. He had stepped out of the shadows of the corridor, his hands behind his back as he smirked at the Fung.

"And what could you want _here_, Chase," M. Fung asked calmly.

"I simply came to speak to Dashi," Chase answered, leisurely looking around the hall. "I hear that his ghost has been awakened. But after hearing you, my interest has peaked. What does the prophecy have to do with _me_?"

"It has something to do with everyone. Now, I must ask you to leave. You are not welcome here."

"Really? But Wuya said I would be surprised how much you would tell me if I asked nicely. Perhaps we should do this the old fashioned way."

M. Fung barely managed to block Chase's fist from hitting his face; he grabbed his wrist and threw Chase past him. Chase landed and lunged towards him, spinning and thrusting a side kick at him. Again Fung blocked the attack, twisted Chase's leg and tossed him away. The warrior rolled to his feet and scowled at the monk.

"You're holding back, old man," he snarled. "Don't you think I deserve more of your strength?"

"I don't need to exert myself because of one like you, Chase," Fung told him. "I have nothing to tell you, and once you've had your fill you will leave."

"You make me sound like a _child_, Fung. I am not one of your students."

He struck out again, and this time M. Fung bat his hand to the side and slammed the heel of his hand into Chase's nose. Chase flipped back and staggered, staring at the blood pooling in his palm.

"I am aware that you are not my student," M. Fung said. "I believe I would be much more merciful if you were."

"_Merciful_?" Chase laughed, shaking the blood from his hand. "You've landed one strike, don't-"

He didn't even see the next series of strikes M. Fung landed on him, but they all sent him sailing into a wall. He crashed through it before landing on his feet. He looked down and saw that he was standing in a ring of candles, then whipped around to see Dashi's ghost glaring at him. He sneered.

"I guess I _did_ need to ask nicely," he joked. "Because I suddenly just got what I wanted."

"I think you need new dreams if all you want is a dead man," Dashi snarled.

"As the harbinger of this new interesting prophecy, and plenty others like it, it only makes sense for me request to see you."

He pulled out the Sphere of Yun and tossed it in the air. Dashi's eyes widened.

"And now, I believe you have stayed long enough in this _closet_," Chase said. "Time to move up in the world, _Grand Master. _Sphere of Yun!"

M. Fung appeared in time to see the Wu envelop Dashi's spirit.

"Chase!" he shouted, causing the warrior to turn and grin at him.

"Enjoy this new development, Fung," he taunted. "I know _I_ will."

They disappeared before M. Fung could reach them.


	44. Episode 5: Chapter 4

"_So_," Wuya started, suppressing a snicker. "Did you kids enjoy your slumber party?"

"_Can_ it, Wuya," Stryker growled before shoving more cereal into his mouth.

It was noon now, and the kids had woken only thirty minutes ago. The second they saw Wuya's smug face they knew she'd seen them. Now they were eating in the kitchen, hoping she would take a hint and leave them alone.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed," Wuya continued. "Kids your age have sleep overs all the time...sprawled all over a small room."

"I had a nightmare about the asylum so they were comforting me," Entropy said calmly, much to her friends' surprise. "Got a problem with that, witch?"

Wuya pursed her lips, feeling that the joke was ruined. Jack sighed gratefully and shot Entropy a thankful gaze, one she winked at.

"Well, I'm gonna watch TV," she said with a decisive yawn. "Let me know when Truth or Dare is on."

The kids rolled their eyes and continued to eat. Once in a while one of them shot a glance at Jack, who was poking at his Fruity Pebbles with his head in his hand.

"You all have hero complexes," he suddenly said, sensing their concerned looks. "That's contradictory if we're the villains."

"We're just making sure you're okay," Cinder told him, making him turn pink. "You seemed pretty beat up this morning."

"It's a girl thing," Stryker said with a smirk. "I ain't worried about you at all."

The others laughed outright at this.

"You have the biggest complex here, Snakey!" Entropy told him. "If you don't come to someone's rescue at least once a day your Mohawk droops for _weeks_!"

"Your insult makes no sense if I don't make my Mohawk stand up to begin with."

"Doesn't that mean you don't save enough people then?" Jack asked with a grin.

Stryker stared at him in surprise as the girls laughed.

"Dude...you just _dissed _me!" he said.

"You act like no one's ever done before," Jack laughed.

"I don't know why people don't do it more often," Entropy snickered, ruffling his hair while she stood from the table. "There's a lot to tease you about."

"No there isn't," Stryker growled, shoving her hand away and pushing his bowl at her. "Your turn to do the dishes."

"Oh, come on, Stryke," Jack started as he passed his bowl to Entropy too. "We've all got stuff to make fun of. I can't build to save my life."

"I mess up a lot!" Entropy pitched in.

"I'm a bit of a feminist," Cinder added.

"A _bit_?" Stryker chuckled.

"Okay, a _lot_."

They laughed as Lula came into the kitchen, clad in a red silk robe and slippers. She kissed the top of Jack's head and smiled at them.

"How was the slumber party last night?" she asked.

The teens sighed and rolled their eyes. Jack cleared his throat.

"It was my fault," he said quietly. "They were in there 'causa me."

"Well as long as you kids weren't doing anything wrong, it's alright. I thought it was rather sweet to see you all together."

The kids reddened when she giggled. Stryker perked up when he heard a familiar shrieking coming from the basement.

"Wu time," he told everyone, standing up and starting for the stairs.

Entropy shook the water off her hands and flipped off the sink, then she and Cinder followed him. Jack started too, but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He and the others stopped when they saw his mother was holding his arm. She sighed and turned to Jack's friends.

"I know I've _told_ you kids to leave a lot," she started. "But this time I'm going to ask you. _Please_, go into the basement, shut the door, and give me and Jack a moment. I'll send him down when we're done."

The teens were a little shocked at this, but then turned and went down the stairs and closed the door, behind it this time. Jack fixed his shirt nervously as his mother ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the counter.

"...I don't want you to be a part of the Shen Gong Wu fight anymore," Lula said to Jack's surprise. "It's too dangerous and you've already been in it long enough."

"But Mom-"

"_No_. I'm serious. You aren't fighting anymore. I don't care what you or your friends or even _Wuya_ think of it."

"Mom, I...I _need_ to do this!" Jack cried, desperately trying to think of ways to change her mind. "I can't just ignore them, it's what I do-"

"It is _not_ what you do! Not anymore!" Lula shouted. "I will _not_ lose you to inanimate objects!"

"You _won't_ lose me, Mom, I promise-"

"Don't! Just..._don't_! You are _done_, Jackson, and that is final! I will not hear another word of it!"

"You can't _do _this to me!" Jack shouted as Lula turned away from him. "Just because you and Dad got trapped in this doesn't mean I _will_! It's..._fun_! It's what I do for kicks! You always told me to find a hobby-"_  
_

"Jackson..." Lula hissed threateningly.

"And I _did_! I found something I enjoy doing and...and you can't take it from me-"

"_Jackson_..."

"_No_! No, I'm going to keep fighting! I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing and there's...there's nothing you can say to stop me-"

"_Shut up_!" Lula shieked, whirling around. "_Shut_! _Up_!"

Jack stepped back, stunned. His mother had never screamed at him this much before. Lula did the same, apparently as stunned as him. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other.

"Lula dear, show me how to work the TV," Wuya said, suddenly coming into the kitchen and grabbing her sister's arm. "I accidently made the screen blue."

"Wuya we're talking-" Lula started as Jack glared at her.

"I heard, but this is kind of important. There's this show on called _Supernatural_ and I wanna know what the supermodel men look like in flesh tones."

Jack shook his head in disbelief as Wuya shoved Lula in front of her. He stopped though when the witch turned and motioned for him to go downstairs, then put a finger to her lips and winked. For the first time in..._ever_, Jack put his hands together and mouthed thank you to her, then raced downstairs before his mother realized what was going on.


	45. Episode 5: Chapter 5

Raimundo!"

Rai shouted as his six brothers and four sisters slammed into him, shouting greetings at him. Kimiko, Clay and Omi were a little scared to move and could only watch Rai struggle to break free from their grasp. He couldn't hide the huge grin on his face though.

"Yeah, hi guys, great to see you too!" he shouted, batting one of his older brother's hands away. "Antoine, stop messing up my hair! Ow! Maria, you're on my foot! Sim, sim, Rico, I'll pick you up in a sec! By gosh, you guys got so big!"

A loud whistle froze the siblings; the monks looked around them to see two women standing nearby, one with graying auburn hair and the other with the same chestnut mane as Raimundo. They had their hair in single plaits that cascaded down their backs. The older woman had Raimundo's forest green eyes while the younger one had hazel. They wore similar dresses of bright colors and large jewelry. The younger one shooed the kids away and wrapped her arms around Rai's neck; by the way he returned it the monks could tell this was his mother.

"I missed you, Raimundo," Ms. Pedrosa hummed as Rai squeezed his eyes shut and kissed her hand.

"I missed you too, Mãe."

Rai wiped his eyes as his grandma came up and smiled at him, speaking something in Portuguese. Rai nodded and turned to his friends, beckoning for them to come closer. They did so tentatively.

"Guys, this is my family," he said; after a deep breath he indicated each sibling and said their names: "Maria, Rico, Weston, Selina, Garcia, Rosa, Zephyr, Anita, Seth, and Antoine. And then this is my Mãe, Andrea, and my granma, Serina."

"It is so nice to meet you all," Andrea said over the children's chatter. The monks bowed politely. "Raimundo has told us so much about you."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Maria asked Kimiko as she ran up to her. "Whoa, your eyes really _are_ like sapphires!"

Raimundo's face turned scorch red as Kimiko gave him a bemused glance. Rico came up and tugged on Omi's sleeve.

"Can you _really_ stand on your head?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Omi said, puffing up with pride. "I have _mastered_ this technique. I can _even_ do it in my _sleep_!"

"Yeah but by the way Rai-Rai talks your slang sucks," Antoine said, deflating Omi's ego.

"Uh, 'Rai-Rai'?" Clay questioned.

"It's Ant's nickname for Raimundo," Rosa explained, giving the cowboy a flirty smile. She was fifteen and pretty, and took to using her mother's blue eyes and deep brown hair to her advantage. "So what's it like in Texas? I here the boys there are real men."

"Rosa, stop playing Clay!" Rai barked as his teammate turned red. "Maria, Kim doesn't have to hold all the-_hey_! Antoine put Omi _down_!"

Andrea and Serina watched the children interact with smiles. They were gaining the attention of everyone else in the airport, but this didn't phase them. Andrea noticed that her third oldest, Zephyr was on the outskirts of the circle, trying to get Rai's attention but failing miserably. He saw his mother was looking at him and shrunk, slinking over to her. His grandmother stiffened at his presence.

"He'll be here a week, Zephyr," Andrea told him, fixing one of his caramel dreadlocks. "You don't have to tell him now."

"I know," Zephyr mumbled. "I just wanted to get it over with."

"If you had a backbone you _would_ have," Serina growled.

Zephyr cringed.

"Sorry, Granma."

Serina sniffed and walked past him, softening only when she reached Raimundo. She spoke quietly to him, then led the children to the exit. Andrea touched Zephyr's arm before following them. Raimundo looked back and saw her, then paused when he caught Zephyr's eye. Zephyr quickly turned his eyes to the ground and Rai whipped back around, looping his arm around Kimiko as if nothing had happened.


	46. Episode 5: Chapter 6

"Show us your powers Rai-Rai!"

"I told you guys to stop calling me 'Rai-Rai'!"

"_Please_?"

Zephyr fidgeted as he watched Raimundo-surrounded by their younger siblings-sighed and bring his hands together. He twisted them for a moment, then pulled them apart to create a small whirlwind. The kids oohed and ahed as he shifted the form around into different shapes, first a dragon, then a tiger, then two tiny people playing soccer.

"Alright, I showed you," he finally said, dispersing the trick. "Now go inside and eat your lunch."

His siblings whined at him to do it again, but he remained firm, so they grudgingly went into their home. It wasn't very large or extravagant on the outside, just a simple, cream stucco house crunched together with all the other homes. Still, Rai had missed it. He couldn't wait for night so he could sleep in an actual _bed_.

"You've gotten a lot better, Rai."

Raimundo actually jumped when he saw his brother Zephyr was behind him, scratching his arm and avoiding eye contact. Zephyr rarely spoke to anyone, especially him.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," Rai answered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "That's what hours of training does to you."

"Yeah, you always wrote about that in your letters," Zephyr said with a small smile. "Mom didn't know how M. Fung convinced you to work so hard. You never really wanted to when you were here."

Rai cocked an eyebrow at him; Zephyr saw this and swallowed hard.

"N-Not that you were _lazy_, or anything," he stammered. "You, uh, just, uh-"

"I know what you meant, Zephyr," Rai assured him. "Gosh, you're just as antsy as ever. Didn't I tell you to get braver while I was gone?"

"Yeah, well..." Zephyr mumbled. "That's...kinda what I wanted to talk to you about...you see-"

"Raimundo?" their grandmother called from the window. "The kids won't eat their carrots until you come in and eat with us."

Rai sighed as Zephyr shrunk again.

"Okay, I'll be in in a second."

He turned back to his brother.

"You were saying?"

Zephyr tried to start again, but paused when he saw that Rai was rocking back and forth, shooting glances to the house. This was his chance to escape the awkwardness of this conversation, the awkwardness of talking to _him_, and Zephyr could see that he wanted to take it badly.

"...It's nothing..." Zephyr sighed. "It can wait until later."

"If you say so," Rai said, dismissing the worry on his brother's face. "I'll be inside if you need me."

"Yeah, okay."

He watched Rai flee to the house with hurt eyes. He'd known that his brother didn't take to being around him as much as he did the other kids, but he hadn't known he was _that_ hard to be around. He looked down at his hands, inspecting his palms. With a leisurely thought he put them together and gingerly rubbed them against each other, then pulled them apart. A small, wobbly tornado formed between his hands, twisting slowly but growing stronger by the second. Zephyr smiled a little as he carefully formed it into a choppy, amateur dragon with small wings and a long tail. Quickly he deconstructed it and turned it into a tiger cub with large ears and twitching whiskers. He let it pounce around for a second before he bit his lip and split it in half, forming two kids kicking a small soccer ball around. A calming sensation flowed over him. He was like his brother. Not exactly like him for sure, but this gift gave them something in common, something they could talk about. He couldn't wait to show Raimundo. If he saw that they could both bend air, maybe he'd even come to _like_ him.

Zephyr flinched when a hand came down on his shoulder, causing him to lose the tornado and dissolve the figures he'd formed. He turned to see his grandmother glaring at him, her stone jaw clenched tight as her eyes narrowed.

"G-Grandma-"

"_Don__'t_ call me that," Serina hissed. "What were you doing just now?"

"I...I was just-"

"You were copying Raimundo, weren't you. You were bending wind, just like he does."

Zephyr cringed, then nodded. She made it sound like he had stabbed someone.

"Well, I'll have you know that you'll _never_ be like your brother. Your brother will _always_ be better than _you_, and it doesn't matter how hard you try. Understand?"

"..._Sim_..." Zephyr whispered. "I understand..."

"Good. Now I don't ever want to see you pull another stunt like that. When Raimundo finally agrees to stay home we won't have to worry about this kind of thing anymore."

Zephyr's eyes shot up when she said this, but she had already turned away. Convince Raimundo to stay home? Why? It didn't seem fair to take him away from something that made him so happy.

_You'll _never_ be like your brother_.

His grandmother's words sunk in deeper, and he clenched his fists. What had he ever done to make Serina hate him so much? He did what she said all the time, and yet she acted like he was vermin. How was it that Raimundo won her favor when all he did was slack off, joke around, disobey authority. Zephyr hated that he got away with everything when they were kids, how he got whatever he wanted when he asked for it, even when he acted like a _brat_. Sure, now they were older, and it seemed Rai had done some growing up, but it was still the same. Rai could have come home with the same "I don't care" attitude and their family would have treated him the same: like he was a hero. What was so heroic about ignoring your brother, the only one in your whole family you were fully related to?

_...I hate him..._ Zephyr thought as he grudgingly stared at the ground. _He gets everything all the _time_. __I _hate_ that! I hate _him!

As if on cue, his younger half siblings raced outside and started to play in the streets again, pulling Raimundo and his friends along with them. He and Zephyr locked gazes, and Raimundo tensed at the disdain and anger in his brother's eyes. Zephyr started walking, and for a moment Rai thought he was going to pass him; instead Zephyr stopped in front of him, straightened his back, and quietly said:

"You're not the only one who's special."

Raimundo's eyes popped open as he watched Zephyr head inside, confounded by the sudden change in mood. He'd known he was being rude before, but he didn't know if he deserved the glare. And his words, what did he mean by them. Was he saying he could control an element too?

"Rai?" Kimiko called, capturing his attention. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah!" he answered, quickly joining the game.

Zephyr may be angry, but he rarely stayed that way long. It wasn't like he had reasons to anyway.


	47. Episode 5: Chapter 7

"Why are all the Wu in _Brazil_?"

"Because they love all the flashing lights and weird dancing," Stryker remarked, leaning back in the jet seat. "What's it matter?"

"I don't _like_ Brazil!" Entropy whined. "The people look like they paint themselves orange and the music is hard to understand."

"...Maybe because it's in Portuguese?" Cinder guessed with a grin.

She looked up at Jack, who was gripping the steering wheel rather tightly with a pinched expression on his face. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Stryker reached over and flipped the radio on, turning it to a hard rock CD and blaring it. Jack looked over and gave him a grateful smile, relaxing his grip on the wheel; apparently that was what he needed. Cinder sat back in amazement. With one quick move Stryker had helped Jack much more than her questioning would have. She felt a twinge of guilt. She was going to ask him because she didn't think Stryker and Entropy had noticed how strange he was acting; by the way the cousins had suddenly stopped arguing, she knew her assumption had been wrong. They were giving Jack exactly what he needed.

Now she felt another twinge. She was envious of their friendship; they had welcomed her with open arms, but she could still feel the divide. What if that stayed?

"Hey Cin."

Her body shook at her step-father's nickname, and she turned to see Entropy motion for her to come over. She hesitated, then unbuckled and stood beside her.

"Look," Entropy said, pointing at the giant statue of Jesus in the center of Rio de Janeiro. "Isn't it cool?"

"Wow," Cinder sighed.

Entropy scooted over and let her sit on the armrest, then smiled up at her.

"You'll fit in just fine, kid," she told her. "We just gotta get to know you."

Cinder stared at her in surprise.

"How did you..."

Entropy tilted her head, then rolled her eyes and kicked Stryker's seat.

"You didn't _give_ it to her?" she growled.

"I thought _you_ did!" Stryker growled back.

"Give me what?" Cinder asked as Stryker reached into his pocket and pulled a small shell out of his pocket.

"Here," he said, dropping it into her hand. "You remember the Mind Reader Conch we showed you?"

"Yeah."

"Well Jack found a way to copy them and make them smaller. He had to use the Ring of Nine Dragons, so you can only hear a certain person's thoughts-_Jack stop thinking of tacos you're giving me a headache_!"

Jack snickered as Cinder put the shell into her ear. She was instantly filled with images of explosions, flames, bombs, and a scene where the jet was smoking and falling to the ground. She turned a wide-eyed stare to Entropy.

"...What?" the blonde asked.

Instead of answering, Cinder simply got up and went back to her seat, buckling up and pulling the seat belt tight.

"Oh c'mon! You know I was kidding about the jet!"

Cinder met her eyes, then with a smirk she pulled her seat belt tighter.

******JP******

"'Scuse me," Zephyr muttered as he squeezed passed a couple mulling over a rack of flamboyant hats.

He'd left the house two hours ago to check out the annual fair parked a few blocks away. It hadn't been hard. With Raimundo's arrival combined with the interest of his new friends, he would have to set off a bomb in his room for them to notice he was gone.

Zephyr sighed and leaned against a low railing, examining the families and friends that passed. His family had always come to the fairs, back before all the little ones had been born. Back before his father had left them to rot. Now the mere mention of a fair sent Serina into a fit of rage, silenced his mother for days, shot glares from the other kids his way. Then again, lots of the things he said did all that, hence why Zephyr didn't speak much.

He flinched at a sudden loud siren that filled the air. His eyes fell on a group of gothically dressed teens; they looked like they were a cosplay team with their matching uniforms and fake weapons. They were attracting a lot of attention with the redhead's giant remote, even from the two cops at the entrance. With a sigh Zephyr straightened and walked over to them; they looked even more outlandish up close.

"Hey," he greeted, startling three of them. "You might want to turn that-"

He leapt back as one of the girls pointed a wrist cannon at him, the other aimed her gun, and the redheaded boy pressed a button on his watch that caused two robot arms to flip out of his backpack.

"Hold it! _Hold_ it!" the kid with a green Mohawk cried, stepping in their way as Zephyr sank to the ground. "I'm pretty sure he's not a monk or Heylin, guys."

"But-" the blonde started.

"Put the guns _away_!"

His friends hesitated, then holstered their weapons with groans of indignation. Stryker turned and helped Zephyr up.

"Sorry about that," he said. "They get a little trigger happy sometimes."

"Th-They're..._real_ weapons?" Zephyr stammered, his eyes wide as he braced himself against Stryker and stared at the others. "Th-They're..._why_ are they _real_?"

"Uh..." Stryker started, lightly shoving the boy off him before looking at Jack.

Jack cringed and shrugged at him. Zephyr suddenly straightened and furrowed his brow.

"Did you say 'monks'?" he asked.

"Yeah," Stryker answered. "You wouldn't know by looking at them, but-"

"I know who you're talking about."

He watched the group exchange looks with each other.

"_How_?" Entropy asked, giving Zephyr a suspicious look.

"They're all teenagers, right?" Zephyr asked. "My brother's their leader."

The others stared at him for a moment, then Stryker plowed into him, knocking him back to the ground. Zephyr stared up at him in surprise as Stryker pulled out the Eye of Dashi and pointed it at him.

"And with that news," Stryker snarled. "_I'm_ feeling trigger happy."


	48. Episode 5: Chapter 8

Dashi yawned as Chase's lions circled the Sphere of Yun.

"Most men would kidnap a twenty year old _girl_ and hold them for _ransom_," he snarled. "But not _you_, Chase Young. _You_ kidnap thousand year old _ghosts_ and hold them for _nothing_. Revel in your success."

"Handle this situation however you please, Dashi," Chase said with a smirk. "But you eventually need to realize the truth. _I_ have captured _you,_ my _teacher_. And the most powerful man who ever lived. And although you no longer possess the elemental skills you once did, you still are sensitive to prophecies. And since everyone is so eager to see these images, I think they will prove most useful."

Dashi scowled as Chase reached up and pressed his hand against the Wu. It glowed its gold color that slowly diminished and wrapped around Chase; he welcomed the power he felt, until he looked down and saw that he was floating off the ground. His face fell when he saw that he had become transparent, much like Dashi was. He quickly took his hand away, returning to his normal form and landing on the ground.

"That's...that's not supposed to _happen_..." Chase growled. "What-"

"The one in control of the Sphere of Yun _does_ gain their powers," Dashi interrupted. "But, unknown to many, the victim can _choose _what powers to give their captor."

Dashi smirked at the anger on his former student's face.

"So unless you wish to phase through walls and float around helplessly, I suggest you _don't_ try that again."

Chase snarled, his eyes glowing angrily. He closed them tightly, then opened them again, his face now clear and uncaring.

"Don't think this is over, Dashi," Chase told him. "I will find a way to suck out the last of your powers. And when I do, you will wish that you being dead could stop me."

With those words Chase stormed out of the room. Dashi shook his head. Even with the Lou Mang Long Soup's effect coursing through his veins, Chase's anger and pride still flourished. Even back in the monastery Chase had issues with his temper; obviously the Heylin side had loosened his control.

With a small glance at the cats surrounding him, Dashi cleared his throat. A power surge erupted from him, wrapping around the lions. They staggered, then fell to the ground, unconscious. Dashi let a small smirk come to his face.

_Yes, this will be a _very_ interesting situation indeed_. he thought.


	49. Episode 5: Chapter 9

"H-Hang on!" Zephyr cried as Stryker and his friends circled him. "I-It's not like we're friends or anything!"

"Oh yeah?" Entropy asked.

"Prove it," Stryker growled.

"Uh...well, I'm here alone, and he's at the house," Zephyr spat out quickly. "If we were close, wouldn't he be here? He's been ignoring me since he came back."

They all contemplated this, then Jack shrugged and helped him up.

"Sounds like a good enough answer to me," he said, brushing grass off Zephyr's shirt.

"I guess that makes sense," Cinder agreed.

"'Course it does. It came from a gorgeous Brazilian kid," Entropy muttered to her.

Stryker reluctantly pocketed the Eye of Dashi and grabbed Jack by the arm, dragging him a ways away as the girls started conversing with Zephyr.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Stryker questioned.

"Why not?" Jack asked. "He's got a point. If Raimundo really liked him they'd be together. Rai's the type to stick close to friends."

"Yeah, but he also seems like the type to put family ahead of himself. If he gets wind that we're with his brother he'll...what's so funny?"

Jack snickered again.

"'Gets wind'," he laughed. "I didn't know you liked _puns_ so much, Stryke."

Stryker socked him in the arm.

"I'm serious, Jack. You're not thinking of recruiting him, are you?"

"I dunno, maybe," Jack answered as he rubbed his arm. "Wouldn't it be an advantage to have one more person than the monks?"

"But we don't know if he can _do_ anything!"

"He's Raimundo's brother, if Rai can do the moves he does, I'm sure this kid can-"

"You guys are after Rai-Rai aren't you?"

Zephyr startled them when they realized how close he was.

"Rai-Rai?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, he won't live _that_ down," Stryker muttered to himself.

"You guys don't like him too, right?" Zephyr asked. "I want in."

"'In'?" Entropy snorted. "We don't even know what this _is_!"

"And Stryker has a point," Jack added. "We don't know if you can do anything."

Zephyr's eyes flashed open, then he looked over at a nearby hat rack. The others gave him curious looks when he plucked one up and closed his eyes, tightening his fist around it. Their jaws dropped when the hat glowed a light green, shifting and turning to take on a new form. It had spiral horns jutting out of its metal sides, resembling more of a viking helmet now. Zephyr tossed it up and down before holding it out in front of him. The helmet spun and lifted off his palm, then shot tiny bolts of hot air that shot at each of them, harmlessly ruffling their hair before diminishing.

"It's not very strong," Zephyr started as the helmet landed in his hand again. "But I think this is what my brother calls Shen Gong Wu?"

They could do nothing but stare at him. Stryker's Mohawk was sticking up all over the place, and Jack's goggles had flopped across his right eye, his spikes drooping. Entropy's was standing up on one side and Cinder's was shoved around her face.

"...Yeah..." Jack said. "Yeah, that's a Shen Gong Wu...I think you pass the inspection..."


	50. Episode 5: Chapter 10

"Has anyone seen Zephyr?"

The mere mention of Rai's brother caused a stir at the dining table.

"He's out," Serina hissed. "Probably hanging out with those delinquents again."

"They ditched him," Antoine told her, shoveling more food into his mouth. "And I don't think they're delinquents, Gram, they being _my_ friends too."

"I think he said something about going to the-" Maria started.

"Eat your peas, Maria," Weston ordered quickly.

"Look, he was acting weird earlier, so I just wanted to be sure he was okay," Rai blurted out. His friends were starting to look uncomfortable, and the last thing he wanted was for them to witness a blow-out.

"He's always acting weird, Rai-Rai," Rosa sighed, flipping her hair off her shoulder. "You're just playing favorites again."

"He is not, Rosa, grow up!" Anita snapped.

"Guys!" Rai cried as the table erupted with their arguments. "_Mãe_-"

The warning look his mother gave him was the last straw. Rai shot out of the chair and out the front door, his body tense as he slammed the entrance shut. His family froze and stared after him; Kimiko, Clay and Omi exchanged gazes, then followed after him.

"Rai!" Kimiko called as he started pacing in the middle of the street. She and Omi pulled him to the sidewalk and pulled his hands away from his hair, as he was beginning to pull at it.

"What was goin' _on_ in there?" Clay asked as Rai plopped onto the pavement. "It's like a _bomb_ went off!"

"It appeared as if the mention of Zephyr caused this explosion," Omi stated.

"Duh," Kimiko remarked. "I think the appropriate question is _why_?"

Raimundo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Zephyr's...Zephyr's a rough subject, guys..." he started.

"As noted," Clay retorted.

"It's not that easy to explain, _okay_?"

"Try," Kimiko prodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, knowing they wouldn't let the conversation drop.

"Okay, it's like this," he started. "My mãe has had three husbands. Yeah, Chrome Dome, _three_. Two of them died and the other one ran out on us. So, in reality, I'm only fully related to Zephyr..."

His friend's eyes widened at this news.

"The others are half siblings. I guess that's why I have so many. Antoine's father died before I was born, and he doesn't really remember him. When he was four, Mãe remarried to my father and had me and Zephyr. Antoine took to him pretty quick and I guess my dad treated him like his own."

"That sounds nice," Kimiko said, sitting down beside him.

"Sure," Rai hissed. "After a couple years Granma moved in with us. It was so hectic from then on. She kept yelling at Zephyr to stop 'messing everything up'. Eventually she just started calling him a curse. She never really explained why, and I always stuck up for him...but then one day we woke up and..."

Rai's whole body seemed to droop at his next words.

"And Dad was gone..." he said stalely. "All his things were gone...it was like he'd never been there."

The others exchanged sad gazes.

"Zephyr had climbed into bed with my parents that night. I'd woken up when I heard him wailing about it. My Granma came in and tried to calm Mãe down...and then for some reason she hauled off and smacked Zephyr."

He rubbed a hand across his face, the weight of all the memories pounding down on him.

"It was hard after that to stick up for him. I didn't know what to think anymore, and he clammed up whenever someone mentioned Dad. When I turned eight, Mãe met the little ones' Dad, Ricardo, and things started to get better again."

"He is the other that passed, I fear?" Omi croaked.

Raimundo nodded.

"Zephyr never really warmed up to him or the other kids. Ricardo had already had Rosa, Anita and Weston from a previous marriage; the girls were alright leaving Zephyr be, and Weston was always a little too timid to be near the 'family curse' as Granma called him. To be honest, Antoine and I were too..."

He paused, his brow furrowed.

"And then there was this day...we were at this fair that came in. Ricardo had paid for all our stuff and told us to just have fun. I was going off to play when I heard Zephyr tell Ricardo that our dad was coming back...so he didn't have to act like our father..."

He leaned back and cringed.

"He was nine, he didn't know any better," he admitted. "But I was _so_ mad...I actually went back and _dragged_ Zephyr behind a tent and threw him down..."

His friends stared at him in surprise and Rai reddened with shame.

"I told him the truth then. I told him that Dad had left us and he was never coming back. I told him that Ricardo was his father and he should _treat_ him like a father. And if he didn't...I told him I'd treat him like Granma did..."

"Rai..." Clay started. He stopped; he didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted him to come out of his shell," Raimundo insisted. "I didn't mean any of it. But...but it was almost as if this lightbulb when off in his head and he understood what I meant. I wasn't even away from the tent before he ran over and jumped into Ricardo's arms."

A sad sort of smile slipped over Rai's face.

"He even started calling him 'Dad'."

His face fell a second later and a grim look appeared.

"Ricardo...he was really sick..." he said. "Mãe never told any of us...he died that night after the fair..."

"Oh no..." Kimiko gasped; the other boys sagged.

Rai's face pinched farther and he put both hands on the sides of his head, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Zephyr had...he'd climbed into bed with them after a nightmare...he'd been in the room when Ricardo passed..."

They shivered, imagining what that would be like.

"Granma was...she went nuts after that..." he continued. "I was too...I was so lost after that. Zephyr kept giving me this look like I'd hit him, and after a while I...I couldn't look at him anymore. Every time I did I felt so _guilty_."

"But...it was not your fault..." Omi told him.

"He felt that way because he urged Zephyr to get closer to Ricardo, Omi," Clay told him solemnly.

"I don't think he ever forgave me," Raimundo said. "I don't think I've ever forgiven _myself_."

"Well as long as it's _always_ about _you_!"

The voice startled them so much they jumped up and spun to it. Zephyr stood before them with an indignant scowl on his face, his eyes menacing as he glared at his brother.

"Ze-" Rai started.

"_Don't_," Zephyr interrupted. "I think I've heard enough of your sobbing for today. You think I was hurt because Ricardo _died_? I was _hurt_ because you _blamed me for it_!"

Rai's eyes grew wide.

"What're you talking about?" he cried. "I never said-"

"You didn't _have_ to! I heard you talking with Granma all the time. Every time she started ranting about me you went _mute_! You let her say whatever she _wanted_ 'cause you were too _scared_ to tell her off! I was _hurt_ because you played her _favorite_ and let her believe I really _was_ cursed!"

Zephyr waited for Rai to say something, and when he didn't, his friends looked at him too. He opened his mouth to say something, then his eye caught the people behind him. He growled at Jack and his friends.

"So _that's_ how it's going, huh?" he snarled. The opposing team smirked. "You're trying to turn my own _brother_ against me?"

"We didn't need to," Stryker told him, resting his arm on Jack's shoulder. "He was gun-ho before we even offered."

"We didn't even have to do the _Come to the Dark Side__ Zephyr_!" Jack started, holding out an imaginary platter with a grin. "We have _pie_!"

"And robo cheerleaders," Entropy growled.

The monks furrowed their brows at them, and after a moment Zephyr turned and stared at them too.

"...Did I mention we have _pie_?" Jack squeaked.

Raimundo rolled his eyes at them and stepped up to his brother.

"Zephyr, I know I messed up," he said when he turned around. "And...I'm sorry."

"Good for you," Zephyr growled. "I'm sorry you were ever _born_."

"Look, you _know_ what Granma's like! If I said anything-"

"She'd treat you like she does _me_? You'd be like trash to her? Poor you! You're right, you _should_ have kept quiet! Better than rocking the boat, right?"

"I rocked the boat all the time for you Zephyr!"

"Acting out to get attention _isn't_ for _me_ Rai-"

"Rai," Stryker whispered to Jack, who snickered uncontrollably.

"It was for _you_!" Zephyr continued, getting up in his brother's face. "You did it so Mom would pay more attention to you! You did it to impress all the kids! You did it so you'd be the complete _opposite of me_!"

He shoved Rai back, and that seemed to be it. Raimundo grabbed his brother by the collar and shoved him as well. With his trained strength he easily landed his brother on his backside, reminding him greatly of that day at the fair. The brother's stared up at each other for a long moment, then Zephyr rose and reached in his pocket. Rai flinched and grabbed what he threw at him, shocked when the Eye of Dashi connected with his palm. Zephyr was holding the cord attached to it, smirking when it turned gold. Stryker tilted his head and felt in his own pockets, coming up empty.

"I...How..." he stammered, turning to his friends. "I think he _pickpocketed_ me!"

"Seems I learned a few of your tricks after all, _Rai-Rai_." Zephyr remarked as Raimundo stared at him with wide eyes. "And if your letters were telling the truth, then we _both _know what comes next."

Rai sagged as his friends looked on in shock.

"Bro: I challenge you to a _Xiaolin Showdown_!"


	51. Episode 5: Chapter 11

"Wuya."

"Hmm?" Wuya answered, looking up from the tv.

She turned it off when she saw the stressed look on Lula's face.

"Where are the kids?" Lula hissed.

Wuya blinked, looked away as if in thought, then met her eyes again.

"Downstairs?" she guessed.

"No, they're not."

"Oh...outside?"

"Wuya, when has Jack _ever_ wanted to go outside?"

"When we hunt for..."

She cringed at the glare that formed on her sister's face.

"...Caught, huh?"

"Oh, yes."

"...Look, Lula...this is what Jack _wants_," Wuya started weakly. "I know it scares you but-"

"_Scares_ me?" Lula interrupted. "No, _now_ I'm not scared. I'm _ticked_!"

Wuya blinked and winced as Lula came over to the couch.

"You helped my son _disobey_ me, Wuya," she growled. "I thought you were going to help me get him _out_ of this!"

"I was here to help you _tell_ him about things pertaining to..._this_..."

Lula crossed her arms angrily.

"...Okay," Wuya started as she stood. "It appears as if your inner _mom_ is interfering with your inner _monk_. I know you don't like this, Lula, but you have to know that this isn't a bad thing-"

"Give me _one_ way it's _good_," Lula snarled.

"If _he _has Wu, he'll have a better chance of defending himself from people like Chase. People like Hannibal. Isn't _that_ a good thing?"

Lula pursed her lips.

"He'll also have better fighting skills. I hear that Stryker is teaching him martial arts."

This surprised her sister. Jack had never seemed interested in any sport, much less such a time consuming one.

"He's also gained some pretty good friends, Lula. Perhaps _lifelong_ friends. I'm certain _that's_ a good thing."

"...And what do _you_ gain from this, Sister?" Lula asked. "How do _you_ benefit?"

Wuya looked surprised by her question; she smiled after a moment and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I get to be with my family again," she said. "That's benefit enough for me."

Lula searched her eyes for any dishonesty, then smiled when she found none.

"I'll consider it," she said, wrapping Wuya up in a hug. "Thank you."

She left to start dinner and Wuya sat back on the couch, flipping the TV back on. As soon as she heard the sizzling of a pan, however, she shot up and went up the stairs. Constantly checking over her shoulder, she crept into Lula's room and went to the closet, shifting the clothing around until she came to the back wall.

"'I'm done with the monk life', she says," Wuya hissed to herself as she stuck her fingers into the crack of a secret door; she pried it down to reveal a golden box. "'It doesn't matter to me anymore' she says."

She checked to be sure Lula wasn't there, then lifted the lid off the box and stared at the object inside. She let out a hiss of breath, then took it out, put the lid back on the box, and closed the compartment. After fixing the clothes the way they had been, she slipped out of the room and hid the object in the guest mattress she was using. There was no doubt; she'd found _her_ benefit in the madness.

******JP******

"Zephyr..." Rai stammered.

"Winner is the last one standing," Zephyr continued. "I wager my Reversing Mirror against your Blade of the Nebula."

"How in the _heck_!" Jack shouted as he searched his coat for the Wu. "_How_ did he get that?"

"Zephyr, I'm not gonna..." Rai started. He stopped. "Blade of the...You want me to wager my Wudai Weapon?"

"Why not?" Zephyr snipped. "It's a Wu, isn't it?"

"Y...Yeah, but..."

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose?"

Rai cringed, then looked back at the others. Kimiko was shaking her head at him, Clay was trying to figure out if that was possible, and Omi looked completely shell shocked.

"...No, I'm not doing this," he decided, beginning to release the Wu.

Zephyr clamped his hand over his, pulling him back and glaring at him. Raimundo tried to pull away, but his brother's grip was firm and held him still.

"Mãe! Rai-Rai and Zephy are fighting!"

Everyone turned as the Pedrosas came outside, staring at Rai and Zephyr. Maria and Rico clung to their mother's skirt as the older children started across the road. Serina was shooting glares at Zephyr. They stopped when he returned them.

"What is going on?" Andrea asked, appalled at the sight; her eyes found Jack and his friends. "Who are _they_?"

Zephyr glanced back at them, then he turned and gave Serina a smirk.

"They're my new _bad influence_," he said. "What else could you expect from a _curse_, Mãe?"

How're _we_ the bad influence?" Entropy asked Cinder. "We barely said two words to him."

"I don't know," Cinder said with a shrug. "But do _you_ want to argue with the kid who can make Wu?"

"I know if he loses _ours_ I'm gonna kick his tail," Stryker growled.

Rai tugged on his arm again.

"Zephyr, _please_..." he said quietly.

Zephyr sneered at him. There was a crazy hunger in his eyes he'd never witnessed before, and it was frankly starting to scare him.

"This time, _I_ win," he snarled. "I'm going to show our family what a _failure_ you _really_ are."

Raimundo stared at him a moment longer, then straightened.

"Fine," he relented.

"Rai, _no_!" Kimiko shouted.

"Let's go: _Xiaolin Showdown_!"

The Pedrosas' shrieked as the ground crumbled beneath them to reveal stone that rose to four storied high. Rai and Zephyr wobbled as the earth extended so there was five feet between them; as always, Jack and his teammates were opposite the monks, who were calming down Rai's family. The foliage disappeared and was replaced by glass, revealing the lava below. Jack and his friends looked down and swallowed hard.

"It's always _lava_..." Stryker sighed.

Jack shrugged.

"Maybe the writer couldn't think of anything else," he answered.

They stared at the fire a second longer, then they both furrowed their brows and gave each other quizzical looks. Meanwhile the monks managed to get the Pedrosa's to breathe again.

"It's an _illusion_," Kimiko told them. "Just keep close and you'll be okay."

"This feels a little too _real_ to be _fake_!" Rosa cried.

"Well...it's not _exactly_ fake-"

"Then what _is_ it?" Antoine asked.

"That...is hard to explain..." Omi stammered.

The sky darkened to a deep gray as the brother's prepared to do battle. While Raimundo appeared to wrestle with the thought of going after his own kin, Zephyr looked downright excited.

"_Gong yi tan pai!_" they shouted.

Zephyr suddenly flickered out of view. Rai furrowed his brow, then yelped when something slammed into his back. He did a summersault and twisted to see his brother in a very familiar form. His body was black, his dreads floating around him like snakes, his eyes glowing the same light green flame as the aura around him. It appeared as if his anger was fuel for his powers. Rai knew what that color meant too.

"You control Wind?" he asked, not a speck of tone in his voice.

"Surprised?" Zephyr's ethereal voice crowed.

"Not really. Actually makes sense."

"Wow..." Jack marveled.

"So...glowy mode is _good_?" Stryker asked for the others.

"Uh, that means Zephyr has the powers of a _Wudai Warrior_!" Jack told them. "That's only a step under _Shoku_!"

"I'll enjoy taking that blade of yours, Brother," Zephyr hissed as he floated into the air. "It'll be quite befitting the _new_ Dragon of Wind."

If Rai felt emotion he didn't show it. Clutching the Blade tightly he dodged a whirlwind Zephyr shot at him, then ducked down as his brother swooped in to deliver a blow. Zephyr rose up higher and held his hands above his head, creating a ball of air that he hurled at Rai. Seeing no way to dodge, Raimundo dropped the sword and caught the orb in front of him. It shoved him back towards the edge of the glass, but he dug in and managed to stay on the platform until it dispersed. He saw Zephyr dive for the Blade, and instantly lunged for it. The brothers reached it at the same time and began a tug-of-war, fighting to knock the other off the Blade.

"C'mon, Zeph, this isn't the way to go!" Rai shouted. "You gotta know that!"

"I don't _gotta know_ anything!" Zephyr yelled, throwing a punch before grabbing the business end of the blade. He was lucky it wasn't sharp. "You got _everything_! The _least_ you can do is let me take your _sword_!"

Rai struggled to keep his grip for a second longer, then sucked air in and shouted. A wave of heated air exploded in Zephyr's face, flinging him off the sword and sending him skidding towards the end of the platform. He cried out as his body slid off, then circled back onto the glass. He'd grabbed hold of the edge at the last minute. Raimundo shook his head at Zephyr as he rose again, the defiance on his face.

"Don't make me do this..." Rai mumbled to himself.

Against his wishes, Zephyr started shooting for him, gaining speed quickly. Rai cringed and leapt into the air, narrowly missing the plow from his brother. Before he fell his body started glowing that light green color; two shadowy wings flitted from his back as he was suspended in the air. Aside from them Rai's form was still the same as his Wudai form. The other monks had to watch in awe; they had yet to see Raimundo's Shoku powers. His family stared in shock.

"So _that's_ what you can do..." Zephyr hissed, more to himself than to Raimundo.

Rai looked down at the Blade of the Nebula. It too was black and frothing, shifting into the form of an axe. He turned to Zephyr.

"Are we done now?" he asked, trying to be gentle with his words. "Or do you still want this fight?"

Zephyr barred his teeth. His answer was to fly straight at Raimundo, much like he had done only a few seconds ago. Rai seemed to cringe, then his wings expanded to become four times the size of his body. They spread back, as if Raimundo were going to take off, but everyone recognized what was going to happen.

"Oh, _this'll_ hurt..." Clay groaned as he, Kimiko and Omi, the Pedrosas', and Jack's group drew back for cover.

Zephyr was the last to realize. He hesitated too late, and within a second Rai's wings came together, slamming into him with such a force it caused an eruption of dust to cloud what happened from view. It shook the ground and cracked the glass, knocking the others to their knees. And then everything was still.

After they were sure it was over, both teams returned to the edge. They focused on Raimundo, who was slowly dropping to the ground, the Shoku form dispersed now. He staggered on his feet, then slumped to his knees, wearily shaking his daze away. He caught sight of the Blade in front of him, and slowly reached for it.

A shriek blasted from his throat as Zephyr's boot slammed down on his wrist, stopping him as he was inches from the Wu. He looked up at his brother's snarl; his powers had worn out as well, and he looked ragged, but rage kept him on his feet. He kicked the Blade up to his hand and pointed it at Raimundo, a wicked grin on his face.

"It's not very sharp," he taunted as Rai squirmed under his boot. "But I don't know. I think it'll get the job done."

Clay had to hold Kimiko back as she screamed and lunged to stop Zephyr. He raised the sword over his head, pointed straight down for Rai's face. Even Jack and the others were staring with wide horrified eyes, uncertain if they should do something or let this happen. Only Raimundo was unconcerned, as he'd seen something strange start to crawl up his brother's arm.

He realized what was happening when Zephyr hitched and screamed out. The Blade was melting into Zephyr's skin, cracking the flesh and turning it black. His breath caught in his throat when it continued to climb up his arm, towards his face. Rai lunged forward and grabbed the sword, dimming the glow slightly. Even against his pain, Zephyr didn't release the Wu.

"_Let go_!" Rai shrieked as the air swirled around them. "_You have to let go_!"

Zephyr shouted something back, but Rai was unable to hear him. He pulled and pulled at his weapon as the glow continued up his brother's chin and started to go to his eye. Zephyr's knees buckled again, and then he felt the glass give out from under him. Rai caught a glimpse of his face returning to normal, then threw the Blade aside and reached out for his brother. Zephyr slipped from his grasp and fell to the lava below, leaving Rai to do nothing but stare down in horror.


	52. Episode 5: Chapter 12

Raimundo stared down at Zephyr's still body. He'd yet to open his eyes since the Showdown ended; Rai had wasted no time in dropping the Blade of the Nebula, the Eye of Dashi, and the Reversing Mirror to the ground, choosing instead to shake his brother in attempts to wake him up. No one else had moved, not even those from his family.

After what seemed like forever, Zephyr finally took in a big breath of air and opened his sea green eyes, staring at Raimundo as if he were a madman. Rai let out a laugh of hysteria and relief, even as Zephyr shoved him away, the memory of everything coming back to him.

"Get off me!" he shouted, struggling to his feet. "Just because-"

Rai pulled him back and wrapped his arms around him, ignoring his brother's stiffening. Zephyr was too stunned to do anything but stand there, his brow furrowed at this sudden warmth. When Raimundo finally released him a pang rocked his chest. That look in Rai's eyes was enough to drag out tears.

They dried when Zephyr saw Serina starting towards them.

Rai turned as Zephyr's head dipped and he stepped back. There was a dangerous fire in his grandmother's eyes that he knew all too well.

"You _ungrateful_, _arrogant_, _useless_ piece of _filth_!" Serina stormed. She was so angry she didn't know she was speaking in Portuguese. "This family has done _everything_ for you and you spit in its _face_-"

She'd struck out to blast Zephyr across the face, but her rage quickly disintegrated when she saw that it was Raimundo who had taken the blow. Everyone gasped as he glared into his grandmother's softening eyes; Zephyr could do nothing but stare.

"_Neto_!" Serina sobbed, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I didn't-"

Raimundo grabbed her wrist and pushed her arm away, his jaw tight as he leaned towards her.

"Don't _ever_ try to hit my brother _again_," he growled.

Serina was taken aback, especially when he moved her away from him. Jack tapped Zephyr on the shoulder, motioning for the boy to follow him. With another quick look of shock at Rai, Zephyr nodded and numbly tailed Jack to his jet.

"Raimundo..." Serina was saying.

"He's not a curse," Rai said, much to his friends' relief. "He never did anything wrong. And you had no right to blame him for everything that went wrong with our lives-"

"_Zephy_!" Maria cried out, drawing everyone's eyes to her. "Where are you going?"

All eyes shot to Jack's jet. Raimundo's heart dropped as Jack held the door open for Zephyr, who had hesitated. The brother's met eyes, then to Rai's surprise, Zephyr gave him a small smile. No one came after them as he jumped into the jet and it took off. Rai watched after it for a moment, then turned and stepped passed his grandma. The monks read into his walk and started towards the house as he leaned down, picked Maria up, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be good for Mãe, okay?" he commanded, setting her down and repeating the process with Rico.

"Raimundo-" Andrea started, her brow creased with worry.

"Don't be rude to each other you two," Rai told Rosa and Anita, who hugged him quickly and tightly. "I don't wanna hear about any fighting."

"Raimundo, _please_!"

Rai moved passed her and this seemed too much; she turned to Serina.

"Do something!" she begged her mother. "I can't lose another son!"

This stopped Raimundo's words to Antoine. Everyone dipped their heads as Rai faced his mother with a stone face. She looked up at him and wondered when he had gotten so big.

"You had no problem losing a son five seconds ago," Rai snapped. "So what does it matter now?"

He gave her a quick, cold peck on the cheek before heading to the house. Antoine looked at his step-mother and saw nothing but appallment. Zephyr had been right. He was going to show this family what a "failure" Rai really was, by showing them the kind of people they all should have been.

******JP******

"So...uh...you weren't actually going to kill him...were you?"

Zephyr looked up at Jack, Entropy, and Styrker's stares. Cinder gave him quick glances as she put a bandage over the cut on his forehead.

"Uh...I don't know..." Zephyr admitted. "I think...in the _moment_ I might have."

"_Great_!" Stryker said. "You invited a _killer_ onto our jet! Nice pick, Jackie!"

"Hey, in the end he didn't kill him, so he's not a killer!" Jack reasoned. He raised his brow and looked into the rearview mirror at Zephyr. "You haven't killed anyone else, have you?"

"_No_," Zephyr assured him. "Look, I was just really angry, okay? And anyway, aren't you all part of that 'Heylin' evil thing Rai fights?"

"I think we're decidedly neutral, aren't we?" Entropy asked.

"Not like we have much of a choice," Stryker said. "It's either our uncle, which is _no_. Hannibal Bean...and the name just implies _nooo_. Or there's _Wuya_, Jack's-"

"_N. O._" Jack growled.

"So, yeah, decidedly neutral," Entropy said with a roll of her eyes. She flashed Zephyr a smirk. "Which would make murder sort of a turn off, you know?"

"Yeah, got it," Zephyr said, letting his own smirk come.

Stryker caught their prolonged stare and started faking a cough fit.

"_Py_..._ro_!" he choked out amidst them.

"Shut it, Snakey!" Entropy growled, kicking his seat as Zephyr paled.

"Oh, trust me," Cinder started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Having her thinking about it constantly is worse than her talking about it."

"Good to know..." Zephyr said awkwardly.

Stryker stuck his tongue out at Entropy, then gave Zephyr another suspicious look. He sighed and turned around.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" he asked the others. "Should Pedrosa Jr. here join our little...whatever this is?"

The nickname didn't sound all that appealing, and Zephyr hoped he wasn't going to stick with it.

"I think it's cool," Entropy said. "One more player than the monks. And we could use a kid who can make Shen Gong Wu."

"As long as you guys are okay with it," Cinder said, sitting on the floor between Entropy and Zephyr.

Jack glanced back and made a mental note to install another seat.

"What's your thoughts, Stryker?" he asked.

"Your team," came the answer.

Jack glanced back at Zephyr again, then shrugged with a grin.

"Welcome to the...whatever this is, then _Zephy_," he said.

Zephyr grimaced.

"I always hated that nickname..."

******JP******

"Kids are home," Lula called. "Brought another mouth to feed too."

"Boy, they're multiplying like flies," Wuya joked from her room. "I'll be down in a second."

Her act slipped away as she turned the amulet over, studying the inscription.

_To the Dragon who'll change it all._

_-Love, Dad_

So Victor really _had_ known about Jack's powers; surely if her sister had seen this she would've disposed of it, so the compartment must've been his. Wuya rubbed a hand across her forehead. What was she to do now? She had thought the amulet belonged to Lula, but if this rightfully belonged to _Jack_.

"Hag! Mom wants you to meet Zephyr!"

"I'm _coming_, I'm _coming_!" Wuya called, rolling her eyes.

She hesitated, then pushed the amulet between the mattress again. She'd have to look for the other necklace later. With a sigh she left the room, closing and locking the door.

Not even a second later, a black crow swooped into the room, phasing through the window completely. It landed on the mattress dug out the amulet, then soared off into the night, leaving a single feather behind.

******JP******

"Mom, this is Zephyr," Jack was introducing when Wuya came to the kitchen. "He kinda got kicked out of his house, so can he stay here?"

"I don't see why not," Lula said, reaching out and shaking Zephyr's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm afraid we don't have anymore beds to offer, though..."

"We can make ya a pallet," Stryker offered, slapping Zephyr on the back. "Hope you don't mind the floor."

"Not like I can feel my back now anyway," Zephyr groaned, scrunching his back in pain.

Jack caught sight of Wuya and sighed.

"And this is my...aunt, Wuya," he told Zephyr. "She recently started living with us. Can't tell you why."

"Pleasure to meet you," Wuya said. She tilted her head as she held her hand out to him. "You look rather familiar."

"Zephyr's the younger brother of Rai-Rai," Entropy explained, smirking at Cinder.

"Really?" Wuya cooed, leering at the boy as he shook her hand. "What a handsomely interesting development."

Jack rolled his eyes behind her and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Stryker nodded in the same dramatic fashion. Zephyr fought a smirk when he saw this.

"You two wouldn't _happen_ to possess the same powers, would you?"

"Uh...yeah I guess you could say we do," Zephyr said quietly. "He can't make Wu like I can though."

Wuya and Lula froze and stared at him. The teens all cringed or rocked back and forth, hoping this wouldn't cause another fight. Lula was the first to awaken; she took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"You can create Shen Gong Wu?" she asked.

Zephyr, sensing the tone in her voice, nodded timidly.

"What element do you control?"

"...Wind..."

Lula nodded, then held her hand out again.

"Nice to meet you," she said; Zephyr furrowed his brow and took her hand again. "I'm the _former_ Dragon of the Wind. Like you, I too could create Wu."

Zephyr straightened at this news. Lula did her best to smile at him, then turned to Jack.

"I know that you were out getting Wu again."

Jack's stomach dropped to the floor.

"I told you very clearly that I didn't want you to be a part of this, didn't I?"

"...Yea..."

"And you still went out and hunted for one, didn't you?"

"Well...It turned out to be going off because of _Zephyr_..."

Lula squinted at him.

"...Yes..." Jack said, kicking at the floor sheepishly. "I went in search of a Wu..."

His friends also turned sheepish at Lula's gaze. She sighed and smirked at Wuya, who was examining the ends of her hair with great "interest".

"Well, I think you should thank your aunt, Jackson. Because if she and I hadn't spoken, you would probably be grounded for a _month_."

Jack's eyes shot up to meet Wuya's; She cocked an eyebrow and shrugged at him nonchalantly.

"I still have some rules," Lula continued. Her brow was creased with that motherly worry. "For _all_ of you, if you're going to keep living here."

Jack perked at this. Was she letting him stay in the game after all?

"None of you go out alone," she was saying, counting the rules out on her hand. "And you have to let me or Wuya know where you're going. And...well if you're going to be out late you have to let us know that too."

She squeaked when Jack ran over and hugged her tightly. The others had large grins on their faces, finding that Lula's rules made them sound like _normal_ teenagers.

"Thank you!" Jack declared, kissing his mom on the cheek. "Thank you thank you _thank you!_"

"Yes, well," Lula said, laughing despite herself and squeezing Jack back. "You all had better get to bed. It's rather late and you'll have a big day tomorrow."

Jack gave her another kiss on the cheek, then he and the others raced each other up the stairs. Wuya watched them go, then turned to her sister when she was sure they were out of earshot.

"You just became World's Number One Mom," she joked.

"That's what scares me," Lula sighed. "I just told my son that he's allowed to fight both evil _and_ good for what he describes as 'kicks'. "

"Yes, that seems to be a downfall. But you're upset for a different reason. Zephyr can create Shen Gong Wu. Doesn't that mean the prophecy is coming true?"

Lula shouted as the plates she'd grabbed slipped out of her grasp and shattered on the floor. She put a hand over her mouth to suppress something as Wuya stared at her in concern.

"Mom?" Jack called from the stairs. "Is everything okay?"

"I just dropped some things," Wuya told him. "Go play Spin the Bottle."

She didn't listen to what he said afterwards, she just went over and held her sister in her arms, stroking her hair as she quivered uncontrollably.


	53. Episode 6: Chapter 1

"Raimundo!"

Rai growled and shot a glare over at Jack's side, then opened his eyes wide. Zephyr had the same look as Jack grabbed his arm and made him wave at his brother, while Entropy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, and Cinder stuck her tongue out at Rai and pointed up at him.

"Zephy says hi!" Jack taunted.

"Quit using him against me Spicer!" Rai snarled. This was the third time the goof troop had distracted him using Zephyr, and he was finding it hard to keep his grip on the rope that he was climbing. Why Stryker had chosen to have them climb to the Shen Gong Wu was beyond him, but now he knew what the _cheater's_ game plan was.

"You keep saying that as if I'll listen!" Jack laughed, moving Zephyr's hand to his forehead and using his fingers to make an L. "Such a loser!"

"Yeah!" Rai shouted, oblivious to Stryker shimmying up the rope beside him. "Well you're such a _jack_-"

He shouted when Stryker kicked him in the shoulder, loosening his grip enough for him to slide about a foot down.

"No foul language, _Rai-Rai_!" Stryker teased, continuing his climb to the Indigo Pyramid, a Wu that allowed the user to change their opponent's mind.

"Coming from _you_? Hilarious!" Rai snarled as he struggled to catch up.

_Do you _have_ to use Zephyr to distract him, though?_ Stryker telepathically asked Jack.

_Hey, whatever works, right?_ Jack answered. _...Am I detecting _jealousy_?_

Stryker knew he was teasing, but even so he sent a quick glare at the redhead. Jack cocked an eyebrow and lowered his eyelids, a little smirk on his face. Apparently he _had_ detected envy.

"C'mon, Rai, you can do it!" Kimiko shouted up to him.

"Yeah, do it for your bro, Rai-Rai!" Entropy added maliciously.

"Zeph, tell your new friends to shut their cakeholes!" Raimundo snapped.

Zephyr grinned. Rai was gaining on Stryker quick, but that aggravation would certainly distract him.

"Why?" he asked. "Don't you wanna win for me?"

Raimundo froze and stared aghast at Zephyr. Stryker snarled and pulled out the Silk Spitter, pointing it right at Rai.

"Silk Spitter!" he shouted, bringing Rai's eyes to him.

The Wu shot a webbed net that encompassed his head, blinding him. Rai, forgetting what he was doing, reached up to remove it, then shouted as he flew off the rope and down towards what looked to be an abyss. He stuck his arms out and grasped rope after rope, trying to catch himself. He finally got one and latched on, jolting himself to a stop and hanging for a moment. Stryker had reached the top of his and removed the Pyramid from its podium by the time Rai removed the silk from his head.

The environment shifted back to the icy mountaintop they had been on. Stryker shivered as the others ran up to congratulate him.

"I could have done that without all the distracting, you know," he told them.

"We know," Entropy said.

"We just wanted to mess around," Cinder snickered.

"You did really great out there," Zephyr told him. "Better than I could have."

Stryker squinted at him, then blew some of his Mohawk out of his eyes and started towards the jet, ignoring the knowing look Jack gave him.

"...Did I say something wrong?" Zephyr asked worriedly.

"Nah," Jack said. "Stryke just...doesn't like being helped during Showdowns. He's more of a "I can do it myself" kinda guy."

"Well he needs to adjust his attitude," Entropy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, less because she was angry and mostly to block out the cold. "We're a team, of course we're gonna help."

She grabbed Cinder's arm and dragged her towards the jet; Zephyr started to walk with Jack, then stopped and turned when he felt eyes on him. Rai had paused as well before boarding Dojo, looking across the snow at him. They stared a moment longer, then Zephyr chuckled and gave him a lazy salute. Rai tried to smile too as he watched Zephyr climb into Jack's jet, but it came out as more of a cringe. He tugged on the collar of his coat before accepting Clay's help onto Dojo and they flew off.


	54. Episode 6: Chapter 2

"Why Ying-Ying, what a _pleasant_ surprise!"

The bird dropped the amulet in front of Hannibal and cawed, lighting on the back of the throne.

"And even after you took down Chase's little spy!" the evil plant cooed, rubbing his greasy little vines together. "Someone wants a cracker."

He turned a malicious glare to the cage not far from him. The small feline inside was battered and beaten, barely able to lift its head to snarl at him.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Hannibal asked Ying-Ying. "Go get it."

The lion tired to push itself away as Ying-Ying cawed and flew through the bars. Hannibal's grin widened as the cat's cries rang through his castle; he looked away only to examine the amulet, the third piece of his twisted puzzle.

******JP******

"You really don't like Zephyr do you?"

Stryker looked up from the workbench and shushed Jack, his eyes darting around to be sure the kid wasn't in the room.

"He's upstairs, don't worry," Jack told him, coming over and leaning against the table.

One of the Jackbots that they'd modded floated over and handed him a drink. Stryker had spray painted the letter U under its eye, since it was in charge of updating the others with their new technology.

"He's new, that's all," Stryker said with a shrug. "Don't got anything against him."

"_Sure_," Jack said, a grin on his face as he sipped from his cup. "'Cause glaring and ignoring someone is _not_ having a problem with them."

Stryker rolled his eyes and turned back to the workbench.

"Yeah, well, he urkes me a little too."

He looked up at Jack in surprise.

"_You_? Why?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, sipping his drink thoughtfully. "You weren't in the room when...my mom's offering to train Zephyr to make Wu."

He gave Stryker a sideways glance.

"So my mom is going to be spending more time with a kid she's just met than she ever has her own son."

"...Oh..."

"I'm giving her credit, she's trying harder to reach out now. But it still kinda..._stings_...you know?"

Stryker nodded slowly. His own mother had taken him to his uncle so she wouldn't ever have to see him. He knew how Jack felt.

"But hey, if her training him helps us out, then I guess I'm okay with that," Jack said. "Take one for team, you know?"

"You don't have to," Stryker muttered.

Jack smirked.

"Then you'd better tell Zephy Boy how you feel. I'm gonna go set up another update."

Stryker watched him go out of the corner of his eye, then sighed. Jack had a point, it'd be best if he just told Zephyr straight out that they had a problem. After all they had somethings in common, like how their families didn't want them, and how they'd had to leave to feel even an ounce of freedom. That wasn't a simple thing for _him_, he couldn't imagine it being any different for Zephyr.

"Hey, Jack!"

He turned at the Brazilian's voice and watched him run up to Jack. The redhead looked up from his computer.

"Yeah?"

"Enny told me you had _Goo Zombies 4_," Zephyr told him; this big grin was on his face. "I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, would you mind showing it to me?"

"Uh..."

Jack and Stryker met eyes, and Stryker turned to hide the scowl on his face. He waved a hand at him, signaling that it was fine.

"...Yeah, I guess that's cool," Jack answered, getting up and following Zephyr to the TV.

As they set up the game, Stryker touched his Mind Reader Conch. With a quick look at the other two, he pulled it out and set it on the workbench. He watched them play for a moment, then went out to the jet hanger and sat on one of the railings. It had been forever since he felt left out, and now it was like a knife in the chest.

He shook his head. He was acting stupid. The same thing happened when Cinder and Entropy joined; Zephyr was probably just trying to adjust. Still...something about this was different.

He jumped when the blaring of their Wu tracker went off. He sighed and jumped off, heading back to the lab to tell the others. Whatever was bugging him would just have to wait.


	55. Episode 6: Chapter 3

"So...he's really gone then?"

M. Fung nodded grimly, his blue eyes cast down in thought. Rai shook his head in exasperation.

"And your first thought wasn't 'hey! We should go _free_ Dashi before Chase sucks up his powers'?" he asked. "C'mon Master Fung!"

"It was indeed my first thought, Raimundo," M. Fung told him. "But Grand Master Dashi knows how to take care of himself. I'm certain he's fine."

Rai stared at him in disbelief as he stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"For now, I think it's time we share what we know with the others. They've waited long enough."

His words made Rai cringe. He'd already been worried about what they would say when they found out, he just hoped they weren't mad at him for keeping it hidden for so long.

Kimiko, Omi and Clay were in the sanctuary when M. Fung and Raimundo came in. Kimiko took one look at her boyfriend's face and put her phone away; something was wrong.

"Hey, guys," Rai started, gaining the other boy's attention. "We need to talk to you about some stuff, okay?"

"Sure..." Clay said, a bit warily.

Omi and Rai met eyes, and Omi could instantly guess what this was about.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell you," M. Fung admitted. "But things have not been going the way I would have liked. Now I have no choice, for you all must be ready to face this."

"Then cut to the chase," Kimiko said, looking straight at Rai. "And tell us what _this_ is."

M. Fung and Raimundo exchanged glances, then Rai shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Alright, it's like this," he started. "You know Jack and his friends? Well there's some prophecy about them that's turning out to be really important. And I guess the one at the head of it all is..."

******JP******

"You went in my _room_?"

Wuya nodded grimly, staring at the black feather between her and her sister with contempt. Whatever that amulet was, _Hannibal_ would find out, not her.

"I was looking for something important, and I stumbled onto it by accident," Wuya told Lula.

"Something important?" Lula asked, glaring at her. "Like your little 'benefit' perhaps?"

Wuya could do nothing but nod. There was no use lying anymore.

"I want my powers back, Lula. I'm useless without them. And I'm tired of having to go through Chase to get to them."

"You didn't seem that tired of it to me," Lula said, at which Wuya looked away. "What makes you think that pendant is going to return your powers?"

"It did the last time."

"And what makes you think I'm going to _give_ it to you?"

Wuya looked over at her sister in shock.

"Lula-" she started.

"I'm not stupid, Sister. I know that the moment you get what you want you'll disappear without a word. Besides, the last thing my son needs is for you to be running around trying to rule the world."

"You wound me, Sister," Wuya admitted. "I thought you had more faith than that."

"Faith?" Lula laughed bitterly. "I don't have faith in _anyone_. Not you, not Fung, not Dashi, _no one_. The one person I had faith in is _dead_. And no one can change that."

She stood from the table as Wuya watched her with sad eyes.

"I love you, Wuya," Lula said. "But I think it's time for you to go."

Wuya's eyes widened, half with shock, the other with fear. Where _could_ she go? One came to mind, so with a scowl she stood as well.

"Fine," she said. "I figured I had overstayed my welcome anyway."

"You know where I am if you run into trouble." Lula said stalely.

They met eyes, then Wuya came over and hugged her tightly, wishing she didn't have to let go and leave.

But she did.


	56. Episode 6: Chapter 4

"Okay, when I said I hated Brazil...I didn't mean I wanted the Wu to show up somewhere _freezing_." Entropy said, shivering as another wind hit them.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been complaining at all," Stryker growled as they trudged through the deep snow.

They'd parked the jet on the coast of Antarctica about fifteen minutes ago, and had yet to come across the Shen Gong Wu they were tailing. He pulled the collar of his coat up higher and glared up ahead. Zephyr and Jack were laughing loudly at Zephyr's antics, something about how horrible he was at _Goo Zombies_. He pretended to be interested in their surroundings, but couldn't keep the scowl off his face.

"Why aren't you up there with them, Stryke?" Cinder asked him as she pulled her scarf tighter.

"Yeah, usually you're all over the goofing around stuff," Entropy added.

"I'm trying to find the Wu so we can get out of here," Stryker said, shooting a glare up at the other boys. "No sense spending more time here than we have to."

Zephyr turned and caught sight of Stryker's glare. He frowned and dipped his head a little; Jack didn't seem to notice, but the girls did.

"_Oh_," Entropy said. "You're jealous 'cause Zephy's taking Jackie away from you."

"I am _not_!" Stryker hissed, turning his glower on her. "What in the heck gave you _that_ idea."

"Um, maybe the way you just shot lasers at Zephyr with your eyes?" Cinder answered. Stryker turned away. "C'mon, Stryker, it's okay to admit it-"

"I'm not jealous," he said without turning around. "So just drop it."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged, deciding it best to do what he asked. Jack held the tracker up higher and paused, allowing them to catch up.

"Okay, I'm not getting signal anymore," he told them as he knocked on the remote.

"So...what do we do now?" Zephyr asked.

"We split up and search," Stryker sighed, shaking snowflakes from his Mohawk. "Cinder, you and Entropy can look that way, and-"

"Uh, actually," Jack interjected nervously. "I was thinking we do it a little differently this time."

Stryker and Zephyr felt their stomachs drop.

"How'd you wanna do it, Jack?" Cinder asked.

"Well, there's five of us, so it's going to have to be two and three," he started, avoiding the other boy's eyes. "So I was thinking you, me and Cinder go one way...and Zephyr and Stryker go the other..."

"_What_?" Zephyr and Stryker exclaimed together.

Jack gave them an anxious grin as they turned to each other, then looked away.

"Fine, I guess that works," Stryker snarled, kicking snow into the air. "As long as we get the Wu and just get out of here."

"Great!" Jack said, taking a step back. "As long as we all agree. I'll leave some sort of marker we'll be able to see so we don't get lost, and then we can get started."

The girls giggled to themselves as Jack clicked a button on his watch. From the jet soared a Jack-bot with a large stick in its hand. It flew in the middle of the group and stuck it in the ground, cracking the ice a bit. The top of the pole opened up and let out a bright light that pierced the clouded sky. They'd be able to see it alright.

"Okay, now that that's all settled," Jack started. "Let's get going."

He turned to Stryker and was surprised to see him shoot a dirty look his way before trudging off through the snow, Zephyr behind him trying to keep up.

"I...think...he's mad at...me..." he said, deflating with each word.

"Aw, he'll get over it, Jackie," Entropy told him, slapping him on the back. "Let's go."

He didn't move until Cinder grabbed his arm and gave him a smile. His face grew red and he started to go with them, pausing only to watch Stryker and Zephyr disappear from view. He hoped they'd be okay.

After both teams left the Jack-bot perked up. Something had cracked beneath it. It turned and saw that the fissure was spreading quickly, shooting in the direction Stryker and Zephyr had taken.

"...Uh...oh..." it's mechanical voice croaked.


	57. Episode 6: Chapter 5

She stared up at the entrance to the citadel with great hesitation. This was becoming a very bad idea; she should have just found a cave to take over and figure everything out by herself.

"What's the matter? Don't remember the way in?"

Wuya flinched and whipped around. Chase smirked at her, not at all surprised by her arrival.

"I figured it was only a matter of time before your sister kicked you out," he told her. "Shocking that it took so long, though."

"Chase, I..." Wuya started as he came closer.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Wuya," he told her; she flinched when he placed a hand under her chin and smiled at her. "You're welcome here. I actually think you might be able to help me."

Every part of her screamed that this was suspicious, and yet she followed him into his home. She would be careful, on her toes, just like always. Not like it was hard to guess Chase's intentions anyway. He wanted to dominate the world, with as many people under his wing as he could gather. If she was on that side, then she had the advantage. And when the time came, she would kick him to the curb, regain her former strength, turn things back to the way they should be.

She subconsciously took in his satin black hair, his strong shoulders, the powerful way he walked. _Could_ she overthrow him? Or would it be better to keep him close? No sense ruling the world on your own, right?

"You're room is still upstairs," Chase told her when they reached the main corridor. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure..." Wuya murmured as she watched him go to his study.

She waited until he was out of sight, then dashed up the stairs to begin her work. Chase sensed her leave in a rush and smirked. The witch was proving to be more trusting than she originally was. This would give him just the edge he needed.

******JP******

"Hey, Stryker? W-Wait up!"

Stryker scowled and quickened his pace, stuffing his gloved hands in his pockets. They'd been trudging around for an hour, and had yet to come across any Wu. The most he'd gained was more annoyance at the sound of Zephyr's voice.

"Look, I-I'm sorry about h-helping you with the S-Showdown," Zephyr was saying, hugging himself tightly. Being from Rio de Janeiro, he'd _never_ experienced his kind of cold before. "N-Next time I'll...l-let you do your thing."

"Great, thanks," Stryker retorted, rolling his eyes and wishing there was a snowbank to shove him into. He added quietly: "Next time I'll make sure to do my thing all over your _face_."

"_Huh_?" Zephyr asked, then scuttled to keep up again. "H-Hey, how will we know what the Wu looks like?"

He yelped when he ran into Stryker, who had stopped suddenly. He looked around the other boy and saw a pink pearl, surrounded by spindles of gold. It was sitting on a little slope in the ice, out in the open for the taking.

"Well, that was easy," Stryker said, starting towards it.

"Yeah, a little too easy," Zephyr commented.

He heard a small _plink_ behind them. He turned and saw a crevice was sneaking its way up toward them, gaining speed the closer it got. Zephyr stepped back a couple steps, his green eyes going wide.

"Uh...Stry-Stryker?" he croaked.

"What?" Stryker snapped.

Zephyr plowed into him, trying to get him away from the crack. They both hit the ice and heard a huge _crack_. The fissure circled around them and the ice dropped. The boys met eyes and Stryker glared at him. Zephyr cringed.

They both cried out as the ice collapsed and dropped them into a hidden cave. Zephyr tapped into his Shadow Form (they didn't like calling it Wudai since that was what the Xiaolin called it) and grabbed hold of Stryker's coat to keep him from falling. Stryker slipped right out of it, but managed to grab onto a ledge on the wall. Zephyr floated down and grabbed him under the arms, ignoring that Stryker dug in to prevent him from helping. Stryker crossed his arms and growled as Zephyr lowered them to the floor and let the shadowed form go.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally," Stryker snapped, looking up at the hole they'd fallen through. "Falling two stories into a hole with no way out makes me feel _soooo_ okay!"

Zephyr furrowed his brow and stared at him. He knew the situation had just turned bad, but he didn't think it warranted such animosity.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can fly us out of here, okay?" he said, shifting back into his Shadow Form.

"You do that," Stryker told him, walking to the wall and sticking his hands into some of the cracks. "I'll find my own way out."

Zephyr shook his head and floated up to the top, hesitated, then descended so he was beside Stryker as he climbed.

"_What_?" Stryker growled as he hopped up and grabbed another ledge.

"Just floating here," Zephyr told him calmly. "You know, in case."

"Well, go float _in__ case_ somewhere else. I don't need any help."

"Don't need any help or don't want any from _me_?"

Stryker didn't answer, just reached up and pulled himself up farther. Zephyr was quickly starting to catch on, so there was no reason to say anything.

Something fell onto his shoulder, and he looked up to see some snow was shifting into the hole. His heart stopped when he realized it wasn't snow.

"Hey, what're you-" Stryker shouted as Zephyr grabbed him around his waist and pulled him off the wall.

He stopped protesting when a huge chunk of ice fell only inches from them. It actually caused him to grip Zephyr's arms and stare with wide eyes. He stumbled out of Zephyr's grasp and stared at the pile that probably would have killed him.

"Just say it."

He turned to Zephyr.

"You don't like me," the other boy said, his eyes narrowed. "You have some sort of problem with me that you think I can't see."

Stryker turned a little pink.

"Well, you might as well tell me what it is now."

Stryker followed Zephyr's finger and paled when he saw that the opening was closed up now.

"'Cause it looks like you and I are going to be here a while." Zephyr said.


	58. Episode 6: Chapter 6

"My n-nose is f-frozen!"

Cinder unraveled her scarf and wrapped it around Entropy's neck. She took it gratefully and pressed it against her red nose.

"I don't think we're going to find it this way," Jack admitted, shading his eyes and looking around the horizon. "Hopefully Stryker and Zephyr are having more luck."

"Oh, _sure_!" Entropy snarled, shaking miserably as they turned around and started back to the beacon. "Because those two will do something more than _argue_."

She let herself fall behind Jack and Cinder with a small smirk on her face. Cinder caught wind of this and gave her a quizzical look, but Jack seemed too focused on his remote.

"I'm going to have to work on this some more," he said, tapping the screen as Entropy walked behind Cinder. "It's not going to be useful until we can actually see what we're-"

"_Oops_," Entropy said as she bumped into Cinder.

Cinder yelped as she slipped and grabbed onto Jack's jacket. He caught her around the waist before she landed on her back, pulling her close and helping her catch her balance. Entropy skipped ahead of them with a big grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Cinder as she pushed her hair away. He looked up at Entropy. "Hey, Enny! Where're you going?"

Cinder looked up to tell him she was fine, but stopped herself and tilted her head. For some reason, his face had caught her attention. His eye slash thing had always struck her as cool, but now, it seemed to cause his crimson eyes to glow a bit more. Even when he looked down at her she was unable to turn away. They were so close Cinder had to squint passed the fog of breath that brushed against her cheeks to make out his pale face. She only slightly understood why her heart was pounding so much.

"_Cinder_?"

She snapped out of her trance when she realized that Jack had let her go and was now staring at her with concern.

"_Are you okay_?" he asked again.

"Uh...yeah," she said, then brushed some of her hair behind her ear and added quickly: "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I-It just surprised me a little..."

"Good," Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair to spike up his hair again. Cinder's heart raced a little at this. "You had me worried for a second."

Her face reddened and she straightened her back.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said quickly, spinning around and stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Well, we'd better go find Zephyr and Stryker, you know?"

Jack tilted his head and started to say something, then stopped when he saw how fast she was retreating. Cinder shot a look at Entropy as Jack ran to catch up to them. Entropy stuck her tongue out and giggled at her, seeing from her friend's red face that her plan had worked. Jack managed to catch up to her and keeled over a little.

"_Sooo_," Entropy started, leaning over to see his face. "How was holding Cinder like a bride?"

Jack instantly shot up and turned red, refusing to look Entropy in the eye.

"You did that on purpose...didn't you...?" he guessed quietly.

Her giggling told him he was right.

"D-Darn it, Enny!" he yell-whispered, knitting his brow as he looked ahead at Cinder. "Stop playing matchmaker! I think it made her _mad_!"

"If yous say so," Entropy said coyly, a knowing smirk on her face.

"_Guys_!"

They looked ahead at Cinder, then ran up when they saw that she had stopped on the other side of their beacon.

"What is it..." Entropy started to ask.

They found what she was staring at. A huge crater was in the ice, trailing passed where they could see. It led the way Stryker and Zephyr had gone. Jack turned and stared at the Jack-bot that had set up the pole.

"It didn't..." he stammered, pointing in that direction. "...You told them what was happening, right?"

The robot stared at him for a second, then the eyes seemed to look upset.

"It wasn't in...my programing..." it beeped.

Jack sagged at this, then turned to the girls. After a second they all were dashing across the ice, shouting for their friends and praying they were okay.


	59. Episode 6: Chapter 7

"So how are we supposed to _act_ around them?" Kimiko asked as Dojo flew them over the flat land of Antarctica.

"I don't know," Rai admitted. "If they know what's going on there's not really a reason to hide it. But I don't think there's anyone to tell tem about it."

"Knowin' them they probably got it figured out," Clay said. "For all we know Chase done filled 'em in."

"I do not think Chase would tell them," Omi said. "Unless of course it benefitted him. Like when he tried to make me a part of his army! I would have been a _very_ valuable asset if I had been weak enough to follow his will."

His friends stared at him for a moment.

"...Did you just manage to compliment yourself twice in the same breath?" Rai asked him.

"Whoa!" Dojo suddenly said. "Speak of the _devils_!"

"But we were not speaking of devils," Omi said, to which Dojo furrowed his brow in annoyance. "Why would you-"

"_Look_!" he shouted over him. "It's_ Jack _and his_ friends_!"

He landed near the other team and let the monks off, reverting to his normal size. Jack, Cinder, and Entropy turned and instantly readied themselves for battle.

"Great!" Jack snarled as the monks took their own fighting positions. "Just what we need! You losers!"

"I can think of many _other_ things you need," Raimundo snapped.

"Hey, wait," Kimiko said, straightening and looking around. "Where's Stryker?"

Jack and the girls cringed as Rai's eyes widened and he searched as well.

"And my _brother_?" he cried. "Where is he?"

"...At...home?" Jack tried weakly.

He squeaked when the leader ripped him up by his collar and snarled at him.

"If you got him hurt Spicer I _swear_ on everything I _have-_"

"Hey! Put him down!" Cinder shouted, trying to pull Jack away from him.

"We don't know where _both_ of them are!" Entropy added, grabbing the other side of Jack and snarling at Rai herself. "So put him _down_ so we can find them!"

Raimundo narrowed his eyes more at Jack, then dropped him without warning. Cinder and Entropy held him steady as Rai ran a hand through his hair and growled.

"Where did you last see them?" Kimiko asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Over there, where the beacon is," Jack said softly. "We were splitting up to find the Wu."

"They couldn't have gone too far," Clay said, shielding his eyes from the glare of the snow. "Not in this weather."

"Maybe Stryker fell down a hole and Zephyr's laughing at him?" Dojo guessed quietly, so only Clay heard him and smirked.

"We will help you in your search, Jack Spicer," Omi told him. "With our help, you will find your friends in no time at all."

"...Shoot me..." Jack growled.

******JP******

"So tell me why you don't like me."

"Do we _really_ have to do this _here_?" Stryker snapped, pulling his knees farther up to his chest.

He and Zephyr were curled up on opposite sides of the cavern, shivering against the cold.

"Yeah, we do," Zephyr told him, his eyes serious. "We might as well since we don't have anything else to distract us."

"We could _freeze_ to death," Stryker muttered, his words noticeably shaky.

"So just say it. You have some sort of problem with me."

"_Yes_, I do!" Stryker finally admitted. "_Happy_?"

"_Kinda_!" Zephyr snapped back. "Now suck it up and tell me why!"

Stryker just rolled his eyes and looked away. Zephyr pressed his lips together, then sighed.

"You think I'm trying to take your friends away, don't you?" he guessed. Stryker's eyes flashed over to him again. "Especially Jack. _That's_ why you don't like me."

Stryker grimaced at his correct assumption, but didn't answer him.

"It's okay, I guess," Zephyr said, resting his chin on his knees. "I mean, if I were you I'd probably feel the same."

"Well, you're not," Stryker snapped, turning away again. His body was beginning to convulse, even as he tensed to keep it still. "I'm not worried about anything. You just annoy me. That's it."

Zephyr's brow rose, then he ran a hand through his dreads.

"He talks about you all time," he informed him; this news caused Stryker to give him a sideways glance. "At least, the whole time we talked you were in the most of it. You're, like, his best friend."

Stryker perked up and stared at him as Zephyr smirked.

"I kept trying to change the subject, but he wouldn't take a hint. Jack's nothing if not relentless."

Stryker stayed silent, then furrowed his brow at him.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" he asked hesitantly.

"_Oh_ yeah," Zephyr admitted with a laugh. "He talked you up the whole time we played _Goo__ Zombies_. No matter what _I_ said, _you'd_ said something funnier. It was like...like-"

"I get it," Stryker interrupted. This was more touchy-feely than he wanted to get into. "You don't have to keep going."

Zephyr shrugged, glancing up at him. It _was_ cold in the cave, but he was a little concerned that Stryker was shaking so much. He looked a little like he'd swallowed a jackhammer.

"...I...was kinda jealous too..." Stryker forced himself to say.

Zephyr's brow raised again and Stryker dipped his head down.

"_Kinda_!" he repeated. "N-Not as much as _you _were, obviously, just-"

He stopped when he heard Zephyr chuckle lightly. He'd never expected Stryker to have a self-conscious streak in him, but he was glad for it. It was more welcoming than his tough guy routine. Stryker blew some of his hair out of his face and smiled a little bit. It disappeared quickly when another chill rocked his body and forced him to draw further into himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zephyr asked. "You look like you're freezing."

"J-Just a l-little c-cold," Stryker stammered, trying to pull his collar up farther.

"Uh, 'a little'? Dude, your lips are turning _blue_!"

Stryker shook again and cursed quietly. With his snake blood running through him it was surprising that he had lasted _this_ long. Zephyr stood and took off his jacket; Stryker flinched when he threw it over his head.

"What're you doing?" he asked, pulling it off. "You'll freeze, you idiot!"

"I'll be fine," Zephyr assured him, looking up at the caved in part of the cavern. "I'm going to see if I can get that open again."

He turned into his Shadow Form and levitated to the caved in part, leaving Stryker to sigh and wrap the other coat around him. Everything in him was trembling, and yet, he felt pretty good. He'd never had a best friend before, so to hear that Jack considered him that...it made him feel great. The feeling didn't last long as his body tensed again and a familiar sensation washed over him.

"Oh, please not here," he groaned, putting a hand over both his mouth and his Mohawk as he glanced up at Zephyr. "Please, please not here..."

"Hey, Stryker?" Zephyr called down, plucking one of the ice chunks free and looking out the opening. "I think if I can shovel the snow away I can get us out of here."

He looked down and saw that his coat was empty. He zipped to it and looked around; it wasn't a big cave at all, and everything was out in the open, so it wasn't like he could have hid.

"Stryker?" he called again. "Hey, where'd you go?"

He could have sworn he a tiny "over here", but he dismissed it as him hearing things.

"Hey!" Zephyr called again. "Do you have a teleportation thing you never told me about?"

"I-Idiot!"

This time it was unmistakable, he'd heard _something_ speak.

"Down here, _smarty-pants_!"

Zephyr furrowed his brow and knelt in front of his coat. There was a lump moving underneath it, and with great hesitation, he grabbed the collar and pulled it towards him.

"_Ah_!" he cried, falling on his backside as a small garter snake stared up at him.

"C-C-Can you g-g-give that b-back?" it hissed, it's body shaking with cold.

Zephyr continued to stare at him, then leaned forward.

"_Stryker_?" he asked.

Stryker rolled his eyes.

"Snake blood," he said. "I can't do cold very well. If I get too cold I'll die. _Give me the coat_!"

Zephyr jumped to his knees and wrapped his coat around the shivering reptile. He snuggled into it so that only his little head was visible, trembling vigorously.

"...So...I should have been told about this..." Zephyr said, sitting back down and running a hand through his dreads.

"Only Jack and Enny know," Stryker said, his chipmunk voice muffled against the coat. "I haven't told anyone else."

"Okay. Well, it would have been good to know just in case something like _this_ happened."

Stryker looked up at the opening in dismay.

"...Yeah..."


	60. Episode 6: Chapter 8

"Well, it looks like the witch is back with the lizard..."

Ying-Ying cawed from the darkness, its beak splattered with blood. Hannibal was perched on one of the stone spindles of his water basin, staring into the projection of Wuya searching Chase's castle.

"But of course she's going behind his back," he said with a chuckle. "_That's_ my girl. Chase's a fool for trusting her with..."

He paused as the projection switched off.

"What in the-"

_Don't be so sure of that, _old friend_,_ Chase's voce resounded from the water. _Contrary to your beliefs, I'm very aware of more things than even _you_ realize._

"That so?" Hannibal asked, his mind ticking with distractions. "Like how your nephew's freezing to death in Antarctica?"

There was a silence in the darkened room. Hannibal's vines swung about as he grinned, waiting to see if he'd answer.

"Chase? You there?"

He waited, but the water dulled to gray and stilled. His grin widened.

"Well, I guess we _both_ know more than the other thinks," he said, laughing afterwards.

Victor's amulet shown ominously from his throne.

******JP******

"Stryker!"

"Zephyr!"

"Stryker? Zephyr, where are you!"

"Stryker you can die in a hole! Zephyr! Push him in!"

"Hey!" Jack snapped, shoving Raimundo and glaring at him. "Why don't you shut up!"

"Why don't I _what_?" Rai growled, stepping into Jack's space.

Jack instantly lost his courage.

"Uh, well, uh-"

"Leave him alone!" Cinder commanded, pulling Jack away from Rai. "The only way we find Zephyr is to find Stryker. So unless you want them _both_ to freeze, you'll stop with your attitude."

"He will," Kimiko said, stepping up to Raimundo and sneering at Cinder. "Soon as _you_ stop bossing everyone around."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Entropy cried, stepping between the girls when she saw the blaze in Cinder's eyes. "Look, I ain't really one for order, but in this case it'd be best if we just cool our jets and refocus here."

"That's what we're _trying _to do, _straight jacket_," Kimiko growled.

"Say _what_?"

"Why don't you get a _leash_ for your _anklebiter_, Rai-Rai," Jack taunted.

"_**That's it**_!" Rai roared, launching himself at Jack.

Clay and Omi finally intervened as the two started wrestling around in the snow; the girls were too busy bickering to pay much attention, and after Clay hoisted Jack and Raimundo in the air, Omi went over to them.

"Girls! _Girls_!" Omi shouted over them.

"_What_?!" they shouted back.

"I know that you are all very cold and _very_ tired!" he started. "But, we cannot turn on ourselves. Zephyr and young Stryker need our help desperately, and if we do not help them soon, they may die."

The girl's anger diminished quickly, taking in the little monk's words. Clay set Jack and Raimundo down as they two thought about this, sheepishly scratching their heads as they realized Omi was right.

"So...how about you girls _all_ give me a hug, and we go look for them together!" Omi finished, a big grin on his face as he held out his arms.

Rai smacked his forehead as Jack looked up at the sky in disbelief. Clay shook his head an the girls glared at him collectively. Before he could move away Cinder punted him across the snow, then turned away with a huff.

"No good, pig-headed ping-pong ball," she growled under her breath as Kimiko and Entropy followed her in similar fashion.

Rai and Jack exchanged glances, then Jack crossed his arms and followed the girls and Raimundo went to Omi.

"Hey, Clay?" Rai started, pulling his frozen friend up by his ankle and shaking the snow off him. "You sure that girl ain't from Texas?"

"I'm startin' to wonder that myself," Clay admitted, staring straight at Cinder.

Rai shrugged, uninterested as he stuck Omi (shivering profusely) under his arm and reluctantly followed the others, glancing back only to be sure Clay was with them.

"Dojo!" Kimiko called up to the dragon. He'd been circling above in search of anything strange in the land mass. "Have you found anything?"

"I think so!" he called to her, honing in on a disturbance in the ice. "A couple yards away! Looks like something caved in!"

This news sent them all racing after him.

******JP******

"...We...will _never_ speak of this..."

"Agreed..." Zephyr sighed, awkwardly shifting his coat over Stryker.

Having the garment on him wasn't enough, and when he stopped moving Zephyr freaked and scooped him up. Now he had him pressed against his chest to keep him warm, his arms wrapped around him as an embarrassed blush formed on his face.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he started. "But...are you warm enough yet?"

"If I was, do you think I'd still _be_ here?" Stryker hissed.

"...Would you?"

Stryker answered by sinking his fangs into Zephyr's hand. He shouted and almost dropped him, then grabbed him with the other hand and pulled his fingers free. He was about to yell at him when he heard something crack above them; they both froze.

"...Hello?" Zephyr called.

His answer was something blue plunging into the ice, sawing down as two large hands grabbed both halves. Zephyr and Stryker met eyes, then with a groan from both Zephyr stuck Stryker back in his coat and zipped it all the way up.

"Hello?" he called again, squirming and holding his stomach as Stryker wiggled about.

"Zeph?" he heard someone respond as he turned into his Shadow Form.

"Rai?"

The ice parted and lifted away as he floated towards it, revealing Rai and his team, along with Jack, Cinder and Entropy. Rai grabbed Zephyr by the shoulders and pulled him out of the pit; both Zephyr _and_ Stryker squeaked when he wrapped his arms his brother and squeezed him in a hug.

"Don't you _ever_ do this to me _again_!" Rai commanded, not picking up on how much he was choking Zephyr (or how much he was squishing Stryker). "I know I'm not a very good older brother but if something would have happened to you-"

"Yeah, think I get the picture," Zephyr choked out, trying to wriggle out of Rai's grasp. "But hey! Totally fine! You can put us down now!"

"Us?" Rai repeated, releasing Zephyr from his hug but keeping his hands on his shoulders, giving him a quizzical look.

"Oh...uh...me. Just me..."

"Where's Stryker?" Cinder asked as she and Entropy skidded over to the edge of the drop off. Jack had noticed that Zephyr was clutching his stomach.

"He, uh, he climbed out already," Zephyr squeaked, twitching as he felt Stryker move more. "He said he was going to get help, but I told him to just go back to the jet cause he was pretty bad-"

"But that opening wasn't big enough for him to fit through," Kimiko said, furrowing her brow when Zephyr flinched again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Zephyr cringed again and this time he and Jack locked eyes. Jack's widened when he realized what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Rai asked, grabbing the sides of Zephyr's head and examining his face. "You look kinda pale-"

He finally noticed something move under Zephyr's coat, then leapt back as a snake popped out of his collar and sighed. Everyone stared at the snake in shock as Jack cringed with panic.

"What the..." Rai stammered as Zephyr gulped and gave him an anxious smile. "How the...?"

"Uh...I, uh..." Zephyr stuttered. "...found it...in the cave..."

"I did not know that serpents could survive in such temperatures," Omi marveled. Zephyr caught Jack waving his arms around as Rai crept forward and started reaching for Stryker.

"Neither did I!" Zephyr said quickly, snatching Stryker up before Rai could. "But, hey, guess one does!"

"Yeah..." Rai muttered, peering at the creature. It looked familiar somehow.

"_Hey look it's a dragon_!" Entropy suddenly shouted, pointing behind everyone.

The monks whipped around and Zephyr took the opportunity to toss Stryker over his brother. Jack leaned forward and just barely caught him before he hit the snow, threw him into his pack and sighed with relief as the other turned back to Entropy.

"Uh, yeah," Clay said. "That's Dojo."

"_Doi_!" Entropy cried. "My gosh, Clay-for-brains, are you going to point out the obvious _all_ the time?"

The cowboy steamed as Rai looked down at Zephyr's hands.

"Hey, where'd the snake go?" he asked.

"Oh," Zephyr said, pretending to notice it was gone. "I dunno. Must've left."

"Should we go after it or-" Omi started, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, _wow_! Look at that...sun!" Jack interrupted, looking up at the sky. The others looked and found that they could not see the sun at all. "Looks like it's time to go! Thanks for helping us Xiaolin losers let's not do it again _bye_!"

He grabbed Zephyr's arm and dragged him back to the jet as the girls dashed ahead, leaving the monks to stare after them with confusion.

"...Oh-kay," Kimiko said. "_That_ was strange."

"Ye-ah, I'd say so," Rai said, still scratching his head.

"Do _you_ think the snake will be okay, Clay?" Omi asked innocently.

"Somethin' tells me we ain't gotta worry 'bout _that_ snake," Clay told him.

"Hey...where'd the Wu go?"

They turned to Dojo, who was staring at an empty hill in the ice.

"What Wu?" Raimundo asked.

"The Wu that was sitting here," Dojo said, moving closer to the hill. "That's what I came down to tell you. I saw it and-"

He paused and looked straight ahead, then glowered and looked at Raimundo.

"Your brother's a sneak thief," he told him.

It took a moment for Rai to process this, then he growled loudly and took off after his brother.

"Zephyr come back here right now!"

******JP******

**Among his other talents apparently Zephyr is a master pickpocket ^-^ poor Rai-Rai!**


	61. Episode 6: Chapter 9

"Mom, we're home!"

"Okay, I'll be down in a second!"

Lula hurriedly wiped her eyes and smoothed her skirt. She knew she wasn't very presentable, but it was better than nothing. The kids had the stove open and were warming themselves near it when she arrived.

"Where did you go now?" she asked them.

"A-Antarctica," Jack said, his teeth still chattering from the experience.

She looked at Stryker and saw that he was the worst of them, even as he tried to suppress it.

"Okay, go light the fireplace," she told Jack, ushering the other kids into the living room. "I'll make some hot chocolate and you can tell me what happened."

Jack grabbed the lighter out of one of the drawers, then paused when he saw that their TV was off.

"Where's the hag?" he asked.

The cocoa mix slipped from Lula's hand and exploded all over the floor. Lula cursed to herself and ran for a rag as Jack picked up the container for her.

"...Wuya's gone..." Lula said, causing him to stop and stare at her. "She left this morning."

She wet the wash cloth and stooped to the floor, wiping the powder up as best she could.

"How come?" Jack asked her, frozen where he was as he watched his mother's face.

Lula sighed and straightened, tossing the rag into the sink and brushing off her hands.

"She stole something," she answered bluntly. "And I caught her. So she left."

Jack felt his anger swell. He knew something like this would happen; he should have convinced his mom so.

"What'd she take?"

This time Lula shook her head.

"Go see how your friends are doing. I'll be out with something to warm you up soon."

He nodded, even though his interest was peaked and he wanted to know. He threw the container away and ran a hand through his damp hair as he came into the living room. Entropy had wrapped a thick blanket around Stryker and put her arm around him, to which he leaned against her, much too tired to tell her to get off. Cinder was on the couch rubbing her arms as Zephyr was sprawled out in the chair, staring up at the ceiling and shivering every once in a while.

"Hold on, guys, it'll heat up in a sec," Jack said as he flicked a flame out of the lighter and lit one of the logs.

A moment later a cloud of warmth enveloped them and they all sighed. Jack sat in the middle of the room and pulled at a string on his jacket absently.

"So are you two okay now?" Entropy asked quietly.

Zephyr looked over at Stryker as he craned back to see him. They both shrugged.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Stryker said, adjusting the blanket and scooting away from Entropy. He was warm enough now that he didn't want to be in the awkward situation.

"Me too," Zephyr said, running a hand through his dreads.

"Good," Cinder sighed. "Seems we're really a team then."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Entropy said, turning and giving her a smile.

"Finally," Stryker sighed, laying down on the carpet. "Meaning we don't need anymore members."

He looked up at Jack and smiled, gaining his friend's eye.

"So, can we talk names now?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow as the others sat up too.

"Names?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"You mean like a _team_ name?" Zephyr asked, grinning as well.

"Yeah!" Stryker said, raising his head. "Any ideas?"

"The Crazies!" Entropy immediately shouted.

"That's the name of a movie, Enny!" Cinder laughed.

"How about...the Vipers!" Zephyr declared.

"Hey!" Stryker cried, pointing at him. "We're not naming our team after _my_ misfortune!"

"Besides, that's the cowboy's little sister's gang," Jack said, leaning back a little. "I don't really have any ideas."

"Well, when you com up with one, let us know," Cinder said.

"Come up with what?" Lula asked as she came in with their tray of hot chocolate.

"We're trying to come up with a name for our team," Entropy said as they all grabbed a cup.

"Really?" Lula said with a smile. "You know, we monks had a name for ourselves around the '60s."

"Yeah?" Zephyr asked. "What'd you call yourselves?"

"Ah, Victor and our Water Dragon, Sean were big Rat Pack fans," Lula said. "Us girls didn't get much of a say when they named us that."

"_Rat Pack_!" Jack laughed, blowing on his drink. "I don't know if we'll pull that off."

"No, of course not," his mother laughed, ruffling his hair. "We set _very_ high standards."

The kids laughed as she started to her room, then had a moment where they were silently sipping their chocolate. Stryker suddenly sat up and gave Jack a huge grin.

"...What?" Jack said, finding his smile contagious.

"I got a name," Stryker answered.

"Yeah?" Entropy asked. "What?"

Stryker chuckled, and now they all were sitting up.

"_What_?" Cinder asked.

"You sure you guys wanna know?"

"_Duh_!" Zephyr declared. "C'mon, tell us!"

Stryker's grin widened.

"_Jack Pack_."

Jack's eyes widened as the others considered this.

"...Huh," Entropy said, crossing her arms as she thought about it. "...I like it!"

"Yeah..." Zephyr agreed, smiling with her. "I like it too."

"That's so cute!" Cinder giggled.

Jack's face was still frozen with shock and pointed at Stryker. Stryker waved a hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

"Hey," he said, snapping Jack awake. "What do you think?"

"Uh..." Jack stammered. "I...I don't think..."

"Oh, come on Jackie!" Entropy groaned. "Stop being all self-conscious and just let us name the team after you!"

"It's yours after all," Cinder said.

"Yeah, but..."

"I don't think we could call it anything else if we tried," Zephyr said, grinning as wide as Stryker was.

"No, we couldn't," Stryker said, giving Jack a light punch on the top of his head before resting his arm on his shoulders. "C'mon, bud. We all like it, don't be a stick in the mud."

Jack frowned at him, then looked around at all the eager faces.

"...You guys really like it, huh?" he asked quietly.

They nodded rapidly. He had to smile and shake his head at Stryker.

"Why do I feel I don't get a choice after all?" he asked.

"'Cause you don't," Stryker said, grabbing his goggles and pulling them over his eyes. "Welcome to the Jack Pack, _Billy_."

Jack pulled them back onto his forehead and tackled Stryker, starting a wrestling match that the others quickly joined. Lula grinned when she heard them laughing and randomly shouting "Jack Pack" at the top of their lungs, glad that her son finally seemed to be having fun.

She frowned after a moment though. They were going to have a very long road ahead of them, no matter what she did to stop it. She only hoped that they were prepared.


	62. Episode 6: Chapter 10 (Bonus Chapter)

Entropy stretched and opened her eyes, seeing that it was still dark out. She and the others had fallen asleep in the living room watching some weird movie about an ice queen and a talking snowman. With a groan she sat up; maybe taking the floor and giving Cinder the couch hadn't been the best idea.

She paused when her eyes caught movement. Cinder was awake as well, looking down at something on the floor in front of her. Entropy followed her eyes and grinned.

"_Aw_!" she hissed, causing Cinder to jolt up and stare at her. "You _do_ like Jackie!"

Cinder instantly shushed her, flinging the blanket over her head in embarrassment. Jack sniffled in his sleep and turned towards the couch, too deep in slumber to realize something was happening. Entropy checked to be sure Stryker and Zephyr were in similar states, then wriggled stealthily (**it's Enny so not ****_entirely_**** stealthily**) to the arm of the couch and rested her chin on it, poking Cinder's head through the comforter.

"I think you two would be so _cute_ together," she teased softly.

"Shut _up_," Cinder whispered, pulling the blanket tighter.

"But it's _true, _and you know it!"

"No it's not! Jack doesn't even like me that way!"

"Oh, _please_! Will one of you _ever _take a hint? He likes you _too_!"

There was silence, then the blanket slowly lifted and Cinder peaked out at her.

"...He does?" she asked softly.

"Duh, hun," Entropy said with a smile. "Why do you think his face gets so red whenever he looks at you?"

"...Allergies?"

"Cute," she remarked, poking Cinder's forehead. "No, it's 'cause he's head over heels, and doesn't know what to do. I'm sure if you pay attention after this you'll totally see that I'm right."

She snickered and dropped back to the floor, wriggling back to her spot and starting to watch the TV. After a couple minutes she turned and saw that Cinder was gazing at Jack again, and you could tell that her face had turned pink. She reached down and stroked his cheek lightly, smiling when he smiled. Then she rolled over and went back to sleep, ignoring the big grin on the other girl's face.


	63. Episode 7: Chapter 1

The sound of explosions were ringing throughout the canyon as the young blonde in a black cat suit nimbly dodged the bunny bombs her opponent was shooting at her.

"Looks like _this_ cat is having her day, _dog_!" she hissed down at the other blonde.

"Rasmfrasmcatnippesniffing..." Entropy growled under her breath, jumping onto one of the cliff ledges and pointing her wrist cannon at Katnappe.

She squeaked when something grabbed her leg and whipped her off her feet; having activated the Lotus Twister, Katnappe was using her elongated arm to throw Entropy into the air, slam her down, pick her up again, then toss her off the cliff. Entropy just barely managed to grab a dead branch and pull herself back up.

"Keep your wits about you, Enny!" Stryker called to her. He and the others were on a floating boulder.

"I know what to do!" Entropy assured him, dragging herself onto the wall and looking around for a way up.

"Take a moment to think, Enny!" Cinder advised. "You can do it!"

"...Are you assuring her that she can win the _Showdown _or that she can _think_?" Jack asked her.

"I don't think she can do either," Stryker grumbled.

"I think if she doesn't get a move on we're gonna lose," Zephyr said, looking ahead at Katnappe.

Entropy looked down at something and grinned, then released the wall and plummeted to the ground.

"_Enny_!" they screamed.

Katnappe paused when she heard them, a catlike grin on her face. It disappeared when Entropy suddenly flew above her. She'd hijacked one of the giant birds supplied by the Showdown, and was now pointing both her cannons at a shocked Katnappe.

"Guess the _dog_ stole her day back, _kitty-cat_!" she taunted, firing.

A frightened _rawr_ fell out of Katnappe's mouth as she was blown off the cliff. Entropy flipped off the bird and grabbed the Wu, a small bracelet named the Bangle of Twain, meant to create disastrously funny situations for an enemy.

The terrain returned to it's normal Japanese garden, complete with sand and large rocks. Katnappe, covered in sediment, sat up and shook out her hair, gasping as the Lotus Twister disappeared from her wrist. She and Entropy exchanged glares as Entropy stuck her tongue out at her and skipped off to her team.

"Enny, that was _dangerous_!" Cinder scolded when she arrived. "You nearly gave us a _heart attack_!"

"I was fine," Stryker said to himself. Cinder heard him and shot a scalding glare; he shrunk at it as the other boys snickered.

"I won though," Entropy said with a shrug. "That's all that matters."

"Not if you get hurt! You need to be more careful!"

"C'mon, Cindy, you're being so _motherly_! I won, I'm safe, so let's go home and play _Goo_ _Zombies_ to celebrate!"

"But Enny..."

She turned and gave Stryker another sharp look as Entropy pranced to the jet.

"Stryker she's _your_ cousin," she growled. "Tell her to _think_ before she acts!"

"Look, Enny's always done her own thing, Cin," Stryker said. "If she comes out okay then..."

He dropped off his words when Cinder's glare deepened.

"...Hey, Enny!" he shouted, racing after her obediently. "We need to talk about your safety skills!"

Cinder shook her head as Zephyr snickered and started after them.

"You know, Entropy _can_ handle herself pretty well, Cinder," Jack said gently. "I know it's really out there and deadly sometimes, but she always comes out okay."

"Yeah, but what if one of these times she _doesn't_?" Cinder asked him, her brow knit. "She could get really hurt."

Jack nodded at this, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, hopefully we're all there if that happens," he said, giving her a smile. "That-a-way she _doesn't_ get really hurt."

The smile he gave her made her stomach flip; she hoped that her face wasn't turning red again, but the memory of a couple nights ago had surfaced in her head. Jack turned and started towards the jet, and Cinder quickly followed after, staring at him but not entirely seeing; so when he stopped and she barreled into him neither were prepared to fall onto the sand.

"_OhmygoshCinderjustjumpedJackie_!" Entropy screeched, zipping over Stryker to see out the window.

"You blonde, they fell," Stryker told them, even as Zephyr lunged to the driver's window to look as well. "Guys, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I totally ship them two though," Zephyr said.

The cousins' turned and looked at him, to which he turned and met their gaze.

"...What?" he asked.

"I-I-I'm so, _so_ sorry," Cinder stammered as she struggled to get up. Her feet kept slipping on the sand, so every time she stood she just fell back onto Jack.

"D-Don't worry about it," Jack said, his face scorch red. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"N-No, I think I'm okay."

"Good," Jack said with an awkward laugh, finally managing to help her up and start to get up himself. "I'm glad."

Cinder took in his red face as she wrapped her arms around his arm and helped him the rest way. She wasn't exactly very pale either, but he looked like he had a _sunburn_. It appeared as if Entropy was right; shouldn't she just admit to it then?

The thought shriveled when she saw that Stryker, Entropy, and Zephyr were peeping at them from the jet. She instantly dropped Jack's arm and took a couple big steps back.

"Well, as long as _you're_ okay, too," she said quickly as Jack stared at her in confusion. "W-We should get in the jet and stop giving our jerk friends a show."

Jack whipped around and saw the others too; he glared at them as they all grinned and waved, moving back to their seats as Cinder opened the door and got in. Zephyr had taken the seat next to Stryker and Entropy was on the floor, so she had no choice but to sit in the passenger seat. Jack took a deep breath and got into the driver's chair as Stryker wrapped his arms around the head rest and grinned at them.

"...What?" Jack and Cinder asked together.

"_No-thing_," the other three cooed.

They both rolled their eyes, drawing more snickers from their friends. Jack started the jet and took off as Entropy sat her head on the console between the seats and smirked at Cinder, her grin widening when Cinder's face reluctantly blushed and she turned away to smile.


	64. Episode 7: Chapter 2

"You let her _escape_?!"

The small man cowered in his chair, trying to open his mouth through the surgical wires that were sewn into his skin. His leader growled and brushed his arm angrily across his desk, throwing his computer, clock, and nameplate onto the marble floor, running a hand through his graying hair when he was done.

"On top of _that_," he continued. "You were _caught_ by her guard, and was so _helpless_ that he was able to do _that_ to your face!"

"_Ermph, mmph_!" his employee mumbled frantically, pointing at the wires.

"Oh, no no, I'm not going to pull those out for you," his boss snarled, coming to the chair and glaring at the man. "I think I'll do our little group a _very very_ big favor by getting rid of a very dead weight!"

The man shrieked as his leader swiveled his chair around and kicked it as hard as he could, sending it and his _former_ employee out of the top floor window. After a second the boss turned and grabbed the phone on his desk, pressing a button as he pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Yes, hello," he barked when someone picked up. "Xaiver has been dispatched. I need you to do what you do best now. The girl has rejected our offer, so it doesn't matter what you do to bring her to me, just bring her _alive_."

He hung up to cut off the maniacal laughter on the other line and stared at the broken glass on his floor, then whipped around and went to his door, opening it and smiling at the people passing by.

"Let us know if you need anything, alright?" he said, patting the head of a little girl. "Our clinic is always open to young ones in need."


	65. Episode 7: Chapter 3

"~Jaaaackie and Ciiindy! Sitting in a treeee-eeee~!"

"Entropy, _please_!" Cinder pleaded, grateful for the fact that they were the only ones in their room. "It's not _funny_ anymore!"

"I _know_, it's adorable!" Entropy laughed giddily, zipping up her paisley pink hoodie with a bunny on the back. They and the boys were spending the afternoon at a movie theater to pass the time, since the monks hadn't appeared for the Showdown and the Heylins seemed to be missing in action as well. "And now we're going to a _theater, _where it's all dark and _romantic_, and-"

"Okay, okay," Cinder sighed, tugging her converse on over her baggy socks. "Just _please _don't bring it up anymore. It's hard enough for me to talk to him now without you pointing things out."

Entropy stopped and stared at her.

"...Wow," she said, making Cinder look back at her. "You're not even going to deny it?"

Cinder turned pink.

"Oh, well, I guess not," she said. "No point in it, I suppose."

She gave Entropy a stern look.

"That doesn't mean you can mention it to the guys though. I'll deny every word of it."

"That's okay, Stryker and Zephyr totally know already," Entropy told her. "You and Jackie need to work on not being so obvious about your feelings."

Cinder rolled her eyes at this.

"I think you should just keep _falling_ on him! That's what seems to be working! After two weeks you'll be _married_!"

"_Enny_!" Cinder cried, to which Entropy snickered like crazy. "C'mon! It's not funny!"

"Oh, lighten up!" Entropy shouted. "You take things too seriously!"

"Yeah, and you make a joke out of everything and don't _think_ about what you do!" Cinder shot at her, storming for the door. "I'm surprised your still in one piece after some of the stuff you pull!"

"Oh, here we go, us two polar opposites having a fight! What's next we're forced to walk a mile in each other's shoes-"

Cinder pulled open the door and shrieked as something slammed into her throat, hitting a pressure point and knocking her unconscious. Entropy gasped as a figure dashed towards her, throwing something at her face. She caught sight of Zephyr on the floor, his mouth parted but his eyes shut tight, his body still black from his Shadow Form.

_Oh, no._

The object blasted apart, releasing some sort of smoke that gagged her and made her eyes well up with tears. The figure kicked her in the gut and slammed the ridge of their hand into the part where the neck connected to the cranium, snapping her head back and causing her to fall to the floor as well. It waited to see if she would get up, then held it's wrist up to it's black mask.

"The target has been detained," the figure said, looking over at Cinder and Zephyr. "But there are others with her. Would you like them too?"

"The boss won't care either way," a man's voice told her from the communicator on her wrist. "I say grab 'em all. Saves the trouble of any calling the police."

"Alright. There's two more out back. I'll let you know when it's over."

********JP********

"What's taking them so long?" Zephyr asked, slouching in his seat. "They've been in there forever!"

"You know girls, they're probably still figuring out what to wear," Stryker said, flipping through the radio stations.

He glanced over at Jack, who had his arms across the steering wheel and his chin rested on his arms, staring off into space again.

"Hey, Zeph," Stryker said. "Can you go tell them to hurry it up?"

"Yeah, sure," Zephyr said, sliding open the door and hopping out.

Stryker continued to fiddle with the nob until Zephyr went into the house, then he turned off the station and leaned back in the chair.

"So what's up?" he asked Jack. "You're acting all bummed again."

Jack sighed and sat up, looking at his boots wearily.

"It's nothing," he grumbled.

"Jack..."

They locked eyes for a moment, then Jack turned away again.

"...Today's my dad's birthday..."

Stryker's eyes widened.

"Oh..." he said softly. "...Are you okay?"

"No," Jack answered honestly. "It sucks. I barely got to see him when he was alive, but he was always home on his birthday or mom's birthday or mine. And now he won't be able to be here for _any_ of them...and it sucks..."

His fists tightened and Stryker cringed.

"And Mom couldn't even be bothered to stay home from work. I know he's not here anymore...but just _once_ I wish she'd _care_ that he's not here anymore."

"I-I don't think she doesn't _care_, bud. I just think she has a hard time dealing with it."

Stryker leaned forward to see Jack's face better, but his friend looked out his window.

"Kinda like _you_ do?"

Jack's jaw tensed as he tried to ignore that Stryker was right. Stryker bit his lip and sat back again.

"You know, it's alright for you to be upset," he told him. "You didn't have to try and hide it."

"I didn't want to ruin everyone's time," Jack said.

"You wouldn't have, Jack. Your dad died, what, two, three months ago?"

"Four..."

"_Four_. You haven't had enough _time_ to be okay. Throw in this weird prophecy and the Shen Gong Wu fights and building a team and everything else? Dude, _we_ ruined _your _time!"

"_Don't_!" Jack snapped, finally meeting his eyes. "If it wasn't for _you_...I don't know _where_ I'd be! My mom only started spending time with me when Wuya came...and _that_ was because you and I ticked Chase off so he drank that soup thing again. If you hadn't been here...I'd be _dead_!"

"Jack-" Stryker said, startled by his words.

"I'd be _dead_, Stryker! No one would have _cared_ either! So _don't._ You and Enny and Cinder and Zephyr are the _best_ things that could have happened to me!"

Stryker tried to get his mouth working, but he just sat there with his mouth open. Jack shook his head, then hit the steering wheel.

"_Man_ I'm a sap!" he yelled.

That worked, and they both laughed at this.

"We're _both_ saps, _Billy_," Stryker said, patting his shoulder.

"Dude, if you call me by my middle name in front of the others again," Jack laughed. "I _will_ tell them what _your_ name is."

Stryker stared at him.

"You _wouldn't_!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"That's like a _rule_! You can't spill my secret, it's _code_!"

"Well then I guess you won't be calling me Billy anymore, will you?"

Stryker laughed in shock at this, running a hand through his Mohawk.

"...You're _blackmailing _me!" he said, to which Jack laughed as well. "You little _jerk_!"

"Learned it from the _best_," Jack teased, a real smile on his face.

Stryker shook his head, then looked at the house.

"Hey...they've been in there a pretty long time now," he pointed out. "Should we go make sure they're okay?"

"Yeah, probably," Jack said as they pulled the handles on the doors. "Enny's probably caught up in-"

Their good moods diminished when the doors remained shut, no matter how hard they pushed for them to open.

"Uh...did you lock the doors?" Stryker asked, shoving at the portal with his shoulder.

"No," Jack said, trying to unlock them with the button but finding that it wasn't working. "They don't lock until I tell them to."

The boys looked ahead at something in front of the jet; a figure was staring at them, decked out in black from head to toe. They couldn't tell if they were male of female because of the bulky suit, but they _could_ tell they were holding some sort of weapon on their shoulder. Something wrapped around their shoulders and they looked down to see that the ejection seat belts had come to life and strapped them in, restraining them completely.

"Oh, this is _not_ good," Jack squeaked as they tried to pull the belts off.

"They won't come _off_!" Stryker declared, panicking as the figure seemed to aim their gun. "Oh..._Jack_!"

The person pulled the trigger, firing some sort of metal orb at them. The boys covered their faces with their arms as the projectile broke through the glass and bounced around the jet, finally settling onto the floor between them. They waited for something to happen, then sighed when it appeared to be a dud.

"So as soon as we get these off," Stryker growled as they tried to work the seatbelts again. "I'm going to _kick_ this guy's..."

He stopped when he saw that the figure had some sort of trigger in its hand, its thumb over the red button. Jack cried out when Stryker reached over and yanked on his belt as hard as he could, tearing the cloth away and freeing him. It was then that Jack saw the trigger too, and tried to grab Stryker's seatbelt too. The figure tilted their head as they watched them, intrigued by their scrambling.

"Grab the Eye of Dashi, it'll work better," Stryker ordered.

The bomb opened as Jack reached back for the Eye. His eyes widened when he saw the timer start to count down from twenty.

"We gotta hurry!" he said as Stryker took the Wu from him. "I think it's gonna-"

"_Eye of Dashi_!" Stryker yelled, aiming the lightning bolt at Jack's door.

Jack stared as the door was ripped off its hinges and blown into the side of his house, then whipped around to look at Stryker. Stryker looked at the timer, saw it was at five, and decked Jack in the face; when Jack went limp he grabbed him before he fell and threw him as hard as he could, out of the jet, and onto his lawn.

The bomb exploded, filling the jet with fire and smoke. Jack bolted up and watched in horror as the glass of the windows and doors shattered into tiny shards and flew onto the grass, even the glass on the passenger side.

"_Stryker_!" he screamed, jumping up and running towards the vehicle.

Something grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him back; he felt a shock jolt through his body, leaving him numb and disoriented. Jack fell to his knees before he felt something crack across his skull, whipping him to the ground and causing his eyes to instantly close.


	66. Episode 7: Chapter 4

Her head pounded furiously as she forced her eyes open. She was in a bright, white room, barren of anything at all.

_Great, another padded room_, she thought with a groan, looking up at the chains that bound her wrists and hung her a couple inches off the ground. _Although this one is probably worse than the others._

Someone else groaned beside her, and she looked over to see Cinder opening and closing her eyes, in exactly the same state.

"Cinder?" she asked, her voice fuzzy from her slumber. "You okay?"

"I...think so," Cinder answered, shaking her head. "What happened?"

Entropy looked around the room again.

"I think we've been kidnapped," she said bluntly.

"Right you are, my little dear."

The girls looked up to see a very tall man in a starch white lab coat with goggles that covered his beady eyes, medical gloves, and thin crocodile lips enter the room. Entropy shook uncontrollably, and Cinder looked between them in confusion.

"Eldritch..." she gasped.

"Hello, Entropy darling," Eldritch said with one of his wide grins. "It's so good to see you again."

"But...you were my _guard_..."

"_Yeees_, I was. That was my assignment, you see. One of the higher ups wanted to keep an eye on you _and_ get rid of some _dead weight_."

Entropy stared at him and Cinder stared at her. This was the _first_ she was hearing of _this_! The only inkling she had was when Entropy said something about being "instituted".

"Why did you bring us here?" Entropy asked as Cinder wrenched on the chains. "Where's...where's-"

"Your _other_ friends?" Eldritch asked, starting to come towards them. "Oh, they are in a different room. The boss had a particular interest the one who creates the artifacts you have been interested in."

Both girl's jaw's dropped. Eldritch's grin widened as he leaned down to Entropy's level and brushed back some of her bangs.

"You've been a _bad_ girl, Entropy darling," he said, holding her face still when she tried to turn from him. "Running away when we needed you to do something _so_ important for us."

"Forgive me for forgetting to _bomb_ the place before I left," Entropy growled, throwing her head around to get his hand off her.

"Well, I suggest you don't do it now," he laughed, straightening and turning to Cinder. "Unless of course you would like harm to come to your new _friends_."

Entropy's eyes flashed as he stepped to Cinder and leaned in front of her now. Cinder dipped her chin and squeezed her eyes shut. This was _not_ what she had signed up for at all. This man looked like he wanted to hurt her. She almost wished she was back at home with her stepsisters where everything was safe and routine and she didn't have to worry about a crazy man wanting to kill her.

"_Get away from her_!"

Cinder's eyes snapped open when Entropy wrenched violently against her chains and bared her teeth at her former guard. Eldritch backed away from Cinder, his smile faltering just a little.

"I swear, you squid-brained _lunatic_," Entropy growled. "You or any of your sick friends hurt her and I'll tear off your head and use it as a _bowling ball_."

Suddenly Cinder realized why she had gotten so protective. Their Mind Reader Conches were linked together so they could hear each other's thoughts; Entropy must have picked up on her fear and lashed out because of it.

"'Lunatic'?" Eldritch repeated, his grin all but gone. "I don't know if you are, as you say, in the right kind of mind to call a distinguished surgeon like _myself_ such a thing."

"I don't care _what_ you are," Entropy said. "Let's just say I _know_ a psycho when I see one."

Eldritch gave a small and dissatisfied _hmph _in response. Cinder felt a wave of mixed emotions race through her as _her_ Mind Reader Conch activated. Fear, anger, aggression, confusion, no wonder Entropy jumped into action so often. She couldn't possibly be able to discern all these feelings in order to think straight.

The door to their room popped open again and in stepped a redheaded woman, also in a lab coat and carrying a tray. A trapdoor opened and a small table began to rise up.

"The boss wants you upstairs, Dr. Eldritch," she said, setting the tray on the pedestal. "He says that the boys may need some..._persuading_ to agree to our cause."

"But my _girls_..." Eldritch started.

"I'll get them _prepared_, El. Go and have some _fun_."

Eldritch pursed his lips and reluctantly left the room. Cinder and Entropy glanced at each other as the woman started shuffling things around on the tray.

_We need to think of some kind of plan_, Cinder thought.

_Plan? _Entropy scoffed. _We don't have _time_ for a plan_!_ Who knows what Eldritch is going to do the to the guys up there!_

_But it won't do them any good if we mess up and end up worse than we were. We need to think a little bit before we jump into this._

Entropy's upper lip raised with impatience as the nurse picked up a needle and squirted some liquid into the air.

_Do you have a plan _now_?_ she asked.

_Yes, but you have to trust me._

Entropy listened to her thought afterward, then turned and furrowed her brow at her.

"Alright, little ones," the nurse said, her voice too bouncy for what she was about to do. "I'm going to give you this paralyzer and we'll get started-"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Entropy interrupted.

The woman froze, her arm still raised with the needle.

"...Well...you'll just have to wait, sweetie-" she started.

"I can't. If you paralyze me now, when I have to go, you'll have a _big_ mess to clean up afterwards."

She smirked at the look of disgust the woman had.

"And my guess is that you _don't_ want to do any housekeeping."

The woman's lip curled further at the thought.

"Well...I suppose, as long as it's quick," she decided, reaching up to unlatch Entropy's chains.

Cinder took the opportunity to kick the needle out of her hand; it flung into the air and swirled so the business end was pointed at the nurse. Using her flexibility, Cinder was able to lift her leg up a little passed it and slap it down so it stuck into the woman's neck. She gave a small squeak, then Entropy side-kicked the trigger thingy (yes thingy I couldn't think of the name) so the liquid drained into her system. The woman's body was frozen for a long second, her mouth still open in shock and her hand still on the latch for Entropy's chains. Entropy gave her a small nudge with her boot and she fell backwards, popping the cuff off and landing stiffly onto the floor.

"Alright Cindy!" Entropy cheered, pulling the other cuff off and dropping to the floor. "Looks like your plan thing really _did_ work!"

"Looks like," Cinder said as she came over and unlatched her bonds. She landed gracefully and rubbed her wrists. "But we've gotta hurry now. No telling if anyone saw that or not."

"Maybe Miss Stiff here has a key we can use to get out."

The nurse gave a small squeak as the girls came over and dug into her coat pockets.

"Got it," Cinder said. "Now let's go."

"Wait!" Entropy cried, going over to the table. "I have an idea."

"Oh...wow, okay!"

Cinder watched as Entropy grabbed a marker off the nurse's clip board, uncapped it, then turned and stooped to the woman.

"What're you doing?" Cinder asked, leaning over to see.

Her shoulder's slumped and she groaned when she saw the curly cue mustache Entropy was drawing across the nurse's upper lip.

"_Enny_..."

"Oh, _live a little_, Cindy!" Entropy scolded, capping the marker and tossing it across the room. "How many _other_ times will you be able to mustache a helpless woman?"

"Hopefully there will be more that _don't_ involve surviving a bunch of crazy people."

Entropy snickered as they dashed out of the cell and down the halls, leaving the mustached nurse to grunt and whine for help.

********JP********

**I has decided that if this were a real thing, Rainbowdash from _My Little Pony_ would soooo be the voice for Entropy.**


	67. Episode 7: Chapter 5

"Jack? _Jack_!"

He groaned and forced his eyes open, furrowing his brow when he saw his wrists strapped to the arms of a metal chair. He raised his head and looked around the room, taking in the surgical equipment on the walls and tables.

"You okay?" Zephyr asked; he too was strapped into a metal chair, although much more than Jack was. "The creeps that put us in here said something about _shocking_ you."

"I..._think_ I'm okay," Jack said, his eyes settling on the empty surgery table to the right of them. "But...where are we?"

The memory of everything that had happened before returned to him, the jet exploding, the glass everywhere as he lost sight of Stryker in the passenger seat. He looked to the right and felt his stomach clench in fear. Stryker was laying on one of the surgical tables, his head tilted towards them. He was battered and bruised, with singe marks on the left side of his face. Miraculously that seemed to be it, and Jack sat back and sighed when he saw his chest rise up and down.

"It's pretty weird..."

Jack looked over at Zephyr, whose brow was knit as he gazed at Stryker.

"I mean, I'm glad he's okay, the creeps told me what happened. But...well he's been healing himself the whole time he's been there."

He and Jack met eyes, then Zephyr turned and stared at the blinding white tile.

"You wouldn't have recognized him if you'd seen him earlier..." he mumbled. "He...definitely didn't look alive."

Jack bit his lip and dipped his head, not even wanting to entertain the thought of that. A _shnk_ sounded behind him, and the boys looked to see a man with gray-blonde hair and blue eyes enter the room, flanked by two lab rats in white coats and goggles. He didn't look menacing, especially not with his navy sweater and light brown suit pants. But the smirk he gave them didn't read as friendly.

"Sleep well?" he asked coyly, resting his hand on the back of Jack's seat.

"Where are we?" Zephyr barked as Jack shrunk into his chair. "Who are you?"

"Oh, don't worry about the details, boys," the man said, smiling down at Jack. "You won't be here for too long, I assure you."

Jack shivered. Something told him that they wouldn't be leaving out the front door. He straightened though when the man looked at Stryker.

"My my, he's looking better," he marveled, taking Stryker's chin in his other hand and turning it so he could get a better look. "For a second I thought he wouldn't make it."

"Sir," one of the lab rats purred, slinking up to the other side of Stryker's table. "Would you like me to wake him?"

"Of course, Eldritch. We wouldn't want to leave him in the dark."

The boy's breath caught in their throats when Eldritch pulled out some sort of gun.

"Hey, what're you _doing_?" Jack shouted, wrenching on his binds.

"We're going to wake him," the man said, putting a cold hand on his shoulder. "It will be relatively painless."

"For us," the other lab rat hissed as he turned up the voltage.

Zephyr and Jack started shouting for Stryker to wake up as Eldritch's gun started spurting sparks; Stryker grimaced at the sudden racket, then opened his eyes to see a strange man lowering a weapon to his chest. His eyes shot open and he struggled to move, but he was completely strapped in. He screeched as a bolt of electricity shot through him, making him feel as if his insides were being incinerated. Eldritch grinned widely, then thankfully took the gun off of him. Stryker collapsed back onto the table, heaving air in and out of his lungs.

"Well, he's awake _now_," Eldritch said with a chuckle, forcing Stryker's head back to him. "Such a _handsome_ specimen. And healing so quickly."

"I think I'd rather be _dying_!" Stryker growled, craning his neck to pull his face away. "Who the heck are you?"

"This is Eldritch," the man in the sweater said. "He will be helping me with a little project you three unfortunately are involved in."

He grabbed a handful of Jack's hair and wrenched his head back, smirking at the boy when he cringed, then shooting a look at Zephyr.

"I hear you make special _artifacts_ that may be useful to me," he said as Stryker fought angrily against his bonds. "For your friends' sake, I hope I've heard right."

Zephyr's eyes were wide and frightened, especially when Eldritch started up his gun again and grinned at him. He swallowed hard and nodded desperately at the man.

"Don't hurt them," he pleaded.

This caused the man to chuckle coldly.

"All you have to do is agree to my terms," he said, tightening his grip on Jack's head so his back arched. "And I won't harm a hair on your friends' heads."

"Zeph, don't you _dare_!" Stryker commanded, trying to keep the gun Eldritch was lowering away from his face.

"Y-You swear?" Zephyr asked.

The smirk on the man's face widened.

"On my _honor_."

Zephyr cringed. Jack opened one of his eyes and managed to shake his head a little before the man wrenched on his head again, but Zephyr already had his answer.

"Okay," he said, just in time to stop Eldritch from zapping Stryker. "Okay, just, let them go."

"Splendid," the man declared, releasing Jack and putting his hands up. "Then you can start right away."

Stryker growled helplessly as Eldritch reluctantly put his gun back on the tray.

"Eldritch, take these two to the boiler room please."

"W-Wait, _what_?" Zephyr shouted as the lab rats flanked Stryker and Jack. "But...you-you said-"

"I told you _I_ wouldn't harm them," the man sneered. "But I'm sure some time in the boiler will convince you to do _exactly_ what I say."

"Don't worry about us, Zeph!" Jack squeaked; the shorter rat pulled out a clothe and wrapped it around his mouth, avoiding his teeth.

"If you do what he says you're an _idiot_, Zephyr!" Stryker cried, wrenching against the binds of the table as Eldritch wheeled him and Jack out of the room.

Zephyr could sense the fear in his voice; he'd only said that to convince him not to make a Shen Gong Wu for this man, but there was no way he was going to let them fry if he could stop it.

"Here's how this will work," the man started, kneeling down to Zephyr's glare. "You will have an hour to create an artifact that can cause enough damage to kill a man. To ensure that you will do this I'm going to have my men turn the heat up fifty degrees every twenty minutes. If you still aren't able to create an object, well, then your friends will be reduced to _ashes_."

Zephyr shivered as he stood and motioned towards the door. Two more lab rats appeared in the corridor.

"Do you understand, little boy?" the man asked.

Everything inside him boiled with rage, but he grudgingly nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd yet to take any lessons from Mz. Spicer, and the last time he made a Wu it was just a harmless helmet that shot hot air. How was he supposed to make a Shen Gong Wu that emitted enough power to _kill_ someone?

"Good. Would you two take him to the viewing area please?"

He tensed as the two lab rats flanked his chair and wheeled him out of the room. In the halls, he got a good chance to look at his surroundings, and what he saw turned his spine to ice. In each small white room was a child, always between one and twelve, always playing with some sort of toy. Every so often one would look up and smile at him, or wave, oblivious to his plight. Before the rats turned the corner he caught a glance of the place's sign, a large object shaped into a rainbow with children dancing around it.

They were in a childcare clinic.


	68. Episode 7: Chapter 6

Entropy peeked around the corner at the security guards standing just outside a doorway. They were both rather large and looked menacing, but she was pretty sure that there wasn't much under their skulls.

"Okay, so there's one for you and one for me," she whispered to Cinder, who peeked around as well. "I think if we get enough surprise on them, then we can dispatch them without much of a problem."

"...So...we're just going to _jump_ them?" Cinder asked warily.

"Yeah. Why, do you have a better idea?"

"Well, is there anything we can use to disguise ourselves?"

They looked behind them and saw a bin full of scrubs nearby. They quickly went over and pulled some out, throwing them on over their regular clothes.

"This is kinda gross," Entropy groaned as she wrapped one of the masks over her mouth.

"Gotta do what we gotta do," Cinder sighed as she put her own on and they walked around the corner.

The men at the door turned and cocked eyebrows at the young women that were walking past them. Cinder caught sight of one of their nametags and tried to smile with her eyes.

"Don't you ever get a day off, Rupert?" she asked with a fake giggle.

Entropy clenched the hand that was away from the men, hoping this worked and yet _itching_ for action. The man stared at her a moment, then smiled a little.

"Yeah, this place works you harder than a sweatshop," he joked, dipping his head. "You two off to lunch?"

"Oh, no, we're going to the elevator. Are we going the wrong way again?"

"Are you two the scientists the boss was calling for?" the other man asked. "If so, the elevator is that way."

"Really? Thank you so much."

Entropy raised her brow as Cinder twisted some hair around her fingers and gave a shy wave to the men as they turned back down the hall. She dropped the act as soon as they were away from them and sighed.

"Why is it that we have to demean ourselves in order to get what we want?" she asked.

"We don't," Entropy said. "We _could_ have done it my way and just blasted them in the face. Figured it out later."

Cinder thought about that for a moment and shrugged.

"Think next time we should do it your way," she said, ripping off the mask and the scrubs.

Entropy smirked as they came to the elevator. The doors opened before she could press the buttons, and with a glance inside she shoved Cinder as hard as she could.

"Oh, hello," a man in a navy sweater greeted. "I don't believe we've met before."

Cinder cringed and looked around for a hiding spot. She found a set of stairs and ran up it, staying close enough to hear what was happening. Entropy felt her spine freeze when she met eyes with Zephyr, who was giving her a worried look.

"I'm one of the new nurses," Entropy said quietly. "...Eldritch hired me."

"Ah, I see," the man said, smiling at her. "It's good to meet you."

He put a hand on Zephyr's shoulder, and Entropy grit her teeth when she saw him cringe.

"I was on my way to take this young man to our observation room," the man said. "He's going to show us something important. Unfortunately I have two more little girls to look after so, would you?"

Entropy forced a smile on her face. This was obviously the 'boss' everyone kept mentioning, and he was going to see if she and Cinder had been handled. But with Zephyr strapped to the wheelchair, helpless, she'd have no choice but to act this out and get him out of harm's way.

"Of course," she said carefully. "If you could just point the way."

"Down that hall and to the left. You can't miss it."

He smiled down at Zephyr, who turned his eyes to the ground.

"Remember what we discussed, now. You do what I ask and you'll see the other boys in no time, okay?"

Zephyr quickly shook his head, swallowing hard. Entropy fought to keep the smile on her face as the man nodded to her, then walked down the hall. As soon as she was sure he was gone he whistled for Cinder, tugging on Zephyr's bonds.

"Are you okay?" Entropy asked quietly as Cinder joined her. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not me," Zephyr said, watching them pulling with hollow eyes. "Stryker and Jack. I told them that I'd make them a Shen Gong Wu if they left them alone, but then they took them to the boiler and said that if I didn't make one in an hour they'd fry them."

The girls stopped and stared at him in shock. Zephyr swallowed again and looked up at them.

"I think...I think you should take me to the room he's talking about and let me figure it out there, then go get them. I won't be in any danger there, you know?"

"But..." Cinder started.

"I can distract the people there until you can get the guys out. It's better than trying to find them with a bunch of guards on our tales."

"You mean _these_ guards?"

The teens whipped around to see the man in the sweater behind him, surrounded by body guards. He smirked at their dismay.

"It appears as if we have surveillance cameras in the downstairs wing," he joked harshly. "Luckily I had some guards watching them _very_ carefully."

Cinder and Entropy stumbled away from Zephyr's chair, examining the guards for any weaknesses. Zephyr tensed when the man stepped towards him. The girls gained enough courage to jump back in front of him, glaring at the boss of this horrible company.

"Hm, let me think," he started, looking at the girls. "From what the late oaf I threw at a window told me, I'll take a guess and say..."

He turned to Entropy and pointed at her as she threw her mask on the floor.

"_You_ must be Entropy."

"Unfortunately for you," Entropy snarled.

He laughed, then turned to the guards.

"Don't hurt the boy," he ordered. "And escort the girls back to their room."

The girls tensed when the small army started towards them.

"Go!" Zephyr told them. "Hurry, _go_!"

They reluctantly did just that, racing down the halls in an attempt to lose their pursuers. The man watched calmly as two of his employees took a struggling Zephyr to the viewing room. It appeared as if he was going to get everything he wanted in just a short amount of time.


	69. Episode 7: Chapter 7

**The most horrible thing for someone as picky as me is to see that you have 49 reviews...SOMEONE REVIEW PLEAZE! DX Lol, no pressure...yet...**

The guards tossed Jack and Stryker into the circular, industrial steel boiler, slamming the heavy door shut and locking it. Stryker bolted up and slammed against it, instantly regretting it when his shoulder just about popped out of place. Jack just sat on the floor, staring at the door with saucer eyes. Stryker slammed into the door again, his temper flaring when he heard their guards snicker from the other side.

"Stryker, we can't break out," Jack said, his voice hollow. "This is industrial steel. They could toss us off a highway in here and it wouldn't even bruise it."

"Well we can't give up!" Stryker shouted, trying the handle. It broke off in his grasp, the only thing not made of steel in the contraption. He snarled and chucked it across their prison. "We've got to think of _something_!"

A clank sounded above them, and then a steady buzz of something mechanical.

"What was that?" Stryker asked.

"...The boiler turning on..." Jack whimpered.

Stryker swore and raked his hand through his Mohawk, looking up at the zenith of the contraption. He could already see little waves of heat.

"It's already seventy degrees," Jack murmured. "If they crank it up by fifty every twenty minutes, we'll be wax in an hour..."

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Stryker ordered, coming over and grabbing his friend's shoulders. "We're gonna be okay! Zeph will distract them until we can figure a way out...or the girls will find us and get us out!"

"We don't even know if they're here, Stryker."

"They are, I can feel it!"

"Stryk-"

"I can _feel_ it, Jack!" Stryker interrupted, giving him a shake and a firm glare. "We're going to get out and we'll all be okay! Understand?"

Jack gave him a look that clearly said that he felt defeated, but he nodded. There was a desperate, crazy look in Stryker's eyes; he _had_ to believe that they'd be okay. He _had_ to.

"Okay, do we have anything that can help us?" Stryker asked as he helped Jack to his feet.

"That's handle you tore off," Jack mumbled.

"Okay," Stryker said, grabbing it up and turning back to him. "What else?"

Jack shrugged, his coat sliding a little off his shoulder. It already felt like ninety degrees, so he unzipped it and took it off. Stryker did the same with his hoodie and tied the cloth together.

"Anything else?" he asked again.

"Brute strength?" Jack remarked, cocking an eyebrow at Stryker. "What're you so worried for? You're part snake. You'll be alright longer than I will."

"That's the point, I'm worried about _you_," Stryker said, attaching the handle to the sleeves of his hoodie. "The last thing I need is you _dying_."

Jack tried to be grateful for the true meaning of his statement, but it was getting hard to focus. Stryker stepped away from him, hefting his makeshift hook before looking up at the grate at the top of the boiler. He twirled the makeshift rope and released it, relieved when the handle clung to it.

"Okay, I'll climb up and see if there's a way to open this from the top," he said, testing it's durability. "Hopefully this'll hold."

"Hopefully," Jack mumbled, scratching his back; among everything else these jerks had taken, his helepack was on the list. If they _did_ get out alive, revenge would be top priority.

Stryker hoisted himself up and made his way to the top, grimacing at every stretch he felt in the jackets. He reached the grate and moved to put his hand on it, but pulled back when he felt how burning hot it was.

"Anything?" Jack asked.

"No, nothing," Stryker sighed, adjusting his position and shaking his head. "I'm coming back-"

A sudden burst of extreme heat hit his face, raking against his eyes and searing his skin. Stryker cried out as the hook fell out of the grate and he plummeted to the boiler bottom. Jack snapped awake and dashed to catch him; Stryker landed on him with a thud that knocked both boys to the floor. They groaned in pain, sitting up slowly.

"You okay?" Jack asked as Stryker gingerly touched his cheek.

"Yeah, I think so," Stryker snarled; his face felt like it was sunburned, but he could deal with it.

"Zephyr was right, you do heal fast."

"What do you mean?"

"'Cause that blast was _fire_. It...it melted your _skin_, Stryker."

Stryker whipped around and stared at Jack, who had his head dipped but was looking up at him.

"I saw it...it was like looking at an x-ray..." Jack croaked.

"You were seeing things," Stryker said hurriedly, standing up and going to the entrance again. "It's all this heat. We've gotta get out of here-_ah_!"

He had touched the door of the boiler only to find it as hot as the grate. He looked down and saw smoke coming from his hand, then it vanished long enough to see his skin dissipate back to its normal size. He cringed; it was coming soon, he could sense it. He had to bite the anger he was feeling and try to think clearly, or...

"Stryker?"

He looked back at Jack and felt his stomach drop. Jack as heaving air in and out of his lungs, sweat starting to fall down his face as his hair flattened and fell over his goggles. The heat had kicked up another fifty degrees.

"We're...we're gonna be okay...right?" Jack huffed.

Stryker shook, feeling sweat start to run down his back. He swallowed hard and forced himself to nod.

"We're gonna be fine Jack," he hissed; oh no...he was hissing now too? "I'm gonna get you out of this."

Jack's vision was starting to weave, but even so, he knew he wasn't imagining what he saw. The golden tint Stryker's eyes were turning, he knew it wasn't his imagination.

"Okay..." he sobbed, falling back onto the floor. Stryker flinched towards him. "Yeah, we're gonna be okay..."


	70. Episode 7: Chapter 8

**That awkward moment when you've been putting a bunch of asterisks and JP's to indicate scene changes only to find out there's a button to indicate scene changes XC .**

********JP********

"They went this way, c'mon!"

Cinder and Entropy tried desperately to catch their breath as the thundering footsteps of their pursuers echoed above them. They'd ducked under the stairwell in time to avoid being caught, but now they were so winded they couldn't think straight.

"We need to find our Wu," Entropy huffed. "I'm tired of running away, I wanna fight!"

"Don't you think our priority is to find Jack and Stryker?" Cinder asked, resting her hand on her knees. "Zeph said they're in the boiler room. Who knows how much time we'll have to get to them."

"Well, let me think..." Entropy sighed, squatting down as she thought. "If Zephy Boy was in the elevator and they were a floor above us, then that's about a thirty second to a minute decent, so that's fifty-nine minutes...then depending on how far the boiling room is to the room _they_ were in is probably a delay of, by guestimate, four or five minutes, so that's an hour and three...but if you take away the ten minutes we've been running..."

She looked up at Cinder's amazed expression.

"That's fifty-three minutes to find them before their fried...what?"

"Nothing...just...impressed."

"Cool," Entropy said with a grin. "Now let's go, we've only got fifty-two minutes to find the boys. After that we'll get Zephy, beat the snot out of these jerks and call it a night."

"Sounds like a plan," Cinder said with a smirk. "Let's go."

********JP********

Zephyr wrenched out of the guards' grasp and glared at them as they left the blinding white, spherical room. There were windows all along the upper walls, with two or three lab rats to a glass, clipboards and video cameras in hand. He couldn't help but flush anxiously; his eyes fell to the table behind him. There were three objects laying there: a sword, a shield, and an axe. A sigh escaped his lips and he stepped up to the sword; it was long and had a silver handle, a sapphire stone in the middle. If only he could use it to get out of here, but with how comfortable the rats were with leaving him with weapons, he guessed everything was reinforced. With any luck, he _could_ make a Wu strong enough to kill someone; then he could use it to bust out of the room.

He swallowed hard and tried to focus on something to create a more powerful attack. He chose to focus on the fact that if he didn't do this, then Stryker and Jack would be killed, how it'd be his fault because he couldn't do what was asked of him. His hand reached down and gripped the hilt of the sword; already he felt it shifting, and when he opened his eyes he saw it turn to a sea foam green color. The blade expanded and a hole formed in the middle of the blade, twisting to a spiral shape. The hilt twisted in his grasp and brightened to a lime green, the sapphire sharpening to a diamond shape. He could see little waves of air surrounding it, showing promise. He stepped back and lifted it over his head, then swung it down. The air shot out and swirled around the room, faster than a jet.

He watched and waited until it evaporated, then lifted the sword over his head again, this time glaring into the eyes of one of the rats. The man's eyebrows raised and he stepped back, falling out of view when Zephyr brought the sword down with a loud grunt.

To his dismay the air split off of the window, not even leaving a crack, and whisked around the room again. He growled and threw the useless weapon on the floor, ignoring the scowls of the other rats as he angrily ran a hand through his dreads. At least he as distracting them from the others, but he'd _die_ before failing at creating a Wu. True, it was rare to create a truly dangerous Wu, since that wasn't their intended use, but the _least_ they could do was get him out of this _room_!

_That's it_! Zephyr thought, whipping around to the shield. He grabbed the sides and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to focus on his desire for freedom._ I want _out_! I want out _now_!_

The shield shook in his hands and glowed brightly. He opened his eyes and watched tendrils stretch from the middle and grasp the edges, twisting until they dulled to a forest green. He flipped it over and grasped the silver handle, praying this worked.

He shouted as a vortex spun around him, closing in by the second. He dropped the shield and watched in horror as the tornado sucked it out of view. His knees caved and he sat on the floor, realizing that his only sure escape had fallen out of his grasp.

_No_... Zephyr thought helplessly. ...**No**...

A searing rage engulfed him when he saw the smirks on the lab rats' faces. They and their filthy boss were the reason he and his friends were in here, the reason he had to subject himself to this humiliation and fear. He didn't even notice that, amidst his anger, he was shifting into his Shadow Form, and the axe was in his hand. But the rats noticed, and they all stepped back, their eyes wide behind their goggles as Zephyr lifted off the ground. He didn't care anymore about making a Shen Gong Wu. If he couldn't use a power to break through, he'd simply bash at the glass until either _it_ broke...or _he_ did.

The axe shifted in his grasp, and only then did he wake up enough to notice. It was black, with a slight tint of green to it. The hilt grew so it was the length of his body, rounding out and growing an emerald at the bottom. The axe thickened till it resembled the head of a hammer, grew until it was the size of his head. He understood now, and smirked. He turned to look at the nervous lab rats in front of him, watching them shake as the hammer acquired quite a few spikes around it. He'd done it; surely _this_ would harm a great deal more than _a_ person.

Something _boomed_ outside, grabbing the rats' attention. Zephyr watched them all back away from him, their eyes pointed fearfully at something else as they started to retreat down the hall. His brow furrowed as he lowered back to the ground, resting the hammer on his shoulder as he craned his neck to see what had scared them off.

"...Oh no..." he croaked as a large shadow rose over him.


	71. Episode 7: Chapter 9

**I have been informed that people can't survive in the heat Jack and Stryker were originally to be subjected to. Thus I am making it more believable. They start off in seventy. When the chapter they were in ends it is a hundred degrees.**

********JP********

**[110]**

"_Jack_! C'mon, you've gotta get up!"

Jack tried to open his eyes as Stryker shook him. The floor was burning his skin, but now it just felt like hot sand.

"Just a few more minutes..." he mumbled.

"_No_, you gotta get up now!" Stryker shouted, his brow knit close as he tried to pull Jack off the ground.

Jack tried to push himself up, knowing that if Stryker's voice sounded _that_ panicked that something was terribly wrong. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he sagged back to the ground.

"_Jack please_!" Stryker wailed, rattling his friend again, desperate to wake him up.

Jack shook his head and actually pushed Stryker away from him. The temperature was climbing faster now, and sweat was pouring off Jack's forehead. Stryker panted, half from the heat and half from panic. If they didn't get out soon, Jack was going to die. He turned to the door, the seal of their prison. He never was one to beg, but now he was racing over to do just that.

"Hey!" he cried, hoping the guards were still out there. "Let us out, _please_!"

"No can do, kid," one of the men laughed. "_Doctor's_ orders!"

"My friend's going to _die_! You gotta let us out!"

"We don't gotta do anything till the boss man tells us," the other guard sneered.

"_Listen you tubs of garbage_!" Stryker shrieked, sticking his snarling face as close as he could to the door. "_If he dies I'll burn your hearts out, you hear me_!"

The men laughed scornfully, causing Stryker's eyes to burn gold. He looked back and saw that Jack was still on the floor, his skin blistering underneath him as his chest laboriously pumped air in and out of his lungs. He had to do something, _anything_ to get them out of there, _fast_.

There was one option he could try.

If it had been a less threatening situation, he would have instantly said no. But now, with his anger boiling so high, he was ready to do anything to get free, to keep Jack alive...

To get vengeance on these waste of human skin.

His eyes burning more than ever, and large, snakelike fangs bursting from his gums, Stryker took a small step back from the door, then raised both hands and slammed them onto the scalding steel. He shrieked as his skin sizzled, holding it as long as he could before pulling them off. He growled angrily, clutching his hands to his chest, then opened his eyes as they started to expand, sliding across his face as it too widened and paled. Scales pricked out of his skin as his arms and legs shrank. He fell to his knees as the skin of his legs welded together, resembling a tale. His mouth ripped open wide as his body stretched, stretched, quickly and, for Stryker, painfully. His clothing disintegrated as his body became nothing but a tube, covered in silver scales. Jack's eyes forced themselves open enough to see a giant, shrieking serpent stretched out before him, a large frill on its head the color of gold. It looked back at him, its eyes the same precious metal hue, then rammed its head through the top of the boiler, bringing in welcoming light and a cool breeze. Jack's eyes fell closed again as something wrapped around him and moved him somewhere. He was too tired to pay attention to the two male screams nearby, too weary to care about the fact that his back was blistered, or that something was crashing around him. He didn't even notice when the serpent deposited him on the cool tile outside of the remainders of the boiler and slithered away, its fangs bared viciously as it searched out more prey.

********JP********

**Y'all wanted a Heylin Stryker ^-^**


	72. Episode 7: Chapter 10

"...Did you hear that?"

Entropy nodded numbly, her eye wide as yet another crash sounded, followed by screams. A little smirk crept onto her face.

"Took him long enough," she whispered.

"What?" Cinder asked as Entropy started walking towards the sound. "Enny, _wait_, we can't-"

"What was that Dr. Hernandez?"

Cinder whipped around to see a small group of children grouped around one of the lab rats. She glared at the woman for a moment, glanced back at Entropy, then stormed over.

"I hope you're happy now that _they're_ in danger!" she hissed at the woman.

"Please, I was only doing what was asked," the woman squeaked, drawing some of the children closer. "I really am a nurse, but they _forced _me..."

Cinder glanced down at the worried faces looking up at her, then hissed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, listen to me," she told the woman quietly. "You need to take them outside and get them as far away from the building as possible. Grab any kids you pass and make sure to stay together-"

"And don't look back," Entropy said, coming up beside Cinder. "This thing won't know who's good and who's bad, so your best bet is to run, run, run."

She knelt down to the kids and grinned.

"Your doc's gonna take you to get some ice cream kiddies!" she told them, raising a finger. "But you gotta be good and do _exactly_ what she says, okay?"

"Okay!" the children chorused.

"Okay, go grab your friends, _everyone_ gets to go!"

They rushed off and started telling the other kids of the treat they were receiving. Entropy nodded to Cinder and started off again.

"_Bless you_!" the doctor sobbed, wrapping her arms around Cinder, who stiffened. "I wish you both luck."

Cinder watched her go with surprise, witnessing how much she actually cared when she picked up not one but _two_ children and started coaxing the rest out to the door. Guess there really _were _good people in bad places.

"...Cinder?"

"Ye..."

She froze, half turned, when she caught a glimpse of something _large_ stop behind her. Her body shook as a blast of air shoved her hair around her face, but she forced her eyes to look up at the thing snarling at her.

The snake's head slowly descended towards her, it's eyes blazing madly as it's scaled lips parted to reveal porcelain fangs. It was massive, with a gold frill atop its head and silver skin that shimmered in the harsh light. Cinder gasped quietly when her brain connected the pieces, because even though they weren't green, those eyes were unmistakable.

"...Stryker?" she breathed, her voice quivering.

Stryker snarled again; his eyes were glazed, unconscious eyes. There was no way the real him was aware of what was going on. Still, she prayed he was awake, prayed that he would change back into her friend before something bad happened.

"_Stryyyyyyyykiiiiiiiiieee!"_

The serpent bolted up, smacking its head on the ceiling before whipping around to Entropy. She beamed up at him as he slithered closer, growling from deep within his throat.

"You look _good_, cuz!" she told him, flashing him a thumbs up. "It's been, what, _four_ years since you've shown this form? I told you it'd still be awesome!"

The snake's eyes narrowed threateningly as Cinder stared at Entropy in shock. Was she _crazy_? Stryker in this form was _anything_ but awesome if it meant they were going to _die_!

She missed whatever else Entropy was saying to him, because she caught the hand at the other girl's side swiftly and subtly motion for her to beat it. Oh good, she was distracting him! _That_ was a better explanation!

"Well, I mean, I hope you haven't _hurt_ anyone," Entropy continued; the serpent now was giving her what appeared to be an exasperated look, as if it wanted her to get to the point. Cinder slowly crept around its tale, freezing for a moment when it twitched before continuing. "'Cause hurting people _isn't_ as awesome as being a giant _snake_ is-"

The serpent suddenly pulsated and hissed at Cinder, having sensed her try to escape. Both girls felt their stomachs lurch in fear as it reared its head back to strike.

"No Stryker cuz _wait__ Cinder run run now_!"

********JP********

Zephyr screeched to a halt when he saw the disaster that appeared to have been the boiler. Two of the guards were sprawled on the concrete, unmoving and covered in steel debris. He felt both their pulse and sighed when he found they were both alive. Someone familiar groaned nearby, and he rushed over when he saw Jack sitting up and clutching his head.

"Hey!" Zephyr cried, bolting over a large beam and kneeling next to his friend. "Graças a Deus, you're okay!"

"We must be in deep if you're speaking in Portuguese again," Jack mumbled. He cringed when Zephyr grabbed his arm. "_Don't_! Don't. I passed out on the floor and got burned."

"Oh, yeah, I see it now," Zephyr said, wincing when he saw the blisters on his friend's back.

"Is it bad?" Jack asked. His face fell when he saw the havoc that had been wrecked around him. "Never mind, what happened _here_?"

"Oh, _this_?" Zeph croaked, looking around again as he carefully helped Jack up. "I don't know how to explain...but I think once we find Stryke...you'll understand..."

Jack cried out and Zephyr had to grab him around the waste to keep him from falling again.

"Oh man..." Jack moaned. He knew what had happened. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but I hope he didn't hurt anyone else. These guards are pretty beat up-"

Two feminine screams, shrill and terrified, echoed off the walls and shook the boys to the core.

"...Oh no..."

Jack swore under his breath and forced himself to stand on his own.

"Go get the girls," he ordered, using the bar in front of him to keep himself up. "I'll catch up if I can."

"Jack-" Zephyr started.

"_Go now_!"

Zephyr cringed and shifted into his Shadow Form faster than he ever had, blasting down the halls to find the girls. Jack huffed and forced himself over the beam, taking a moment and growl and kick one of the guards, before limping as quick as he could to find his friends.


	73. Episode 7: Chapter 11

"Ah! Don't touch it!"

"I'm sorry," Entropy whispered, shifting her arm so she was holding Cinder's shoulder instead.

Cinder had managed to dodge most of Stryker's attack, but his fang caught her arm and sliced it open. Entropy had had to slam part of a beam into his muzzle to keep him away from her, but now she had her friend's good arm wrapped over her shoulders to keep her from sprawling on the ground.

"Do you see him?" Cinder croaked.

"No," Entropy sighed. "I think we lost him. I just hope those kids got out okay."

"Well, I haven't seen any, so I guess we could take that as a good..."

She gasped and Entropy whipped around to see that Stryker was blocking the other end of hall, staring at them as he slithered closer to them. She stumbled back, hissing curses each time she heard Cinder cry out in pain.

"Stryker, come on!" she exclaimed, backing into a wall. "It's _us_! Don't you recognize us?"

Stryker lifted his head and hissed through his fangs, no recognition in his eyes.

"Cin..." Entropy hissed, watching her cousin carefully. "I'm going to throw you, okay? Get ready."

"Enny-" Cinder whimpered.

Entropy shoved her away as Stryker shot down, fangs bared for the kill. Cinder shouted as something swooped her up before she hit the ground. She looked up to see a midnight form holding her tightly as it flew away from the serpent.

"Zeph!" she declared.

He slowed to a stop around the corner, looking back to be sure they weren't being followed before setting her gently on the floor and examining her wound.

"Stryker did this?" he asked her.

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Cinder said, looking around. "Where's Enny? You got her too, right?"

"I moved her away before Stryker got her, but she still fighting him off," Zephyr said, tearing off a shred of his shirt and wrapping it around her arm. She cringed when he tied it tight. "I know you're not a hundred percent, but I need you to find Jack. He said he'd catch up, but he's in pretty bad shape."

Cinder nodded as he shifted into his Shadow Form and zipped off to help Entropy. Cinder took a deep breath and started to run, calling for Jack as loud as she could.

"Took you long enough!" Entropy snapped as Zephyr flew over and dipped under Stryker's head. "I can't keep him distracted for much longer!"

"Then hide!" Zephyr yelled as he formed a ball of air between his hands and threw it at Stryker.

It bounced harmlessly off his frill and dispersed, only proving to make him angrier. He snapped at Zephyr, missing him by centimeters. Entropy chucked a piece of board at him, then shrieked as Stryker wrapped his tail around her and started squeezing. She groaned as she felt her organs started smashing into each other. Zephyr, with lack of other options, pulled out the axe he created.

"_Notus_ _Hammer*****_!" he cried, bringing the weapon down as it changed to its mallet form.

A blade of wind sored from it and sliced Stryker's head, causing him to cry out in pain and hiss at his attacker as blood started falling down his face. He lashed out and Zephyr turned the Hammer vertically; he cringed as Stryker bit down on the top of the head and the bottom of the pole, his fangs dangerously close to him. Entropy managed to wriggle out of her cousin's grasp and slid down to look for something to fight with. Her eyes widened when she saw one of her wrist cannons lying on the ground. They must have stopped near the room where they had taken their things. She scooped it up and aimed it at Stryker's back, turning it to stun as she shot rapidly. Stryker cried out on contact, allowing Zephyr to unhinge the Hammer and fly out of his friend's mouth. Stryker whipped about and snapped at Entropy, then dipped down and slithered off in the opposite direction. Zephyr landed next to Entropy and slumped.

"...We have to follow now?" Entropy asked.

"Yeah..." Zephyr sighed.

********JP********

"_Jack_!"

He looked up and saw Cinder running to him, blood streaming down her arm. He tried to push himself off the wall he'd been scooting across, but he didn't have enough strength.

"Are you okay?" Cinder asked him. "Zeph told me what happened."

Jack nodded, reaching towards her arm and then drawing away. She looked down at it too and shrugged.

"It's okay, it looks worse than it is."

He didn't believe her, but he accepted her answer and tried to push himself up again. Cinder came over and carefully helped him off; he accepted her help gratefully, limping with her down the hall.

"Where's everyone?" he asked wearily.

"When I left Entropy and Zephyr were fighting Stryker," Cinder told him. She grimaced when she saw all the wounds on his shoulders. "We need to get you to a doctor, Jack."

He shook at the mention of it; he didn't know if he ever wanted to see another medical instrument again. Something moved ahead of him and he froze, glaring at the person who stood from the rubble. Eldritch stumbled for a moment, his goggles almost fuzed into his sockets, then turned and scowled at them. Jack heard Cinder whimper and moved her behind him, holding his ground as Eldritch stormed to him.

"Look at what your insolent friend has done to our grand building!" he shrieked, leaning down to see him when he stopped. "He's demolished like a house of cards!"

Jack didn't answer, just smirked, which was answer enough. Eldritch growled and slammed his giant hands around Jack's arms, disconnecting him and Cinder as he raised him in the air. Jack cringed, dipped his head, but his smirk never left.

"What are you _grinning_ about, _darling_!" Eldritch snarled madly, shaking the boy. Cinder saw something behind the doctor and her eyes grew wide with fear. "You and your friends are _never_ going to escape! We'll hunt you down and gut you like the wretched things you-"

He froze when a blast of hot air ruffled his hair and coat. Jack's grin widened and Cinder took a step back. Eldritch shook as a low growl sounded behind him, then joltingly turned to see that Stryker was behind him. His golden eyes were glistening angrily, trained solely on him as his lips parted to show his fangs.

"Hey, Stryke," Jack called, causing Eldritch to shake more. "You remember the guy who shocked you, right?"

Stryker hissed and Eldritch dropped Jack as if he were on fire, taking as many steps back as he could. Stryker's head followed him faithfully as Cinder rushed over to help Jack up. The redhead found the strength to stand on his own, and for once Cinder was glad that he kept her behind him.

"Hey, El?" Jack snarled at the shaking man. "What was that about hunting us down?"

Stryker snarled venomously.

"No! No, I would never!" Eldritch shrieked. "I meant the boss! _He_ is he one who hurts others, not I!"

"Liar!" Cinder yelled. "You had your own plans to hurt Entropy and me!"

This time Stryker's head dipped low and he opened his mouth wide, close to Eldritch, who was trying desperately to stay on his feet as his legs shook. Without warning Stryker snapped him up in his jaws, screeching and all. Cinder squeaked and pressed herself against Jack, squeezing her eyes shut. Jack on the other hand, didn't even flinch, only stepped aside as Stryker turned and slithered passed them. Cinder peeked out and then stared as Stryker reared back, his head facing an empty holding cell, then _spat_ Eldritch out of his jowls; the tall man rolled easily into the cell and Jack pressed the button for the door, smirking at the large snake as the head rat started beating on the doors to be let out. It appeared as if the serpent smirked back.

"You all out of rage now?" Jack asked him, squeezing Cinder's hand reassuringly. "'Cause I don't think you can destroy anything else."

A hum came from the serpent, and Jack and Cinder stepped back as its scales started to shimmer and glow. They watched in relief as the giant shrunk, shrunk, shrunk, until it was only five foot ten, as it should be. From the light they could see two legs form, then arms, then that Mohawk they knew and loved; Stryker groaned as the light diminished and he fell to the floor, his clothes torn all over but his wounds healed completely. Jack and Cinder ran over and helped him up, huge smiles on their faces as they each hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Cinder sighed as Stryker shook his head and opened his eyes fro the first time. "You had us all really worried!"

He tried to smile at her, then caught sight of the clotting blood on her arm and his face fell. Cinder covered the wound with her hand and continued to smile at him.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"I didn't hurt anyone else, did I?" Stryker croaked. His face had grown pale and it looked as if he was mentally stabbing himself for this.

"I don't think so," Jack said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is kinda my fault anyway. You wouldn't have hulked out if it hadn't been for me."

"Darn _right_ it's you're fault!"

They turned to see Entropy and Zephyr, battered and bruised, winded, but otherwise okay, lurch up to them. Entropy came over and socked Stryker on the head, her purple eyes blazing.

"Next time I tell you it'd be cool if you changed into your Monster-Snake Form, _don't listen to me_!" she yelled as Stryker covered his head. "You nearly squeezed me to death!"

"Least now you won't complain about me never hugging you..." Stryker muttered.

His comment got him another blast on the head.

"I almost _agree_ with Enny," Zephyr grumbled, touching the slice on his cheek. "You and rage _aren't_ a healthy pairing for the rest of us."

Stryker smiled apologetically as Jack looked down and saw the axe in Zephyr's hand.

"Hey, is that the Wu you created?" he asked, drawing everyone else's attention to it.

"Yeah," Zephyr said, obviously proud of the object. "I guess rage can be helpful if you know how to use it. I made it just before Stryker started chasing the goons around me."

He gave Stryker a wink.

"I will give you credit, it seemed like your snake form went easier on us than it did the lab rats. If they hadn't run away, you probably would have been digesting them."

"Like _Eldritch_ over there?" Cinder asked as Stryker shivered at the thought.

Entropy straightened when she saw Eldritch pounding to be let out of the cell. He stopped and his jaw dropped when Entropy made a rude gesture and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where's the boss man?" she asked after making fun of her former guard. "I want to knit his hide into a sweater."

"Don't know," Jack said, his eyes turning hollow and angry. "Wherever he is, I hope he's suffering."

"Anyone wanna search him out and make _sure_ he's suffering?" Zephyr growled.

"Know what I wanna do?" Stryker asked them, dipping his head tiredly.

They all lunged for him when he started collapsing, almost falling onto each other as they pulled him back up. His eyes were half closed when they stood him up again, but he managed a weary smile as he looked around at them all.

"I wanna get our stuff and go home."

********JP********

**Notus is a Greek myth wind god. I thought his name would be easier to pronounce than some of the other ones.**


	74. Episode 8: Chapter 1

"Maybe _you_ should just keep your mouth shut!"

"Or _what _you're gonna 'kick my _tail_'?"

"Hey! At least I don't scream like a _chick_!"

"No, 'course not! You just cry like a _baby_!"

"What in the...?" Raimundo muttered to himself.

"I...I don't got any idea..." Clay said quietly.

They were in the middle of a Showdown between Stryker and Jack for a Wu called the Silver Star (it allowed you to control underwater plants)...and instead of fighting _them_, the two were fighting with _each other!_

"You cry so much we could freeze ten buckets of your _tears_ for that ice bucket challenge!" Stryker shouted at Jack.

"Oh yeah?" Jack snarled, getting in his friend's face. "Well you use so much _gel_, Mike Row is coming to your bathroom to do a dirty job!"

"You _idiot_! I don't use gel, that's _you_!"

"Well maybe if you started _using_ gel your hair wouldn't look like a dead _rat_ is on your head!"

"_Whyyyyyy_ are they fighting!" Entropy cried as she, Cinder and Zephyr watched their friends with wide eyes.

"You guys don't know either?" Kimiko asked them.

"We don't have a _clue_," Zephyr told them. "We just woke up and they were arguing like crazy."

"Every time we asked they just ignored us." Cinder told her.

"It is heartbreaking to see such friends fighting so," Omi admitted as Jack and Stryker grabbed each others collars.

"Not for _us_," Kimiko muttered.

"Let go a me, you smell like a _newt_!" Jack cried.

"Well you smell like perfume, _pansy_!" Stryker shot back.

"Take that back, _Viper Breath!_"

"Make me, _Girly Boy_!"

"Ok so, I'll grab the Wu and just end this," Rai told Clay.

He took a single step and jumped back as a lightning bolt and a fireball shot at him. Jack and Stryker were glaring at him, Jack holding the Eye of Dashi while Stryker held the Star Hanabi.

"Don't. _Move_!" they both ordered.

"Perfect unison even when they're angry," Clay said as the boy's jumped back into fighting. "That's impressive."

"Yeah, totally," Rai said with a roll of his eyes. "Just use the Shroud so we can get out of here."

Clay shrugged and pulled out the Shroud of Shadows, whipping it around him to disappear from sight.

"Your so full of it!" Jack snarled. "You act like I never know what's going on!"

"Well since Clay just got passed you using the Shroud I think my thoughts are _justified_ now, aren't they?"

They both opened their mouths to continue, then their faces fell.

"_Hey_!" they shouted as they whipped around and saw Clay snatch the Wu.

The terrain shifted back to the ocean shore and Rai high-fived Clay.

"Nice going, _screw loose_," Jack growled.

"It's your fault, _lame brain_!" Stryker yelled. "If you knew what you were doing we wouldn't _lose_ all the time!"

"Guys?" Zephyr interjected. "We've only lost, like, three times..."

He saw the look Rai gave him and shrugged.

"Just saying," he said.

"Well the only reason we lose at _all_ is because you can't lead for _crap_!" Stryker said, turning his back from Jack and crossing his arms.

"You know what?" Jack cried, spinning him back around and grabbing his collar. "If you don't agree with me _sooo_ much, maybe you should just _leave_!"

Everyone gasped at this, even the monks. Stryker shoved him away.

"Yeah?" he challenged. "Maybe I _will_!"

"No!" Entropy wailed.

"Go _right_ ahead, who's stopping you?!" Jack roared.

"_Jack_!" Cinder pleaded.

"Good luck without me, _noob_!" Stryker spat, storming passed him. "I'll look forward to seeing you _fail_-"

He squeaked as something whisked him away and planted him in the jet, then came and did the same to Jack. Everyone's eyebrows raised when Zephyr screeched to a stop and came out of his Shadow Form.

"...What?" he asked defensively. "Don't tell me you would have just let them walk away!"

Cinder and Entropy sheepishly scratched the back of their heads as Zephyr jumped into the jet and started it up.

"...Does your brother know _how_ to drive a jet?" Kimiko asked Raimundo as the girls shoved their way into the vehicle.

The jet's nose tilted towards the air, then slammed back down on the ground. The next time it took off the tail was higher than the nose, it evened out, then almost crashed down again, picked itself up, then shakily started towards Jack's house.

"_My_ guess is he doesn't," Rai said with a smirk.


	75. Episode 8: Chapter 2

"Oh, _Chase_."

"What?" Chase Young asked testily; he was slouched in his throne, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Well, he _had_ been enjoying the silence. Now he opened them wide when Wuya plopped down on his lap and rested her large red mane on his shoulder.

"I have some _very_ good news for you," she told him, batting her lashes at him.

"You're _not_ immortal?" Chase guessed flatly, turning away from her.

"_No_," Wuya answered curtly; she cleared her throat quickly and smiled again, toying with a strand of fabric peeking through his chest plate. "I've heard rumors that a certain _redhead_ and a certain _Mohawk_ are having a _spat_."

"Really?" Chase asked, bringing his eyes back to her.

"Oh, yes! Stryker _even_ threatened to _leave_."

This brought a smirk to Chase's face. It was exactly what he needed to bring Stryker to his cause.

"Well, now," he started. "That _is_ good news."

"I knew you'd appreciate it," Wuya said with a grin.

"Yes. I assume you'll want a reward?"

Wuya batted her eyes again. Chase lifted his arm and snapped his fingers; his lions shot into position around him, snarling at the witch.

"I'll let you live," Chase said stalely. "Now _get_ _off_."

Wuya pursed her lips and did as she was told, crossing her arms across her chest. So much for the open arms welcome. It appeared as if Chase being pleased to see her was nothing more than a façade to help himself, and she didn't know why that surprised her.

Chase glanced at one of his lions and nodded in her direction. The lion did as it was commanded and he tugged on a cord beside him. The drapes behind him pulled back as he stood, revealing a hidden room. Dashi's aura was the only light in the small space; he was meditating silently, looking rather at peace in the Sphere of Yun, until he Chase stepped into the foyer and close the curtain.

"Can't you knock?" The Grand Master retorted, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I have a question for you," Chase said, running a finger across the Sphere as he walked around him.

"I have two words you won't want to hear."

"Come now, Master," Chase sneered. "We both know that you're..._inclined_ to advise those who _ask_."

Dashi's brow twitched. One of the drawbacks of holding so many prophecies was that, upon request, he had to recite them.

"Now then. I want to hear the one everyone's so anxious about. The one supposedly involving my nephew."

"Is that all?" Dashi laughed. "Fine then...'There will come a time when only four dragons are needed'-"

"Skip to the end," Chase ordered.

Dashi cocked an eyebrow.

"'The first sign is the blue dragon'..."

Chase smirked.

"Now, it might just be me, but I believe I've seen a blue dragon before. You created one."

"The Sapphire Dragon," Dashi said. His eyes were open now as he narrowed them at Chase. "What of it?"

"It's quite strange that _you_, a man claiming to want balance, would let Victor create something so, well, _Heylin_."

Dashi scowled at him.

"In the sense that it was so _obviously_ uncontrollable," Chase continued, as if the comment would set his old master at ease. "What exactly were you thinking when you had Victor make it? That you would simply leave it in a volcano and no one would find it? Or..."

Chase gave Dashi a piercing gaze.

"Were you and Victor going to get someone to _control_ it."

Dashi's eye's darkened, enough of an answer for Chase.

"So then the first clue _is _the Sapphire Dragon," the warlord said with a smirk. "Who's its harbinger, Stryker? _That's_ the big secret?"

Dashi's brow rose, then he smiled, to Chase's surprise.

"No. It's not Stryker."

Chase stared at him, then did his best to regain his composure.

"Who then? Entropy?"

"No. It's not Entropy either," Dashi answered, closing his eyes again. "How arrogant that you assumed the prophecy involved _your_ line."

"You have been saying it since you _revealed_ this blasted thing."

"_I_ have? Oh no, _I_ have never said that one of your relatives is the one. They _could_ be involved, who knows?"

"Don't toy with me, Dashi," Chase growled. "You know very well whether they're involved or not!"

Well that completely _depends_. What side are they on right now?"

"You know fully well, they're on Jack's-"

He froze again, disbelief and then anger on his face.

"Don't tell me..." he snarled.

"Fine, I won't," Dashi remarked, smirking at the searing anger he felt boiling inside his former pupil. "You always were so _touchy_, Chase Young."

Chase roared and slammed his fists into the Sphere of Yun, his skin looking strangely green and scaly. He and Dashi locked eyes for a long moment, challenging each other as Chase's eyes glowed and his fangs stared to protrude from his gums. After much inner conflict, Chase pulled away and fixed his hair, his skin returning to its pale shade and his teeth shrinking.

"You and Guan were my best teammates," Dashi growled as the warlord gave him a more controlled glare. "I dare say you were my best friends."

Chase straightened his back and turned, moving the curtain back with a flourish before heading to his room. Dashi shook his head and sighed.

_Such a waste, wouldn't you say Master Fung_? he thought, closing his eyes.

_Yes_, Master Fung agreed. _But back to what we were discussing. My students are ready to break you free. All we need is a distraction_.

_Hmmm_...

Dashi mentally examined the conversation he had overheard between Chase and Wuya just moments earlier.

_I believe we may already have one_.


	76. Episode 8: Chapter 3

"You're _ridiculous_, you know that?"

"It's _my_ game, _my_ controller and _my_ couch!" Jack snarled. "So if I want to outlaw you from all that, then I _can_!"

Stryker crossed his arms and scowled at him.

"That doesn't mean you can put a _forcefield_ around them," he snarled, pointing at the glowing cylinder where their entertainment systems were inside.

Cinder, Zephyr and Entropy stood at a distance, watching their friends stare each other down. While Zephyr and Cinder were appalled by their actions, Entropy had taken the time to make popcorn, and was watching them as intently as she would a movie.

"They're _my_ stuff!" Jack said brattily. "So I can put a forcefield around them if I want!"

"What are you, _five_!" Stryker cried as Jack tilted his head up and looked away from him. "Sure, you're keeping all that away from _me_, but you're also keeping it away from _our friends_!"

"Uh, '_our _friends'?" Jack scoffed, cocking his head at him. "I'm sorry, I think they'd be _my_ friends!"

"Please don't involve us," Zephyr squeaked as Stryker's eyes widened in anger.

"You've gotta be _kidding_!" Stryker shouted. "Cinder and Zephyr are just as much my friends as they are _yours_!"

Entropy stopped chewing on her popcorn and furrowed her brow at him.

"Hey," she said. "What about me?"

"Well it's _my_ team, so they're _my_ friends before they're _your_ friends!" Jack snapped.

"Really?" Stryker snarled.

"Ye-ah!"

"Guys, c'mon!" Cinder started, coming between them. "Can't you guys work this out?"

"You guys are best friends," Zephyr reminded him, standing beside her as Entropy shrugged and started eating her corn again. "I'm sure if you sat down and _thought_ properly-"

"Well if we're claiming friends, then Zeph's mine!" Jack interrupted, grabbing Zephyr's arm.

"Say _what_?"

"Oh yeah?" Stryker growled, wrapping his arms around Cinder's shoulders and pulling her close. He smirked scornfully when Jack's face fell. "Then I get Cinder."

"Aren't you going to fight over _me_?" Entropy asked, her mouth full. "Hello?"

"Hang on, _I_ want Cinder!" Jack shouted.

"Why? I thought you wanted Zephyr!" Stryker asked innocently.

"I don't want to be near _either_ of you," Zephyr sighed.

"You guys, this is going too far!" Cinder cried, trying to pull Stryker off.

"I feel ignored..." Entropy mumbled.

"I'm serious Stryker, trade me!" Jack shouted.

"No, Cin's my favorite," Stryker said.

Everyone's jaw dropped when he pulled Cinder closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"You-you-you-you-you," Jack stammered frantically.

"Str-Str-Stryker!" Cinder stuttered.

"What? It's just a kiss on the cheek," Stryker taunted, looking directly at Jack. "What's wrong with that?"

Jack grit his teeth together as Cinder finally shoved Stryker off her and retreated towards Entropy.

"You know," Jack growled, shoving Zephyr away from him. "They're right. Let's _settle _this!"

Everyone shouted as Jack hurtled himself at Stryker, throwing them both on the floor as Jack started punching Stryker. Entropy threw her corn on the floor to help Zephyr and Cinder pull the two friends apart as Stryker started grabbing Jack's hair and kicking his stomach, his eyes flickering between gold and green. Zephyr managed to lift Jack up in the air, kicking and flailing, then perked up as their detector started screeching.

"Thank. The. _Lord_!" he yelled, tossing Jack onto the floor where the couch had been. "Get these two five year olds in the jet, I'm going to get our stuff."

"Easier said than done!" Entropy shouted as she threw Jack onto her shoulder and started carrying him to the dock.

Zephyr looked back and watched Cinder drag a squirming Stryker by the shoulders in the same direction and sighed, wondering how in the world this was going to work.


	77. Episode 8: Chapter 4

"I wonder, how is this going to work well?" Omi said as he and his friends watched Stryker and Jack spit insults at each other and shove each other around.

They were trying to figure out who was going to play for the Shen Gong Wu, but the boys wouldn't stop fighting with each other long enough for the monks to get a word in. Zephyr and the girls had given up trying to do any sort of refereeing and just watched with tired eyes.

"May I interject for a moment-" Omi started, coming near the boys.

"_No_!" they snapped together.

Omi jumped and retreated back to his friends, taking cover behind Raimundo. The monk leader was grinding his teeth in agitation; he wanted to fight for the Wu, was that too much to ask?

"If it wasn't for _me_, _you_ wouldn't know how to fight anyway!" Stryker yelled.

"Oh, well as long as you get all the credit, _right_?" Jack shouted back. "Way to go, _Strykey_, you've stolen the spotlight _again_!"

"Ooh, _that_ one was harsh," Kimiko groaned as Stryker's eyes flared.

Zephyr leaned forward a little, staring at his friend's eyes. Shouldn't they be gold if he was angry?

"Okay, I've had enough a this," Raimundo growled, storming over to the boys.

Before they could react, he grabbed the back of their heads, pulled them back, and slammed their heads together. Everyone stared at him in shock as the boys stumbled out of his grasp and glared at him.

"What the _heck_-" Stryker started.

"You two wanna fight so much, fight _right_!" Raimundo snarled, crossing his arms. "I'm tired a listening to you _whine_ about each other!"

"You're kidding-" Jack scoffed.

They froze when he held out the Wu they'd come for. It was a small blue scope meant to place a target into a deep sleep with a single look. Zephyr gave his older brother a suspicious look.

"What's going on?" he asked skeptically.

"If you two want to fight, then make it a Showdown," Rai said, ignoring him. "Stop wasting everyone's time."

"Yeah, 'cause _this_ isn't suspicious," Entropy mumbled to Cinder.

"Yeah, what's the catch?" Jack asked.

"Chicken," Stryker growled.

The redhead glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're a chicken," Stryker repeated. "And if you can't comprehend that, it means you're yellow-bellied, a scaredy-cat or..."

He gave the searing boy a smirk as he finished with:

"You're a _sissy_."

Even the _monks_ felt their stomachs drop at this. Something that Jack hated the most-being called 'sissy'-had just fallen out of his _best friend's _mouth. Or, as they were perceiving, _ex_ best friend.

"You know what?" Jack roared, snatching the Wu from Raimundo so roughly the other boy flinched away. "Fine! I was looking forward to kicking your _scaly tail_ all the way back to whatever _alley_ you crawled out of!"

Stryker's eyes widened, then narrowed as he snatched the other end of the Wu.

"I'd like to see you _fail_," he snarled. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, _sissy_!"

********JP********

While the boys and their teammates were distracted, Rai backed up to his team and followed them behind one of the stones. Dojo had changed into his larger form and lowering himself as the monks hopped onboard.

"So there _is_ a catch."

Rai froze and cringed, turning to his see Zephyr standing behind them.

"...Hey little bro," he started nervously. "Uh, so...what's up?"

"Where're you going, and why are we the distraction?" Zephyr snipped, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Rai hesitated, then turned around and looked back at his team. With a sigh he motioned for Zephyr to come closer.

"Okay so we have a bit of a big problem on our hands involving Stryker and Entropy's uncle and a two thousand year old Grand Master," he started when Zephyr leaned closer. "And from what we know...Chase is going to be out for a while, so this is our only chance to get to him. And to do that, we need to know that you guys are away and...safeish..._here_."

He waited with bated breath as Zephyr processed this. He didn't like lying to his brother, but if Chase was going to come for _Stryker_, then he'd be okay as long as he didn't get in the way! Beside, with no one to guard Dashi, they'd probably be back in time to kick Chase's butt anyway.

"Okay, fine," Zephyr said with a shrug. "How long do we need to stay?"

"Oh, probably until the Showdown's over," Rai said, relieved that he believed him. "If we get out and the goofs are still battling, we'll just interrupt or something."

"Yeah, okay."

They stood for a moment, then Rai wrapped his brother in a quick hug and boarded Dojo. Zephyr shook a little as he watched them fly off. He still wasn't used to being hugged like that. The sound of yelling and bickering brought his attention back to his friends, and with a sigh he jogged back to them, hoping this wouldn't be as huge as his gut was telling him.


	78. Episode 8: Chapter 5

"I'll be out for a while, so why don't you just make yourself comfortable."

"Is this _really _necessary?" Wuya growled from her bed.

Chase smirked at her from the door, key in one hand and the knob in the other. He was no fool, he knew Wuya was searching for a way to restore her powers. Locking her in her room may not stop her, but it certainly would slow her down.

"Ponder that while I'm out, Witch," he hissed, his lizard eyes glowing. "Have fun."

He closed the door before Wuya could reach it. She scowled when she heard the tell-tale click of the lock, followed by Chase's boots clunking down the hall. It served her right, walking back into a place where she had no choice but to follow orders. She knelt down and examined the lock, wondering if she could quietly pick it and get out. She growled when she realized she couldn't, then went to the window. Chase was walking down his road, away from his citadel. Wuya could sense that he knew she was watching, so she whipped around, stormed to the door, and side-kicked it. It flew off its hinges and crashed into the wall, creating such a crater that it hung there. The second she walked into the hall three of Chase's cats were upon her, snarling viciously.

"Down, kittens," she growled as she started to walk past them.

Each cat crouched, but obediently stepped aside when she came closer; one even began to follow her, a female with stripes and spots. Wuya looked into every room she came to but found nothing of interest. Most were either libraries or armories.

_How many suits of the _same_ armor does one wannabe villain _need_?_ she asked herself, absently stroking the feline's head as she came to the end of the hall.

A low pink light coming from under the door caught her attention, and she pushed back the portal to see an orb in the middle of the room, with a blurry image in the center. Wuya glanced down at the lion as she stepped cautiously into the foyer.

"What's with your master and orbs?" she mumbled.

The cat growled in a sort of agreement as Wuya looked the orb up and down, only inches from it, then placed her fingers on it. The picture cleared when she pulled away, revealing a clam that opened to a strange sight. Wuya furrowed her brow as she stared at a sleeping baby with shining black hair and thick, long lashes. It yawned and she took a step back, floored by how like Chase she was. The cat gave another growl as it watched the child settle back into sleep.

"I was thinking the same thing..." Wuya muttered.


	79. Episode 8: Chapter 6

"The game is Warrior. Last one standing gets the Wu."

"_Just_ the Wu?" Jack challenged, tugging on the Scope and grinning at Stryker. "What's the matter? Afraid of high stakes?"

"Come on you guys, don't make this worse than it already is!" Cinder called.

"You want high?" Stryker growled. "Fine; whoever wins gets the team. Loser, aka _you_, has to leave and _never_ come back!"

The others felt their spines freeze.

"Stryker, what the _heck_!" Zephyr asked.

"I'm gonna make them _both _lose if they keep this up!" Entropy added.

"I accept," Jack said with a smirk. "It'll be good to lose a few of our _dead weights_ for once."

Stryker's eyes narrowed at him scornfully.

"Fine...but _no Wu_."

Jack cringed, then grinned. He'd been waiting for a moment to show off his skills. Their friends had to shake their heads. After their ordeal at the children's hospital, they had thought they'd be _inseparable_. What was causing these two to fight so _viciously_?

"Then let's go..." Stryker started.

"_Xiaolin Showdown_!"

The Scope pulled out of their grasp and swirled around, glowing brighter and brighter until they all had to shield their eyes. When they opened them again Jack and Stryker were in the middle of a coliseum, decked out in armor. They wore the same type of armor, a small chestplate and grieves connected by smaller plates of iron. But while Jack's was silver with a bluish tint to it, Stryker's was black with a green tint. He looked down and scowled in disgust; how like his uncle's it appeared. Jack touched his head to find that his goggles had been shifted to a protective band that stretched across his forehead, pushing his hair down so it was in his eyes.

"Guys?" Entropy called down as she, Zephyr and Cinder watched anxiously from the sidelines. "Can you just make up so we can go home?"

They too had had a costume change. Entropy was in a black toga with one sleeve that draped down her shoulder quite majestically, the cloth tied at her wait with a red cord. Cinder's was white with one sleeve of cloth and the other made with three strips of leather. Hers only came to her knees and was embroidered with the same leather, and she found it surprising that she had a sword strapped to the belt. Zephyr crossed his arms over his bare chest and wondered why he had gotten stuck with the plain white bed sheet and cheesy leaf circlet.

"_Gong yi tan pai_!" the boys cried.

Jack ran at Stryker with a battle cry and swung at him. Stryker ducked under and out of the way, then threw a punch of his own; Jack did the same, then swung a kick to back him up. Their barage of attacks were slow at first, then sped up as they started getting used to the other's maneuvers. With how often they sparred, it didn't come to much of a surprise. That is, until Jack leapt back and aimed a kick at Stryker's face. The other boy blocked it easily, shoving him back. Jack sloppily flipped away and got back into a fighting stance, a smirk on his face. Stryker did the same, and then they started fighting again. Entropy furrowed her brow; something about their techniques were familiar. She couldn't place her finger on it.

"At this rate, we'll be here for a long time," Cinder sighed.

"This is really weird," Zephyr said, leaning against the railing as their friends fought. "Neither of them have even landed a blow-"

His words were eaten when Stryker swiveled and landed a snap kick on Jack's head, slamming him onto the ground. His friends cringed as the dust flew up from the impact; Stryker took a couple steps back as Jack shakily got to his feet, shaking away the ringing in his ears before stepping into a wide stance, his hands at his belt. This time Stryker ran at him, restarting the trading of blows.

"They're not going to stop, are they?" Cinder asked, feeling rather gray about the whole thing now.

"Not until they get out whatever started this," Zephyr muttered, gripping the railing tightly. "Geez, what _happened_?"

"It appears that Stryker simply woke up."

The voice made Entropy's blood run cold as they swiveled to see Chase standing on the platform above them, smirking down as he watched Jack and Stryker trade blows.

"...Uncle..." she whimpered.

"Hello, Entropy," Chase greeted, his voice clearly placing her as an afterthought. "_You_ wouldn't happen to be rethinking your choices as well, are you?"

"_That's_ your uncle?" Cinder asked quietly as Zephyr gripped the Notus Hammer strapped to his hip.

"I _like_ where I am," Entropy said, her voice shaking a little. "And Stryker does too. He and Jack are just having a spat."

"Really?" Chase scoffed. "That's not what _that_ little scene says."

The others turned and gasped. Stryker had Jack by the throat, his eyes vicious as he raised him over his head. Jack shouted as Stryker chucked him across the field, smirking when he hit the ground hard and rolled.

"Alright, that's enough you guys!" Zephyr yelled, already halfway over the railing. "You're taking this _way _too far!"

"Shut up, Zephyr," Stryker snarled as he stalked towards Jack.

Chase chuckled to himself. It seemed as if he would be getting two of the things he wanted: Stryker on his side.

And a dead Jack.


	80. Episode 8: Chapter 7

Raimundo peeked around at the entrance, then motioned for the others to follow him to the door. Omi leapt up and kicked in the trigger, squeaking when Clay pulled him back as the portal slammed down in front of them. He gave Clay a grateful smile as Rai helped Kimiko up and over the slab; the foyer was empty as they had expected, so they raced up the stairs and split up to the search.

"Anyone else feel this is too easy?" Kimiko asked as she warily searched the kitchen, shivering when she came to the cupboard full of canned dragons.

"Silence!" Omi ordered, his head popping out of a suit of armor. "A common error we have been making is to point out the things in front of our faces!"

"Point out the _obvious_," Rai corrected, staring at the weapons hanging on the wall. "Now if _I_ was an arrogant, half-lizard overlord, where would I hide a Grand Master?"

_Ask the man behind the _curtain_._

The monks perked up, then met Clay at the throne as he pulled back the fabric surrounding it.

"Grand Master Dashi!" Omi cried.

"Hello, young monks," Dashi greeted with a smirk. "You kids are the first welcoming sight I've had in a _while_."

"Any idea how to get this off?" Raimundo asked as he and the others examined the Sphere.

"Besides breaking it? No. But if you stand back I can take care of that."

The monks gave him quizzical looks, then took a couple steps back. Dashi's aura flashed, and then grew so bright the monks had to shield their eyes. When it diminished, they looked and found that the Grand Master was floating free, the Sphere of Yun back to its normal size at his feet. He smiled at them as their jaws dropped to the ground.

"What do you say we go home?" he asked.

The monks continued to stare at him.

"...What?"

"Could you do that the _whole _time?" Kimiko asked for them.

"Oh, _that_? Yes."

"Then, why did you not?" Omi questioned.

"Because..."

Dashi paused, then stroked his chin for a moment.

"Why _didn't_ I?"

"You've gotta be _kidding_!" Rai cried as the other monks gave groans of indignation. "You mean you were able to get out, you just didn't _want_ to?"

"Oh, believe me, I _wanted_ to!" Dashi assured him. "I just don't know why I _didn't_..."

"Well, whatever the reason," Clay sighed as Raimundo fumed silently. "Let's talk about it later. We're still in pretty bad territory-"

"You got _that_ right."

Everyone whipped around to see Wuya standing at the curtain, her clawed hands on her hips as she sneered at them. Beside her was the cat with the spots and stripes, its head low as it snarled at them.

"Oh great," Kimiko sighed as she and the boys got into their formation. "Now we're going to smell like _moth balls_."

"Keep it up and you'll smell like _blood_," Wuya growled.

Her eyes fell to Dashi, and she felt a smirk pass her lips.

"Dashi," she greeted. "The years have _not _been kind."

"How original," the Grand Master scoffed. "Now tell me the one about the chicken crossing the road."

As Wuya opened her mouth, Dashi touched Rai and Clay's robes and closed his eyes. The cat pounced at them, but only landed on the floor. Wuya pursed her lips as the lion searched the empty, shadowed room for its prey, then she turned and started for her room. No doubt Chase would be angry about Dashi escaping. She didn't want to be around for _that_.

Meanwhile the monks reappeared just outside their shrine, still cringing from the sight of the cat leaping for them. They relaxed when they saw where they were.

"Well, that was interesting," Dashi said with a laugh. "Good thing the old witch is so easily distracted."

"Yes, that is a _very_ good thing," Omi said as he brushed off his robe.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great," Raimundo said hastily. "Now let's go get Dojo and head back to the canyon. With any luck Chase hasn't gotten there yet."

"With _our_ luck?" Clay scoffed. "He's probably already got Stryker by his side!"


	81. Episode 8: Chapter 8

Entropy shrieked when she slammed into Zephyr, knocking his Hammer down into the arena. Chase cocked an eyebrow at them challengingly; Cinder was on the ground, a hand to her mouth as blood dripped through her fingers.

"Must you waste your time?" Chase sighed as Zephyr set Entropy in a seat and glared at the warlord. "I'm missing my nephew fight an idiot."

Zephyr let out a cry and lunged for Chase. Chase sidestepped him easily, grabbed the back of his shirt, and flung him into the railing. Zeph hit with his back and slumped to the floor, wincing as shock after shock of pain raced through him. Chase stepped to him and grabbed his collar, lifting him high above his head. Cinder kicked her leg out to trip him, but Chase only backed up and slammed his foot on her calf, pleased when she shrieked. Entropy tried to rip Zephyr from her uncle's grasp, only to receive a blow to the sternum for her efforts.

"You're all rather pathetic," Chase told them, squeezing Zephyr's throat.

A bolt of lightning shot at the platform, just barely missing Chase's ear. The overlord dropped Zephyr on the ground and squinted at Jack, who was rather battered and bruised from the fighting, the Eye of Dashi in his grasp. They only glared at each other for a moment, because Stryker grabbed Jack from behind and tossed him back, to which Chase smirked. Entropy pulled Zephyr out of the way as Chase leapt off the platform to get a closer look at the fight.

"I told you no Wu," Stryker growled when Jack got to his feet.

"And I told you to _leave_," Jack snarled back. "Guess we both need to listen better."

Stryker scowled and threw a punch at his adversary's face, to which Jack leaned away and grabbed his arm; Stryker grunted when he felt Jack's bony knee connect below the belt. He grabbed Jack's hair and slammed his forehead against the bridge of his nose. Jack's knees quivered and he slumped to the ground when Stryker let go, clutching his face as Stryker kicked him away. He landed on his back as a bright light flashed; when they were able to see again, the terrain had shifted back to the field they had been in. Jack stayed on the ground, clutching his face, and Stryker turned away.

"And here I thought you'd never fulfill your potential," Chase said as he came closer to the gate surrounding the field.

Stryker stared at him, then smirked and straightened.

"And here I thought _you'd_..." he started, suddenly holding his hand out behind him. "Be a little smarter than to fall for _this_."

"Shard of Lightning!" Jack shouted as he bolted up shoved the Shard into Stryker's hand.

Their friend heard this and zipped to the gate, watching the boys disappear as Chase's eyes grew wide. Before he could blink he was _in_ the closed off area, staring at the two boys as they smirked at him.

"What..." he started.

"I don't think he gets it, Jackie," Stryker said as he leaned against Jack's shoulder.

"No, he _definitely_ doesn't get it, Strykey," Jack agreed, crossing his arms and stroking his chin mockingly. "Should we explain it to him?"

Chase's eyes zipped from one boy to the other, trying to understand why it was that they had snapped back into place, as if they hadn't just thought about killing each other. Zephyr slumped against the gate as Cinder pulled herself up and stared at them; Entropy stayed on the ground and just groaned.

"Please tell me...they didn't..." she asked.

"If they did...I'm going to _kill_ them..." Zephyr growled, using the fence to straighten himself.

"You see, it's rather simple," Jack started, _loving _the look on Chase's face. "We've played a little trick on ya."

"Yeah," Stryker added. "And the _monks_ and the _Heylins_ and...our friends..."

The boys looked over at the others and gave them big, apologetic grins. Their friends just glared.

"...Love ya guys," they called to them.

"Really?" Zephyr asked, looking up at the sky. "Good. I hope you're prepared for my _brother's_ reaction, then."

Everyone turned to see Dojo flying overhead; the monks dropped from him and landed easily on the other side of the gate, tilting their heads when they saw Jack and Stryker together.

"...We missed something, didn't we?" Rai guessed.

"You were saying?" Chase growled.

"Sure, now that the gang's all here," Stryker taunted.

Chase scowled as the boys separated and started circling. This wasn't how he had pictured things going, but he would certainly find a way out of this.

"So you played a little trick," he snarled. "Why? What have you gained from this?"

"Oh a lot actually," Jack started. "Like, we got _you_ stuck in a _cage_."

"And we distracted you enough to allow the monks to take something rather _special _to you," Stryker added.

This brought Chase's glare to the monks. They took a step back.

"But enough about what we gained," Stryker continued, stopping at Chase's right. Jack did the same on his left. "Lets get to the point. We want a Showdown, _uncle_."

Chase gave a laugh of indignation.

"_You_ want to fight _me_?" he snarled. "Ridiculous."

"Yeah, we know," Jack said, crossing his arms as he smirked at the man. "I think we're a little too high in skill now to fight you."

Chase's eyes flashed angrily. Jack's face flickered, giving away his fear, but he held firm. Today they were going to make a statement, no matter what the cost.

"If it makes you feel any better," Stryker started, mostly to divert Chase's attention. "We can fight with our _backs_ turned."

A low growl came from Chase's throat, then he jumped high into air and pointed an attack at Jack.

"_Monkey Strike_!" he shouted.

"_Repulse the Monkey_!"

Chase shouted as Jack dodged his attack and threw him aside. He managed to do a backflip and land in a crouched position, staring at Jack with wide eyes.

The weight of what just happened sunk in for everyone, and their jaws all dropped. Chase caught sight of Stryker's grin behind his friend; Jack's face was serious, and his fighting pose was eerily familiar.

"_You taught him my moves_!" Omi cried as he jumped onto the fence and started shaking it. "No one is to know them but _me_!"

"Well maybe if you all were smarter, you would have _stopped_ me," Stryker laughed.

"Oh!" Entropy cried, catching Cinder and Zephyr's attention. "_That's_ why their fighting looked familiar!"

"What?" Cinder asked.

"They were _sparring_!" Entropy told them as she stood and came to the fence. "Stryker basically spent that whole Showdown teaching Jack to defend himself against _Chase_!"

"..._Dang_." Zephyr croaked. "So the whole thing _was_ an act."

"Thank goodness," Cinder sighed.

Chase growled and lunged at Jack again.

"_Mantis Kick_!"

"_Cheetah Leaping Tree_!"

Jack leapt over Chase, leaving him to Stryker.

"_Viper Strike_!" Stryker yelled.

Chase was blown to the ground by the attack, and Stryker landed beside Jack with a confident grin on his face.

"You wanna make this official now, _uncle_?" he asked. "Or do you still wanna see if we're serious?"

Chase's face twisted in anger, then with a roar his eyes turned gold and his skin turned deep green. Stryker and Jack stepped back as Chase transformed into his lizard form and snarled at them, his wide jaws full of fangs. Cinder, Zephyr and Entropy jumped over the gate, but Stryker motioned for them to stay. The monks seemed to struggle with what to do, then followed them over the gate.

"You wish to fight _me_?" Chase roared. "Fine. Fight me like _this_!"

Jack and Stryker smirked and assumed their fighting stances, back to back.

"With _pleasure_." they said.


	82. Episode 8: Chapter 9

Chase snapped at Jack's leg, but Stryker pulled him up and flipped him over his back.

"_Horse Skipping Pebble_!" he shouted as he kicked Chase in the head.

He roared and swiped at him. Stryker twisted out of the way as Jack leapt onto Chase's arm.

"_Wolf Attacking Ox_!" he cried, leaping onto Chase's back and twisting one of his quills.

Chase wailed and dropped onto his back, trying to crush Jack into the dirt. He backflipped off him-albeit sloppily, but still-and stooped so Styker could vault off his back.

"_Fox Stomping Grapes_!"

He flipped and landed his heel on the bridge of his uncle's snout, then leapt back when he tried to swipe at him.

"_Viper Striking Rat_-" he started, lunging forward.

"_Bison Stomping Viper_!" Chase cried.

Stryker wasn't able to stop himself, and so was caught in Chase's talons and thrown across the field. Jack's helepack popped open and he sprang into the air, grabbing Stryker and dropping them a safe distance from Chase. When his pack collapsed again, Jack sagged a little.

"Why do we gotta call out all the names?" he asked wearily.

"'Cause if we don't then it's not as big of a point," Stryker told him, his eyes on Chase as the large lizard shook his head.

Jack snickered despite himself.

"'Fox Stomping Grapes'!" he recited. "Who came up with this stuff?"

His laugh died when Chase came charging at them; the boys jumped out of the way, but Chase grabbed both by the ankles and swung them in a circle. They shouted when he released them and they went flying, landing hard on the ground.

"Shouldn't we _help _them?" Cinder asked the others.

"No, this is their fight," Zephyr said. Inside him though, he was itching to join them.

"Their fight my _butt_!" Entropy scoffed, racing onto the field.

"Hey, _Enny_!" Cinder cried as she and Zephyr followed suit.

Raimundo started to follow, but stopped when he felt Dojo grab onto his pantleg. The small dragon shook his head, so the monks stayed where they were, watching with eager and nervous eyes.

"_Leopard Strike_!" Entropy shouted as she picked up speed.

Chase turned and met her knee with his chin. He staggered back and growled at her. Stryker and Jack hurried to their feet as Cinder and Zephyr flanked her, ready for battle.

"Come on _Uncle_," Entropy challenged, moving into a very loose fighting stance. "Show us what you're made of."

Chase's eyes narrowed when Jack and Stryker joined them. He was outnumbered, like he had been before, but something was different from those times. It seemed as if he would lose this battle if he were to try.

"Don't chicken out now," Jack taunted. "We're all just getting warmed up."

He growled again, then he lowered his head and shifted back into his human form. His eyes returned to their green as he glared at the triumphant looks on the group of teens.

"This _isn't_ over," he said, turning his back on them. "I hope you're prepared, because the next time I won't be so generou-"

He turned and gaped in disbelief, because the Jack Pack had been busy making crude faces at him behind his back. They froze when he looked at them, then grinned when his face reddened in anger.

"Well, uh..." Jack stammered, pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws. "...Bye!"

He ripped open a dimensional hole and they all jumped in it before Chase could reach them. Dojo looked up at the monks.

"I'll pay you allowance if you get that back from them," he offered.


	83. Episode 8: Chapter 10

"I _can't_ believe you guys were _faking_!"

"Ow, _sorry_!" Jack cried, dodging the blows Entropy was trying to give him as she chased him around the basement. "We were going to tell you-"

He jumped onto the back of the couch and held his arms out in front of her as she growled at him.

"But we didn't want to take the chance of anyone hearing!"

"Then how did you come up with it anyway?" Cinder asked as Jack teetered and fell onto the floor.

"Uh, _duh_," Stryker scoffed, pulling his Mind Reader Conch out of his ear. "We just _thought_ it out."

The others groaned; of _course_ they were communicating using the Wu. Why hadn't they _considered_ that?

"I don't know what you guys are mad at _us_ for," Stryker continued, wiping the Wu on his shirt before sticking it back in his ear. "_You're_ the ones who didn't catch on. I mean, _c'mon_, when in my life have I _ever_ said _noob_?"

"You were shouting words all over the place!" Entropy reasoned, waving her arms up and down with exaggeration. "We thought you'd run out of insults!"

"Yeah, 'cause _that's _happened, like, _never_."

"Point proven," Zephyr said, helping Jack off the ground. "But _still_. Next time let us _in_ on the plan!"

He glared directly at Jack, and the redhead scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, we should have," he said. "Sorry about that guys."

The girls simply whipped around and marched upstairs. Stryker shook his head at them.

"Honestly, they're taking it so _personal_," he said. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh, they know," Zephyr said, sitting down on the couch. "They're mad 'cause they didn't catch on."

Stryker rolled his eyes as Jack brushed off his coat. Zephyr twiddled his thumbs for a moment, then squinted at Jack as a thought crossed his mind.

"So, there's one question I gotta ask," he said.

"Shoot," Jack told him.

"Okay...you guys planned _everything_? Like _everything_, everything?"

"Yeah," Jack said as Stryker sat on the couch arm. "Why?"

"So then...what happened with _Cinder_..._that_ was part of the plan?"

Jack's face slowly turned red, and Stryker coughed into his fist.

"Uh, well," he started, fixing his Mohawk as a smirk came to his face. "_That_ was...that was improff. I wasn't supposed to do that."

"Oh really?" Zeph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, see," Jack started, crossing his arms. "_I_ was supposed to grab Cinder, and _Stryker_ was supposed to grab _you_. You guys would figure out _then _that it was an act 'cause we were going to shout random stuff that didn't make sense. Unfortunately...you and Cinder were on the wrong sides, and we didn't realize it till after we'd grabbed you."

"_Oh_..." Zephyr said, smirking at Stryker. "Which led to you and Cinder-"

"Ah, I just did it to fill time," Stryker said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "When Jack tackled me it was to tell me I'd went too far."

"Right...you know she's _really_ ticked about that."

Stryker turned pink and looked away.

"Yeah, well, _Jack_ was mad too..." he muttered.

"Irrelevant," Zephyr said, mocking him by waving his hand as well. "Anyway, if you guys are all buddy buddy again, then we can move on to something else."

He turned to Jack again, and his friends were surprised by the familiar, dark look in his eyes.

"What's with this prophecy everyone's thinking about?" he started. "And what's it got to do with us?"


	84. Episode 9: Chapter 1

"_Dad_!"

The water shifted the body, stiff as a statue, closer to the dock. Jack kept trying to release the blanket and grab his father's hand, no matter how scared he was to feel the cold tingle of his dead skin. But for some reason, he couldn't reach him. These dreams were getting scary; he hadn't even gone through the toilet, being near drowned. Instead, he just zipped straight to standing on the pier, helpless to do anything but stare and scream and wonder what was going on.

"_Dad_!" he cried again, dropping to his knees. "_Dad_!"

Why was his father's hand reaching towards him? Usually it was just a face, a face that didn't even _slightly_ resemble his father. Why was it that now his dreams were becoming more detailed, more vivid, than they ever had been before.

His father's body started to sink, and it was then that Jack was able to release the cloth on his shoulders.

"No, _wait_!" he cried, sticking his hands into the water. "Come back! _Dad_!"

Jack stretched his arm out as far as he could, laid on his stomach and reached, but he was unable to grab his father's hand. Victor sank deeper and deeper into the depths, until he disappeared from sight. Jack felt hot tears run down his cheeks and drip into the river; they dried when he heard the _plink plinks_ of raindrops. It had never rained in his dream before, not _ever_. But then again, nothing was the same as it had been. He lifted his head to the bridge, his eyes growing wide when he saw a massive, black cloud coming towards him. It was moving at a crazy speed, weaving to and fro like a snake. He stood, against his will, and was forced to stay where he was as the cloud spit lightning bolts into the water. His neck craned up as two slit, snakelike eyes, glowing lightning blue, opened up in the billow, glaring down at Jack as it lowered, lowered, until it was only inches from his nose. He stared into the eyes as his head slowly tilted, his mouth fell open, and his body relaxed. Whether it was the glare of the glow, or a strange spell, it was hard to tell, but Jack's eyes gradually changed from their crimson to the same lightning blue as the cloud's.

_Come to me... _he heard something say. _Come...to me..._


	85. Episode 9: Chapter 2

"Jack! Jack, _wake up_!"

He jolted awake, swearing he still had a glare in his eyes from the blinding lights of the cloud. Stryker forced him to sit up, glancing to be sure Zephyr was still asleep on the floor before sitting on the foot of Jack's bed.

"What happened?" he whispered, crossing his legs.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, then sighed and shook his head.

"It's getting worse," he admitted. "Now I don't know what to expect. I rarely start in the toilet anymore, and I can't move as much as I usually can."

"That might be the way you're sleeping, kid," Stryker offered.

Jack nodded grudgingly. He appreciated that Stryker was keeping a level head, but he didn't know if it was something so simple as a sleeping position.

"Maybe. But...well now it isn't just this random face I'm seeing. Now it's _actually_ my dad...and he's _reaching_ for me."

"Yeah?"

Stryker saw that look in his friend's eyes again. This was getting to be too much for him, that much could be easily seen.

"Yeah," Jack hissed, fiddling with his blanket as he spoke. "And no matter how hard I try to reach back, I can't get to him. It's like whenever I try he just gets farther. Then this cloud came and...and everything just got weird..."

"Weird how?" Stryker asked.

"It...it had _eyes_."

Stryker furrowed his brow as Jack rubbed his hands across his face.

"It was raining, which _never_ happens, and then this cloud came real close to me with these _eyes_...they were like lightning or something. And then there was this voice in my head telling me..."

He paused and grimaced.

"...It told me..."

"What's wrong?" Stryker asked as Jack clutched his head.

"I...I-I don't remember what it said..." Jack told him. "I just had it a second ago but..."

In fact, _everything_ was suddenly fuzzy. He wasn't even sure he was awake at that moment.

"St-Stryke...?" he mumbled as Stryker put a hand on his shoulder and gently made him lay down.

"It's alright, kid," Stryker said, smiling at him. "Just get some sleep, 'kay?"

Jack relaxed and nodded, his eyes drooping shut almost immediately. Stryker gave his shoulder a squeeze, then stood and stepped over Zephyr to the other. He picked the Mind Reader Conch on the nightstand and put it in Stryker's ear, whispring its name to activate it. Stryker furrowed his brow and waved the noise away as Stryker straightened and walked out of the room. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets as he went to the girls' room and checked that they were asleep. They were, so he slipped downstairs and straight out the door, leisurely strolling down the driveway. After a couple steps he pulled an object out and started twirling it by the chain; the inscription on the back was poinient even from afar.

_To the dragon who'll change it all._

_-Love, Dad_


	86. Episode 9: Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapters are so short, I'm going more for meaning than length.**

********JP********

Stryker gasped and struggled to his feet, clawing at the white curved wall in an attempt to pull himself up. When he managed he looked around, his brow furrowed. He looked up and saw a dark ceiling miles away, barely visible past the white rim above. Stryker's eyes widened and he took his hands off the wall; he just had an idea of where he was.

"Stryk-"

The call was cut off with hacking, and Stryker turned to see Jack shaking water out of his hair.

"We're...we're not..." Stryker stammered, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Uh...what do you _want_ me to say?" Jack asked him, looking up at the ceiling and then down at the water. "...I'm guessing anything but the truth..."

Stryker bit back a groan. Surely this was just _hi__s_ dream, a sort of reenactment since he and Jack discussed this nightmare a lot. But then he reached up and touched his ear. There was nothing there, and yet he felt something. Hadn't he taken his Conch out before going to bed?

"Okay, well..." he started, running a hand through his Mohawk. "This is kinda weird."

"Not really," Jack muttered. "Like I said, my dream's been getting strange."

Stryker furrowed his brow. When had he said _that_?

"If it's started from the beginning though, you may want to get ready," Jack warned, staring down at the water. "We're going to be sucked down any minute now..."

"What...oh..."

He'd forgotten about that part.

Stryker looked up at the opening again, then he waded over and jumped up. His hands grasped the rim and he hung for a moment then pulled himself up. Jack's eyes widened and he rushed over to him as Stryker managed to make it to the seat. He shivered at the repulsive nature of this, then laid on his stomach and reached down for Jack. His friend reached for him, then paused; this was eerily familiar, like he'd just done this.

"Jack?" Stryker asked.

His stomach sank when some sort of noise sounded. Jack whimpered, then screamed as the water started circling, slowly at first. Stryker tried to grab him before he was pulled away, but he missed. The water started to churn faster as he got to his feet and followed Jack around; he slipped and fell on the seat again, his hand flying out. Jack grabbed it and tugged, unaware that Stryker was struggling to stay on. Stryker yelped as he hung from the lid again, desperately clinging to the seat and his friend. Jack was nearly submerged before Stryker pulled him up and quickly grabbed above his elbow; Jack found he could do nothing but lay limp. This must've been the spell of the dream, because he had his helepack. With a press of the button they could be out, if he could just _move_. This wasn't Stryker's dream, so that must've been why he could move so freely.

Stryker sucked in air and forced his other arm to pull him back onto the seat, carting Jack with him. He made sure that Jack gripped the seat before coming all the way up, and then he looked down at the toilet. The water was still now, as if they had never disturbed it. With a look between them, the boys dangled their legs over the other edge and slid down to the tiled floor.


	87. Episode 9: Chapter 4

When they hit their shoes landed on carpet. They looked up to see they were in a dark hallway, one with many doorways leading in different directions. It was modern, with blue walls and many repeating pictures. Jack touched the one closest to him; it was the one of him, his mother, and his father, the only picture they'd taken together in years. His eyes grew sad. He wished that they had taken more. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so guilty about everything that happened.

"Jack?"

He looked over at Stryker, who was pointing at something ahead of them. When he looked the hallway seemed to shrink, and a room was in front of them. It was like looking into a window as Jack stared, wide-eyed, into his dining room. The table had shortened to accommodate only three people, he, his mother...and his dad. They were smiling and laughing in the brightly lit area. Jack guessed that he was about ten then.

No, he knew he was, because his mother was setting a present on the table for him. He found himself stepping through the doorway and staring as the younger him cheered and started ripping at the paper. His dad, grudgingly as always, gave a quick glance at his watch before smiling at his son. Stryker came behind Jack and raised his eyebrows as the ten year old pulled out a band with two yellow lenses attached to it. He slipped them over his eyes and Jack recalled clearly that he couldn't see passed the hypno design. His parents laughed at how silly he looked, then his dad reached over and slid them onto his forehead, pushing back the bangs that had been covering his eyes. Jack felt a pang as the two paused, eyes locked, and he remembered that being the happiest day of his life, when his father had had enough time in his schedule just to look and smile and be happy with him.

"Are you okay?" Stryker asked him as Lula left to grab the cake.

Jack stared a moment longer, then his eyes fell to the floor.

"Yeah," he croaked.

It suddenly felt heavy, and he looked up to see that the ten year old version of him was glaring at him. There was such hatred in his eyes that Jack felt his heart jump all the way up to his throat and down again.

"You killed him..." he growled.

Jack's eyes slowly widened as the child rose and took a step towards him.

"Why couldn't you save him?" was his next question. "Why did you let him die?"

"Jack, it's not real," Stryker hissed at him as he grabbed his shaking shoulders. Even as he said this he was backing away, his heart pounding as much as Jack's.

Jack's only response was a choked whimper.

"You killed my _dad_!" ten year old Jack wailed. "He was supposed to teach us to _swim_ for our birthday! And you _killed him_-"

Jack screeched and covered his ears, reducing the child and his house to smoke. Stryker staggered as the dream transported them to some place outside. It was dark, with one streetlight on, and no sounds around them. Jack was shaking badly by the time he opened his eyes, and his breath was coming out in shaky puffs of smoke as he looked around them.

"S-See anything familiar?" Stryker asked, folding his arms and shaking. It was suddenly very cold here.

"No..." Jack breathed, starting to walk across the boards.

Wait, boards. Even though every part of him screamed that he didn't want to know, Jack raced to the railing and looked down, his stomach lurching at the sight of the river below them.

They were on a bridge.


	88. Episode 9: Chapter 5

"Okay! Okay, calm down, Jack!"

Stryker had to pry Jack off the railing and force him to sit on the wooden planks; with his hyperventilating there was a good chance he'd faint.

"This is the bridge, right?" Stryker guessed, moving in front of his friend so he couldn't see the water.

Jack nodded rapidly, or shook, he couldn't tell anymore.

"Okay, good, then we know where we are in the dream. Maybe since we didn't get flushed, it won't happen the same way-"

"It's going to happen the same!" Jack cried, grabbing the sides of his head. "It always happens the same!"

"You don't _know_ that, Jack," Stryker said, pulling his hands away. "If you calm down we can figure this out-"

"There's _nothing_ to figure out! It's a nightmare and it's going to _keep_ being a nightmare until I wake up!"

"Then we'll just wake you up. There's always a reason for this stuff, Jack. Like how it's cold now? You probably threw the blanket off in your sleep and-"

Stryker's head snapped back and he fell onto the ground, clutching his cheek as he stared up at Jack in shock. The boy had tears in his eyes now, and his knuckles had busted open when he punched Stryker.

"Not everything's _explainable_ Stryker!" he cried. "And I don't care if you're trying to help! You're _not_ helping! You might as well start telling me that being scared about this is stupid and none of this really matters!"

Stryker was mute; Jack's words were being mixed with sobs now as the fear seemed to thicken within him.

"I...don't want...to watch my dad...die again..." he gasped as Stryker quickly stumbled to his feet. "I don't...want to...let him drown...again..."

He lost it when Stryker wrapped his arms around him, sobbing onto his friend's shoulder. Stryker squeezed his eyes shut and sniffled, absentmindedly blaming the cold for it. The weather around them started to mirror Jack's fear as quiet thunder sounded and little raindrops started to fall.

Jack gasped loudly and tore himself away from Stryker, looking up at the sky as if something was coming down to take him.

"What is it?" Stryker asked, trying to come closer as Jack stumbled away. "What's going on?"

"It's...happening again," Jack whimpered, flinching whenever rain hit him.

"_What's_ happening? _Jack_."

Stryker grabbed Jack's shoulders and forced him to meet his eyes.

"_What's happening_?"

Jack started at him in disbelief.

"Don't you remember?" he asked. "I _told_ you that this has been happening!"

"Told me _what's_ been happening?" Stryker asked, completely at a loss. "Jack, you've _never_ told me about rain in your dream."

The look his friend gave him clearly said that he had told _someone_. Stryker searched every nook and cranny of his memory, but he couldn't recall a single discussion pertaining to this.

"...You really don't remember?" Jack hissed.

Stryker squeezed his eyes shut tight, then shook his head hard and opened them again. Jack swallowed hard, then looked up at the sky again.

"It's the dragon-"

As if on cue a loud _bam _of thunder caused them to whip around to the river. In the distance a dark, huge cloud was weaving towards them, moving at incredible speeds. Jack's knees turned to jelly as two eyes, lightning blue opened up and stared at him. Stryker grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bridge exit. If that cloud wasn't friendly, he certainly didn't want to be hovering above water. Jack stumbled for a moment before regaining feeling in his legs and running ahead of Stryker. The billow seemed to pick up speed as well, Stryker caught a glimpse of it opening it's wide glowing jaws before they reached the end of the bridge.

They screeched to a halt at the sight of the basement.


	89. Episode 9: Chapter 6

The boys stayed where they were, trying to search the dark for any movement. Stryker looked back at the light switch, remembering when he had simply flicked it on the last time they were trying to see. He met Jack's eye, then turned back and grabbed the switch, ignoring his hand's shaking as he flipped it on.

Jack jumped back when the workshop became visible, waiting for something horrible to pop out. Stryker hid his worry better, stiffening so much it looked like defiance. After a moment he let the switch go and slowly started into the room, looking around as Jack nervously followed him.

"Any of this ever happen before?" he asked Jack quietly.

"Nothing's the same as it was," Jack squeaked. "It's like it's a new dream..."

"Well, maybe we can do something to make it bet-"

He froze so quickly Jack knocked into him. There was a shadowed figure in front of them, thin, tall, and coming closer. He stumbled back, knocking into Jack, then was forced to stop.

"Stryker?" Jack hissed, staring at the creature. "Who's that?"

His question was answered as the shadows seemed to lift from the person, revealing a woman in a black dress that reached the floor. Her hair was the color of ravens, a slight blue tint to it, and was shaved on the left side, leaving tuffs of hair that created a vinelike design. Her thin, reptilian eyes were sapphires, creased from the weight of her jagged brow. Her pointed, pale head tilted as she studied Stryker dangerously, as if she were deciding if he was prey.

"Hello, Sebastian," she hummed, her thin lips curling as she spoke.

If any other had said Stryker's real name, Jack would have fallen down laughing. But the hateful, seething way this woman spoke it made his stomach clench tightly and his throat dry. Stryker did something he'd never done before.

He whimpered.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" the woman asked, stepping towards them. "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"St-Stay away from me," Stryker croaked, genuine fear in his eyes. Jack saw this and looked behind them, searching for something to help.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?"

Her words almost stopped Jack cold, but the tremble that ran through Stryker forced him to retreat and subtly put his hand on the workbench beside him.

"You're...not my mother..." Stryker stammered, backing away, not even aware that Jack wasn't behind him. "You...you left me with Chase..."

"It was for your best interest," the woman...his mother, assured him. "You and I both know that I wasn't _fit_ for motherhood as most were."

Stryker was unable to move again, and suddenly he and his mother were inches apart. Jack disregarded sneakiness and hurriedly shoved objects around, searching for anything that could get the woman away. She reached up and ran a black nail down Stryker's cheek, satisfied by the jolting response he gave her. She leaned down to his ear as Jack picked up a crowbar.

"You have your father's eyes," she hissed, giving him a cold peck on the cheek. "You've always had your father's eyes."

Jack shouted as he swung the crowbar and wacked her in the face. The woman vanished in a puff of smoke and Stryker gasped, as if able to breathe for the first time. Jack dropped the bar and grabbed his arm before he collapsed on the floor, swallowing and shaking uncontrollably.

"That was your mom?" Jack asked, sinking down beside him.

A strangled noise came from Stryker's throat and he nodded. They were silent for a moment, then Stryker sniffed and stood.

"We should keep going," he said softly. "We still need to find a way to wake up."

"Stryker...that was one of _your _nightmares," Jack said, staring at the floor. "Why is one of your nightmares in mine?"

Stryker ran a hand through his hair and sighed through clenched teeth.

"I have no idea," he muttered. "I honestly have no idea."

Jack nodded, then stood and looked at the stairs. He looked at Stryker, then they both started over and headed for the kitchen.


	90. Episode 9: Chapter 7

"Don't you want to sit with us?"

They stared at the table full of people and shivered. Stryker's mother, unharmed, was closest to them, with Jack's ten year old self at the farthest end. Between them was Jack's mother and father; Lula simply appeared dazed, while Victor was staring at Jack with more fondness than he had been able to give in life.

"Come join us, boys," Stryker's mother cooed, tilting her head to the left. "We've been waiting to see you."

There was suddenly two more chairs at the table, one on each side, and the boy's felt their stomach's twist.

"Don't be afraid boys," Victor said, motioning towards the chairs. "Sit."

That sent the dream spell on high, and brought the boys to the table. They sat as obediently as fresh trained pups expecting treats, and then wished they hadn't. In front of them appeared plates full of food, delectable, but obviously hazardous to eat.

"Indulge," Stryker's mother said, reaching over and stroking Stryker's hair. He shivered, staring down at the plate like it would surely kill him. "We've made your favorite."

_This is getting more screwy than I expected it to be_. Stryker thought.

"I don't want him here, Dad," young Jack growled as he glared at Jack. "He's a coward. He let you drown."

"He can be here just as much as you can be, Jackson," Victor said, touching Jack's shoulder. "Isn't that right sport?"

Jack shrunk inside himself at this. They had to get out of here, before something bad happened.

"Mommy, tell Jack he can't be here," kid Jack whined. "He ruined my birthday."

Jack looked at Stryker and saw him wince. His mother was still touching his head, fixing this and brushing that. Her actions were almost foreboding, as if they should expect something much worse from her. Something about his own mother brought him to glance at her. She had never been in her nightmares before, so it made sense that she would be as simple as a dazed character who didn't contribute. At least there was that.

"_Mommy_!" young Jack cried. "Tell Jack he can't be here! He _ruined_ my birthday!"

Something snapped, and suddenly Lula was squinting at Jack with a disdain she'd never had before. He felt his stomach clench, then relax when her face softened and she stood. She cupped his chin in her hand, and suddenly he and Stryker didn't feel so relaxed. Her eyes glowed, glowed so bright and familiar and...blue. So very, very blue. Jack's breath caught as she pulled him up and onto the table. Stryker tried to get up, but was pulled back down by his own mother.

"_Come...to...me..._" Lula hissed; her voice was not her own, but it was a voice he had heard before. "_Come...to...me..._"

"M-Mom?" Jack squeaked.

"It's okay, Jack."

He glimpsed his father stand and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything's okay," he said. "Just go."

_Come to me_...

The voice was everywhere now as Jack reached up and tried to pull Lula's hand away. She kept a firm grasp on him though. The younger Jack was gone now, and Stryker's mother had let him go. He proceeded to grab Lula's shoulder and wrench, allowing only a moment to notice how her skin was turning to a deep blue color. Jack was too engrossed by his mother's eyes; his head was tilted, his mouth hanging open slightly, his body relaxed.

_Come to me...Come-_

Stryker grabbed one of the plates, now empty, and smashed it against Lula's head. She dropped Jack immediately, ending his trance, and turned to him, her eyes glowing menacingly. The plate slipped from Stryker's hands and clattered to the floor as Lula stalked towards him. Jack, thinking quickly, grabbed one of his own plates and chucked it towards her. When she looked Stryker leapt over the table and grabbed Jack's arm; they kicked open the back door and slammed it shut, trapping Mr. and Mrs. Spicer in the house.


	91. Episode 9: Chapter 8

"...Dad..."

Stryker was unable to take his eyes off the body in the water. How unfair that it looked exactly like Victor. The pier was strangely dry, even though it was pouring rain. Jack was wrapped up in a blanket...no a towel, and was the only one wet. His goggles were gone, his hair was dripping in his face, and his cheeks were stained with frightened tears.

"_Dad_..." he whimpered again.

Stryker managed to take one step before the spell of the dream stopped him. He wanted to pull his friend away, tell him again that this was all just a dream, but his mouth wouldn't work. Jack knelt on the boards, the towel slipping off him, and plunged his arm into the water. Stryker craned his neck to see if he had grabbed his dad's hand; Jack's reach wasn't long enough.

"_Dad_!" he cried, almost falling off the pier to get to Victor.

_I'm taller,_ Stryker thought. _I could reach him if I could move._

His body stayed rooted to the spot, and it was then that Stryker growled with helplessness.

Please, Stryker pleaded, unable to look away from Jack's desperate attempts to reach his father. _Don't make me watch this_! _Don't make him go through this again_!

He felt a weight lifted, and before he knew it he was beside Jack, thrusting his arm into the river. His hand wrapped around Victor's wrist, cold and stiff, and pulled; Jack felt his finger's brush around his father's, and he grabbed his hand to help pull.

Suddenly he was looking down at a white floor. He blinked, then looked at the warm hand holding his. Victor met his eyes with a smile, then pulled him to his feet.

"I've been waiting for you, son," he said, reaching up and brushing Jack's hair back. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

Stryker watched this from a distance, numb and confused. He softened when Jack rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his father's waist, biting back tears.

"I missed you," he croaked as Victor stroked the back of his head. "I missed you so much."

"I know," Victor said, his brow knit with regret. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Why? It's _my_ fault, not _yours_!"

Victor held him at arms' length, a surprised look in his eyes.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"I did," Jack answered, looking at the floor. "I should have helped you. I...if I had done something..."

He stopped when Victor grabbed the sides of his head and tilted it up.

"Jack, this _isn't _your fault," he told him. "You were unconscious when I drowned. There was no way for you to stop it."

Jack's eyes widened. Stryker sighed in relief. Victor dying was a tragedy, but at least now Jack knew the truth.

"When you awoke, I was already gone," Victor continued, his eyes growing sad. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I wish I could have kept that from you."

"Dad-" Jack started as his father looked past him.

"I have to go," Victor interrupted. "I've already overstayed."

"No, y-you can't leave," Jack stammered, clutching his father's hand before he pulled away. "Please! This was just starting to be a good dream!"

Victor sagged, then grabbed his son's head and kissed his forehead. When he pulled away he was nothing but smoke that blew away from them. Jack tried to follow it before it melded with the night sky. He and Stryker were on the bridge again, shivering from the cold.

"...Maybe I threw the blanket off again," Jack muttered numbly.

Stryker turned to him and stared, surprised by his statement.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. "That was a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Jack said, walking to the railing and resting his hands on it. "If anything, I feel a lot better. Now that...you know."

"I got it," Stryker said, coming beside him and assuming an identical position. A smile came to his face for the first time. "I'm glad you heard that."

"Yeah...me too."

They were silent for a moment, enjoying the silence of the night.

"You think the dream will just end on its own?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Stryker said with a shrug. "Seems we've conquered everything anyway. It might just end when morning comes."

Jack started to say something, then stopped when something plunked onto his hand. He looked down and watched a raindrop slither down and drop to the river below, then he and Stryker tilted their heads up.

Their legs turned to jelly as they gaped at two giant, lightning blue eyes.


	92. Episode 9: Chapter 9

The cloud's eyes narrowed as it came closer to the boys. Jack squeezed his shut and turned away, an attempt to keep the beast's control away. But something brought his attention back to it, and against his will his eyes opened and adopted the same sapphire hue as the cloud. Stryker tried to cry out as a bit of the cloud wrapped around him and pinned him to the bridge, but it covered his mouth. Jack slowly started to stand, never taking his eyes off the billow.

_Come...to...me..._ he heard it say. _Come...to _me_..._

Stryker strained against the cloud's grip as Jack's head tilted. It was only inches from Jack's nose now, its jaws stretching open as it hissed:

_Come to me_..._Come to me..._

Jack's eyelids drooped, then he nodded vaguely. Stryker managed to get his mouth free, and was working his arms out when the cloud reared back; he paused in fear. It had stopped looking like a cloud, and more like a dragon.

"Oh heck-"

Jack's body snapped back as the cloud slammed into him, swirling around before turning into a single form. It was forcing its way into Jack's mouth, his eyes, his ears, and all the while Stryker was screaming. The billow continued to infect Jack, and his body slowly lifted off the ground. It stopped infiltrating his eyes and Stryker saw that they had turned blue, sapphire blue, and the white had turned to black as dark liquid streamed down his cheeks. Stryker looked down and saw that the cloud was unable to keep a hold on him, so he rushed to his feet and tried to grab Jack's arm. Something pulled him away and he was forced to do nothing but watch as Jack's eyes glowed brighter and brighter, until Stryker was unable to keep his eyes open. He squeezed them shut and turned away, the breath knocked out of him.


	93. Episode 9: Chapter 10

Jack bolted up, hyperventilating for a moment as he tried to see into the dark. He flinched when something clicked, then relaxed when he saw Stryker had turned on the lamp. They sat for a moment in silence, wondering what exactly to say; every time one of them opened their mouth they just closed it again.

"...So...we got out..." Stryker finally said.

"...Yeah..." Jack agreed.

"...And we're alright...mostly..."

"...Yeah..."

Stryker glanced over at him for a moment, then down at the blanket.

"...What was it like?" he asked carefully. "When...when-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Jack only half met his eyes when he felt them.

"Please...don't ask me to talk about it..." he requested. "I don't...even want to think..."

"Okay," Stryker said, nodding. "Yeah, that's okay."

They were quiet again, then Stryker shivered.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"That...that cloud...it looked like a dragon..."

Jack swallowed hard.

"I know."

"And...it's eyes were blue. _Really_ blue..."

"...I know."

"Wasn't that-"

"Part of the prophecy? ...Yeah, it was..."

Stryker cringed. He had hoped his guess was wrong.

"Thing really _is_ about me, isn't it?" Jack muttered, mostly to himself. "This whole thing just proved it."

"We...we still don't know-"

"Don't lie to me, Stryker."

They met eyes, and Stryker saw both fear and acceptance in Jack's expression.

"...Yeah," he croaked. "Yeah, I think it has something to do with you, Jack."

Jack's head nodded, but Stryker didn't know if he was aware of it. He looked down at Zephyr, who was sleeping soundly on the floor, his blanket strewn all over the place and his dreads surrounding him like snakes. Stryker envied how peaceful he looked.

"We're not going to sleep tonight, are we?" he asked quietly.

"Probably not," Jack mumbled, laying back on his pillow. "You'd think I would be used to that."

Stryker nodded, tossing his blanket off him and rubbing his eyes. He stood and started to stumble to the door.

"You want anything to..."

He stopped and shook his head in disbelief. Jack was breathing deeply, his eyes closed tight as he rolled towards the wall. Stryker went over and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up to his shoulders. Jack shifted and relaxed more; Stryker gave his shoulder a squeeze, then furrowed his brow at something on his sheet. He picked up a tiny black object and held it in his palm, going to the lamp. After being sure he wouldn't step on Zephyr he put his hand under the light, feeling his spine freeze.

He was holding the Shadow of Fear.


	94. For Those Lost on Episode 9

For starters I apologize, I tried to make it understandable, but it was harder than I thought. Basically I infused the foreshadowing of the prophecy with Jack's dream to set things up for Episode 10, which is the end of season 1 so things will be intense. Basically Jack starts dreaming about the blue dragon of the prophecy calling to him, since the prophecy pertains to him. When he wakes up Hannibal Bean is disguised as Stryker so he can plant the Shadow of Fear and learn about Jack's dream change. He activates Stryker's Conch because he wanted them to discuss it afterwards so he could overhear. Because Stryker and Jack's minds are linked, some of Stryker's fears (his mother) start to surface. Victor is basically the personification of Jack's guilt for not being able to save him from drowning. The cloud at the end is the dragon of prophecy, and the scene where it starts to infuse itself with Jack is something I can't give away just yet ;). Hopefully that helps, if not, let me know and I'll explain it better...hopefully...

Episode 10, Season Finale will be coming all at once, so don't be alarmed if I don't post for a few days. Thank you all for reading!

-Stryker Young


	95. Episode 10: Chapter 1

"It's time, Ying-Ying."

The raven crowed, its wings spread wide. Hannibal reached one of his large vines out and lifted the Denshi Bunny and the Sapphire Dragon. He had used the Mobi Morphers to change himself to a towering state, almost too big for his castle.

"Now all we need is the bait," he sneered, holding up Victor's amulet in the other vine. "How much do you think the _dragon who'll change it all_ will want to see the only gift his father left him?"

Ying-Ying cawed in response.

"I agree. I think he'll want it _very_ much."

His laugh rang off the walls. The eyes of the Denshi Bunny and the Sapphire Dragon burned, as if they too were conspiring against the world.


	96. Episode 10: Chapter 2

Jack waited for a response, then raised his hand and knocked louder.

"Mom?" he called, putting his face closer to the bedroom door. "It's me, Jack. Can we talk?"

He sighed when only silence followed. It had been this way for a while now; his mother would go to work, come home, and instantly disappear into her room, not to be seen until the next morning when she left. She didn't even bother talking to them anymore. Jack awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, then reached over and tried the doorknob. It was locked.

"Mom, can you _please _open the door?" he called again. "I know you're tired, but it's sorta important."

He had yet to talk to her about his dream, about how his father no longer appeared drowned, and about the cloud-dragon that was plaguing him instead. He figured it was some sort of sign, and his mother was pretty good at interpretting things. If anything, he just wanted her to know.

He raised his hand to knock again, then paused. Why was he even bothering? This was all too familiar. Like the time he had won first place in the fourth grade science fair, and had raced home and knocked and knocked...and knocked...for hours on end. His mom had gone out to a restaurant with a client, and hadn't left a note. When she got home Jack greeted her with a torn blue ribbon and tears. Wasn't this the same thing? Wouldn't he just end up the same way he always did?

"Well, we're probably going to get called out for a Wu hunt," Jack forced himself to say. "Unless you want us to stay home instead..."

Silence. Now his face just reddened with anger.

"I guess I'll talk to you _later_ then," he growled. "Don't wait _up_ for us!"

He swiveled and stormed downstairs, wiping his sleeve across his eyes before he got to the basement. Everyone was busy as usual; Stryker was tinkering with a Jack-bot voice modifier, saying words into it and snickering when he voice came out two octives higher or lower. Entropy and Cinder were measuring Zephyr for the final fitting of his outfit, since he was the only one who hadn't acquired one.

Jack stomped passed all of them and flopped facedown onto the couch, grabbing one of the pillows and screaming into it. Everyone froze and looked over at him. There was a silent messsage of understanding, and in a moment they were all around him. Cinder took her seat on her knees near his head, Entropy knelt near the arm of the sofa and tapped on his goggles, Stryker took a rickety position on the _back_ of the couch while Zephyr moved Jack's boots and sat on the other end.

"What's up, Jackie boo?" Entropy asked, more gently than she usually did.

Jack's response was to give a muffled groan, wrapping his arms tighter around the pillow.

"Somethin' happen with your mom?" Stryker asked.

Jack shook his head a little, but still didn't lift it.

"Anything we can help with?" Cinder asked as Zephyr and Stryker exchanged nervous glances.

Jack shook his head again. Entropy rolled her eyes and started stroking the back of his neck.

"C'mon, Jack Jack, spit it out already," she ordered as the other boy shivered and tried to bat her hand away.

"_Stop_..." Jack groaned.

His friends suddenly looked at each other, then grinned mischievously.

"Are you _suuure _we can't help with _anything_?" Cinder cooed as she and Stryker reached over and started tweaking his sides.

Jack shifted and they heard a little squeak. He shot up when he felt Zeph grab his ankle.

"_Don't you dare_!" he shrieked.

He realized his mistake as Stryker slid down and started tickling his sides. Entropy and Cinder joined in, poking and prodding his ribs, while Zephyr held his legs in place. Jack's squeaky laugh echoed off the walls as he tried to get away.

"_Okay! Okay stop_!" he yelped as his eyes welled up. "_I'll talk I'll talk I'll talk_!"

He toppled off the couch as soon as his friends released him; they burst into their own laughs, except Cinder, who was red as a rose when she realized Jack's head was resting on her knee. Jack quickly realized this too and bolted up, fixing his shirt and shooting glares at the others.

"You guys really _are_ evil..." he mumbled; there was more teasing in his voice than anger.

"Now now!" Stryker scolded mockingly. "If we were _truly_ evil, would we have let you _go_?"

Jack considered that silently, then jumped a foot when everyone flinched towards him. He joined them when they started snickering again, happy that they weren't serious.

"So, what's up?" Zephyr asked when they all recovered. "You looked bummed when you came down."

"_POed_ is more like it," Entropy said as Jack's face fell.

"Lula's not home again, huh?" Stryker guessed.

"Yeah..." Jack sighed, poking at the rug with a grimace.

"Well, maybe she's at work," Cinder suggested.

"She doesn't work Saturdays."

"Maybe she's just tired," Entropy put in. "It has been crazy lately."

"But she's usually out here," Jack mumbled, resting his head on his knees with a sigh. "She probably just...lost interest and went back to the way things were before."

Stryker grunted in agreement as the other's looked concerned. They only knew Lula as the Dragon of the Wind who wanted to keep Jack safe from all the chaos Wu brought. To hear that she could lose interest in that was something they couldn't quite grasp.

"Who knows?" Stryker said, swinging off the couch and sitting in front of Jack. "Maybe she's on a secret mission for the CIA."

"If only," Jack said with an eye roll.

"Well, either way, cheer up. Things can only get better from here."

Everyone flinched when Jack's Shen Gong Wu tracker started shrieking.

"There, see?" Stryker laughed when his heart rate returned to normal. "Only better."

"_Ooh_!" Entropy cried. "Now Zephy can try his new outfit on."

"Yippee for me," Zephyr snorted.

"You guys need any help?" Cinder asked as everyone stood.

"Uh, no, I think we're fine," Entropy said with a grin. "Why don't you stay down and help Jack?"

Jack gave her a confused look as the other boys smirked.

"Help me with wha-_oof_!"

Jack clutched his side and felt his face redden when Stryker winked at him. Now he knew what was going on.

"Guys..." he growled as they started towards the stairs.

"What?" the three asked.

They bolted upstairs before he could say anything. Cinder felt her face warm, but she ignored it and hopped over the couch.

"What do you think we'll need?" she asked as Jack followed suit.

Jack felt his stomach lurch as his foot stuck on the couch and he started to faceplant. He put his hands up at the last minute and sighed. Cinder heard him and giggled.

"Maybe I should stop showing off if you're going to copy me," she teased as she came over and started helping him up.

"Hey, it's like they say," Jack started as he accepted her arm and pulling his leg free. "Copying is the best form of flatter-_ee_!"

His ankle tilted and he stumbled into Cinder, knocking them both to the ground. He twisted at the last minute so he hit the floor instead of her, absorbing most of the pain. Cinder's face was burning red when she bolted up.

"A-Are you okay Jack?" she stammered as the redhead groaned and sat up.

"Maybe I _should_ stop copying people," he said with a weak snicker. "I'm not very good at it."

Cinder sighed, glad he was okay. Jack tested his ankle, then stood and offered his hand to her. She took it and let him help her up; their eyes locked for a moment, then she pulled away.

"Uh, thanks," she said quickly, pointing to an obscure part of the room. "I-I'm gonna grab the stuff now..."

Jack nodded, but grimaced when she sped away. He watched her fidget with some of the Wu, throwing them into his pack, then walked over and grabbed the Monkey Staff.

"Sorry about...you know," he said, causing her to halt. "I know you don't like it when I catch you so much."

Cinder's brow rose and he dipped his head as he realized how wrong that could sound.

"Not...n-not that I don't _want _to...I mean..." he stammered. "...I-I won't ever..._not_ catch you, I just..."

He looked up when Cinder giggled. Their eyes locked again, then Cinder reached over and squeezed his arm.

"I'll be there to catch you too, Jack," she said quietly.

A goofy grin flew across Jack's face and he dipped his head to hide it. Cinder smiled too and zipped up his pack, handing it over as the others came down the stairs.

"What do you think?" Entropy asked as she gestured to Zephyr's outfit.

Zephyr stuck his hands in the pockets of the tight black pants he wore; there were two holsters near his Lindstrand boots that strapped the Notus Hammer, back in its normal axe form, to his leg. His coat was similar to Jack's, but only reached his waist and had no sleeves. The straps around his torso were Jack's as well, except in the center was a yellow spiral instead of the skull. That was on his armband. His dreads were pulled back in a low ponytail. Jack had to admit, he looked ready for battle.

"Well, I feel cool," Zephyr admitted, surveying the get-up again. "Guess this explains why you guys never take _your_ stuff off."

"It's cause we _can't_ get them off," Cinder laughed as she went to the jet.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to sleeping in it," Entropy added. "Now the only one needing an outfit is Stryker."

"What are you talking about?" Stryker asked even as Entropy left. "I stole one of Jack's shirts ages ago."

Jack's jaw dropped when he unzipped his jacket and flashed the red t-shirt with Frankenstein on it.

"Hey!" he cried, rushing towards him.

"What?" Stryker laughed, dodging and racing for the deck. "You've got _dozen's_ of them!"

"But that's my favorite one!"

********JP********

**I need comments on possible JackxCinder. Please tell me what you guys think of them, since no one has yet. If you don't like, let me know, if you have other suggestions, let me know. If you want Jack and Stryker together...too bad, they are besties that's it. Thanks! -Stryker**


	97. Episode 10: Chapter 3

Wuya's green eyes darted around the garden again. She was growing restless and worried, her senses screaming that everything was wrong. Whatever was coming, it would be there soon.

_Perhaps I should have just _asked_ Lula for the amulet_, she thought with a sigh. _If I had explained, maybe she would have given it to me_.

A low growl came from behind her. She turned as the striped and spotted lioness slunk over and sat down, licking her paw before acknowledging her. Wuya reached up and scratched behind her ear, her eyelids drooping when she started to purr.

"You're different from the others, aren't you?" Wuya guessed. "I wonder why that is..."

They met eyes, and something about the sparkling blue irises of the cat caused her to tilt her head. She wasn't able to process correctly, as the cat whipped around to watch Chase Young enter the terrace. He squinted at her and she shrunk, carefully slinking back indoors.

"Are you bent on taking any and all companions from me?" Wuya growled as she turned back to the garden and rested her head in her palm.

"You seem ungrateful of my hospitality, Wuya," Chase remarked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Perhaps you wish to be elsewhere?"

"Of course I do. But unfortunately for the _both_ of us, I can't go back."

"Yes, unfortunate for us _both_."

Wuya scowled. He didn't need to emphasize the 'both' part.

"In any case, I need you to do something for me. It's important, so I need to know I can _trust_ you."

"What? I haven't proven my loyalty enough?" Wuya asked coyly. "Oh, how sad. And I thought the rose on your pillow was enough-"

"_Wu-ya_..." Chase snarled.

"...Fine. I'm loyal, Chase. You can _trust_ me."

"Good. Then I want Jack's Mind Reader Conch. Bring it to me."

Wuya's eyes snapped open as Chase turned back to the citadel.

"Wait!" she cried, standing quickly. She checked herself when Chase turned and glared at her. "Uh...why would you want something like that? It only focuses on one person-"

"Who happens to be my _nephew_," Chase said slowly, as if his motive was easily understandable. "I won't ask again, witch. Bring me the Conch, or I will have to get it _myself_."

He stepped closer and leaned towards her ear.

"And if I'm reading that _mortal_ expression you have correctly, I'm going to say you _don't_ want me to stoop that low as to take out _your_ kin."

Wuya shook as he walked into his city and shut the door. Whether she wanted to or not, she had to do as asked. Whatever was happening would happen soon, and she needed to be near Jack. So without too much hesitation, she left to find her nephew.


	98. Episode 10: Chapter 4

"It's time then?"

Raimundo nodded. He and the others were in the vault room, standing around the caldron that hid the safe.

"Dashi said so," he told them, reaching over and grabbing Kimiko's hand. "Can't really argue with that, can you?"

"Is there any way to stop this?" Omi asked quietly, his brow knit tightly. "We do not even know what is happening, and yet I do not wish to know..."

"None of us do, Omi," Kimiko said, reaching over and giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"If there's no way to stop it," Clay started, touching his hat. "Then we may as well roll with it."

"If we can," Rai muttered.

"Don't look so down, young ones."

They turned to see Grand Master Dashi enter with Master Fung. He was walking, even in his ethereal form, and had a smile on his face. Master Fung matched his cheer, more to encourage his students.

"This turn of events won't always be grim," Dashi said. "There is a chance still that we can take advantage."

"How?" Rai asked. "The prophecy says that they make their own side."

"True, true. But if you were to show them the _right_ way, they could become another branch of the Xiaolin."

"Yeah, because the _Jack Pack_, as they're calling themselves, would surely agree to that," Kimiko sighed.

"We'd have ta hogtie 'em an' strangle 'em before they even _think_ of it," Clay said.

"But we won't do that...will we?" Omi asked with a shudder.

"I am certain you can find a way to convince them, young monks," M. Fung said. "You simply have to be honest with them."

"I don't think you'll want _me_ to be honest," Rai mumbled.

"In any case, I have something to tell you all," Dashi said. His tone changed to a serious one. "I have been shown a new section of the prophecy. It is much more specific than the rest."

"Good," Rai sighed. "What did it say?"

"Join hands, and I'll _show_ you."

The monks raised their brows, then hesitantly did as they were told. Dashi grabbed Rai's and Kimiko's, since they were at each end, and then closed his eyes. The monks felt a rush of energy envelop them as the room disappeared around them. A barren, gray field replaced it, surrounded by trees that were singed and empty of leaves. Smoke swirled through the air and gagged them, surprising since it was supposed to be an illusion.

"Where are we?" Rai asked as he surveyed the land. "What happened?"

"It is hard to say," Dashi admitted, releasing him and Kimiko and pointing behind them. "But look."

The monks turned to see four bodies on the ground, eyes and mouths open wide. Their forms were glowing brightly, one red, one blue, one green, and one white. They didn't move, didn't breath, and a strange black liquid was seeping from their eyes. It put a bad taste in the monks mouths; was this _them_?

No, it wasn't. In a moment the glow diminished, and they were gaping at the lifeless bodies of Stryker, Entropy, Zephr and Cinder. Dashi grasped Rai's shoulder before he rushed to his brother, who let out a hiss of air before his eyes drooped closed.

"This is most troubling," Omi whimpered, shuddering as Kimiko pulled him close.

"This...this won't _really_ happen, will it?" she asked the Grand Master.

"Hopefully not like this," Dashi said grimly. "But it _could_."

Something crashed nearby, and they turned to see another being beside them, glowing lightning blue and floating above the ground. It's eyes were black, bleeding the same strange liquid, and swollen large. In the center of them were small points of blue light; the being saw them and it's lips curled.

"We should go," Dashi decided as the form started groaning in pain.

"Who is that?" Clay asked as Dashi grabbed his shoulder.

It cried out, it's head snapping up to the sky. A blinding light shot out of it, almost hitting the monks. Dashi had managed to connect them again, so they were out of the dimension and back in the temple before they were effected. Each teen shook for a moment, shocked by what they had seen.

"...It was Jack, wasn't it?" Kimiko whispered.

Dashi nodded, his spirit seeming heavy and gray. The monks processed this silently, the image of their enemy crying out almost impossible to ignore.

"What was with the black stuff in their eyes?" Rai asked stiffly.

"We are not sure," M. Fung told him. "The only thing we have seen is what you were shown."

"That's not much help then, is it?" Clay said.

"It's just a possibility, right?" Rai asked. "It's not certain? We'll be able to change it-"

"I don't know, I _don't_ know," Dashi interrupted. "Nothing about this is certain."

"But it is _possible_?" Omi asked, his brow still knit. "The others could _really_..."

He didn't even want to suggest the idea. The thought that the opposing teens could be destroyed by one of their own was too impossible to imagine.

"Look alive kids!" Dojo shouted as he came into the vault room, oblivious to the weighted discussion that had been taking place. "We've got a new Shen Gong Wu about to reveal itself! I..."

He finally looked up from the scroll and saw the stressed looks on his friend's faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning to the Masters. "I missed something again, didn't I?"

"I'm sure the monks would be willing to explain it to you on the way, Dojo," M. Fung said.

"Master-" Rai started.

"We need to be on the look out, and that means you will have to face Jack and his friends once more."

"Better that _you_ fight them than the Heylin," Dashi pointed out. "If something seems off, forfeit. We don't want anyone getting hurt. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Grand Master," the monks answered, bowing to him.

"Good. I trust you'll all know what to do when the time comes."

The monks weren't so convinced, but they left anyway, ignoring the dread knots tied in their stomachs.


	99. Episode 10: Chapter 5

Wuya stepped out from the boulder perched at the top of the sandy hill, watching the monks fight the Jack Pack. There was something weighted about their movements, something held back. It wasn't until Raimundo and Jack came into view that she knew the answer. The monks were aware of the prophecy, it was the only explanation. Usually Jack fought Clay, and Raimundo went after Stryker. For Rai to give up his own grudge and go after Jack, it had to be serious.

_Stryker's teachings seem to be helping him greatly, _Wuya observed as Jack blocked one of Rai's punches and clocked him on the chin. _He used to be much easier to defeat._

Jack kicked Rai into a sand dune, stirring up the dust around him. A black bow skidded out and across the sediment; Azrael's Bow, a Wu that could shoot arrows of earth, fire, water, and air, depending on the user's element. Jack surged forward and grabbed it. Wuya pounced.

She saw her nephew's eyes widen at the sight of her, but she ignored it. She swept his feet out from under him and caught him around the waist before he fell, pulling the Conch out of his ear before dropping him.

"_Hey_!" Jack cried as Wuya whisked away.

He caught Rai zipping for the Bow out of the corner of his eye, and after growling he dashed for it himself. They grabbed it at the same time and pulled, glaring at each other as the Wu glowed.

"Fine, I'll take this out on _you_ then!" Jack snarled.

Rai froze. Something about his eyes, the maliciousness in them, that churned his stomach. The others noticed it too, and hesitantly came up to them.

Wuya hesitated near the boulder, knowing that she should go if she got what she came for. But she held fast; she wanted to see how this ended.

"Nice ta see I'm not the only one spyin'."

She whirled around and scowled at Hannibal. He was almost as tall as her now, thanks to the Moby Morphers, and his grin was wider than normal.

"What do you want," Wuya growled.

"Nothin' with you, darlin'," Hannibal said, his yellow eyes falling to the kids below. "I just came to watch the match."

"How quaint. Now why are you _really_ here?"

"Wouldn't you and _Chase_ like to know? Don't look so distressed, Wuya, he isn't here for you. I'm surprised, with how close you are, that you didn't sense his presence."

Her fist tightened around the Conch and Hannibal laughed.

"I've no interest in Stryker's thoughts, Wuya," he assured her. "In fact, its useless. Those kids were smart enough to put a hitch in, if someone were to take it. The Conchs only work if they're in one of the _Jack Packs'_ ears."

Wuya's brow raised and she looked down at the Wu. No wonder Jack didn't chase after her. She sniffed and crushed it between her fingers. Chase would just have to believe that _Hannibal_ broke it.

"So, _again_," she started, glaring at him. "_Why_ are you here?"

"Wuya darlin', I thought you _liked_ surprises," Hannibal sniveled. "I assure you, you'll find out in due time."_  
_

With those words, he bounced off, leaving Wuya to fume silently. She looked back once more as the Showdown started, then raced for the citadel.

********JP********

**Next five coming soon!**


	100. Episode 10: Chapter 6(100th Chapter! XD)

"Lasso Boa Boa!"

Jack dodged out of the way before the Wu wrapped around him; he didn't see how the Lasso would help Rai in their Showdown until he started using it as a whip. Then it made sense.

"Reversing Mirror!" Jack called as the Lasso came back, whipping the Wu out in front of him.

The Lasso froze, then spun around to attack Raimundo; the boy jumped out of the way before it could finish, waiting until it crashed into the wall before pulling it back. Jack had decided to a Showdown he called "Counteract", where the first to be hit by their opponent was the loser. Sure, it probably didn't count if his _own_ Wu attacked him, but the thought of being slapped by the Lasso wasn't appealing. He wasn't sure how long he would use it anyway; Jack was getting smarter, and had called a Sheng Yi Bu Dare that forbade Rai from using his Wudai Weapon to fight. Jack's part was that he could only use the Reversing Mirror once every five minutes.

"Sure you don't want to give up?" Rai asked as he twirled the Wu over his head.

Jack jumped out of the way when he slapped it down, then twisted to avoid when it when it shot up. He tripped over his coat and fell on his rump.

"Gee, wonder why that thing's useless," Rai taunted, getting ready to whip the Lasso again.

Jack stared down at his coat, then smirked at Rai as he shrugged it off, kicking it away before getting into a wide stance.

"C'mon Rai-Rai," he said. "I don't got all day."

Rai's jaw tensed, then he shot forward and swung the Lasso again. Jack dodged it, as expected, but was almost taken by surprise when Rai threw a punch. Almost. Stryker had been pulling fast moves like that out in training, so he was getting the hang of spotting them. He grabbed Rai's wrist and twisted his body as hard as he could, angling himself so that, when Rai was pulled over, he landed with a _smack_ on the ground. He looked up in time to see Jack ready a punch of his own, and blocked it with his foot. He kicked out with the other but Jack as already out of the way, Reversing Mirror poised in case Rai tried the Lasso again. Rai looked down at his Wu for a second, then threw it next to Jack's coat. Jack stared at him in surprise, then he did the same with the Mirror. It'd only been three minutes anyway.

_Let your opponent waste their energy first_, he could hear Stryker saying. _It might take a lot of work, but they'll fall_.

_Let's hope so_, Jack thought as Rai leapt towards him.

He sidestepped quickly, then ducked down when Rai sent a kick at his head. Rai shot a foot out to trip him, but Jack jumped back and threw a quick jab at his head. Rai dodged left, then right when Jack sent another one. These were easy moves, so he knew Jack was trying to wear him down. He did a backflip and stopped in a more relaxed fighting position, waiting for Jack to advance.

"What's the matter?" he asked when the redhead stayed where he was. "Did I pick up on you strategy too soon?"

He furrowed his brow when Jack's eyes shot up and his jaw dropped. He turned when a large shadow passed over him and his stomach clenched. This suddenly became very, very bad.

"Hello boys," the giant Hannibal Bean greeted with a snaggletooth grin. "Mind if _I _play too?"

Rai turned green when one of his giant vines came crashing towards him. He leapt out of the way, barely getting his leg out of reach, and then jumped when Hannibal swept it across the ground. He managed to grab onto a rock and pull himself up, out of harm's way, but froze.

Where was Jack?

"Jack?" he called, unable to find the other boy. "_Jack_!"

"Oh _Jaaaack_!" Hannibal cried, his grin widening. "Don't tell me I killed ya already!"

"If you say so, _Jellybean_!"

Hannibal caught sight of Jack, hovering with a smirk on his face only a few feet off the ground. Hannibal raised his vine off the ground as Jack's wristwatch started beeping loudly.

"Aren't ya gonna turn that off?" Hannibal asked him.

"Why don't _you_?" Jack taunted, holding his wrist out to him.

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, then he swung his vine down to crush Jack where he flew.

"_Reversing Mirror_!"

Hannibal's jaw dropped as his vine snapped straight back and blasted him in the face. The pressure of the blow sent him rocking back, almost knocking into the platform where the monks and the Jack Pack were watching. The vibrations of his movement knocked Rai off his rock and flat on his stomach. He groaned and shakily pushed himself up, catching a glimpse of Hannibal before he got a full view of something else.

Jack's boot.


	101. Episode 10: Chapter 7

Jack put his hands on his knees and let his breath catch back up to him as his teammates ran to his side. Hannibal was still big, but not as towering as he had been. Rai was being helped up by Clay, shaken up and sporting Jack's boot print, but otherwise alright.

"Don't think we have any other reason to stay," Stryker said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder as he glared at Hannibal. "We should leave before he tries something else."

Jack nodded, then straightened and started to follow his friends to the jet.

"Oh Jack," Hannibal called, waving his vines to and fro.

Stryker and Entropy tried to keep Jack going, but he froze. There was something dangling from one of Hannibal's vines, something that glistened in the bright light. The giant bean brought it lower so he could see that it was a pendant, a topaz gem in the middle of the silver rim. His head tilted on its own as he took a step closer. Cinder grabbed his arm to keep him from getting closer.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Hannibal asked as Stryker and Zephyr stepped in between him and their friends. "Don't you want to know who _used_ to have it? I'll give ya a _hint_...he _loved_ to swim."

Jack's eyes shot open as Bean's laugh echoed across the field. That...was his father's amulet. He knew it, even before Hannibal's twisted joke. Something started vibrating inside him the moment he caught a glimpse, something persistent and certain and urging. He needed that amulet, no matter the cost.

"Give that to me," he ordered, gently pushing Zephyr and Stryker out of his way.

Hannibal grinned.

"Only if you come and get it," he said.

He lowered his vine almost to the ground, even shrunk to make it easier for him.

"Jack," Stryker warned, grabbing his arm as he started towards him. "_Jack_."

Jack's mouth moved but no sound came out. He shook Stryker's grip off him, pushed Zephyr away. Rai looked between him and Hannibal, then bolted forward and grabbed Jack from behind, dragging him away from the Bean.

"_Let go of me_!" Jack shrieked as the other monks rushed to him and his friends helped Rai haul him away. "_Let go_!"

"You're only delaying the inevitable, kids," Hannibal laughed. "I _will_ fulfill this prophecy, and you won't be able to stop me."

His vine shot out and wrapped around Jack's ankle. He was whisked out of his friend's grasp and hung upside down in front of Hannibal's face.

"Put him down!" Stryker roared, lunging to get him. Rai and Zephyr held him back. "You *&amp;#%, _let him go_!"

Hannibal laughed again, amused by the Young's fiery temper.

"Your friends got a foul mouth, Spica," he joked, tossing Jack into the air and catching him around the waste. "And such a temper! I better do what he wants!"

He lifted the amulet over Jack and dropped it. It landed around his neck as Hannibal let him slip from his grasp and plummet for the ground. Entropy and Cinder screamed as Kimiko activated her fire powers and shot forward, leaving a trail of flames behind her. She leapt up and caught Jack before he landed, zipping back to the others before Hannibal could swipe at her. She set Jack in the middle of everyone, forcing his friends to stand back as she turned Jack's pale face her way.

"Are you okay?" she asked, keeping Cinder at an arm's distance. "How do you feel?"

Jack's eyelids flickered up and down and he bobbed his head, unable to focus on anything. The gem in the middle of the amulet was glowing light blue. Kimiko stepped back, allowing Cinder to wrap her arms around Jack's neck and glare at her. Rai met her eyes. It was going to happen soon.

"Zeph, you have to come with me," Rai whispered as he grabbed his brother's arm. Stryker and Entropy were too focused on Jack to hear him.

"_What_?" Zephyr snapped.

Raimundo shot a glance at Hannibal and tightened his grip.

"Trust me. Something's going to happen and you _can't_ be here-"

"Why?"

"Because you _can't_! Please, you have to believe me-"

"I _do_!" Zephyr assured him, wrenching his arm from his grasp. "But I'm not leaving if my friends aren't."

"We'll get them out of here, I promise. But right now I want you to follow me-"

"No, Rai, I'm staying here-"

Hannibal saw that Raimundo was trying to lead Zephyr away, probably to safety. He grinned and swung a vine over his head, then brought it down. Zephyr saw it first and shoved Raimundo across the field, barely missing being hit himself. The others screamed as a shock wave shot out and sent them flying in all directions. Hannibal raised his arm again, slightly disappointed that no one was under it, then moved it over Raimundo. The Shoku Warrior got to his feet just as Hannibal swept towards the others, sending him back to them. He landed on top of Stryker with a yelp. Hannibal retracted as the teens scrambled to their feet. Cinder tried to pull Jack up with her, but he shook his head and tried to pull out of her grasp.

"None of y'all are leavin' till _I_ say you are," Hannibal called down to them. His eyes were glowing brightly, dangerously. "Or, until one of ya is smashed beneath my roots!"

His hideous laugh rang in their ears, shook their spines. Above him, too small for anyone to notice, were the Sapphire Dragon and the Denshi Bunny. There eyes were no longer blue, they were white, lightning white, and ready at command. Jack's head slowly moved upwards, and he noticed someone standing on a boulder, out of Hannibal's sight. He tried to reach over and tap Stryker, or anyone really. How come they weren't looking?

It wasn't like Chase was hiding.


	102. Episode 10: Chapter 8

Jack's vision was blurry, unsettled, focusing one moment and shaking the next. Something was pressing against his head, scratching to get inside. A voice nudged to be heard, but he shook it away and tried to stand. He must've fallen, because suddenly Cinder was by his side, her blue eyes filled with worry. Where were the others? His head turned and he saw Stryker shouting at Hannibal, David facing Goliath. He tried to stand again, tried to get up to help. But something was shutting him down, grasping for a hold over his body.

_Jack_.

His eyes shot open.

_Dad_?

_I'm counting on you_, his father said. _I'm counting on you_.

Counting on him? To do what? Something in him knew, was keeping it hidden from him for some reason.

_You can help them. __You can do something. You just have to let me in._

Something flickered in his father's voice. Jack tried to turn to Cinder and tell her what was going on, but she wasn't there anymore. He turned and saw that she was shielding Stryker along with Zephyr and Cinder and the monks. They must've been in a heap of trouble if the monks were helping them.

_Let me in son_, his father repeated as Jack felt a little strength come back into his legs. _Let me take over._

_'Course Dad_, Jack thought. It was a fleeting agreement, a reflexive decision, but as he staggered to his feet it became more than that. _Just tell me what I need to do._

Two streaks of blue shot across his vision. He lifted his head and gaped at the Sapphire Dragon, fully grown, awakened from sleep. It stared at him with its glowing eyes, lightning blue, as it lowered its snout to his level. Jack tilted his head, unable to look away from the dragon. He'd felt such a pull before, in his dreams. But this was much stronger, almost impossible to ignore. And he had a feeling this would be the last time he dreamed of a _cloud_ trying to control him.

_Come to me..._

Jack's eyes widened. His father's voice was mixing with another, deeper voice, a voice more ancient and ragged.

_Come...to me..._

There was another voice, one lighter, feminine almost. His eyes caught sight of the Denshi Bunny perched on the Dragon's shoulder before his vision shook and he knelt to the ground.

_COME TO ME!_

His father was no longer heard. He'd been tricked. The Shen Gong Wu had taken advantage of him, rendered him helpless, and now he could only watch as the Bunny hovered off the Dragon and started to glow. It wasn't gold, like usual, it was the same blue as the Dragon. Jack couldn't close his eyes against the glare, then his head shot up as the Sapphire Dragon reared back and opened its jowls wide.

The last thing he saw was black smoke shooting towards him.


	103. Episode 10: Chapter 9

It wasn't real.

It couldn't be. Stryker had to be trapped in another sick dream. That was the only reason why he was trapped in Hannibal's vines, arms pinned to his sides with ten stories between him and the ground, while the Sapphire Dragon glared down at his best friend.

"_Jack_!" he shouted, struggling against Hannibal's hold.

Hannibal let out another laugh; Jack didn't even shift his gaze. It was as if his eyes were glued to the Dragon in front of him. This couldn't be happening.

"Jack!" Entropy cried. She and Cinder were trapped back to back, being squeezed slowly to the point where there were tears pouring down their cheeks. "Snap out of it!"

Zephyr was unconscious beside him, a trickle of blood dripping from his forehead. The dolt had tried taking Hannibal by surprise using the Notus Hammer, and had gotten batted across the head for his efforts. It was a miracle he was still breathing. Stryker couldn't find the monks anywhere; they'd probably fled to safety.

Stryker twisted and managed to free one of his arms, grimacing as the grip on him got tighter. He looked up and saw that Hannibal's concern was obviously on the scene in front of him. He wasn't even sparing a glance their way. A crack sounded beside him and Cinder shrieked. Something had broken, and it gave him the last little shove he needed. His eyes glowed gold and he felt his fangs growing. He ran his forked tongue across his teeth and tasted something metallic. Poison. Hopefully he could turn it to herbicide.

He reared his head back and opened his mouth wide; he'd allowed the transformation to occur enough for his jaw to unhinge with a wet _pop_. Entropy turned in time to see him sink his teeth into Hannibal's vine, biting as deeply as he could. Hannibal jolted and stared down at him. His eyes went wide when a dull brown shot out from around Stryker and began to spread.

"_What're you doing_!" he screeched, loud enough for Zephyr to stir.

He screamed again as his vine started to wither. Stryker pried his mouth out in time for the vine to shrivel around him. Zephyr reached over and grabbed his hand before he fell, watching the tendril deflate before his eyes. Hannibal was screaming in pain, shrinking, and soon he had to tap into his Shadow Form as the vine holding him disintegrated. Cinder and Entropy shrieked as they started to plummet, but the boys caught them in the air and they watched Hannibal disappear from view, his cries becoming smaller and smaller as he shriveled away. Zephyr set everyone on the ground and they tried to search him out, but a large _woosh_ sounded behind them and brought their attention to Jack.

"...No..."

The monks had been knocked back and were watching helplessly as the Sapphire Dragon overtook Jack. It dissolved into black cloud and started to infiltrate his throat, his eyes, every crevice of his body. Jack's eyes were abnormally wide and glowing lightning blue.

"_Jack_!" Stryker shrieked, racing to him.

Some sort of forcefield stopped him two feet from him. Jack's limp body was floating inches from the ground. Black veins started to form from his fingers, racing up his arms like claws. The cloud swirled a moment longer, then shot forward and blasted into Jack's face, covering it from view.

A moment later it was gone and Jack fell to his knees, clutching his head. He stumbled to his feet, looking around the landscape, and then his eyes, frightened, landed on Stryker. They were normal, red like they should be, and for a second Stryker thought it was over, that nothing had happened and everything would be okay. But Jack's face was so afraid and he was quivering, and the tendrils had yet to leave.

"Stryker?" Jack whimpered.

And then his eyes turned to black voids. His head snapped back and Stryker was thrown aside by the explosion of power that encompassed the field.


	104. Episode 10: Final Chapter

"_Jack_!"

Stryker couldn't even tell he was screaming, not over the rapid crackling and booming of the thunder and lightning. Jack was still floating off the ground, arms at his side with his chest raised, his head thrown back as his eyes leaked black soot. That's what it had to be, right? Just soot, not blood. He couldn't be _that_ effected by the possession.

Enny, Zephyr, Cinder, where were they? He searched and found them huddled by a tree, or at least what _had_ been a tree. Their eyes were wide as they watched him, wondering if he was truly crazy enough to try and reach Jack by himself. He decided he was. Fighting against the raging wind, he turned back to his friend and took another step.

"_Jack_!" he called again, hoping he would at least turn. "_Jack_!"

Something about his friend twitched, then he saw his pupils, no longer black but white-blue, move towards him. His mouth moved a little, but remained wide with its silent scream of pain. He took a couple steps closer when he saw the dark tendrils come down from Jack's hair and start to sneak across his face.

"_Fight it_!" Stryker heard himself scream. "_You gotta fight it Jack_!"

So close. He could reach his arm out if he could pull it from his shirt. Jack's mouth moved again, and this time Stryker heard his voice in his head. But that was impossible, Jack's conch was gone.

_Can't_... Jack told him. His voice was frightening, ragged and gritty like he'd just got done screaming. _Get away...I can't_...

Stryker barely noticed he was holding his breath, that he was frightened. He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to stop Jack from turning into something that may kill him a second later.

Cinder forced herself to stand, even though her leg was bleeding from the blow Jack had thrust out. She heard Zephyr say something to her, probably calling her back, but she couldn't stop. Jack was disappearing, right in front of her eyes, being replaced by the Sapphire Dragon. She couldn't bare the thought, she just couldn't. There had to be a way to help, to cure him. She'd die before letting him fall.

Entropy clung to Zephyr and they both stood. This was their friend, one of the only ones to show them kindness. He'd give anything help them, _had_ given anything to help them. It seemed only fitting that they give something to keep him alive.

Rai took his eyes off of Jack and saw that his brother was trying to reach him. No! This is what happened in the vision, wasn't it? This is what caused his brother to die before his eyes. Clay grabbed his arm, moved to shield him, but he fought him every step of the way, screaming his brother's name.

_Look at me_! he wanted to say. _Don't_ _go_!_ He'll kill you_! _He'll kill all of you_!

Stryker was right next to Jack now, he just had to reach up and grab his arm. Pull him back to earth. Get the damned thing that had possessed him out. He didn't notice the others enter the power surge, didn't hear the monks screaming for them to get out. He just reached up and grabbed Jack's clenched hand, not thinking of the consequences.

He didn't even feel the impact of the blast. It sliced through him like a blade, turning his body black; there was a red tinge around it, then he regained his true form and was pushed back. The same happened to the others. Zephyr tried to block Entropy and absorbed most of the blow; when their bodies changed his was blue and Entropy's was white. Cinder was tinted green before she was knocked back with her friends. The ground shot up around them like a geyser, exploding to suck up the rest of the terrain.

********JP********

Chase stepped over Zephyr's lifeless body and surveyed the desolate plain. What had held trees and grass now looked like it had been black and burned for centuries. Jack's eyes were closed as he lay on the ground. His skin was still tinged with black veins and soot was still pouring down his cheeks. Other than that, there was no sign of damage. How quaint. He searched the earth, found Entropy trapped beneath a limp, blood pooling near her head; she was alive, barely. Cinder was worse off, more blood was on her face than skin, and a large chunk of her waist was gone. He reached down and grasped her limp wrist in his hand. Strange, she was still living as well. What would it take to kill them? If he hadn't spotted the one he came for, he may have stomped her brains out himself.**  
**

Stryker was laying against a stump, maimed beyond recognition. It brought a slight pain to Chase's chest. He pushed it aside, having trouble when he noticed that a branch had impaled him in the ribs. He pulled it out and swooped Stryker up in his arms. He could see part of his skin was growing back, slowly, but Chase figure the boy would have a face again by the time they reached his citadel.

Zephyr felt his brain tugging back to life, forcing himself to wake, to move. He felt a pain in his left arm, numbness in the other. He forced his eyes open. From where he was laying he could see his brother and the other monks. One of them had been smart enough to use the Sphere of Yun as a shield. It was smashed open, and they were unconscious, but Zephyr could sense that they were fine. Raimundo was going to kill him for putting himself in danger like that. He was about to try moving when something caught his eye. His heart stopped when he caught sight of Chase Young, walking towards him with something bloody and dismembered in his arms. Stryker.

When Chase moved to step over him Zephyr's arm shot out and grabbed his ankle. Chase looked down at him, a disgusted look on his face.

"Let him go," Zephyr growled, ignoring the liquidy sensation in his throat.

Chase smirked at him.

"And what're you going to do if I don't?" he asked.

He pulled his boot free of Zephyr's grasp and slammed it down on his hand. Zephyr screamed out in pain. Chase shifted Stryker in his arms and grinned a terrible grin. He lifted his foot a moment later, let the boy regain his breath, then slammed his heel onto his nose, knocking him unconscious once more. He watched him slip away, then trekked back to his jet, tightening his grip against his nephew's shifting.


	105. Season 2 Has Started!

**Jack Pack Season 2 Episode 1 has now started! Hope you guys like so far!**


End file.
